Naruto The Apparition
by JustImprov
Summary: Naruto was saved from a beating when he was 5 years old. The Woman that saves him changed his life, for the better. Smart Naruto, Talented Naruto, Darkish Naruto. Assassin Naruto. M rating just in case. Sexual jokes, bit of girl on girl love, nothing crazy.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto

**Naruto The Apparition**

**This is a story about a smarter, talented, with a dark side Naruto. In this story Naruto meets his **

**mothers best friend, Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto will be darker in this story, but not evil. Character bashing, and deaths will happen in this story, nothing too hardcore. Pairing undecided, this is my first fan-fiction story, so any tips or ideas please tell me. Otherwise Enjoy – Improv**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head" - _Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto**

Pain was all he felt, shock waves numbing his body. Muffled noises rang through his ears. He couldn't understand them, his eardrums were busted shortly after the first blow to his head knocked him down. He didn't have to hear the shouts, to understand what they meant, they were always the same.

"**DIE DEMON!"**

"**GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!"**

"**YOU WILL BURN FOR YOUR CRIMES!"**

He never understood why they hated him, he has never hurt anyone. No matter how much he pleaded, how much he begged, they would never stop.

** ~ Flash Back~ 20 minutes ago**

Tonight was just like every other night for young Naruto Uzumaki, it was his 5th birthday October tenth. Naruto didn't know that though, he just knew one thing, HIDE! On this night when the villagers gather hide, don't get caught. Only tonight he was hungry, so hungry. It had been two days since Naruto, has had something to eat. His last meal was a rat he manged to catch when he was resting in the sewers, it would have been a good meal, if only he knew how to cook it.

He just wanted some food, not to much just a bite from the trash can, behind a sweet smelling shop. That's where they found him, digging through trashcans behind a bakery. Naruto didn't notice the crowd gathering behind him, he was to busy eating a piece of stale bread he found. He didn't notice the crowd until someone threw a Saki bottle that smashed into the back of his head. As soon as he hit the ground he curled into a ball trying to cover as much of his head, and body as he could.

**~ Flash Back End~**

The pain stopped, Naruto opened his eyes the best he could, but he could only see shapes of people, his vision was too burly. Naruto tried to lift his head only to pass out from the pain, if he would of stayed awake for a little longer, he would of seen his savior. A black haired woman with, with red eyes that had three tomes in each eye.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to the familiar white ceiling. Although he hasn't seen these walls in about a year, but he didn't know that, after all he didn't know time or dates he just lived day to day.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Naruto turned to see an aged and tired man.

"Oji-san, I'm okay just sore." Naruto replied to his surrogate grandfather.

"Naruto what where you doing out at that time of night, you know night to go out on those days." A sad look passed through the Hokage's eyes.

"I know Oji-san, I was just hungry. I didn't think anyone would see me." Naruto looked down with tears in his eyes threatening to fall. But he wouldn't let them a year ago he swore he would never cry again.

"What do you mean Naruto? Didn't you eat at the orphanage?" The old man asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto flinched at the tone, but answered anyway.

"What to you mean Oji-san I haven't lived in the orphanage since the last time I came here." Naruto spoke with a confused tone. The aged leader gritted his teeth._"the last time Naruto was in the hospital was a week before his last birthday. I thought the orphanage was taking better care of him, dam paper work."_

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know, if I did I would have done something to help you." The tired man sighed placing his pipe in his mouth, he couldn't smoke but he just liked the feeling.

"It's okay Oji-san I know you're busy being the Hokage." The younger one innocently replied, but his eyes showed sadness hidden behind pain. The Hokage stood up and snapped his fingers, causing a woman with a Neko mask to appear. He whispered to her for a bit, then she nodded and vanished in a swirl of leafs.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm going to go find you a new home, and get you some money for food." The man said before walking out with two shadows following him. Naruto looked at the door, he sighed and just laid down to rest.

**Three Days later**

Naruto is sleeping on the couch, in his new cloths the Hokage got him. A baggy blue sweat shirt with an orange spiral on the back, and a pair of baggy gray sweat pants rolled up at the bottom, with a blue pair of ninja sandals. The Hokage said he would grow into them, and they could keep him warm. His new apartment was a bit rundown, with holes in the walls, and cracks in the wooden floorboards. The furniture was worn, just a couch with a few stains, and tears. A small futon mattress, that would be uncomfortable to must people, but to Naruto it was perfect. After sleeping in alleyways, and the sewer, sleeping on the apartment floor would be heaven.

_**Knock knock **_

The sound echoed throughout the apartment, on the first knock Naruto woke up. On the second Knock his heart froze. _"No I haven't even been here for a day nobody knows I'm here, it must me Oji-san." _Naruto thought

_**Knock Knock**_

Naruto slowly cracks open the door. He sees a beautiful woman standing outside, she had dark black hair, dark eyes. (A/N Being five that's all he looks at, after all five year old kids don't check women out.)

"Can I help you lady?" Naruto asked nervously. The woman dives at Naruto wrapping her arms around him, making him flinch out of fear. Naruto was about to push her away, until he noticed she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I wanted to help you for so long, but my husband wouldn't let me. Not anymore I don't care if he finds out, I'm here for you and I won't let anyone stop me!" The woman shouted shocking Naruto causing him to try, and push her away.

"What do you mean lady? Who are you? Why would you want to help me" He asked. The woman stepped back while looking at Naruto, and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"My name is Mikoto, as for why I want to help you, well that's a secret." Mikoto said while pinching his cheek. Naruto pushed her away, and backed up. Causing Mikoto to giggle at his blush.

"Why should I trust you, you're probably just trying to trick me, then hurt me later!" Naruto shouted afraid to trust anyone, he has been tricked so many times before. Mikoto stood up with a sad smile, and shut the door behind her. She walked past Naruto and took a seat on his couch.

"Naruto what I'm about to tell you has to be kept secret. Promise me you won't tell anyone Naruto, because if you do then I could be killed." Mikoto said with a serious tone. Naruto looked at her studying her eyes, after years of being fooled, and trying to avoid people that want to hurt him, Naruto picked up a talent for spotting lies. Of course it only worked on people he didn't trust, he could never tell when the Hokage would lie to him.

"Okay lady I promise I won't tell anyone, and I never break my promises." He says with a small smile. Mikoto took a deep breath, she was nervous. After all she was about to tell a secret that could lead to her death.

"Naruto before you were born, I was best friends with your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki." Mikoto was about to keep talking until Naruto shouted out in shock.

"**WHAT!?"** He couldn't believe after years of asking his Oji-san who his parents were, if they loved him, or if they left him. He finally had a name, he dropped to his knees, to shocked to cry.

"That can't be, your lying Oji-san said he didn't know how my parents were." Naruto whispered he was hoping she was telling the truth. Mikoto pulled out a folded up photo, and handed it to Naruto.

"That photo is when me and your mother were promoted to Jonin, we both got promoted after a hard mission that almost ended with the death of 12 shinobi. If it wasn't for me, and your mother fighting side by side we all would have died." Mikoto said while looking at Naruto stare at the photo.

The photo was Mikoto with shorter hair, and a big smile on her face, her arm was around the neck of another woman. The second woman was as tall as Mikoto with long bright red hair, they both wore black ninja pants taped off at the bottom, with blue ninja sandals, they had black short sleeved shirts, with their new Jonin vest over them. The second woman had her mouth open in a wide smile, her eyes were closed, but she had her hand in the air, as if she was waving.

"Is t...th..this really my mother?" Naruto stuttered out with out looking away from the picture, as if it would disappear if he took is eyes off it. Mikoto gave a small sad smile, she smiled because he finally got to see Kushina, but sad because it took so long.

"Yes Naruto that's her, you can keep the picture but remember you can't tell anyone or show anyone, not even the Hokage." Mikoto said with a edge in her voice, but deep down she was nervous, that one photo could lead to her death. Naruto looked up, with a confused look.

"But why lady the Hokage said he didn't know who my parents were, if I tell him who my mother is maybe he can tell me more about her." He said with a hopeful tone. _"I'm sorry Naruto I don't want to be harsh to you, but you have to know or else you will make a mistake that will hurt us both." _Mikoto took a deep breath.

"Naruto the Hokage knows who your parents are, he knows everything about you Naruto, why you're hated, how you're treated. Everything Naruto he just lied to you." Mikoto said with a serious tone that left no room to be challenged. Naruto grew an angry look on his face, then he jumped up.

"NO! Your lying Oji-san would never lie to me!" Naruto shouted, Mikoto stood up and grabbed his shoulders. Naruto flinched expecting to be hit, but instead she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I don't why he did it, if you asked him he would tell you was to protect you, but I really don't know. I will tell you everything Naruto, but not right now there is so much we have to do." Mikoto sated Naruto turned to look at her.

"What do you mean lady?" Mikoto flicked his forehead making him fall on his butt.

"My name is Mikoto, but from now on your going to be calling me Sensei." She stated while pulling out a scroll from her pocket. She laid it out on the floor, pumped chakra through it, and out popped three books.

"Okay Naruto from now on I am going to teach everything you need to know, I know no one else will. I don't care how long it takes, or how much pain I have to put you through. You will learn everything I want to teach you." Mikoto stated with a gleam in her eye, which Naruto a bit nervous.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?" She said with an evil smile that made him sweat a bit.

"Umm n...nothing Sensei." He said nervously. He didn't know how much his life was about to change.

**A/N there goes chapter 1 a bit slow, but its still the set up to the real story. :) thanks for reading. - Improv**


	2. Chapter 2: Life With Mikoto

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head" - _Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Chapter 2: Life With Mikoto**

**Five Months Later**

It has been five long months since Mikoto started teaching Naruto. The first thing she taught him was how to read, it took three months for Naruto to learn. Mikoto could only spend a few hours a day teaching Naruto, but with nothing else for him to do, he kept trying to read the books she left on his own. For the last two months Mikoto has been helping Naruto learn how to write, and perfecting his hand writing. That was a lot easier for him, when Naruto asked Mikoto why it was so easy for him, Mikoto just said it was in his blood.

When he asked what she meant, Mikoto told him his mother was amazing with seals, and to make good seals you need perfect handwriting or else you might blow up. That brings us to today Mikoto came over an hour early, with a pack of supplies.

"Naruto to day I'm going to tell you a very important secret, an S-rank secret that if you tell anyone it will get you killed." She said in a hushed voice, it wasn't true he wouldn't get killed, but she needed him to know it was serious. Naruto looked at her nervously.

"Are you sure Miko-Sensei it sounds dangerous, maybe you shouldn't tell me." Naruto was afraid, these last five months had been they best in his young life. Being able to see Mikoto everyday, learning new things, being able to read, and write. He was afraid of losing everything, especially Mikoto, over a secret.

"Naruto this secret is about you, and you have to know because it is the reason why people are mean to you." Mikoto said with a sad tone. Naruto looked was shocked. He really wanted to know why he was hurt all the time, why people are mean to him, why they ignore him. But he didn't want to lose Miko-Sensei because she told him. He was about to tell her not to tell him but she stopped him.

"Naruto don't worry no one will know I told you, after all no one knows I come here, or am teaching you. As long as you don't tell anyone no one will know, understand?" she said with a small smile. He can only nod nervously, still a bit afraid.

"Naruto over five years ago a demon attacked the village, this demon was huge, and it was on a rampage. The demon is known as the Kyubi no Yoko. This demon was about to completely destroy the village, until the 4th Hokage stopped it.

A demon like the Kyubi can't be killed even if it was, it would have come back a few years later. So the Yodaime Hokage did the only thing he could do, he sealed the demon away using a powerful Fuinjutsu seal. The seal was taught to him by your mother it is an Uzumaki clan secret. The cost for using this seal is the users own life and the life of another.

The Yodaime sacrificed himself to stop the demon, by sealing the demon away into the body of a new born baby. You were that baby Naruto, with every day you live you keep the demon inside you, you keep it away from hurting the village and killing people. You're a hero Naruto, but people don't understand they can only see the demon inside of you. I'm really sorry Naruto, you shouldn't have to live this way." Mikoto looked at Naruto, and saw his fist clenched, and his eyes closed.

"So I'm a demon... That's why everyone hates me?" Naruto choked out trying to keep himself from crying. Mikoto wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight.

"No Naruto you keep the demon away, just like your mother did. Before you were born your mother held the Kyuubi inside of her. I don't know how the demon was released, but she died that day protecting you when the demon was getting sealed in you. I know if she was alive she would love you, protect you." Mikoto hugged him tighter. Naruto was just stunned, not only did he have a demon inside of him, but it was the same demon that killed his mother. Naruto was sad, angry, and just didn't know what to think. Mikoto pulled back and looked at him.

"Naruto the reason I'm telling you this is because we are going to completely seal the demon away." she stated while opening her pack. Naruto could only stare with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Miko-Sensei, I thought the demon was sealed?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Yes the demon is sealed inside of you, but I don't believe the seal holds the Kyubi completely back. You might not know this, but when you were younger you would leak its chakra. Your mother was the same once before, her seal was made so she could take the demons chakra, and use it as her own.

Kushina never liked the idea, she hated the way the demons chakra effected her. Your mother would tell me using it's chakra would give her night mares. So with the help of a man named Jiraiya, she created a seal to seal away the demons chakra completely.

I'm not a seal master like Kushina was, but she taught me a few things, one of which was the "**Evil Chakra Seal**" as she called it. Kushina taught me this seal in case she ever lost control, and demon took over. First things first though, you're going to learn how to use chakra so your seal will become visible." Mikoto stated as she stood up.

After an hour of trying, mini training. Naruto was able to bring out his chakra using a ram sign. Once he did that Mikoto told him to remove his shirt, and gather chakra. When Naruto did he saw a pattern on his stomach come out of nowhere. Mikoto told him that was the seal, she also told him to lay down as she began to draw patterns over the seal and up to his chest, arms, and legs once she finally was able to get him to take his pants off.

When Naruto asked what she was drawing on him, Mikoto stated they were "seal characters" and she would need to write a lot of them, so Naruto had to relax.

"Okay Naruto already, now I just have to active the seal. It's going hurt just a bit when I active it, but don't worry that is just the seal removing all of the demons chakra, that's already in your body. Are you ready Naruto?" She asked a bit nervously although she wasn't a novice when it came to seals, but using a seal of this level anything could go wrong. Naruto clad in only his boxers, woke up from his quick nap and looked up at his teacher.

"Huh? Did you say something Sensei? Oh did you do it can I get up now?" Mikoto just sweat dropped _"HE WAS ASLEEP!? For how long? I was telling him about my life back the compound. Am I that boring?" _Mikoto thought with a frown, but shook her head it didn't matter. It was time to active the seal.

"Okay Naruto I'm going to active the seal, brace yourself. The more demon chakra you have in your system, the longer the seal will take. Don't worry since your still young, the demons chakra wouldn't have gotten to far into you." Mikoto quickly activated the seal Naruto tensed up his back arched. Naruto screamed, if anyone would of heard it they would think he was being brutality killed. Luckily Mikoto placed seals all over his apartment during the first months she would come by.

The first seal was a security seal, the second was a privacy seal. The last seal was a barrier seal, just in case his home was attacked the seal would keep everyone away. Mikoto activated the privacy seal before she started to write the "**Evil Chakra Seal**" on to Naruto.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!"** was all Naruto could say. His whole body hurt, but it still wasn't the worse pain he felt. It was just different, the pain he is used to hurts his body, and breaks his bones. This pain just felt like something was sucking his life out. Over half an hour went by before the sealing was complete. Naruto fell to the floor, almost lifeless like. Mikoto quickly checked Naruto, he was alive just out cold.

The sealing was complete, the new seal was more detailed. The spiral in the middle of his stomach was deeper, and it looked as if it drilled straight through him. Around the spiral where six bold marks that looked like sixes, and around that was to rows of seal characters. The seal faded away, Mikoto picked up Naruto, and laid him into his futon.

Mikoto left a book besides him with a note on top of it. She left after packing her supplies, hiding them in a storage seal she hid in the couch. She often used the seal to hide away books or notes for Naruto, she never wanted to get caught with them. After everything was put away she sneaked away turning off the seals she had in place.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, before the sun was up. He stood up, and almost face planted immediately. His whole body felt light, less tense, and easier to move around in. After a bit of stumbling Naruto was finally able to stand, but he slipped and fell after taking his first step. While the floor Naruto noticed a book with a note on top of it, he picked up the note.

**Dear Naruto,**

_If you wake up before I get there you might notice your body feels different, lighter maybe? Don't worry your mother was the same after she sealed away the demons chakra. The reason your body feels that way is because all of the demons chakra that was already in your body, has been completely sealed away. _

_It took Kushina almost three months to be able to use her body the way she used to again. Part of the reason I wanted seal away the demons chakra was because it stunted your growth. Kushi-chan was lucky to have the demon sealed inside of her around the same time she stopped growing, but since you've had the demon since the day you were born it was messing with your body._

_ Making you shorter, weaker, and dumber. Since the demon is completely sealed away now you don't have to worry about that anymore. For now I want you to stay in bed, and read the book I left you. The book is called "The basics of Fuinjutsu the art of sealing" it's a book for beginners in Fuinjutsu. The reason I want you to read this is because I plan on teaching you what I know about Fuinjutsu, which is everything your Kushi-chan taught me._

_The reason I want to learn Fuinjutsu is because you're an Uzumaki, so Fuinjutsu is your birthright will come easy to you, well easier then it would for most people. Don't worry if you don't understand a few things at first, after all Fuinjutsu is the hardest ninja art to learn, most ninja never learn it, and those that do only learn the bare basics. So stay in bed, and read that book. I'll be there around 9am with some food, we have a lot to talk about today._

**Love Mikoto Uchiha**

Naruto finished reading the note, but reread it two more times. Since Naruto started to learn how to read he often reread things to make sure he understood it. He wasn't surprised about the Uchiha name, he learned about who she was a week after they met. Often times when they were done studying they would talk about her sons or husband, or about things her and Kushina did. Mikoto would often tell Naruto stories about the pranks Kushina would pull. Naruto picked up the book, sat down on his futon and began reading.

**Later 9:23 am**

Mikoto entered the apartment, then placed the food on his table, she got to work cooking some eggs for Naruto. When she was finished she took the food to his room. She saw something she didn't expect, Naruto was laying on the floor with papers all around, and his nose buried in the book.

"Naruto... Naruto... Hello Naruto." Mikoto repeated while standing above him. She got annoyed, smacked his head.

"OWW! What was that for Miko-Sensei?!" Naruto shouted while rubbing the back of his head. The pain was quickly forgotten as he saw the food in her hand, he quickly grabbed it and started digging in.

"Mmmm your food is great Miko-Sensei, it's as good as the ramen from Ichiraku, and that's the food of the GODS!" Naruto shouted while digging in, Ichiraku Ramen was a small ramen stand Naruto found when the Hokage started to give him weekly checks for his food, clothes, and rent.

The stand was run by old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, it was the only place that would sell him food, without over charging him for rotten stuff. Needless to say as soon as he tasted it, and when Mikoto told him it was his mothers favorite food, Naruto loved it even more since it made him feel closer to his mother.

"So Sensei what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked while finishing off his meal. Mikoto was looking at his notes, and was impressed seeing the notes about storage seals, and how to make them.

"Alright Naruto today I'm going to tell you about your father, But before that you should know I plan on training you in the ninja arts now. Because you have a demon inside you, you will be in targeted by people that want to hurt you, or kidnap you for its power. So you have to learn how to protect yourself. I'm only going to train you in Fuinjutsu, how to control your chakra, Genjutsu, and stealth.

Fuinjutsu because its in your blood, how to control your chakra because like your mother you have a lot of it, you have to learn how to control it now if you want to be able to use any of the ninja arts. I'm training you in Genjutsu because that is my main ninja art, it is the reason why no one has found out about me helping you. Since I always enter the apartment hidden under a Genjutsu.

You're also going to learn stealth because it is important in the ninja life, if you ever find a enemy that you can't fight you have to hide. Listen Naruto because I want you to remember these words. In the ninja world honor, power, and rank don't matter. The only thing that matters as a ninja is, can you complete your mission, and can you get your team home safe.

Those are things me, and your mother lived by when we were both ninja. It's because of this, no matter how strong you get I want you to hide your strength. That way if people think your weak they will underestimate you, making them easier to kill. Do you _understand_?" Mikoto stressed the understand part to show she wasn't joking. Mikoto started to see Naruto as a another son, and knew if the council found out he was getting stronger, they would try to hurt him, kill him, or turn him into a weapon. Those thoughts scared her everyday sometimes she would have nightmares about it.

"Okay Miko-Sensei you've never lied to me before, I know you know whats best. So can you tell me about my father?" He said with a shaky voice, he would follow what Mikoto-Sensei said she always treated him right, she told him the truth. Were the Hokage never did, after awhile Naruto stopped trusting the Hokage. Naruto read a book about a young princess who was tricked by a man who was nice to her, treating her with care, and showering her with love, and gifts. Only he was using her to steal from her father.

After Naruto read that book he didn't know who he could trust. It took him awhile but he trusted Mikoto after all she would tell him the truth no matter how much it hurt. Then there was the family from the ramen stand although he didn't know them that well, they were always nice to him. Giving him free meals when he couldn't pay, talking to him when he was bored.

Naruto couldn't trust the Hokage, even though he gave Naruto an apartment and money. The Hokage never stopped people from hurting him, and lied to him when Naruto would ask about his parents, or why people hated him. Naruto stopped trusting him, but always acted the same around him, calling Oji-san or telling the old man made up stories. Naruto broke out of his thoughts when Mikoto started talking.

"Naruto your father's name was Minato, Minato Namikaze."

**One year and 7 months later**

The now seven year old Naruto was sitting on his couch reading a book on intermediate Fuinjutsu, that Mikoto gave him. She was right when she said Naruto would learn it fast, he was leaning so fast she started giving him workout routines to do every morning, and night for when she needed time to get the next book or scroll on Fuinjutsu.

When it came to chakra control Naruto was a bit slower, but after a couple of months he was able to do the leaf floating training. After that he learned, painfully, how to walk on his apartment walls. When it came to Genjutsu he was much slower in learning it. Mikoto said it was because Genjutsu takes a lot of chakra control. So instead of trying to practice it, she gave him a book on the theory behind Genjutsu.

Naruto liked the idea of it, the ability to mess with peoples head sounded so cool to him. After a lot of chakra training Naruto was finally able to cast academy level Genjutsu. Since he was learning so fast Mikoto started teaching the academy three, he was still working on those, but he got **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) but was still far from mastering it. As for his **Henge no Jutsu **(Transformation Technique) that was near perfect, he would often **Henge** into a random ninja, and buy ninja supplies. Mikoto scolded him when she found out he was learning how to throw shurikens at night, telling him he could hurt himself.

When it came to stealth he was a natural, after all he spent years hiding from people, when shown how to do it like a ninja he could disappear if you took your eyes off him. When he started learning how to hide using Genjutsu no one could find him.

Naruto put his book down his book he couldn't focus. He was nervous it had been three days since he had last seen Mikoto. It has happen before she would not come by for a few days, but she would always find a way to tell him if she couldn't visit. Then tell him what he should be learning while she was gone.

This time though there was no note, and the feeling he got he couldn't shake. Putting away his book Naruto put on his dark blue hoodie, his dark blue ninja pants, that had black wrap at the bottom that taped the pants to his leg, above his dark blue ANBU style sandals. To finish off his look he put on a dark blue mask that covered everything under his eyes, and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves.

The outfit was given to him as a birthday gift from Mikoto, when he asked her why it was all dark blue, she simply stated it would make it easier for him to hid in the shadows. Naruto slipped out of his home under a Genjutsu in case anyone was watching his apartment. He faded into the shadows to find Mikoto. Little did he know Mikoto Uchiha was killed four nights ago by her oldest son Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N that's it for this chapter, it was longer then the last but an important one. Killing Mikoto made me sad but she had to die to change Narutos' character a bit. Thanks for reading. Any tips or ideas please leave a review or send a messages**

** -Improv**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Without Mikoto

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N In this story Naruto will be strong, because he started training at 5. But he won't be Godlike. Put it this way he is stronger then anyone in the Genin class, maybe able to take down a Jonin level ninja if the ninja underestimates him. But in a straight 1v1 fight with someone like Zabuza, Naruto will lose because he doesn't have battle experience. **

**There will not be a harem because Naruto finds it hard to trust people, so randomly falling in love with a bunch of girls wouldn't work. Thanks to the people that followed so far, these first chapters are setups a bit boring compared to whats to come, but I'm glad people liked the idea enough to follow. Now on with the story.**

** -Improv **

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head" - _Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- **Jutsu/skills

**Chapter 3: Life Without Mikoto**

Empty was all he felt, his mind was blank, his eyes were sealed shut by the dried tears. It was the middle of the night six hours since Naruto found out Mikoto was killed. Naruto finally manged to cry himself to sleep, if someone else was in the room they would have heard him mumbling in his sleep.

"Please Miko-Sensei come back, please Miko-Sensei"

**The Next Day**

Naruto laid in bed looking at his bedroom door, hoping it would open. with Mikoto bringing in food, or something new to learn. Deep down he knew it wouldn't open, but he wouldn't move if there was even the slightest chance.

**Hours later**

Naruto was still in his bed, holding the picture of his mother, and Mikoto. Fresh tear stains going down his face. His stomach was begging for food, but he ignored it. He rolled over placing the picture against the wall so he could stare at it some more. He would stare at it for a few more hours before slowly falling asleep.

**The Next Day**

"_Naruto a ninja's life isn't as great as the books you read make it. Everyday a ninja lives is a day a ninja could die. That's apart of the life we all have to expect and accept. That's why I retried from being a ninja when I found out I was pregnant with Itachi. I didn't want to die on a mission, and leave my son alone without a mother. _

_When I was a ninja I lost many people, teammates family and friends. It hurt very bad, sometimes I thought it was my fault for not being strong enough to protect them. One thing that kept pushing me forward no matter who I lost, was knowing one day I'll die too._

_ Human life is short Naruto, the life of a shinobi is even shorter. So the day I die I will meet all those people I lost, and I don't want to tell them because they died I became so sad that my life fell apart. No I want to tell them stories about all the great things I did, my missions my children, and you Naruto._

_ When I die I will see Kushi-chan again, and I will tell her how amazing you are. So please Naruto promise me no matter who you lose, never become depressed, look toward the future do amazing things. I'm sure your Kaasan will want to hear about all of your stories"_

**Naruto's Bedroom  
><strong>

"Hai Miko-Sensei I promise when I die I will tell you and Kaasan amazing stories." Naruto mumbles as he starts to wake up. Naruto sits up in his bed, remembering his dream. Mikoto told him that the day after his birthday, Naruto was sad he wished his mother was there to celebrate his birthday with him.

Naruto stood up, and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out some eggs, cracked them open into a bowl, then stirred them, just like Miko-Sensei taught him.

"I promise Miko-Sensei, I will become strong. I will protect everyone I care about." Naruto sighed he couldn't get into the ninja academy until he is nine. Even then he can't become a Genin until he is 12. after he finished his meal he looked over his books that Mikoto left him.

He had an intermediate book on sealing, some basic chakra control training scrolls, some workout exercises Mikoto made for him to make him faster. Mikoto was training him in speed to help him sneak around better, and quicker. The last thing he had was the book on Genjutsu theory, he was going to have to **Henge **into a ninja to get into the library soon.

Naruto took a shower threw on his blue sweat shirt, and gray sweat pants, the Hokage had given him over two years ago. Walking out he turned on his security seals, he went to say goodbye to Mikoto, then headed to the library, and ninja supply store.

**Two Years Later**

Naruto stepped out of his apartment wearing a red baggy sweat shirt, to hide his muscles, and a pair of bright green cargo pants. Naruto was planning on hiding his strength like Miko-Sensei told him, so he tried to make himself look as ridiculous as he could. Naruto was thinking about buying a bright orange jumpsuit he found, but he just couldn't bring himself to buy it. He could hear Mikoto laughing at him from beyond the grave for even thinking about it.

Naruto walked up to the academy gates, he threw on the biggest smile he could. He already knew going to the academy was a waste of time. Naruto already learned all he could about Fuinjutsu, and Genjutsu, while he was good at both arts he was no master. Only because he could not find anymore scrolls or books on the subjects, just as Mikoto told him not a lot of people train in those skills.

Instead he spent most of the last two years doing his chakra control training, he could now hang upside down on his ceiling for hours with out breaking a sweat. With his large chakra pool and his near perfect chakra control, no energy was wasted. He worked on water walking in his bathtub, and now could stand on the water while eating, or reading.

Besides chakra control Naruto spent his time learning the Taijutsu style he found. The style is called "Drunken Fist" he found it in the Jonin section of the library. Since the Jonin section was guarded by civilian library workers, he just walked right in under a **Henge.** As soon as he read about the style he knew it was perfect for him.

Tricking your even into thinking your just drunk and clumsy, making them think its going to be a easy fight. Causing the enemy to charge straight at you looking for a knock out hit, what he loved about the style is how unpredictable it is. One second your enemy thinks you're falling, then the next second your kicking him in the face. The downside to learning Drunken Fist is having to get used to drinking sake, after all you have to trick your enemy into thinking your drunk, not be drunk.

The first time Naruto drank sake he started chugging the straight from the jar, like they did in the pictures in the scroll he found. He got almost halfway before spending the rest of the night throwing up, and the morning cursing at every noise.

That didn't stop him though, every day since then he drinks a mouthful in the morning, in the afternoon, and two at night. He had a long way to go before he could use the style in combat, but he knew he would have to wait until he became a ninja to use the style at all, he would get into so much trouble if he got drunk at school.

**In The Classroom**

Naruto was alone in the classroom, just like he wanted. He had a plan for the next three years, first was to look for two people that could be his teammates. Naruto knew about the Genin teams, from what Mikoto told him. So he had to find two people that he would be able to work with, and if need be he would help them train. Other than that he had to find a good Jonin-sensei.

The first few kids entered the class room loudly, bragging about how they were going to become the most famous ninja ever. He just sighed they wouldn't be on his team, after all if your a famous ninja, then you're bad at your job. Mikoto always taught Naruto to be unseen, to do what needs to be done and come home.

That's the kind of ninja Naruto wanted to be, he wanted to be able to complete his mission, and never be seen. Naruto wanted to be a ghost, something his enemies would fear, but never be able to prove exist. Naruto gave a small evil smile, the same kind Mikoto would give before making him do something crazy. Then he let out a sigh when his thoughts were interrupted by two banshees yelling about who gets to sit next to some boy. It was going to be a long few years.

_**A/N That's another chapter down, in the next chapter we are going to get in the Genin days for Naruto. Also if you never heard of Drunken Fist look it up on youtube, you will see a fight with Jackie Chan, one of my favorite fights, and a reason why I love this style. Thanks for reading, until next time.**

** -Improv**


	4. Chapter 4: Genin Blues and Paying Dues

**Naruto The Apparition**

** A/N I think I have the pairing I want in mind, it will take awhile for him to start liking anyone though, the pairing isn't what you think either. Because he doesn't trust people, he will die to protect his teammates, but he is afraid to trust them, he doesn't want to get stabbed in the back. The only people he sort of trust are the family at the Ramen stand, but even then he still believes if they were paid enough they would poison his ramen. He doesn't trust the Hokage anymore, after being lied to all his life, and not being protected from the beatings, or saved from starving. But enough of all that on to the story.**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head" - _Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- **Jutsu/skills

**Chapter 4: Genin Blues and Playing Dues**

Naruto woke up at 5:50 am, 10 minutes before his alarm clock would go off. In truth he didn't need the alarm at all, but he would never throw it out or reset it. Mikoto gave it to him a month after she started training him, she got tired of going to his apartment to train him, only to find him asleep halfway hanging off his bed.

She set it up for him told him now that he had a alarm, he better be awake before she got there or else she wouldn't cook him breakfast. It still brings a smile to his face thinking about the next day he got scolded for still being asleep, but once she heard his stomach rumble she still made him food. While mumbling about all Uzumaki being lazy, and gluttonous.

Naruto shook off his thoughts, it was now the day of the Genin exams, finally after three years he could drop his act of being the dead last in class. A lot has happen to him over the past three years, for one his chakra control was nearly perfect, doing his chakra training everyday since age 5 has that effect.

His Genjutsu skills were good too, now he could cast the Genjutsu techniques he knew fast, with the least amount of hand signs. Although he only knew a few Genjutsu techniques, one of which was the only Genjutsu the so called ninja academy taught, and it is a D rank one at that. But that all would change, he found a Genjutsu teacher, one that was going to be a Jonin-sensei. Naruto found out from hiding in the Jonin lounge, he also found out the Jonin-sensei would have a meeting a week after the Genin exams to get their team. Naruto was going to make her his sensei, even if he had to assassinate the Hokage, then **Henge **into him and handout the teams himself.

Speaking of Genjutsu he was rereading his theory of Genjutsu book, and thinking about the section that stated Genjutsu masters can effect your senses to trick your mind. By using, sight, sound, and smell, you can force your target into a deeper Genjutsu. After that was a small chapter about some Genjutsu specialist, using musical instruments to cast Genjutsu using sound. So he decided to look into it, but you can't just use any instrument, they have to be made to channel chakra, using metals that conduct chakra.

Naruto looked into buying one, but when he saw the price he almost fainted. Instead he bought a small Koto, a normal one would be way to big to use in battle, but the one he bought was made for travel, so travelers could play music without having to carry huge packs. (**A/N if you don't know what a Koto is, Very basically its a board with strings running across it, you use your fingers to pluck the strings that's how you play. If you have the time look it up, and listen to it, very peaceful.**) He bought it to learn how to play before getting one for combat, at first he bought it to train, just another skill to make him a better ninja, but once he started learning how to play. He loved it hearing the music, made him think about Mikoto, about there training, about her cooking, about the stories she told, it put his mind at ease, and got him to relax.

He started saving his money from the checks he got from the Hokage, as well as the money he made selling the storage scrolls, and blood seals he made to the traveling merchants that would come by every other month. They loved his scrolls and seals, the merchants told him it made traveling faster, easier, and safer. He had enough money for his own custom chakra channeling Koto now, but wanted to wait until he became a Genin. Sort of a graduation gift to himself.

The now freshly showered, naked Naruto was standing in front of his bathroom mirror. His body has changed from all his hard workouts training in Drunken Fist. He now stood at five feet two inches, that was about average for someone his age. But what really changed about his body was his muscles, he wasn't bulky to were you could see his muscles through any shirt he wore. No instead he was lean, but if you saw him without a shirt you would be able to tell he was strong.

The reason for this was his workout routine for Drunken Fist, to be able to use the deceptive fighting style his body had to be flexible, so flexible he can bend anyway he had to. But his body also had to be strong so when he struck someone, it would hurt. He did this by training the HELL out of his abdomen, he now has abs most adults would kill for.

They weren't just to make him look good either, in Drunken Fist when it looks like your falling, and being clumsy its just a trick. You have full control over your body by using your core (abs) as your center of gravity, letting you shift your body anyway you need to, wither for dodging or striking. Naruto wasn't checking out how sexy he looked though, no he wasn't vain at all. ( maybe just a little)

What he was doing was checking out his greatest Fuinjutsu creation, a project that took him over two years to create, and use. One day Naruto was channeling chakra and looking at the seal on his stomach, when a thought came to him. _"you know my father was about to stuff a one hundred foot killing machine into my stomach, whats stopping me from putting other stuff in there?" _That was the thought that started his search for a way to turn his body into a storage scroll. And after two years studying both his seal, and the theory behind storage seals, he was finally able to combine the two. It took him months to draw the characters needed for his "super body storage seal" as he called it,(even he knew he needed a better name) not only was there a lot he needed to draw but it had to be perfect, or else something could go wrong.

When he was finally done he activated the seal, and just like his demon seal it vanished only showing up when he channeled chakra into it. When he did little spirals would show up, they would have six arrows around the spiral pointing towards it when he would seal something, and six arrows pointing away when he released something. Naruto had the seals all over his body his chest, arms, hands, and legs. When he channeled chakra where a spiral was then thought of the item he wanted, it would appear, when he did the same but thought about sealing the item, it sealed. All of the gates linked as well so no matter which part of his body he used they would all have the same items and seal to the same place. He used the seals on the palms of his hands the most though.

A now fully dressed Naruto walked out of his house on the way to the academy. Since he was dropping his act today, he was wearing his normal stealth shinobi gear. A dark blue tight long sleeve shirt, dark blue pair of shinobi pants without pockets, or pouches ( he didn't need them he was a walking storage scroll after all) the end of his pants were tucked into his dark blue socks, then taped off with black tape, he also wore a pair of open toed shinobi boots. He kept his outfit all dark blue in honor of Mikoto, but also because she was right he was able to hide in the shadows better.

Still you couldn't see his outfit because he wore a dark blue hooded cloak over it, the cloak went down to just above his ankles, and he wore his dark blue mask to cover everything under his eyes. Naruto needed the hood to hide his blonde hair, but he wanted the cloak for two reasons. The first being to hide his hands, Mikoto told him about the Sharingan, and how it could copy a jutsu just by seeing you use them. He didn't want his hard work stolen, even if there were only three people left that would be able to use the Sharingan.

Sasuke when he gets it, Itachi, and Kakashi Hatake. Naruto knew this from his time spying in the Jonin lounge. He also knew Kakashi was his fathers favorite student. It upset him learning about a man that would have been like an older bother to him if his father was alive, but that man never cared enough to help him. The second reason Naruto wore the cloak was so he could freak people by unsealing items under his cloak, items so big that people would always wonder how he carried them or hid them so well.

**Shinobi Academy**

Naruto was sitting in the classroom, it was the first time he was early since the first day. Over the past three years he did the least amount of work he had too, and showed up only enough to pass. Going to the academy wasn't a total loss, he really did learn when the teachers thought he wasn't paying attention. He learned about the villages history, about all of the Hokages, and how they became leaders. And the Sannin, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and his own Godfather Jiraiya. When Mikoto told him about Jiraiya he was pissed, to have someone that his father saw as a father made him happy at first. Then he realized he has never seen this guy before, Jiraiya abandon him, not even bothering to say hi. Naruto was angry at first but tried as much as he could to calm down. Ninja have to be calm, clearheaded, or else they could get themselves, their team, or Innocent people killed.

Over the past three years Naruto has also been studying his classmates, learning everything he could about the possible future shinobi of Konohagakure. So far he was unimpressed, they were loud, arrogant, and naive. First there was Sakura, she was a shinning example of why he couldn't trust anyone. Sakura would do anything to get what she wanted, (she wanted her Sasuke-kun of course) Sakura didn't care if she hurt people, or made fun of them. As long as they didn't get in the way of her "true love." Second there was Ino, she wasn't as bad as Sakura, but she loved to gossip. No matter what the secret was, she just had to know, and talk about it. If Ino learned how to keep her mouth shut she could make a good member of the T&I department. (Torture and Interrogation)

Shikamaru, and Choji were good guys, but they were extremely lazy. Naruto really hoped they would stop being lazy, and take being a shinobi seriously, or else they would get someone killed.

As for Shino, and Hinata he couldn't see much from them at school. They seemed to be shy, and not really talking, and Hinata's case stuttering. He didn't understand why at first so he followed, and spied on them. People seemed to be grossed out by the bugs Shino, and his family used, Naruto thought this was dumb. After all shinobi needed to use everything they could to get the job done, and from what he knew the Aburame clan were among the top clans for tracking, and information gathering.

When Naruto spied on Hinata he was upset, Hinata had a family, a big one, but they treated her like crap. Naruto watched Hinata spar with a older boy, with an angry look on his face, she would always lose. Then she would get yelled at by her father, Hinata would always go out to a empty training field, and trained as much as she could. When Naruto watched her train, and refused to give up, it brought a smile to his face, she was sort of like him, except he had Miko-sensei to help him become strong, she had no one. He would fix that after two months of watching her, and her clan he knew what was needed. One day he waited for Hinata to take a break, he walked up to her using a Genjutsu to mask himself then he left a scroll beside her, as well as a storage seal, and a note. He quickly left, and never went back, the note said.

_Hinata you're not like the rest of your clan, which really is a good thing. Your clan has been the same for years now, only relying only on their Gentle Fist fighting style, as well as their Byakugan. Which will one day be the downfall of the Hyuga clan. You're going to be clan head one day so you can change things for the better, inside this scroll you will find instructions, and workouts for Snake Style Taijutsu. Unlike your clan's Taijutsu Snake Style requires you to be flexible, and quick. But like your Clans Taijutsu, Snake Style targets points in the body to shut that part of the body down. _

_You will also find chakra control exercises in the scroll. Practice these when you can, don't let anyone know, until you become a ninja. If you have time go to the library, and read about the human body, it will help you better understand Snake Style. As for the seal I'm sure you know how storage seals work, hide the scroll somewhere outside of your clan home so they can't find it. Whether you chose to follow the scroll or not it's your choice, but for now good luck. And remember you're only a failure when you truly give up. _

Finally there was Kiba, and Sasuke the two people he disliked most. Kiba was simple he disliked his loud, and brash attitude, so easy to anger, making him charge into a fight without thinking. That way of fighting would get people killed, other then that Naruto didn't like how Kiba just had to be "Alpha Dog," always picking unnecessary fights. There was nothing he could do to help Kiba, maybe having to watch someone die because you choose to rush into a fight would fix Kiba's mindset. As for Sasuke, Naruto really tried to be his friend, but the Uchiha brushed him off, while saying "the elite don't talk to trash." That didn't bother Naruto, what he couldn't stand was seeing his sensei's son becoming a power hungry fool, that would sell out anyone if it meant he could get stronger. Naruto knew he couldn't trust Sasuke right now so he stayed away, for now.

"**SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP!" **Shouted a scar-faced Chunin whose head was way too big to be normal.

"Okay class I know you're excited about becoming a shinobi, but you have to calm down or you will fail the exam. Now Mizuki will hand out the first test, after I call roll." Iruka started calling off names, while yelling at the class to shut up.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He sounded off, after not hearing the standard "IM HERE SENSEI" shout he sighed _"Really he is late today of all days?" _Iruka thought, over the years Iruka manged to get over his hatred for the Kyuubi, and see Naruto as just another child. Taking a liking to Naruto, and trying to help him anyway he could.

"Ha the dead last must of realized how hopeless it is for to become a ninja and quit!" Shouted Kiba

"KIBA!" Iruka yelled, and was about to scold Kiba when he was interrupted.

"I'm here Sensei." Naruto raised his hand, shocking everyone with is outfit, and the fact that he wasn't shouting. Iruka was stunned, only his years of being a shinobi allowed him to quickly shake off his shock, and mark Naruto as present. He was about to talk about the exam, when a loud voice shouted.

"**BAKA! **why are you here dressed like that, are you trying to look cool like Sasuke-kun, well it will never work!" Sakura yelled, Naruto just ignored her. She was about to shout again, when Iruka stopped her.

"Sakura it's time to start the exam now, so sit down unless you want to fail. Now Mizuki will give you the first exam, a written test. You have one hour to complete it." The scar-face said then sat in his desk watching his class, while Mizuki handed out the test.

Naruto just stared at his test and sighed. _"They really want to fail me that badly?" _Naruto's test was covered with a Genjutsu that made his questions mixed up. A normal Genin would have fell for it, but Naruto just held up a single hand sign under his cloak, and whispered "**Kai" ** (Dispel)

**One Hour Later**

"Okay class it's time to head outside for the Taijutsu Test." Iruka stated while sealing away the written test into a scroll. He would grade them during lunch.

**Outside On The Academy Training Ground**

The fights so far had been boring, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and even Sakura, and Ino all won their fights against kids that came from civilian families. Up next was Hinata, and her opponent was Keiko one of the biggest class bullies, that would always make fun of Hinata for her stuttering.

"Sweet I get to fight a weakling, an easy win." Keiko Cheered if she would have paid attention to Hinata. she would have realized she was wrong. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched Hinata stand in the Snake Style starting pose. It seems Hinata followed the scroll he left her, over a year ago.

"BEGIN" Iruka shouted while throwing his hand down. Keiko charged Hinata with her fist cocked back, trying to end the fight in one punch. Hinata easily dodged the wild swing, by crouching down. Hinata quickly jabbed Keiko in the arms, and legs then jumped away. Keiko fell to the ground, when she realized she couldn't make she became irate.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU WHITE EYED BITCH!?" **Keiko shouted she was both angry and a little afraid that she couldn't move. Hinata seeing that she won dropped her pose.

"I took away your ability to use your arms, and legs. Don't worry you will be fine in ten minutes." Hinata stated with a small smile. _"I did it, I really won, I cant believe it." _She cheered in her head.

"Winner Hinata Hyuga!" Iruka smiled he was happy for Hinata, but still he wondered if she could fight like that how come she never did before?

"Okay time for the last fight Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Declared Iruka

"Ha as if that baka could beat Sasuke-kun, you should just give him the win now. Right Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted, Sasuke like always just ignored her, and walked to the ring.

"BEGIN"

Sasuke rushed Naruto then jumped to kick him in the side of the head. Naruto didn't move he couldn't use normal Drunken Fist since getting drunk in the middle of the exam would make him fail. So he waited for an opening. Sasuke smirked thinking he had a easy win, until Naruto vanished just when Sasuke's foot was going to connect. Naruto was bending backward in a way that would break a normal persons back. When Sasuke's foot went over Naruto's head, he quickly grabbed his leg, and slammed Sasuke face first into the ground. Knocking Sasuke out cold, just to make sure he won, Naruto tossed Sasuke out of the ring.

Once again everyone was shocked, and once again Iruka was the first to shake off this shock.

"Wi...Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" he stuttered/shouted out.

"**WHAT!? **Naruto-baka cheated there is no way he could ever beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted out. Naruto just turned around, and walked away. Sakura charged Naruto to punch him for hurting Sasuke, and ignoring her. Naruto saw this coming when heard her loudly running toward him, while giving off a battle cry. Naruto would ignore everything anyone would say, he didn't care, but if they attacked him without a reason he would fight back. He spent his childhood getting beat without fighting back, he wasn't going to take it anymore. Naruto quickly spun around, and smashed his fist into Sakura's face, knocking her out cold.

The rest of Sasuke's fangirls really wanted to yell at Naruto, but when they saw how quickly Sakura was knocked out they wisely chose to tend to the helpless Sasuke.

**In The Class Room**

"Okay class it's now time for the final test. You will each perform the three basic Ninjutsu's, once we are done you will head to lunch. After lunch you will come back, and on the board will be a list of names that have passed. If you don't see your name you are free to go home, and return when class starts again in six months. Okay First up Shino."

**30 Minutes Later**

"Naruto Uzumaki, okay Naruto first use **Henge no Jutsu."**

Naruto just nodded, and used a few hand signs under his cloak transforming into a perfect copy of his father the 4th Hokage. Naruto didn't hate his father, he was happy knowing his father was one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. He was upset that his father chose to seal the demon inside him. But after awhile Naruto was glad, after all if he would of sealed it into someone that was power hungry, they would of tried to use the evil chakra, and end up killing everyone.

"Okay Naruto now use the **Kawarimi no Jutsu." **

Again Naruto Nodded, and performed a seal-less **Kawarimi, **Switching places with a book that was on the desk in the top row. This was a jutsu Naruto mastered because of how many times Miko-sensei told him it was life saving, and extremely important. One time he saw her on her needs praying to a log.

"Alright Naruto last test, all you need to do is perform the **Bunshin no Jutsu **(Clone Technique) and create three clones."

Naruto did a single hand sign under his cloak popped out three perfect clones. He liked this jutsu creating copies of yourself to trick your enemy fits perfectly into Naruto's fighting style. But by far his favorite Ninjutsu is the **Henge, **Naruto has been able to trick so many people by turning into random objects, he also used it to spy, turning into a cup in the Jonin lounge. He was happy he was able to create solid **Henges, **Mikoto told him it's because he has dense chakra like his mother. It was because of that trait his mother was able to create solid chakra chains.

"Good job Naruto, alright class it is time for lunch."

**One Hour Later**

Naruto was sitting in the top row, ignoring the shouts about how he cheated, and was just a dead last. When the class came back to look at who passed, they also found out that they were ranked on how well they did. Naruto took first place for the boys, getting perfect scores in all three test. Hinata took first place for the girls. Hinata was always tied with Ino for 2nd place when it came to the girls ranking. But because she was able to get a perfect score on the written test, win her Taijutsu fight without being hurt, and since she had great chakra control it was easy for her.

"Okay class everyone sitting in this room has passed the Genin exam, and when I call your name come up, and get your head band. Once you have it you're free to go, but return in seven days to be assigned to your Genin team. I just want to say how proud I am of all of you, and I wish you are successful in completing your dreams." Iruka stated before he started calling out names.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Naruto I'm proud of you, I always knew you were holding back. After all it's my job to know everything about my students, but I never knew why. How about later I'll treat you to some ramen for dinner and we could talk about it." Iruka said with a smile. Poor fool, paying for Naruto would cost at least rank A mission pay.

"Sure Iruka-sensei." Naruto liked Iruka, since he was the only teacher that didn't try to sabotage his grades. Naruto walked out of the academy only to be stopped by Mizuki

"Hey Naruto you did amazing on the exam. It's too bad if your grades would have been better you could of gotten rookie of the year easily." Mizuki stated

"It's okay Mizuki-Sensei I'm just happy becoming a shinobi." Really Naruto was, since he didn't care about titles like that. Mostly he didn't trust Mizuki, he knew Mizuki was the one that placed a Genjutsu on his test.

"But Naruto don't you know people that finished rookie of the year are always the fastest to rise through the ranks. But luckily for you there is a special test for people that do amazing on the exam. If you pass it you will be rookie of the year without a doubt." Mizuki said with a smile

"Okay sure Mizuki-Sensei I'll take it." Naruto stated he didn't care about rookie of the year, but he didn't trust Mizuki, he wanted to see what his game was.

"Okay Naruto here is what you do." Mizuki smirked _"I got you now you demon."_

**Hachiman's Weapons Shop (weapon store) (Hachiman is the Japanese God of War)**

_Ding Ding_

"Hello welcome to "Hachiman's Weapons Shop" your one stop shop for all the gear to make your enemies drop, my name is Tenten how my I help you." Tenten exclaimed in a cheery tone. Naruto fought off the urge to sweat drop at the cheesy jingle.

"Umm, yeah my name is Naruto, I heard this store is the best at making custom weapons."

"Of course we are, we also have the biggest selection of ninja gear in the village. Now what can I get cha?" Naruto pulled out his hand held Koto from under his cloak, and handed it to Tenten.

"I would like this to be customized to be able to handle chakra. I want to use it to cast Genjutsu's." Naruto explained, Tenten's eyes grew wide, and stars appeared in them. _"What a strange Genjutsu, maybe she will teach it to me." _Naruto thought while watching Tenten stare at him, finally she shook her head knocking away the stars.

"That's so cool, I know about musical weapons but they are rarely used. My dad will be able to customize your Koto, but it will take two weeks to get the materials needed. Although it will cost a lot of money. The metals needed to conduct chakra are only found in the Land of Iron, making them both hard to get, worth a lot of money. Are you sure you can pay for it?" Tenten stated observing Naruto

"Of course I have been saving up for this."

"Okay then that will be 200,000 Ryo." (20,000 USD) Naruto handed her the money

"Thank you it will be ready in two weeks, is there anything else I can get you?" Tenten asked clearly happy at making a big sell

"Yes I would like a black sash for my head band, and some black paint to paint my forehead protector in."

**The Hokage's Office 11 pm**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage was walking into his office. After he finally finished his paper work of the day less then ten minutes ago, he left just to take a small bathroom break. He was now sitting in his desk ready to enjoy his favorite activity. He pumped chakra into a small hidden seal under his desk, and out popped a book. But not just any book, it was his holy book, "Icha Icha Paradise" he giggled perversely while opening it up. A small note fell out, he quickly picked it up.

_Dear Old Man_

_ You really need to get better security for your office, in the few minute you were taking a dump I was able to sneak in, and steal the scroll of sealing.(and write and leave this note) Anyway the reason I took this scroll is because Mizuki told me to. He said it was for a test, but I believe he is a traitor. Bring your people to the clearing behind training ground 38, but hide and don't interfere. If you or anyone else besides Mizuki shows up I will take all your copies of Icha Icha,and burn them, even your golden 1__st__ edition signed by Jiraiya himself._

_ Love Naruto Uzumaki_

_ P.S. Icha Icha sucks if you want to read porn stories there are better ones out there._

The Hokage was shocked he checked the hidden compartment that keeps the scroll, it was gone. He was about to call a team together for a search party, but remembered the note. No he couldn't risk Naruto hurting his precious Icha Icha. He snaped his fingers, two of his loyal ANBU appear kneeling in fort of him.

"Neko your coming with me, Boar you keep everyone away from training ground 38, make sure only Mizuki gets to it." With that they all Vanished in swirls of leafs.

**Clearing Behind Training Ground 38**

Naruto showed up five minutes before he was supposed to meet Mizuki, he quickly opened the scroll looking for some Genjutsu techniques, while searching he found **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique) after reading a bit about it, he like the idea of solid clones. But what really sold him on the jutsu was the fact that everything the clone learned gets transferred in the user, after the clones dispel. The draw back was extreme chakra usage, and mental strain. He quickly started writing down the steps to perform the j**u**tsu on to a small scroll. ( After years of Fuinjutsu training he had amazing handwriting, as well as being able to write quickly)

With that done he kept looking for Genjutsu. He found one **Kokuangyo no jutsu **(Bringer of Darkness Technique) This jutsu creates an area of complete darkness around the victim, enabling the user to attack without being seen. (A/N like the hidden mist technique that Zabuza uses but complete darkness, instead of mist) Naruto quickly wrote down the steps to complete the Genjutsu, and sealed the scroll he was writing in, back into his hand. Naruto waited a few minutes before Mizuki showed up.

**A Minute Later**

"You were able to get the scroll, that's great Naruto now hand over the scroll, and you'll pass the test." Mizuki said while trying to hide his evil smirk. (but failing)

"You can cut the act now Mizuki, you're not fooling me. So tell me why do you want the scroll?" Naruto asked he already guessed Mizuki was a traitor, but he couldn't do anything without proof. Mizuki grin grew until it was threatening split his face in half.

"HAHAHA so the demon knows the truth, no matter your going to die to here. But first tell me do you know why everyone hates you huh. IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A DEMON!" Mizuki shouted while laughing. Naruto wanted to sigh maybe everyone really did see him as the demon. He played along.

"Whaa...What do you mean... I'm not a demon!" Naruto stuttered/shouted, Mizuki took the fuma shuriken off his back.

"When the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi he did it by sealing it into YOU! Now I'm going to kill you, and become a hero! They might even give me a scroll!" Mizuki laughed while raising his shuriken above his head. Naruto smiled under his mask.

"Mizuki for breaking an S-class secret, as well as attempting to steal the Scroll of Seals, you are here by sentence to death!" Naruto shouted Mizuki just laughed.

"Like you could beat me! A Chunin!" Mizuki laughs while throwing his shuriken. The shuriken flew across the clearing, reaching Naruto cutting his head clean off. Naruto's blood sprayed across the cleaning. Mizuki cheered.

"YES I DID IT! THE DEMON IS DEAD!" Mizuki cheered again before his lifeless body hit the ground. Mizuki never notice he was caught in a Genjutsu the moment he grabbed his shuriken, since he was mid psychotic rant. Naruto looked at Mizuki's dead body, one of his kunai was buried deep in the back of Mizuki's neck. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You can come out now." Now shouted to the trees. The Hokage, and his ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Good job Naruto you were able to uncover a traitor that was hidden among us... How do you feel?" The aged Hokage asked, it hurt his heart watching Naruto get his first kill. But he has sent many young shinobi to kill, and be killed so he kept himself composed.

"I'm fine Hokage-Sama, the scroll of seals is over there, I'm go home, and rest it's been a long day." Naruto says before quickly leaving the clearing.

**Naruto's Apartment Bathroom**

Naruto laid on the floor next to his toilet, after throwing up for the 3rd time he just wanted to rest. He killed someone tonight, his body was still shaking. He was able to kill Mizuki quickly because Miko-Sensei drilled it into his head that hesitating in battle will get you killed. But afterwards seeing Mizuki's dead body he almost threw up.

"Miko-Sensei I'm a shinobi now, I hope you, and Kaasan are proud of me." Naruto whispered before falling asleep.

**A/N That was another chapter done, but had some important things in it. The biggest thing was Naruto's first kill. Killing someone shouldn't be taken lightly even though Naruto has trained his whole life to be a shinobi, training for it, and doing it are extremely different. Thanks for reading until next time.**

** - Improv**


	5. Chapter 5: The Way of the Drunk

_ **Naruto The Apparition**_

_**A/N Right now Naruto is 12 years old, so there won't any lemons if I do write one it wouldn't be until much later in the story after the time skip. Also Naruto does know about sex, and woman from reading Icha Icha, when he was learning about his god father. And every now and again he might make a sexual comment, or act in order to mess with people but he won't be having sex. Enjoy the story. -Improv**_

"Talking" -Speaking normally

_"In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting/summon talking

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- **Jutsu/skills

**Chapter 5: The Way of the Drunk**

Naruto locked his door, he was on his way to the Hokage's office. He pulled out a jug of sake from under his cloak, pulled down his mask, and told a drink. It was a new day, and time for people to see the new Naruto Uzumaki.

**In front of the Hokage Tower**

Naruto walked into the Hokage tower, and walked right past the shouting secretary. The two Chunin guarding the door were about to stop him, but Naruto took a drink of his sake and started running toward the Hokage's office doors. Naruto jumped,and did a flying kick, only to smack into the door face first.

As Naruto slid down the door, the Chunin just sweat dropped wondering what the hell just happen. Before they could speak Naruto quickly stood up, and walked through the door like nothing ever happen.

"Hey old man you wanted to see me!" Naruto shouted at the Hokage who was talking to a woman with a open trench coat, and skirt, with a pineapple ponytail. Naruto took a drink, not paying attention to their surprised faces.

"Oi gaki aren't you too young to be drinking sake?" asked the pineapple haired woman

"Aren't you to old to dress like an Icha Icha character?" Naruto fired back taking another drink. A tick mark grew on the forehead of the pineapple woman. _"You think I'm old huh gaki, yeah right you know I'm hot all man would kill to get with me."_ she thought, an evil grin grew on her face, she walked behind Naruto, pressing her breast against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist, and putting her head on his shoulder. He pretended not to be bothered, by taking another drink, but on the inside he is blushing like mad. His is only 12 after all.

"I like your style gaki." She said with a smirk. _"How do you like that gaki still think I'm old?"_ She thought with a evil smirk. Naruto turned to look at her then smiled.

"Thanks my cloak makes the outfit don't cha think?" Naruto asked "innocently" while doing a twirl. The tick mark on her head grew, she was about to speak when the Hokage spoke first.

"Anko you have your mission, now please excuse us, Naruto, and I have important matters to discuss." The Hokage stated, he was enjoying the show but they did have to talk, and Anko did have a mission. Anko sighed

"Fine I'll see you later gaki." Anko smirked but before she could turn around to leave Naruto spoke up.

"See ya painappuru-san!" (pineapple) Naruto cheered. The tick mark on Anko's eye started to twitch. Anko took a deep breath then got a wicked smile.

"No you won't gaki you won't see me again, until it's TOO LATE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" A flash of lightning, and thunder roared when she laughed. Anko ran, jumped, rolled herself into a ball then flew out of the windows behind the Hokage. Everyone sweat dropped including the hidden ANBU. _"Man that was a cool Genjutsu I wonder if she will teach me?"_ Naruto thought while thinking about the lightning and thunder. _"Dam I wish she would stop doing that, windows aren't cheap you know"_ The Hokage thought while brushing glass off this robes. He sighed then looked at Naruto who was taking a drink of his sake.

The Hokage made a gesture, the hidden ANBU jumped out the door, he then sealed the room, and turned on silencing seals.

"Naruto why are you drinking that you're to young for it." He said Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm a shinobi now, I believe the saying is old enough to kill old enough to drink." Naruto explained while taking a swig. The old man could only sigh (again) while rubbing his forehead. He was getting too old for this shit.

"Fine Naruto as much as I don't like it you are legally an adult now so there's nothing I can do about it, but tell me you didn't start drinking because of Mizuki did you?" He asked a bit worried, he knew the stress of having your first kill, being Hokage for so many years, he has seen many good ninja break from the stress. Naruto looked at him then laughed.

"Hahaha nope I've been drinking since I was seven. You just never knew because I'm a... ***Dramatic pause while Naruto raises his hands up to his face, one on each side with the palms facing the Hokage.* **NINJA!" Naruto shouted while doing jazz hands. The Hokage smacked his face into his desk at Naruto's declaration.

"Fine! But don't let your drinking get in the way of doing your job." The Hokage stated with an edge in his voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hokage with a serious face, it took all of the Hokage's experience in the shinobi life to not flinch at Naruto's look.

"Hokage-sama I did choose this life knowing what could happen. Knowing what I would have to do, and I've made my peace with it. I'm not like the rest of the Genin, I don't dream of being famous, or meeting the man of my dreams from getting saved by him during a mission. No I know what I have to do, and my job is to complete my mission, and get my team home safe by any means necessary.

No I want to be unknown to the shinobi world, just another nameless soldier in the system. But the truth is I will be the shadow in the corner of the room our enemies fear. I will be a ghost to our enemies, they will fear me, but never be able to prove I exist. Trust me I've been training my whole life in the arts of stealth. Now is that all you needed Hokage-sama?" when Naruto finished talking he took a swig from his jug.

The Hokage didn't know what to think, over the years he kept, an eye on Naruto. Visiting him when he could, taking him out to ramen when he could, telling him stories. The Naruto he knew wasn't like this, what happen where's the real Naruto _"No wait he said he has been drinking since he was seven, does that mean this is the real Naruto? No it can't be right?"_ He was shaken out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke.

"So was that it, can I get going?" Naruto asked, he didn't need the Hokage snooping in his life.

"No I wanted to ask you why you weren't upset when Mizuki told you about the Kyuubi inside of you? And how did you know when he told you, he was breaking an S-rank law?" The Hokage was confused, he was always afraid of what Naruto would do when he found out, what happen last night was not what he was expecting. Naruto took another swig.

"Well for one thing I'm not dumb, I was only pretending to be all these years. So it was easy for me to find out about the Kyuubi, after all everywhere I go people call me demon, demon brat, murder, and so much more. Then they hush each other saying not to break the law by speaking about it out loud. So yeah it was easy for me to figure out. And if that wasn't enough I do have a big seal on my stomach that shows up whenever I channel chakra.

Soooo yeah I would have to be very dumb not to see that, anything else?" Naruto sighed he really didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want anyone to know about Mikoto, it was his own secret. The Hokage sighed what was the point of the law if he found out anyway. He wanted to ask more questions but knew he wasn't going to get anything.

"Fine Naruto you're free to go, but remember to be at the academy in six days for team assignments." He sighed

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Oi Teuchi-san, Ayame-san I'm Here get me ten bowls of Miso!" Naruto shouted then took a seat.

"Aye Aye Naruto, coming right up." Teuchi shouted from the kitchen. Naruto was about to take a drink of his sake, when something slammed into his head making him slam his face into the counter.

"ITAI! That hurt Ayame-san why did you hit me?" Naruto said while rubbing his head with tears in his eyes. He turns to see Ayame holding her ladle, with her hand on her hip.

"Naruto-kun how many times have I told you to call me Ayame-chan!" she shouted, she saw the sake jug. K.I. (Killer Intention) filled stand. Birds flying by dropped dead, civilians ran away. Ayame held her ladle tighter, and grew a wicked smile on her face, while her eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Tell me Naru-kun is that a sake jug? And are you drinking it? No you can't be because you're a good boy aren't you Naru-kun, you would never do something like drinking sake isn't that right Naru-kun?" Ayame said way too sweetly, her aura appeared surrounding her, and grew bigger with every word.

Naruto started to become afraid, fearing for his life. The last time he was this scared was when Mikoto found his copy of Icha Icha. He just sputtered not knowing what to say, in the end he jumped up, and tried to run. Only to be stopped, and slammed to the ground by Ayame's ladle. Ayame stood over Naruto pointing her ladle at him.

"Mah Mah Naru-kun don't you know it's rude to runaway when people are talking?" Ayame asked in a sweet voice, her aura grew darker, Naruto thought he could see the Shinigami behind her. Naruto glupped, he had to think of something before he got himself killed. Lucky Teuchi saved him, he came out of the kitchen, and put two bowls of ramen on the counter.

"Now now Ayame don't kill our best customer, besides he is a shinobi now. Meaning he is an adult so he can drink if he wants to." He said while grabbing more bowls of ramen. Ayame gritted her teeth.

"Fine but you're not allowed to drink that in the stand."

"Aww but Ayame..." Naruto stopped mid sentence when Ayame raised her ladle.

"YES MA'AM" Naruto quickly shouted narrowly avoiding death.

**Ten Bowls of Ramen Later**

"Thanks guys I got to go, I won't be back for at least a week, I want to train before I get my team. Ja ne." Naruto said while quickly leaving his money, running away. He was still a bit afraid of Ayame.

**At the Gates of the Forest of Death**

The "Forrest of Death" a place Miko-sensei told him to stay away from until he was stronger, it was a place filled with killer everything. The animals, the bugs, even the plants could kill you. Naruto felt he was ready though, he did a mental check list to make sure he had everything he needed stored inside of him. While thanking Kami he turned himself into a storage seal. _"Well time to go, I only have to spend four days in there. I still have to get to that team meeting in five days." _Naruto thought while running, and quickly jumping the gates.

**Hours Later  
><strong>

The forest had been hell, when he entered he ran at full speed looking for a place to setup camp. He didn't have time to stop, and fight so he had to carefully dodge the animals that attacked him. After a few hours of running he could hear water flowing. He followed the sound, but was stopped by a gate. The gate had signs on it that said do not enter, but he ignored it, and jumped over. If he would of looked at the signs he would of found one that said "Forest of No-Return."

Naruto found the stream, and setup a camp. Putting up a **Four-Corner Sealing Barrier **To keep the animals away while he rested. Naruto pulled out the scroll he copied the jutsu's he got from the scroll of sealing, and got to work, learning the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **

After a few hours he finally got the jutsu down, when he heard a noise from out side his barrier. It was a spider, the spider stood at eight feet tall, twice as wide. Naruto was getting creeped out at the way the spider was staring at him.

"Oh you want to fight me? You would be a good opponent to test out my new jutsu." He smiled at the spider, then dropped his barrier.

**One Spider Beat Down Later**

Naruto stood proudly watching the spider limp away, he didn't kill it. Instead he used his clones, and fought the spider using Drunken Fist. After some stretching, Naruto put up his barrier, and unsealed his dinner while getting ready for bed. Unaware of the horror awaiting him in the morning.

**The Next Morning: Day One (A/N I'm counting days as full days he spends in the forest. When Naruto said he had to spend 4days in the forest he meant four full days.)**

Naruto woke up stretching, yawning, and blinking away the sleep. When the haze cleared away he opened his eyes, and froze. All around his barrier spiders stood waiting for him. Naruto took count, ten spiders, standing from eight feet, to thirteen feet. Naruto gave a nervous laugh. _"Dam that's scary." _Naruto thought while looking around at all the spiders. (A/N If it was me I would of had an heart attack and died on the spot)

Naruto choose to ignore the spiders. Well he did his best to ignore them, while doing his morning workouts. Afterwards he started studying the **Kokuangyo no jutsu. **

**Afternoon**

After Naruto finished up his studying, it was lunchtime he did his best to eat his food while the spiders watched him. He sighed it was time to put a stop to the creepy spiders, Naruto stood up, cleaned his camp, and created some shadow clones. He dropped the barrier, and his clones rushed the spiders.

****One Battle Royal Later ****

Naruto was leaning against a tree panting heavily. His cloak was missing, his shirt, and pants were torn up, and bloody. He was watching the last spider crawl away, he didn't kill them this time either. But he did mange to defeat the spiders using Shadow clones, Drunken Fist, and Genjutsu, only problem was, it was a long fight. Naruto quickly put up his barrier, and fell to the ground asleep.

****The Next Morning: Day Two****

Naruto woke up still tired from the fight yesterday. He sat up, and sighed. _"Really again? Well at least it's good training." _Looking around this time there were twenty spiders standing around, and waiting for him. All of them were between twelve to thirteen feet. Naruto pushed himself off the ground getting ready for another day, he had breakfast, and created some shadow clones for training. _"I'll deal with them after lunch, if they are still here. Better do some light training though."_ Naruto thought while stretching.

****The Next Morning: Day Three****

Naruto laid in his sleeping bag, really he had been awake for a few minutes now, but he didn't want to get up, and see a bunch of spiders staring at him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he looked to his left, then to his right, and sighed in relief, no spiders today. Naruto stood up did his stretches. He turned around, and immediately fell to the ground, is eyes were wide open, his jaw was on the ground. Standing there outside of his barrier was a giant spider, standing about 56 feet tall,(A/N That's as tall as the Toad Boss Summon if you need reference) and at least 50 feet wide. He just looked at the spider for a few minute, while the spider stared back.

Naruto sighed, he knew he couldn't beat this spider, so he was planning creating a bunch of Shadow clones to fight while he slipped away. Naruto stood up, dropped his barrier, and was about to create his clones.

**"**Calm down** boy** I'm not here to fight you." ****The giant spider spoke, freaking the hell out of Naruto, causing him to stumble.

**"**I take you've never met a summon before?" ****The spider asked. Naruto could only shake his head.

**"**Bhahaha rest easy boy, my name is Jorogumo I am the boss of the spider clan. Unlike spiders you know I am a summon, my kind has been called upon by ninja's for years. Summon creatures have helped ninja's with anything from battle, tracking, or just sharing stories. My clan has been using this part of the forest for years, we use this forest for our young to train. Over the past few days I've been hearing about you boy, what's your name?" ****Jorogumo asked while looking Naruto over, studying him. Naruto shook himself out of his shock, glad he didn't have to fight, but still creeped out that a big spider was talking to him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagakure." Naruto stated as calmly as he could trying not to look weak in front of the giant spider. Jorogumo looked pleased.

**"**You are very brave young one, there is no chance of you defeating me. Yet you don't back down how amusing." ****Jorogumo eyes closed, and a U appeared on each eye. _"Is he smiling... With his eyes!?" _Naruto sweat dropped at the creepy sight.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. It only takes one mistake to be killed, no matter how strong you are." Naruto stated

**"**You are quite right young one, pretty wise for someone so young. The reason I'm here is because you are all my clansmen have been talking about for the past few days. A young child showing up in our part of the forest, defeating so many of my spider clan by himself. Although the spiders you defeated are young, for you to be able to take on so many is impressive young one.****

**** The reason I came was not because you defeated my them. Over the years many strong shinobi have come here, and have fought, and have killed my clansmen. No what caught my eyes, was the fact that you didn't kill my them. You know we spiders have never had a summoner before, every potential one we find lacks something important. The last man that came to this forest came here with a boy. ****

****When I saw the man I didn't trust him, his aura was rotten, and he smelled of snakes. The boy he was with had four arms, he also had a evil look in his eye. The man called himself Orochimaru, the boy was named Kidomaru. They came here looking for my clan, Orochimaru wanted to gain my clans summoning contract, he wanted the boy to be our summoner. I gave him our summoner test, the boy failed. ****

****He was strong yes, but strength isn't all that I'm looking for in a summoner. The boy tried to gain my clans contract by pure strength alone so I failed him. But behind my back the boy was speaking to my son, he convinced my son Kyodaigumo to become his personal summons. Because of that my son betrayed the clan, and by clan law he must be killed. ****

****It is for that reason I came here boy, my spider clansmen speak highly of your strength, and say you are still growing, and will become stronger. So on behalf of the spider clan I am here to give you our summoner test. Know this boy if you fail you will be killed, I will not have you trick one of my clansmen, like my son was tricked. You already passed the combat test by defeating my underlings, now all you have to do is answer a question. Why did you leave my clansmen alive?" ****Jorogumo narrowed all of his eyes at Naruto, shifting himself getting ready to kill Naruto if he failed the test. Naruto took a deep breath, and calmed himself. Naruto knew he had to pass this test, he couldn't fight Jorogumo, and since the spider was ready to pounce he couldn't run. Naruto took another Breath, and answered.

"I left them alive because I refuse to take life just because I can. In my life there was only one person I truly trusted, and loved like family. She was taken from me by someone that just killed because he could. I refuse to become like him, I have already taken a life yes, but the man I killed was a traitor who was ready to kill me. I will only take a life if I have to, if it's the only way to complete my mission, if it means saving teammates, and if the life I take is truly evil.

I did not kill the spiders because I'm here of my own free will, it was not my mission to come here or kill the spiders. And I knew the spiders were just protecting their territory, and I was trespassing. I also didn't kill them because they put up a great fight. I have never been able to spar with anyone like that, so since they are still alive they can fight me again one day when they become stronger." He watch Jorogumo, Naruto didn't move but he was ready in case he failed the test. Jorogumo eyed Naruto closely trying to find any lies or deceit in him. When he found none, Jorogumo shifted becoming relaxed.

**"**Hmm you are very wise for one so young. We spiders don't look for the strongest summoner, no strength is easy to get with training. No what my clan wants in a summoner, is a wisdom. My clan refuses to become tools for monsters that only wish to destroy. You have proven yourself worthy young Naruto. *Jorogumo taps his leg in front of Naruto, and a scroll puffs onto the spot (scroll the size of the Scroll of Sealing)* ****

****This scroll is the spider contract, you will be the first to sign it since I've become the boss of spiders. All you have to do is sign the contract in blood, you will keep this contract. As the summoner you will be the one to choose who signs it after you. This scroll will also teach you what you need to know about us, from how to summon us to what we do. ****

****I'll tell you now my clan specializes in capture, using our webbing to restrain our enemies. We also we able to use our venom to do everything from paralyzing, to killing within seconds. Everything else you can read about in the scroll." ****Jorogumo stated while pushing the scroll toward Naruto. Naruto opened the scroll, he saw where he had to sign, he quickly bit his finger, and sighed it. The scroll started to glow then stopped, Jorogumo nodded.

**"**You are now the summoner of the spider clan. I will take my leave now, call upon me or any of my clansmen in your time of need." ****Jorogumo stated. Naruto stood up with a true smile on his face.

"Don't worry Jorogumo, I promise to make you, your clan proud." Naruto exclaimed proudly, Jorogumo eye smiled again with his many eyes. Then poofed back home.

Naruto quickly raised his barrier, and began studying his scroll.

****Two Days Later****

It was morning now Naruto was leaving the forest, he had a lot to do today, it was the day he was going to get his team. But he had to get to the Jonin meeting, and make sure he was getting a good team before hand. But first he needed ramen!

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe while looking at this years Jonin-sensei. The aged Hokage looked down at his desk, and sighed his secretary just brought him a fresh stack of paperwork. The Hokage stared at the paperwork, he could swear the papers were laughing at him. He wanted to shout at the papers. _"No can't let anyone know they will think I'm too old, and crazy. You win this round paperwork but I swear I will get you one day." _The aged Hokage thought

"Yo" A voice came from the door way, a masked man with crazy silver hair, walked in. The Hokage smirked

"Kakashi right on time." The old man stated looking smug. Kakashi looked around at the smiles on everyone's faces.

"You told me an earlier time didn't you?" The masked man asked already knowing the answer.

"Now why would I do that. Anyway lets get started team one who would you like for your team." The Hokage asked getting the meeting started.

****A Few Minutes Later****

"Now Team seven who would you like?" The Hokage asked while taking a puff from his pipe.

"For team seven I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. I believe with Naruto on the team, he and Sasuke will create a friendly rivalry, making Sasuke less of a flight risk. Having Sakura will balance the team out." Kakashi stated while reading his copy of Icha Icha. The aged Hokage thought for a bit. _"Maybe having Naruto on that team will bring him back to his old self." _The aged Hokage thought.

"Very well Kakashi, Team eight what will you choose for your team?" He asked

"I would like Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. I believe this team will be the best for tracking, capture, and." She didn't get to finish. The paperwork on the Hokage's desk poofed and smoke filled the room, a dark blue blur shot through the smoke passing the Hokage, and stopping at the windows behind the desk. The ANBU appeared drawing their swords, and the Jonin dropped into battle stances, the Hokage jumped and stood next to his ANBU.

"Turn around, and put your hands up." The Hokage commanded. The smoke cleared up, and a person wearing a dark blue cloak stood facing the window. The cloaked person turned around pulling down his mask revealing one Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing?" The Hokage demanded to know. Naruto slowly reached into his cloak, making everyone tense up. He pulled out a jug of sake, and took a drink from it.

"I'm proving a point. I would like to be placed on team eight, and Kiba be place on team seven." Naruto stated then took another drink. Kakashi stepped forward.

"And why is that?" He asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi, at first he didn't like the man for being his fathers favorite student, but not once helping him in his childhood. But hearing Kakashi's plan to use Naruto to make sure Sasuke didn't turn traitor really pissed him off. He didn't show it though.

"For many reasons, but lets start with why I shouldn't be on team seven. First I am not a front line fighter, which is what you, and Sasuke are. So I'm guessing your team will be an assault team. Second I do not trust Sasuke, Sakura or you Kakashi. And lastly I wouldn't help in this so called friendly rivalry you're trying to create. I don't care who is better then who as long as the mission is complete, and everyone gets home safely." Naruto stated starting Kakashi in the eyes never looking away, or backing down. Kakashi narrowed his eyes when Naruto said he didn't trust him. Kakashi felt insulted.

"And tell me Naruto why don't you trust me? Seeing as you've never met me." Kakashi asked anger clear in his voice. Naruto took a drink.

"I have my reasons you don't need to know, but hearing how quickly you were going to use me for Sasuke's sake added to the list." Naruto said flatly. Kakashi was about to speak again, but the leader of team eight stepped forward before things got out of hand.

"And why do you believe you would be better for my team then Kiba? I carefully looked through every student before choosing my team to become the best at tracking, capture, and scouting squad. From what I saw you dont have skills in any of those areas." The leader of team eight asked Naruto turned to her, and smiled taking another drink.

"That is because I kept everything I could do hidden, the academy teachers tried everything to try, and make me fail. And if the council learned the demon was strong they would have either killed me out of fear, or turned me into a weapon." Naruto stated taking a drink. The leader of team eight, and the Hokage flinched hearing Naruto's answer. Before they could say anything Naruto kept talking.

"I believe I should be on team eight because with me on the team we can become the best. Tracking, capture, scouting, spying, and assassination team." Naruto stated. The leader of team eight raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is that how would you fit into the team?" She asked very intrigued.

"Well Kurenai-san, for scouting I can use my Shadow clones, I have very good stealth abilities, and my Shadow clones will be perfect scouts, keeping the team safe. For capture I am very good at Fuinjutsu, I can make seals to paralyze, and completely seal our target, I also have another skill to capture, I won't say it out loud if you wish to know I'll tell you when we are alone. For spying well how do you think I knew your name, or about this meeting. As for assassination, all you have to do is look at the Hokage's neck." Naruto stated with a smile, taking a drink. Every turned to the Hokage, on his neck was a black mark, right over his throat. They were stunned, they turned to Naruto who was holding his finger up, there was black ink on it.

"If it was my mission I would of killed the Hokage, and been out that window. I got in here using my shadow clone, and Henged it into the secretary, then Henged myself into paperwork. Because my chakra is dense I can create a solid Henge making me perfect for infiltration missions." Naruto smiled seeing their stunned faces.

"As for Kiba he isn't fit for this team, he is too loud, brash, and a pervert. He would jump into fights during scouting only missions, and he would take advantage of Hinata's shyness to do perverted things to her. Kiba also feels the need to be "Alpha Dog" he would argue with Shino, Trying to become the team leader. That is why he would be good for team seven, he is a front line fighter, and he would create that rivalry with Sasuke that Kakashi wanted." Naruto said smiling. No one said a word, they couldn't argue the points he made. Naruto saw them thinking, and had one more point to make. He smiled

"Also Kurenai-san you are the only one that would be able to teach me. Everyone else would be a waste of time." Naruto declared while taking a drink. Kurenai smiled at this while everyone else narrowed their eyes, insulted by what he said.

"Oh, and why is that Naruto, what makes her better at teaching you then us?" Kakashi asked still upset, Kurenai frowned at him. Naruto sighed he just wanted to be on team eight, and go.

"Because one of my main ninja art is Genjutsu, Kurenai-san is the only Genjutsu expert." Naruto stated still smiling. Kurenai smiled as well.

"Okay Naruto you've convinced me, Hokage-sama I would like for Naruto to be placed on my team, and Kiba placed on team seven." She stated, the Hokage took a puff from his pipe. Before he could speak Kakashi stepped forward.

"No hold on Kurenai, I still believe Naruto should be placed on my team." Kakashi stated Kurenai frowned not liking Kakashi's attitude.

"Overruled I believe Naruto-kun has made a good case for his placement on team eight, and I would be a fool to miss a chance at making such a great team. I hereby instate team eight with, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki, with Kurenai Yuhi as the team's sensei." The Hokage stated Kakashi backed down knowing he was defeated.

"Thanks now with that done I have to head to the academy I'm late." Naruto said walking to the door, but stopped, and a smirk grew on his face he turned around scaring everyone with his smile.

"This is for you Painappuru-san!" Naruto shouted scaring everyone. He ran, jumped, rolled himself into a ball, and flew out of the Hokage's windows.

"NOOO! I just got those fixed. Dam you Anko!"The Hokage shouted to the sky while crying anime tears. Everyone sweat dropped.

****Gate of Konohagakure****

Anko was returning from her mission, ready to hit the hot springs, and relax.

**"Dam you Anko!"** The shout filled the air shocking Anko, scaring her a bit. But for some reason she had the urge to salute a gaki.

****A/N that's another chapter done. Hope you like the spider summon idea. Thanks for ready, as always have any tips or idea's for me please leave a review or send a message.****

**** -Improv****


	6. Chapter 6: Team Bonding

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N That's for follows, favorites, and reviews so far everyone. This is still a new story only a few days old, but makes me happy to see people are enjoying it so far. And thanks for all the tips, I have replied to them all, except two that didn't let me. But good idea's were given to me. -Improv **

**Ages of the Some Characters**

**Naruto-12**

**Rookie 9 will be – 12-13**

**Team Guy will be- 13-14**

**Ayame- 14**

**Ice queens- 25-26**

**Sound four - 14-16**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 6: Team bonding**

**Streets of Konohagakure**

After flying through the Hokage's windows he couldn't control his flight path, and ended up crashing into a building across the street, freaking out bystanders. _"Man I need to practice doing that, spinning in a ball while flying through the air makes you so dizzy." _Naruto thought while trying to stand up on his shaky legs. _"Man I'm late Iruka-Sensei is going to yell at me. All well might as well be late. Time for ramen!" _Naruto cheered in his head, while quickly putting away his sake. Still afraid of Ayame, and her ladle.

**Iruka's Classroom**

Iruka sighed again, he just received a scroll with the team assignments, yet Naruto wasn't here yet. _"Well hopefully this doesn't effect him becoming a shinobi." _Iruka thought while looking over the team assignments pleased with them.

"Alright settle down class... **SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" **Yelled Iruka while using his famous big head Jutsu.

"Alright class here are your teams. Team one will be..."

**Few Minutes Later**

"Team seven will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura **Haruno..."**

"SHANNARO! Take that Ino-pig, True love conquers all!" Sakura shouted while jumping up with her fist in the air. Before anyone could say anything, a blue blur came flying through the windows. Breaking them, and scaring the hell out of everyone.

"LOOK OUT! I'M COMING IN HOT!" The blur shouted, everyone jumped out of the way, Sakura barely avoided getting hit. The blur smashed into the classrooms chalkboard, then slowly slid to the ground. _"Dam! I need to ask Painappuru-san for tips." _Naruto thought while unrolling himself on to the floor. Everyone was stunned, Iruka quickly shook away his shock. A tick mark grew on his head.

**"**NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" ****Iruka shouted with his big head jutsu on full force. Naruto turned to look at him, before he said anything Naruto pulled out his sake jug from his cloak, and took a drink.

"What do you mean Iruka-Sensei I'm here for the team assignments. You told me to be here remember we talked about it over ramen like a week ago." Naruto said "innocently" while drinking his sake.

"You were supposed to be here over two hour ago why are you late!" Iruka asked with his big head jutsu still on. Naruto shrugged

"Well you see I was going to be late anyway, and I was hungry so I just went to get ramen." Naruto stated not bothered by Iruka's death glare. Students snickered at Naruto's statement.

"NARU... Never mind just sit down I haven't called out your team yet." Iruka said while sighing. Naruto jumped up and saluted Iruka.

"Yes sensei." Naruto faced the class looking for an empty seat. He spotted one next to Hinata. Naruto smiled took a step back, ran, jumped, rolled into a ball, and crashed into the seat next to Hinata, breaking the chair.

"EEPPP!" Hinata shouts while falling out of her seat.

"N..N...N...Naruto-san a.. you okay?" Hinata stuttered out holding her hand over her heart. Since she started learning snake style she started becoming more confident, and after she was able to finish the Genin exam with the top score for females she started believing in her own strength. Stopping her stuttering, but right now she just got the shit scared out of her. Naruto was upside down his feet on the desk behind his, while he laid in broken chair pieces. Naruto slowly turned to Hinata with a grin that will haunt Hinata's dreams for a long time.

"I'm just fine Hinata-san how are you." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Hinata paled, she was really getting freaked out.

"NARUTO! Wha..." Iruka started shouting but stopped. _"Deep breaths Iruka, deep breaths just get through this." _Iruka thought while calming himself down.

" As I was saying Team seven will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake ." He was about to ready the next team when Sakura jumped up.

"WHAT! We have dogb..."

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" Iruka shouted he just wanted to get through the teams without anymore interruptions. When Sakura quickly sat down, he kept reading.

" Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Kurenai Yuhi will be your Jonin-sensei." He stated. Hinata turned to Naruto who was still upside down looking at her, with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"We are going to make a great team Hinata-san." Naruto whispered, Hinata just paled, and nodded while backing away from him a bit. Shino watched from the corner sulking because they forgot about him. Iruka finished reading off the teams while Naruto, and Hinata were talking.

"Okay everyone you have your teams, wait here until your Jonin-sensei gets here. Just know this, no matter what you do in your shinobi life, no matter what rank you reach, you can always come talk to me if you need advice." With that Iruka left the classroom.

After Iruka left Naruto did a handstand pushed himself off the ground. Throwing himself high into the air doing a triple back flip. And landing on his desk holding up a victory sign, while drinking his sake. Freaking out the students around him, and scaring Hinata who was still on the floor from when Naruto scared her out her seat. Naruto turned to see Shino standing in the corner in the back of the classroom. He jumped next to Hinata.

"Lets go Hinata." He stated

"Nani?" Hinata asked but was quickly grabbed as Naruto threw her over his shoulder.

"EEEPPP. N..n. -san!" Hinata shouted being startled, Naruto ignored her, and jump to where Shino was standing.

"Hello Shino-san, I'm Naruto, and this ***he pointed to Hinata who was still over his shoulder*** is Hinata-san, now I believe we could be a great team, but I have one rule. Never touch my sake without asking." Naruto held up his sake jug, Shino nodded. Hinata was trying to get free but Naruto had a really strong grip. Hinata hit Naruto in the shoulder using a Snake style strike, making Naruto drop her. Hinata landed on her feet next to Naruto. Naruto looked at his shoulder, took a drink of sake. Then looked at Hinata with a deadpan look. Then fell to ground crying anime tears at Hinata's feet.

"That's mean Hinata-san" He whined holding his shoulder. Hinata started poking her fingers together.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san." She said Naruto jumped up.

"No problem, you think you can." He points to his shoulder. Hinata got the message, and quickly did a Snake style strike giving him back the use of his arm. After flexing it for a bit, Kurenai walked in.

"Team eight meet me at training ground 43" She turned and left.

"Well guys race you there." Naruto took a drink, ran, jumped, rolled into a ball, and flew out the already broken window. Hinata sighed and turned to Shino.

"Was he always this strange?" She asked, Shino turned to her, and adjusted his shades but didn't say anything. She sweat dropped.

****Outside the Academy****

Kurenai was walking out of the academy when a dark blue ball flew out the window, over her head. _"Anko?" _She shook her head, and rushed off to the training ground.

****Training Ground 43****

Kurenai was sitting on a rock in front of her students, who were sitting on the ground. She was a bit annoyed with Naruto. She took his sake from him, only to have her whole body freeze up, and fall to the ground. Naruto walked up picked up his sake, then said "My only rule is never touch my sake without my permission." he glared at her, then removed the paralyzing seal from the hand she grabbed his sake with. She stood up and sighed _"Well it could be worse, at least he isn't reading porn in public." _

"Okay team for today we are going to introduce ourselves to each other, then tomorrow you will come back here, and take the real Genin test." She stated Hinata spoke up

"Real Genin test?" Hinata asked

"Yes the test you took at the academy, were just to see if you had any hope of being a ninja, the test tomorrow will see if you are ready to be a Genin." Kurenai said when no one spoke, she kept talking.

"Okay I'll introduce myself first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are my friends, Genjutsu, and reading. My dislikes are perverts, people who think women can't be good shinobi, and people that think Genjutsu is an inferior ninja art. My hobbies are hanging out with friends, creating new Genjutsu, and reading My dream for the future is to become the first S-class ninja that uses Genjutsu only. (A/N I thought this was better then the normal I want you guys to become great ninja dream, I always see in fan fictions.) Okay you next Hinata." Kurenai said. Hinata nodded, and stood up.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are training in Snake style Taijutsu, learning about snakes and new poisons, and cinnamon buns. My dislikes are arrogant people who believe fate rules everything, and seafood. My hobbies are training in Snake style, creating new poisons, and gardening. My dreams for the future is to become clan head, and lead my clan to a new era." Hinata said then sat down. _"Maybe I should introduce her to Anko."_ Kurenai thought with a smile, then pointed to Shino, he stood up.

"My name is Shino Aburame, my likes are my clan, insects, and shades. ***He pushed up his sunglasses*** My dislikes are toads, birds, and anyone that kills insects for no reason. My Hobbies are studying insects, breeding insects, and playing black jack. My dream for the future is to create a new, and powerful insect species through breeding." Shino stated in a monotone voice. A wind blew as no one knew what to say. Finally Kurenai spoke up**.**

"Okay Naruto you're up." she said Naruto jumped up.

"Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki my likes are sake, ramen, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and spiders. ***Shino's eyes sparkled at hearing this but no one noticed*** My dislikes are people that touch my sake ***He looked at Kurenai who sweat dropped*** people who touch my ramen, and people that take life just because they can. My hobbies include drinking sake, eating ramen, and learning new things. My dream is to relax in a pool filled with sake while two beautiful women feed me endless bowls of ramen!" Naruto shouted (he wasn't going to tell them his real dream) Kurenai grew a tick mark on her forehead, she thought she had the perfect student when she met him in the Hokage's office, but after hearing his perverted dream, and seeing him drink sake she sighed. _"I guess no ones perfect I'll just have to fix_**_ those bad habits." _****She thought**

"Okay guys that's it for today, for now go home, and rest because tomorrows test will push you to your limits. Be here at eight AM" Kurenai said then vanished in a swirl of leaves. After exchanging goodbyes, they went their separate ways.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

Naruto entered the stand, and took his spot at the counter. Ayame walked up.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun. What can I get you?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"Konichiwa Ayame-s..** *******Ayame raises her ladle***** Ayame-chan, can I get five Miso, five chicken, and what the heck five vegetable ramen. Since I'm a shinobi now might as well start eating a bit healthier." Naruto said with a smile. Ayame started writing down his order on a notepad, but a smirk formed on her face.

"You know you're right Naruto-kun you should start eating healthy. So instead of ramen I'll bring you a nice plate of steamed vegetables." Ayame said with a sweet smile. Naruto paled at the thought, and dived at her, quickly wrapping himself around Ayame's leg crying anime tears.

"No please! Anything but that!" Naruto cried out, Ayame smile grew bigger.

"Okay Naruto-kun, but if you ever call me Ayame-san again. I'll only cook you vegetables for a week!" Ayame declared. Naruto started shaking at the thought.

"Hai Ayame-chan." Naruto said while getting back in his seat. Ayame went to the kitchen to cook the noodles. Naruto quickly unsealed his sake trying to get a quick drink. As soon as he pulled the sake out of his cloak, K.I. filled the stand. Naruto quickly put the sake away, when he did the K.I. went away. So he pulled the sake back out, again K.I. filled the stand, and when he put it away the K.I. went away. He did this three more times, until a flying ladle nailed him in the face. That's when Ayame showed up with some bowls of ramen.

****15 Bowls Later****

Naruto ate his ramen, talked a bit with Ayame about her school life, she was studying business, and finance. For when she took over the ramen stand. Naruto just placed his money down, and turned to leave when Ayame grabbed his hand.

"Naruto I know you have been training all your life to be a ninja, but please promise me you will be careful." Ayame said with fear in her eyes. Ayame's mother was an ANBU ninja that died when Ayame was four. Ayame was afraid of the ninja life, which is why she followed her father's footsteps working at the stand. Naruto turned to her a little shocked but gave her a warm smile.

"You don't have to worry Ayame, most ninja believe that learning the most Ninjutsu, or strongest attack that can defeat armies makes you a great ninja. It doesn't, it only makes you a bigger target, I want to been unknown to the world, only seen by ghost. That are floating away from their own bodies. I'll never fight an army by myself, and I know my limits." Naruto said but Ayame still looked worried, so Naruto took her hand, and held it.

**"Ayame I promise to be safe, to plan ahead before I do anything. And after every mission I'll come here for some ramen." Naruto said while giving her hand a squeeze, then turning, and leaving. Ayame just watched him go, she had a smile, but her eyes showed sadness.**

****Late Night Naruto's Apartment****

Naruto sat cross legged on his bedroom floor, his shirt was off, he was sweating heavily, and panting trying to catch his breath. His left hand was in a half ram sign, his right hand was held out in front of him. He started trying on a very important project, as soon as he got home. After talking to Ayame, Naruto started thinking. He realized how screwed he was if he ever got caught in a fight, with a strong ninja. He trained his whole life to kill without being seen, training stealth to get into places without getting caught. Using Genjutsu to trick his enemies for an easy assassination. Fuinjutsu to capture people, and protect himself using barriers.

His Drunken Fist was only at full potential if he is able to trick, and confuse who ever he is fighting. He was not fit for direct combat, he learned that fighting the spiders in the forest. He only manged to win because the spiders were still young, and fell for his Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Against trained ninja that wouldn't be enough. He needed something, something to boost his direct fighting skills, when he was thinking about it, he remembered all the stories Mikoto told him about his mother. How she was a S-ranked ninja because of her skills with the sword, and her chakra chains. When he asked about how her chakra chains worked, Mikoto said it was because his mother had dense chakra, that she could mold to make into solid chains. Naruto had this dense chakra as well it must have been a Uzumaki trait, but he only used his dense chakra to create solid Henges. So for the past few hours Naruto has been trying hard to recreate his mothers chains. But nothing worked, if he was going to get this down, he was going to need to study the theory of chakra some more. Naruto sighed, got up and got ready for bed, he was tired, and he had to be up in a few hours for his test.

****Next Morning Training Ground 43****

Naruto laid under a tree at the training ground, he wrapped himself into a ball hugging his sake. Kurenai look at him with a tick mark on her head. She came by early to wait for her team, only to find a drunk, and passed out Naruto. She walked up to Naruto intended on waking him up, the hard way. She never noticed the tiny blur in the tree branch above her, she was too focused on waking her drunk student.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled while driving her fist into his head into his head. When her fist made contact Naruto exploded into smoke covering her face. The blur above her shot towards her, placing a seal on her back. Her body froze, and she fell to the ground. Naruto moved to where she could see him.

"You failed the test Kurenai-san." Naruto said with a monotone voice, Kurenai tried to speak but couldn't move her lips. Naruto kept talking not once pulling out his sake.

"Kurenai I spent my childhood learning how to hide in the shadows, out of fear. Fear that if I got caught I would be beaten or killed, when I got tired of only hiding I turned it into my strength. I started to train not to hide, but to wait in the shadows. During my training, I've watched and studied this village, and its people. Spending hours in one place, never moving, just watching. You know how I knew you were the Genjutsu Mistress of Konohagakure, because I heard someone talking about you, when I heard that I looked for you, when I found you I studied you. And you never noticed me, do you know why? It's because you were never looking, never watching your surroundings. You like every other ninja in this village, believe just because you're inside these walls you're untouchable. So you drop your guard you leave yourself open, if I was hired to kill anyone in this village it would have been so easy.

Even now, you charged what you thought was me drunk, and passed out. You charged me ready to attack without once looking for danger. Making it easy for me to ambush you, and placing a paralyzing seal on your back. If I was a pervert, I could have my way with you now, then kill you afterwards. The reason I did this is because I want you to open your eyes Kurenai-san, in the life of ninja you are never safe. My goal for being on this team is to complete any missions given to us, and bring us all home alive. I'll let you think." Naruto stated while removing the seal on Kurenai. Once that was done he went away from the training grounds, created 3 shadow clones, Henged them into random ninja, a Genin, Chunin, and Jonin. And sent them to the library to study anything they can on chakra. He headed back to were where Kurenai was, she looked a bit shaken up but thinking. Naruto laid down under the tree, and waited.

****Training Ground 43****

Team eight were together, Kurenai was about to explain. Naruto noticed something off about her, but just smiled drinking his sake. Kurenai spoke up.

"Okay team your test is to capture me you have two hours, use everything you have because if you hold back even a little, you will fail." Kurenai said then turn into flower petals. Shino, and Hinata had wide eyes, Naruto was smiling while drinking his sake. Naruto turned to Hinata, and Shino.

"Okay guys first things first, Hinata can you see her with your Byakugan? ***Hinata looked around with her Byakugan turned on, she couldn't find Kurenai. She turned to Naruto, and shook her head.*** Okay here is the plan. Kurenai is some where in this forest, so I'll send clones to cover the right side, Shino you'll send your bugs to cover the left side. Then all three of us will search the middle, Hinata will cover us with her Byakugan sound good? *** Shino, and Hinata nodded*** Okay lets go." Naruto said, but before they could put their plans in motion a blur shot over their heads. The blur turned into a ball which unrolled into the one, and only Anko!

"Hello gakis! It's the sexy, and single A..."

"Painappuru-san!" Naruto shouted while diving at Anko with open arms. Anko grew a tick mark, and slammed her fist into his head driving him into the ground.

"Dam gaki you ruined my intro, and stop calling me that. Call me "The super, and sexy Anko" or "Anko-sama" or "Mistress Anko" at least!" Anko shouted while waving her arms around. Hinata sweat dropped _"Why are there weirdos everywhere I go?" _she thought. Naruto jumped up

"You got it Sexy-sama!" Naruto shouted with a thumbs up, and a bright smile. Anko smiled, cheered.

"OH! Sexy-sama can you give me tips on the flying roll you do. I'm trying to learn it, but I can't control myself in the air, and I crash into stuff." Naruto whined and pouted. Anko chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe later gaki, for now we have to start your test or Nai-chan will get angry." Anko said everyone was confused, Hinata spoke up.

"What do you mean Anko-san?" She asked Anko grinned evilly. She jumped away from them, blocking their way to the forest. While pulling out a kunai, and licking it.

"Of course Nai-chan asked me to help her with this test. You see to pass this test you have to find Nai-chan. And to find her you have to get past me. Oh and she told me about you gaki, I hear you like snakes. We are going to get along just fine." she said while smirking at Hinata. Hinata paled, and backed up a little. Before Anko could speak again, Naruto threw his sake Jug at her, then quickly grabbed his teammates, and jumped away behind a tree next to the training post. Anko looked confused, then saw the seal tag on the side of the jug, she quickly jumped away. The jug hit the spot she was standing, and blew up throwing shards of the jug everywhere, while flames covered the area. Naruto turned to Hinata, and Shino.

"Alright new plan Shino take one of my Henged clones, and one normal clone. And move ahead of us. Spread you bugs out if you find Kurenai my Henged clone will pop to tell me where you are. Don't try to take her on your own, and watch out shes been away for awhile, so there might be traps. Hinata hold off Anko as long as you can while I set up a trap for her don't worry it won't take long. Hinata do not hold back Anko is a Jonin level shinobi, she can take anything you throw at her. But remember the point of this test is to capture Kurenai not defeat Anko understand?" Naruto said they all nodded, Naruto created two shadow clones Henged One into a pair of sunglasses which Shino placed in his coat pocket, and took off with the shadow clone. When he reached the forest, Anko jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going shades gaki." before she could keep talking, she jumped to the right avoiding Hinata. Hinata did a flying snake strike aiming for Anko's heart. Anko smiled.

"Very good gaki going for the kill right from the start, while I'm distracted. Maybe you do have potential to be a snake. But can you keep up with me?" Anko said, Hinata just smiled sweetly while sliding into her Snake style stance, then charged at Anko.

Anko avoided all of Hinata's strikes, by bending, side stepping, jumping away from Hinata. Anko was impressed with Hinata's ability, her strikes were fast, and accurate. Anko jumped away from Hinata, not caring that about the test anymore, she just wanted to see Hinata's skill.

"Not bad girly, but you need to be faster, and more flexible. But you have potential I'll give you that, but can you keep up with me though?" Anko said while sliding into her stance. She was about to rush Hinata, when Naruto shouted out.

" Hinata jump back follow Shino I'll take it from here." Naruto shout Hinata followed his orders. Anko was about to follow when Naruto flew out of the trees, with his fist cocked back. Anko smirked turned her body then punched the flying Naruto. Naruto exploded into smoke, another Naruto came sliding from behind Anko aiming to kick her in the legs. Anko saw this, and back flipped out of the way.

"Good plan whiskers but not going to work against someone of my level." She said the sliding Naruto smiled. Anko was confused, until she heard a burning sound, she quickly looked down. She was standing on an explosive tag. _"Shit!" _She thought before quickly jumping away narrowly avoiding the blast, only to jump away again when she saw another tag. _"Dam this is going to be a long fight." _She thought

****With Team Eight Genin****

Shino was waiting for his team to arrive, he found Kurenai hiding in a Genjutsu. Shino had his bugs hiding in a few trees around her in case she moved. Hinata just arrived, and they were waiting for Naruto.

After a minute Naruto showed up.

"Did you beat Anko-san?" Hinata asked Naruto shook his head.

"No I just set up a bunch of traps, and hid them with Genjutsu, then left a bunch of shadow clones to keep her busy. Shino did you find her?" Naruto asked, Shino nodded then pointed to where she was, hidden under a Genjutsu. The Genjutsu was only C-rank, so Naruto could tell where she was. Naruto nodded he handed Hinata a seal tag. Then created four shadow clones that took off indifferent directions.

"Okay Shino get your bugs ready to attack her, Hinata when the bugs attack she will jump away. When that happens hit her with that seal then pump chakra through it. If that fails I'll cover you, Shino don't let up on the bugs, get ready." Naruto said Shino started channeling his bugs making them get closer to Kurenai. Hinata was crouching down getting ready to launch herself when given the word, much like a snake coiling before it strikes. After a few seconds a barrier started forming around them, as soon as it did Naruto whispered.

"Now." they all struck. Kurenai never saw it coming she was too lost in thought, thinking about what Naruto said. _"Have I really been so careless. No he's right when I'm out on a mission I'm always looking for danger, always making sure no one can sneak up on me." _Her thoughts were broken when she felt bugs crawling on her arms, and legs. She jumped up shaking off the bugs, Hinata came flying toward her. Kurenai turn avoiding Hinata's strike, and landing on a branch. She immediately jumped when a kunai with an explosive tag hit the tree. Kurenai jumped away trying to gain some space, she ran until she hit the barrier wall. She stopped and turned around, standing there was Shino with bugs flying above him, Hinata in her snake style stance with a paralyzing seal in one hand, and Naruto drinking some sake. He spoke up.

"Give it up Kurenai-san you are trapped in this barrier, and you won't be free until we pass the test." Naruto stated, Kurenai smiled.

"Okay I give you all pass well done." she said impressed with their team work. Shino, and Hinata relaxed their fighting stances. Naruto created more shadow clones to take down the barrier. When it was down Anko came flying in landing next to Kurenai.

"Good job kiddies, you passed the test it seems." Anko cheered by throwing her hands in the air. The Genin team smiled, well you couldn't tell with Shino.

"Thanks Sexy-sama, but you took out my Shadow clones way to quickly." Naruto whined _"Sexy-sama? What the hell?" _Kurenai thought Anko gave a thumbs up,

"Of course, but it was a good trick." She said Kurenai spoke up

"Naruto what was that barrier you put up?" She asked she never studied Fuinjutsu.

"It's called Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, it can keep everything out. Unless destroyed by a strong attack. It's a basic barrier used for camping really, just to keep animals getting you while you sleep. Also it's easy to break if you're inside of it, all you have to do is go to one of the four corners, and remove the seal tag placed there." Naruto said with a smirk holding up a V sign. Anko giggled Kurenai sighed _"I got tricked again" _She thought, Hinata giggled a bit too not believing they passed because their new sensei got tricked. Shino just adjusted his sunglasses.

"Although I know there are barriers, that are made to trap people inside. But I couldn't get my hands on any high level Fuinjutsu scrolls or books." Naruto sighed

"Okay I'll see what I can do about that, for now everyone is free to go. But be here tomorrow same time for training, and our first team mission." Kurenai said, after a few goodbye, and Hinata getting freaked out by Anko saying she'd see her soon while licking a kunai. They all left.

**A/N That's another chapter down, thanks for reading. And tips leave a review, and if you like the story so far feel free to follow.**

** -Improv**


	7. Chapter 7: Training, and Missions

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

** Chapter 7: Training, and Missions**

**Streets of Konohagakure 11:45 pm**

Naruto after the meeting with his team that morning, he went for some quick ramen. After that he returned to training ground 43. He created 10 shadow clones to keep working on chakra control, 20 to work on trying to form chakra chains, and another 10 to work on perfecting his Drunken Fist style, and 1 to study the spider contract. While he did his physical training, he really wanted to create the gravity seals he read about, but there was no information on them. One of these days he was going to have to sneak into his parents home, and see if they had any jutsu scrolls or information that would help him. But he couldn't yet, he couldn't risk someone finding out he was their son. After a few hours Naruto took a break, which turned into a nap, which turned into him waking up at 11:40pm. He got up and started walking home.

Naruto stopped in the middle of an alley he was using as a shortcut. He took a drink of sake looking at the two men blocking his path. They where dressed in black ANBU gear, and wore blank face mask. Naruto stared at them, not because they were blocking his path, but because he could see a powerful Genjutsu covering the area. Naruto turned around when he heard a tapping sound echo in the alley way. Walking up behind him was a man with bandages covering the right side of his face, and arm. He wore white robes, and walked with a cane. On both sides of the man were two more men with blank mask. Naruto put his hands back under his cloak, resealing his sake.

"Hello Naruto-san my name is Danzo I'm an elder of the council, I'm here with an offer for you." Danzo said, Naruto didn't speak, instead he unseal a ball, and held it in his hand while holding his left hand in a half ram sign. When Naruto heard the name Danzo he knew to get ready for anything. This man was one that Mikoto always told him to stay away from.

"I want you to join me Naruto-san, I will give you training, that will help you better protect Konohagakure." Danzo said with a smile.

"No thank you I already have a sensei." Naruto stated as soon as Danzo stopped talking

"I can provide you with better training then Kurenai-san ever can, I've heard you're dream about becoming a ghost our enemies fear but can never prove exist. I can help you with that." Danzo said with a smirk thinking he could play on Naruto's dream to convince him. Instead Naruto narrowed his eyes at Danzo, the only person he ever said those words to, was the Hokage, while alone in his office.

"Hmm fine call a council meeting tomorrow, and make sure to invite the Hokage, clan heads, and my sensei, then we can all talk about my future." Naruto said, Danzo frowned.

"Now listen hear boy for over 12 years I've let you run free because that old fool said to leave you be. But not anymore, you will come with me, and you will become konohagakure's ultimate weapon." Danzo stated flatly then tapped his cane on the ground. When he did that all four of Danzo's men rushed Naruto.

Naruto quickly threw the ball he was hold at Danzo. The ball was the size of a fist, was purely explosive tags wrapped together, the two men that were standing next to Danzo both reached for the ball, to stop it from reaching their leader. When Naruto saw this he jumped back trying to **Kawarimi **with a bag of trash that was down the alley but he wasn't fast enough. Both of Danzo's men wrapped themselves around the explosive ball to protect their leader form the blast. But the blast was too strong, it completely destroyed the men, and threw Naruto back with the shock waves. Naruto slammed into a wall breaking a few ribs. He tried to get up but was kicked in the side by one of the two remaining men.

Naruto hits the ground landing on his back, but rolls to his stomach to avoid a heel drop to the face. Naruto pushed himself off the then started spinning while flying through the air, and hitting the man that tried to stomp him in the chest. (A/N this is a real Drunken fighting move, called crazy corkscrew. Again if you haven't seen Drunken fighting before, I recommend watching going on YouTube, and watching Jackie Chan fighting with it, in a movie called Drunken Fist Master.)

Naruto stood up trying to run, only to bend over backwards to avoid a kick to the face. While Naruto was bending the second man came, and tried to punch Naruto in the face. To avoid getting punched Naruto did a hand stand, while he was on his hand he started kicking the man in the face. The man jumped back, Naruto jumped to his feet. The two men stood on each side of him. Naruto knew he had to run, he couldn't win this fight. Quickly he unsealed two smoke bombs throwing them to the ground causing the whole alley to fill with smoke. Danzo's men jumped to the rooftops looking waiting for Naruto to come out. Instead of just one 50 Naruto's jumped from the smoke going in different directions. The two men cut their losses, and headed back to base. Once they were gone, Naruto popped out, he was **Henged **as a bag of garbage. Holding his ribs he quickly put a Genjutsu over himself, and ran. He couldn't go back home, not if Danzo was waiting for him, he couldn't go to the Hokage, in case they were watching the tower. So he went to the only place close by that he could think of.

**Kurenai's Apartment**

Kurenai was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about creating a Genjutsu more powerful then the **Tsukuyomi. **(Moon Reader) Her peaceful sleep was interrupted when a loud crash came from her living room. She quickly jumped out of her bed grabbing the kunai she hides under her pillow, throws on a robe, then sneaks into the living room.

In the living room she sees five men in cloaks, she couldn't tell though it was too dark. One man was leaning on a wall, while four others were placing seals on the door, and walls. Kurenai was about to charge the man on the wall, when a choked voiced cried out.

"Wait." the man on the wall said. When the four men were done they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Then it clicked for Kurenai, the voice, the seals, and shadow clones.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" Kurenai shouted, Naruto didn't move but manged to talk

"Security seals... Just in case." he said. Kurenai Held her kunai tighter

"In case what Naruto?" She demanded to know, but was ready to strike, thinking he was planning to try doing something perverted to her. Those thoughts stopped when Naruto fell flat on the ground face first.

Kurenai rushed to his side, but gagged as soon as the smell of rotten garbage filled her nose. She ignored it rolling Naruto over, she gasped seeing him beat up. He was bleeding from the mouth, he had cuts on his face. His cloak and shirt were ripped up, cuts ran across his body. Kurenai quickly, and carefully picked him up, and took him to the spare bedroom to patch him up.

**The Next Morning 6am**

Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast filling his nose. For a second he thought Miko-sensei was cooking for him, he sat up quickly. Only to realize he wasn't in his room, the pain shooting through his body brought back his memories from last night. Naruto sighed and looked down at his body, his cloak and shirt were gone. He was wrapped in bandages from his neck, down to his waist. He could feel dry blood on his legs, when Naruto stood up he stumbled, dropping down to one knee. His ribs were broken he could feel it. He sighed _"Man this is going to be a pain in the ass" _he thought. Naruto was no stranger to broken bones, before he met Mikoto he broke a few while getting beaten. Those days they would heal over night. But after completely sealing the demon it took longer, when ever he did get hurt through training with Miko-sensei, or hurt by doing something dumb on his own. Mikoto would tell him he still healed faster then normal people, and it must have been his Uzumaki blood. Naruto never got a chance to ask her what she meant, because after she would check his injuries she would scold him for being careless.

Naruto stood up again unsealing a cloak throwing it on. When he did Kurenai walked through the door hold a plate with some eggs, and rice. She looked at him wide eyed, one he shouldn't be awake yet, two he defiantly shouldn't be standing, and three where the hell did that cloak come from? When she got other her shock, a frown crossed her face.

"Naruto what are you doing standing, you're injuries aren't healed, lay back down." She commanded, her motherly instincts kicking in. Even though he officially became her student less then 24 hours ago, he was still her student. And she was going to protect him. Naruto was about to say he was fine, until he saw that look in Kurenai's eye, it was a look Mikoto gave him if he tried to do something she didn't like, and it usually ended up with a scolding. Needlessly to say, he quickly laid back down. Kurenai handed him the plate, which he started eating right away.

"Sorry it's not a proper breakfast I haven't been able to go to the store this week." She lied normally she never has food in her apartment, being a ninja she was normally out on missions, and when she was home she would eat out with friends. But she was embarrassed to say that, Naruto didn't mind, since he fell asleep at the training ground he skipped dinner. And well getting your ass kicked makes you hungry, so he didn't replied to Kurenai, he just kept eating.

"Naruto I have three questions, what happen, how are you awake with those injuries, where did that cloak come from?" She asked.

Naruto was thinking while he kept eating. He didn't want to tell her the truth, no even if she believed him that Danzo attacked him it wouldn't matter. Danzo is an elder of the village, he could spin the story, and make it seem like Naruto attacked him. And the council would back him up, Naruto had to think up a lie. He wanted to wait for Danzo to make the next move. He looked at her when there was nothing left on his plate, then he looked back down.

"I told you Kurenai I've had to hide all my life, to avoid getting beating, and killed. Last night I was careless, I fell asleep at the training grounds. When I woke up it was late, and in my sleepy state I didn't notice the drunken ninja following me. They attacked, I manged to fight back, and get away. I told you Kurenai no matter where you are, you are not safe." Naruto said while looking down trying to look sad, to sell the story. Kurenai's face showed sadness, but in her mind she was livid. She wanted to find the bastards that would dare attack a fellow loyal shinobi.

"Naruto do you remember who did this to you, we have to report this to the Hoka..." She was cut off

"No." Was all Naruto said. Kurenai looked a little surprised, then upset.

"What do you mean no Naruto? Attacking a comrade is a serious crime, they need to be found, and punished." She stated with her hands on her hips. Naruto looked up with a sad smile, a real one this time.

"Kurenai-sensei you don't understand, the people of this village will never see me as anything more then a demon, or a weapon. As for why we won't be telling the Hokage it's quite simple, he has never stopped the beatings before, and if the council hears about this they will find someway to blame me for what happen. So this will stay being us understand." Naruto told her, he wasn't asking he was telling her to keep her mouth shut.

Kurenai sighed in defeat, her arms dropped to her sides. She couldn't think of anything to say to that, she new there were people that purely hated him. Sometimes before she met him, she would hear drunken plots against him. But she never thought people would attack him, then she thought about what he said about the Hokage. Her heart broke a bit hearing the way he brushed off getting attacked. _"Is his life really that bad?" _She thought while making a silent vow to protect him from now on.

"Okay Naruto I won't say anything, but why were you standing, with your injuries you should have been still asleep." She stated with her hands back on her hips, getting ready to scold him.

"Simple, there's a demon inside of me. It doesn't want me to die so it heals me, but it wants me to feel pain so while I heal faster then normal people, I still healer slower then I could be." He lied smoothly, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. Kurenai sighed it made sense

"And where did you get that cloak?" She asked while eyeing his cloak. Naruto smirked in his mind, it was the perfect chance to mess with her.

"I have hidden supplies everywhere, just in case don't worry you'll never find the things I've hidden here." He said with a sweet smile. Kurenai paled at the thought of him not only being able to break into her home without being caught. But also being able to hide stuff, without her ever finding it. Before she was about to say anything he stood up about to leave. Kurenai moved in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Heading home, I need to have a shower I stink, also we have training in a few hours." Naruto stated while sniffing himself _"Yup I smell like trash" _He thought

"You should stay here, and rest some more. You can use my shower before we head to the training ground." She said still a little worried about him. Naruto smirked in his mind. Then put his hands on cheeks "Trying" to hide his fake blush while looking away. Kurenai raised an eyebrow seeing this.

"My my Kurenai-sensei what will your neighbors think, when they see a freshly showered hot young stud leaving your apartment so early in the morning." Naruto said in a shy voice Kurenai's face flushed, and she started sputtering at the implications. When she regained her senses Naruto was gone on the bed was a note, and a seal. She picked up the note.

"_Put this seal on your door when you leave, I'll send some clones to fix it while we are training."_

_ -Hot young stud Naruto _

A tick mark formed on her head.

"**PERVERT!" **She shouted scaring the shit out of her sleeping neighbors.

**Training Ground 43 8am**

Naruto arrived to his team waiting for him. He would of gotten there sooner, but he was extremely cautious on his way. Watching every shadow, alley, and rooftop looking for any sign of Danzo or his men. He also took time to rid his home with extra security seals, and a trap that if his seals aren't broken in the right order, the apartment building will explode. Which is find he was the only one living in there anyways, everyone moved out when he moved in. When Kurenai saw Naruto she gave him a sweet smile. A smile that promised payback, and pain. Naruto sweated seeing this, and slowly shuffled next to Hinata as far away from Kurenai as he could get.

"Okay guys first we will do some light warm ups. Some stretching, a light jog, push ups, and some sit ups. Lets begin."

**One Hour and Warm up Later**

"Okay normally we would be working on teamwork training, but you guys showed amazing teamwork during the test yesterday. Anko, and myself talked about it. Shino, and Hinata you followed orders given to you without arguing. You also played your parts perfectly. Naruto you took charge, and creating great plans that played to your teammates strengths." She praised her students. Shino pushed up his sunglasses, Hinata poked her fingers together, and Naruto held up a victory sign drinking sake.

"So instead of working on teamwork, we will be working on you individual skills. Hinata you will be working with Anko, Shino with me, and Naruto you will go to the Hokage to ask him about Fuinjutsu scrolls for now." Kurenai gave him a look that said "You will rest today you're still injured". Naruto didn't mind he really wanted learn more about Fuinjutsu. Just then Anko flew by in her trademark **Flying Ball no Jutsu**

"Have no fear, the sexy and single Anko is here!" Anko shouted holding up a double victory sign in the air. Everyone sweat dropped, except Naruto who flew at her holding out his hands.

"Sexy-sama! You're her..." Naruto was cut off when Anko stopped him mid air. By holding up one hand, and letting him into it face first. Naruto fell to the ground with a loud crash, Kurenai winced seeing this, she knew he was still in pain from his injuries. Naruto jumped up, trying to hide his pain.

"Well I'm going to head the Hokage's now, and get what I need ja ne" Naruto quickly said before running off. Kurenai was still worried but turned to her remaining students to get training started.

**Near By Alley**

Naruto was bent over coughing up blood, his ribs felt like they were ripping him up from the inside. Naruto ignored it, he has been through worse. He quickly created a shadow clone then **Henged **himself into his sake bottle, and told his clone to take him to the Hokage.

**Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime Hokage was furiously stamping away at papers, just trying to make a dent in his worst enemy. He was almost done with their morning bout. Until his door was kicked open, causing a gust of wind to blow making all his papers scatter.

"NOOO!" He shouted crying anime tears

"Yo old timer I have a request." Naruto said ignoring the flying papers, and the most powerful man in the village crying. Naruto didn't want to hurt himself more by crashing through the windows, instead he chose the door. The Hokage wiped his eyes.

"What do you need Naruto-kun?" He asked while snapping his fingers making the ANBU appear, and telling them to pick up the paper work. He didn't notice Naruto flinch when the ANBU showed up.

"Well I need anything you can give me about Fuinjutsu. I've already learned everything I can on my own." Naruto stated trying to think up a lie in case the Hokage asked how he learned or knew about Fuinjutsu. The Hokage eyed him while smoking his pipe.

"I have a few things that can help you, but tell me how much do you know first?" He asked

"Well I know how to make basic barrier, storage, paralyzing, explosive, and security seals. I don't know why but it all comes easily to me, almost naturally. And my seals seem to be better then the seals you can buy. But I'm sure why." Naruto said hinting at his Uzumaki blood wondering what the Hokage would say. The Hokage rubbed his chin, and took another puff.

"Well everyone has the potential to be a genius at something, you just have to find it. And it looks like you found what you're good at." The old man said with a smile. Naruto sighed in his mind _"Still won't tell me the truth huh Hokage-sama." _Naruto thought bitterly.

"Well I do have something that can help you." The Hokage said then walked to a picture of the fourth Hokage, removed it showing a wall safe. He entered the combination to the lock, then bit his thumb and wiping the blood on the seal that kept the safe closed. Naruto couldn't see what was inside the safe, because the safe's door was blocking his view. The old man pulled out a scroll then locked the safe, put the picture back up, and sat back down putting the scroll on the desk.

"This is a Intermediate level scroll for learning Fuinjutsu. The Fourth Hokage himself wrote this. I'll allow you to take it, and learn from it, but you have to be careful with it. When you're done learning from this scroll come back, and I'll give you a higher level one." He said with a smile. Naruto was happy the Hokage might have lied to him about knowing who is parents were, but at least he was letting Naruto learn from a scroll his father wrote.

"I promise to protect it with my life Hokage-sama." Naruto said then quickly grabbed the scroll, and ran out in case the Hokage changed his mind.

**Training Ground 43**

Naruto arrived at the training ground to see Anko chasing Hinata while snakes flew out of her sleeves. Hinata looked both in awe, and afraid, she was bending, and jumping away trying to avoid the snakes. Kurenai was with Shino teaching him the tree climbing exercise, his bugs were flying over his head doing loops or random patterns in the air. Naruto could only guess Kurenai told him to practice controlling them while tree climbing to get used to it. Naruto sat down on the tree next to them, normally he would like to study alone. But he couldn't risk getting caught off guard again.

**Naruto's Apartment Late Night**

Naruto was laying on his back trying to catch his breath, once again he tried to create chakra chains, but he failed again. He rubbed his sore midsection. _"I need to get this down, last night I got lucky. I can't let that happen again." _Naruto thought then sighed he got up to shower change, and head to sleep.

**Six Days Later**

"This is Viper, come in Beetle. Over." Viper called out over the headset

"This is Beetle, Viper what's your position? Over." Beetle called out.

"Beetle target is heading to your location ETA 30 seconds. Over" Viper said

"I copy, Spider are you in position? Over." Beetle called out while getting ready

"This is Spider, I'm set, and ready to go. Over" Spider whispered into the microphone next to his mouth while he crouched down in the bushes, under a Genjutsu waiting to strike. Just then the target appeared in front of him, he almost jumped in to attack. _"No wait for beetle then strike." _He thought calming himself down, he couldn't screw up he had the most important part of this mission. The target was walking through the woods, the target couldn't do anything as a swarm of bugs wrapped around it's body only leaving it's head free. Naruto struck, jumping from the bushes, and slapping a paralyzing seal on the targets head.

"Mission complete" Naruto said into his headset. Hinata jumped out of a tree, wiped her forehead, giving a sigh of relief. Shino came out of hiding, but only adjusted his glasses. Kurenai appeared holding a stop watch.

"Good job team you were able to capture Tora in 20 minutes, breaking the old record by more then ten minutes." Kurenai said with a proud smile. Then she looked at the demon cat, and sweat dropped seeing it's stiff body.

"Did you really have to use an paralyzing seal on him?" She asked looking at Naruto. He just smiled too sweetly.

"If you want I can use an explosive seal. Just say the word sensei." Naruto said while holding an explosive tag ball. He wasn't playing either catching Tora was their first team mission. They spent over an hour finding the cat, and another hour catching it. Which left Naruto's face cut up, and his last cloak ruined. He had to spend the mission pay buying another, and spares. Kurenai paled at the idea thinking about how much trouble the could get into for killing the Daimyo's wife's cat.

"No no that's fine lets head to the Hokage's office." Kurenai said quickly picking up the cat before Naruto could try anything.

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto smiled while watching Tora being carried away by his owner. The Hokage chuckled knowing how much Genin hated that cat.

"If that's all Hokage-sama we will take our leave." Kurenai bowed and was about to turn, and leave. When the Hokage spoke up, holding a scroll.

"I do have a mission for your team if you choose to accept it. Just know it's a C-rank mission." The old man said, normally fresh Genin teams wouldn't start C-rank missions this early. But after reading the reports Kurenai wrote about her team, he watched them through his crystal ball, and had to admit they were good. Besides this mission was only a C-rank because it took play outside the village.

Kurenai took the scroll, and started to read it. The mission was to track down, and capture or kill a missing ninja. His name was Masaki Sato age 15, a Genin level ninja. Wanted for the murder of his ex-girlfriend. Kurenai wanted to turn the mission down, but she knew her team was ready. She turned to her team, Hinata looked determined, she couldn't tell what Shino was thinking, and Naruto he was drinking his sake.

"Okay Hokage-sama we will accept this mission." She stated. She knew she was strong enough to perfect her team if the Genin missing ninja was stronger then his file said. She also knew Naruto was stronger then he let on, after all he was able to hit her with a paralyzing seal twice.

"Very well here is the information you need, He was seen leaving the village two days ago." The Hokage said while handing Kurenai a scroll with more details about the target, as well as information about which way he was headed.

"Okay team we will meet at the village gates in one hour, prepare everything you need." Kurenai said. Naruto pulled out, and handed storage scrolls to his teammates, and sensei. They left the office to prepare. Naruto didn't need to since he was always ready, Instead it was ramen time.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

"Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san." Naruto shouted while walking in, never seeing the flying ladle until it nailed him between the eyes. Naruto flew out of the stand landing on his back in the street, rubbing his head. Ayame came out holding her ladle.

"Oh Naru-kun what did I tell you about that sake." She said in a too sweet voice, making Naruto sweat. Then her eyes narrowed at Naruto, and the Shinigami reappeared behind her.

"Get. Rid. Of. It. Now." She commanded. Naruto quickly threw his sake jug as fast, and as far as it could. Nailing a random civilian a few blocks away. Ayame nodded in approval, then smiled, and walked into the stand. Naruto let out the breath he was holding, while clutching his rapidly beating heart. _"Kami-sama that was scary. And why can't I ever sense that ladle until it hits me? Could she be? No it can't be." _Naruto shook away all thoughts about Ayame being a secret ninja, and walked into the stand, where she was waiting.

"Alright Naruto-kun what can I get you?" She asked while holding her notepad.

"Just a bowl of Miso, I can't eat to much. I have a big mission in an hour, it's the first time I get to leave the village." Naruto said while smiling, he was really happy. Ayame's eyes widen in horror, but she didn't say anything instead she quickly went to the kitchen giving her father the order. Then returned to Naruto.

"Naruto are you sure you should be getting a mission outside the village so soon?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hai Ayame-chan even though my team is new, we are good team. Both our sensei, and the Hokage know this." Naruto state confidently, Ayame didn't look convinced. But before she could say anything. Naruto did something without thinking. He stood up, and hugged Ayame.

"Ayame I made a promise to you, I promised to be safe, and to return here after every mission. And I never break my promises, especially to people I care about." Naruto said while hugging her tighter. Ayame was blushing at the way Naruto was holding her. She hugged him back. Just then Teuchi came from the back holding a bowl of ramen, he stopped when he saw Naruto, and Ayame. He smiled then whistled.

"Naruto I don't mind you dating my daughter, and all but she is supposed to be working." He said while laughing. Naruto jump back letting go of Ayame, he realized what he did, he started blushing, and sputtering. Ayame was worse she was so embarrassed, she smacked her father with her ladle.

****Gates of Konohagakure****

After the awkwardness between Ayame, and Naruto. They spent the rest of the meal talking about Naruto's training. Ayame was upset hearing about the way Anko dressed around Naruto. But brushed it off as soon as she heard how crazy Anko was. Now Naruto was on his way to meet his team. He was the first to arrive there was ten minutes left till the meeting time so Naruto created two clones, and told them to hide in a tree besides the gate, while giving them the spider contract, and Fuinjutsu scroll to study. Naruto just leaned against the gate walls looking for Danzo. He was happy to be leaving the village, but nervous because anything could happen outside the gates. Whatever happens he had to be ready.

****A/N That's another chapter done, hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more.****

**** -Improv****


	8. Chapter 8: Motivation, and a Foul Mouth

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

** Chapter 8: Motivation, and a Foul Mouth  
><strong>

**One Day Later**

Masaki Sato was sitting against a tree almost at his destination, just a few miles, and he would be inside the boarders of the Land of Sound. He heard of a new village called Otoakure, he was hoping to find it when he got out of the fire country. So for the past two days he has been trying to cover his tracks the best he could so if anyone did follow him they would lose his trail. Too bad for Masaki he was never a good ninja by any means, coming from an civilian family. Finishing just average, his skills to be blunt only made him cannon folder if a fight really broke out. Masaki closed his eyes trying to get a few minutes of rest.

"Why Saki-kun, why did you do it." A voice whispered through the wind. Masaki shot up holding a kunai, looking around he saw nothing, and no one. _"Huh must have been a dream" _He told himself, Masaki started cleaning up his resting area.

"I loved you Saki-kun, why did you kill me?" The same voice pleaded into Masaki's ear, he jumped away putting his back to a tree. Holding his kunai tighter, Masaki tried to find the voice.

"Whose there!?" He shouted getting nervous. In front of him a ghostly figure of a woman appeared. The woman wore standard pair of shinobi sandals, and pants. Blood covered her green Chunin vest, that was over a black short sleeve mesh shirt. Her ghostly pale skin was stained with blood, from her arms, up to her neck. Her throat was cut open, blood still dripping out. In life she was pretty, her looks could make many women jealous. But in death half her face was covered in cuts on the right side, starting from her forehead down to her chin. Signs that she was beaten before she was killed. She had short black hair that reached her neck, And her now lifeless brown eyes stared into Masaki's soul.

"Aimi! No it can't be you! You're dead, I killed you!" Masaki shouted not believing his eyes. Blood tears poured from Aimi's eyes.

"Why Saki-kun, you told me you loved me. Why did you kill me?" She asked slowly taking a step forward.

"You cheating whore! You slept with sensei! That's the only way he promoted you, and not me!" Masaki shouted pointing at Aimi. The day before he killed her, Aimi was given a combat promotion for her performance during a bandit camp clean up mission. (A/N battle field promotions are a way to get promoted without taking the exams. Basically if you show you are skilled enough to deserve a higher rank your team leader will give a report to the Hokage. Were he will review you, and decide if you get promoted.)

"You're wrong Saki-kun I never cheated on you, I love you. Please come back to me Saki-kun I miss you." Aimi said while walking toward Masaki. He tried to move, but his body was frozen. Aimi kept walking to him with her arms out.

"No! Stay back! Get away from me!" Masaki shouted trying to get his frozen body to move. Aimi wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear.

"Come with me Saki-kun, and we can be together forever." Masaki's world went black, and his body fell to the ground.

Three people were standing above him, two boys, and one girl. They were watching beetles suck away the last of his chakra.

"Good job Shino-kun, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated with a smile, she was happy with her teammates, and started calling them by the "kun" term when they left for the mission. Naruto waved away the praise.

"We wouldn't of found him without you Hinata-san." Naruto said with a smile. Which was true, Masaki covered his tracks well, but couldn't hide the faint chakra trail tree hopping left behind. Hinata was able to follow it with her Byakugan. When they found Masaki Naruto placed him under a double layered **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demonic illusion: Hell viewing Technique. D-rank Genjutsu, causes the target to see a horrifying vision.) And Shino covered Masaki in bugs from the neck down, at the right moment he completely drained Masaki**.**

"I agree with Naruto-san." Shino said while pushing up his sunglasses. Hinata blushed at the praise she was getting from her teammates. Kurenai jumped out of a tree she was hiding in to watch her team.

"Good work team lets grab the target, and head home. Naruto take care of Masaki." She said. Naruto nodded then created two shadow clones, one to take away Masaki's weapons, and gear. The other wrapped Masaki in ninja wire. Naruto placed a paralyzing seal on Masaki's forehead as well. Once they were done, one shadow clone dispelled, the other threw Masaki over his shoulder. They were about to leave when they all jumped into combat stances. Four ninja wearing Hitai-ate with a sound note on them appeared.

Three young male ninja a little older then the team eight Genin, and one older man around Kurenai's age. They all wore blue ninja sandals, black, and gray shinobi pants as well as black and gray scarfs. Both their pants, and scarfs looked like snake skin. The younger boys a wore a short sleeve gray shirt that was tied at the waist with a black sash, but kept going down to their knees. It was open on the sides of their legs, it reminded Naruto of the dress Sakura wore. They had a long sleeve black undershirt to cover their arms. And black ski mask to completely cover their faces, only showing their eyes, there Hitai-ate was sown into the mask. The older man wore a simple gray long sleeve shirt, with a black, and gray snake skin pattern Jonin vest over it. He didn't wear the mask, just his headband.

"Look what we have here boys, a sexy kunoichi, and her cute, and innocent looking student." The man said leering at Kurenai, and Hinata. Making them both pale, while Naruto just unsealed some explosive tags under his cloak, along with two jugs of sake.

"Lets get rid of the kids, then have a little fun with the ladies." He said with a perverted grin, the sound team started pulling out there weapons. Naruto whispered to his team, glad he always puts up his mask before a mission. Even D-rank ones.

"Don't fight them I'll create a opening, when I do retreat. We have our target we don't need to risk a fight." Naruto stated while he finished covering the sake jugs in explosive tags. No one on team eight said a word, but they were all silently agreeing with Naruto.

The sound team dashed for team eight. Naruto threw the jugs, as soon as team eight saw them, they knew what was going to happen. Team eight jumped away, retreating, not even bothering to look back when a painful scream filled the air. They just had to make it home.

**Hours Later Gates of Konohagakure**

Team eight was exhausted after running at ninja speeds for hours until they made it back. It was much quicker since they didn't have to track down a target. Once they were able to catch their breaths they walked in. Realization kicked in for the Genin, they just completed their first C-rank mission. They were happy, although Shino didn't show it.

"Okay guys I'll take Masaki, and report to the Hokage. You guys go rest you've earned it." Kurenai said happy with her team. _"I'm so going to rub this in Kakashi, and Asuma's face" _Kurenai smirked feeling a bit smug because her team was so good. She took the body of Masaki, and they all split up.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

It was a little after 8pm when Naruto stepped into the ramen stand. Immediately he was tackled, it took all of Naruto's strength not to crash to the ground. Ayame was hugging him, with a smile.

"Naruto-kun you're safe, and back so soon!" Ayame happily shouted while leading Naruto to his seat.

"I told you Ayame-chan, it was an easy mission. Even though my team's good they weren't going to send us to do something hard like, raiding a enemy village or save a princess." Naruto teased, Ayame stuck her tongue out, a bit embarrassed for being so worried. Teuchi came from the back with a bowl of Miso ramen.

"Here you go Naruto on the house. Congratulations on completing a C-rank mission, your first step to becoming a great ninja." Teuchi said while handing Naruto the ramen. Naruto started telling them about his mission. But left out the part about the sound ninja, he didn't want to worry Ayame.

****Late Night Naruto's Apartment****

Naruto was laying on his back dead tired. After what happen, nearly having to fight those sound ninja, it only boosted his resolve to gain the chakra chains. While they were running back to the village all Naruto could think about was, _"What if those sound ninja were as strong as Danzo's men. What if that Jonin was stronger then Kurenai-sensei. Are Hinata, and Shino ready to fight enemy ninja?" _All those thoughts ran through his head. Naruto looked to the left, looking at his two clones, one was reading the Fuinjutsu scroll learning about the theory behind seals that used hand signs instead of seal tags. The other clone what reading the spider contract learning about the different spiders in the spider clans, and what they can do. Naruto sighed he smiled a bit, and raised his hand. In his palm was a single chain link.

**Hachiman's Weapons Shop**

_Ding Ding_

"Hello welcome to "Hachiman's Weapons Shop" your one stop shop for all the gear to make your enemies drop, my name is Tenten how my I help you." Tenten exclaimed in a cheery tone. Then she saw it was Naruto.

"Oh hello Naruto-san we have been waiting for you to come get your weapon." Tenten said. Naruto smiled

"Hello Tenten-san, and sorry I was called away on a mission." Naruto said. Tenten nodded, and reached under her counter. She lifted up Naruto's Koto that was wrapped in an blue cloth, and handed it to him. (A/N Tell the truth did you forget about this?) He unwrapped the instrument, the Koto didn't look much different then before. The only thing that changed was it felt heavier, the strings were changed, they were made from chakra conducting metals. A Uzumaki spiral was carved into the base, like he requested. Naruto plucked a few strings testing the sound, once he was happy, he said good bye to Tenten, and left to practice.

****One Month Later Training Ground 43****

Over the past month Naruto has been killing himself with training. He was deep into his Fuinjutsu scroll learning a few new seals, like the chakra draining seal. When it came to his spider contract, Naruto was learning the signs for each spider, and what amount of chakra to use to summon specific spiders. With his chakra chains Naruto was now able to create two chains that can come out of his wrist, both about the size of his forearm. In Genjutsu Naruto was learning a lot form Kurenai, she was teaching him how to use two of her favorite Genjutsu's. Her Magen: Juaku Satsu (Demonic illusion: Tree Bind Death. B-rank) and her Flower Petal Escape (Technique Kurenai created, its advance form of Kawarimi. User disappears into flower petals.)

Right now Naruto was stretching, his team was given a few days break after completing a C-rank mission. The mission was a easy scroll delievery to Sunagakure. Naruto was getting ready to create some clones, for a spar when a small spider appeared on his shoulder.

**"**Naruto-sama there is someone running around in the Forest of No-Return. Jorogumo-sama has asked you too look into it." ****The small spider said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed _"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to checkout" _He thought

****Gates of Forest of No-Return****

Naruto was jumping the fence, moving deeper into the forest. Naruto heard noise coming deeper from the forest. He followed it, what he heard wasn't random noise it was music. Naruto arrived to see a young girl, maybe a year or two older then him. The girl had red hair, and was wearing a small helmet, her clothes were torn, covered in dirt, and dried blood. She looked like she had just been in a fight, Naruto watched her for a bit. She was playing a sad song with her flute.

Naruto bit his thumb, did a few hand signs, and a small spider appeared. The spider was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, it had a small black body, with long black, and yellow stripped legs. It was a small female Medusa spider. Naruto pointed to the girl playing her flute, the spider understood. Quickly swinging from the trees using its web the spider landed on the back of the girl's neck, the girl jumped up but before she could do anything the small spider bit her, then vanished in a puff of smoke. The girl grabbed her neck looking around for what bit her, she looked for a few seconds then her body hit the ground. Completely paralyzed.

"Ah fuck what the hell!" the girl shouted, shocking Naruto a bit with her words. He shook himself out of his shock, then created four shadow clones to follow him. In case there were others. Naruto jumped down in front of the girl, she was laying down on her stomach unable to move anything from the neck down. She could see Naruto's feet.

"Great, and who the fuck are you?" She asked not wanting to show fear. Naruto said nothing, he picked up her flute, and checked her body for weapons. When Naruto started patting her down, she started to panic a little.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing you sick fuck!" She shouted trying to struggle. Naruto finished checking her when he was done, he unsealed some bandages, and wrapped them around her eyes. Ignoring her attempts at moving, and her colorful mouth. He created a shadow clone to carry her while he looked for a nice quite spot.

****Inside of a Cave****

Naruto had his clones fixing up the cave, setting up barriers, and silencing seals. Naruto had gotten tired of hearing the girl's fancy language, so he placed a seal tag over her mouth. He placed a chakra draining seal on her, as well as wrapped her in ninja wire, just in case. When everything was ready he pulled up his mask, and pulled his hood to make his face shadowed. Then he removed the bandages from the girls eyes. She was glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Here is the situation I'm not here to kill you, nor was I hired to capture you. I am here to find out why you are in this forest, a forest that's off limits to everyone without the permission of the Hokage. A forest that most people don't know about. Now judging by your cloths, I'm guessing you were in a fight, and came here to hide. Tell me the truth, and I'll give you all the help I can. As long as you leave this forest, and don't come back. First lets start with your name." Naruto said then removed the seal only to get spit on.

"Is this what gets you off you sick fuck! Kidnapping girls, and bringing them back to your sex cave! Sick bastard!" She shouted while trying to spit at Naruto. He sighed, he wanted to smack her, but in the books he read about torture. The more you beat your captive the more they will tell you fake information to try, and get you to stop. The way he read about to get good information is to make your captive feel safe, and happy. He didn't have time for that so he was going to try a new Genjutsu he was working on.

Naruto sat down ignoring the girl's rant, he unsealed his Koto, and started plucking a few strings playing a warm up song. The girl watched him closely, listening to his music. She didn't realize she shut her eyes.

**"**Tay-chan we're here." A sweet voice rang out Tayuya's eyes snapped open, she was standing next to a woman that looked like an older version of herself. Tayuya stared at the woman next to her, it was her mother. Tayuya quickly looked at herself, she was a child.

"Come on sweetheart lets get your birthday present." The mother said with a smile, holding Tayuya's hand while pulling her toward a music store. Tayuya's eyes teared up remembering this day, her 4th birthday.

"Now Tay-chan are you sure you want to get a flute?" The mother asked, Tayuya's eyes teared up, and she replied without thinking.

"Hai mommy, I want to learn how to play beautiful music just like you." Tayuya declared with a big smile. Her mother blushed at that comment, but smiled leading her daughter into the store. Tayuya, and her mother spent the rest of the day learning how to play the flute. And Playing music together, it was the happiest day of her life.

****Back in the Cave****

Naruto was finishing up his song when Tayuya started coming too. She looked around then, at Naruto with tears in her eyes. Naruto resealed his Koto, Tayuya was just looking at him.

"You must be wondering what that was, it was a Genjutsu I created using music." Naruto stated, Tayuya looked shocked. (A/N The Genjutsu uses the peaceful music from the Koto to relax the target's body, and mind. Then the user pushes chakra into the target's mind, bringing out the target's happiest memory. It's like the Hell Viewing Technique, only a happy version. Because the target is experiencing a happy memory, and their body is relaxed by the music. They are less likely to break the Genjutsu, for not wanting to lose the feeling. The draw back is user must have great chakra control in order to bring out the memories. Can be used on more then one target, as long as they hear the music, and the user has enough chakra to place multiple targets under a Genjutsu.)

"What do you mean a Genjutsu?" Tayuya asked still a bit shaken up. Naruto unsealed his sake turning his head, and taking a drink so she couldn't see his face.

"I needed you to calm down. I really can help you, what is your name?" He asked looking at he with kind eyes. Tayuya still didn't want to trust him, but telling him her name wouldn't hurt.

"My name is Tayuya." She said in a shaky voice. Naruto smiled _"Okay she's starting to trust me, can't screw this up." _Naruto thought. He created two clones one started removing her ninja wired binds the other poured a green liquid down her throat, she flinched a bit but didn't fight back.

"Don't worry it's a neutralizer for the poison that's paralyzing you. It will kick in, in a minute or two." Naruto stated he keep the chakra seals on her just in case. Naruto unsealed he flute, and placed it on her lap.

"Tayuya tell me why are you here? Are you looking for something? Hiding from someone?" He asked Tayuya looked away still not wanting to say anything. Naruto unsealed two scrolls, he walked to Tayuya, and unsealed a bowl of ramen, and chopsticks from the scroll. He walked back, and took a seat, unsealing his own ramen.

A minute passed, Tayuya could feel her body again. She didn't want to accept Naruto's food, but man she loved ramen. And she was really hungry, what was one bit going to hurt. She picked up some noodles, and ate them. Her body froze _"OH KAMI! IT'S SO GOOD!" _She yelled in her head quickly eating the rest, then drinking the broth. Naruto smiled then unsealed another scroll, and handing her another bowl of ramen. She quickly ate it. While she was eating, Naruto saw a seal poking out on her shoulder. Naruto got up, and walked toward her pulling her shirt so he could see the seal. She was about to yell when he started pulling her shirt but when she saw him looking at the seal, she tried to push him away. Naruto created two shadow clones that held her in place, once she realized he wasn't going to move she gave up on fighting. When she did Naruto unsealed a notepad, and two more bowls of ramen for her. He started studying the seal, and she started eating.

****Over an Hour and Two Bowls of Ramen Later****

"_Poorly made seal, pumping tainted chakra into her system. Modified slave seal. Hmm if I used the Evil Chakra Seal _(A/N Seal Mikoto used to completely seal away the Kyubii's chakra in him.) _ on her that will take care of the tainted chakra. Then I can seal away the slave seal with Fuja Hoin _(Curse sealing, what Kakashi puts on Sasuke's curse seal in the anime.)_ without the tainted chakra in her system, the slave seal won't have any control over her." _Naruto thought with a smile. He spoke up scaring Tayuya who was playing her flute.

"Well who ever put this seal on you is a real sick bastard." Naruto said, Tayuya just snorted.

"You have no idea." She mumbled. Naruto heard her but just ignored it for now.

"Well the good news is I can completely seal it by using two seals." Naruto said but couldn't keep talking because Tayuya grabbed his cloak.

"Don't lie to me you bastard, no one can remove this seal, its impossible." She yelled in his face.

"I never said remove it, I said seal it, completely. Trust me, and who told you it couldn't be removed? The person that put it on you?" Naruto asked Tayuya stepped back grabbing her shoulder. She wanted to believe him, all her life since she met that bastard she wanted the seal off. She wanted to get away, she finally ran away, and found herself here. And now there's a chance to get rid of the seal. Tears threaten to fall.

"But there's a catch, when I seal it away you're going to be in pain. And a lot of it, I'm not talking about getting a broken bone pain. I mean your body will feel like it's burning from the inside out." Naruto said with a serious look. Tayuya glupped, she was a nervous hearing that, but if it worked she would be free. She steeled her nervous.

"Okay if you can seal it I don't care." She said Naruto smiled then unsealed a big scroll the size of the scroll of sealing.

"Okay get naked, and lay down on your stomach." Naruto stated smoothly Tayuya grew a bright red blush.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT!" Tayuya yelled punching Naruto in the head.

****The Next Morning in the Cave****

Naruto was sitting against the cave wall catching his breath, Tayuya laid in the middle of the cave. Bandages wrapped around her, trying to keep her modestly, but not much as Naruto needed to write seal characters all over her body. Yesterday afternoon Naruto started his sealing process, the Evil Chakra Seal took over two hours to draw, and the rest of the night to work. After a few hours Tayuya stopped screaming, and passed out. The seal finally completely removed all of the tainted chakra from her body around two AM. Naruto gave her body a few hours rest, before drawing on the Fuja Hoin on her, and sealing away the slave seal.

Naruto stood up putting one of his spare cloaks on Tayuya. Leaving her a few scrolls of ramen, water, and a book if she gets bored. He left a note telling her to say in the cave, until he got back. He had to go check on his team.

****Training Ground 43 8:43****

Naruto arrives at the training ground to see, Anko training with Hinata, and Kurenai training with Shino. When Naruto shows up Kurenai shouts to him.

"Naruto why are you late?" Kurenai asked, she was a bit worried when he didn't show up. Everyone turned to him, wondering the same thing, after all Naruto normally is the first one there. _"Perfect chance to mess with them." _Naruto thought in his head.

"Well you see sensei after spending an exhausting night, I woke up next to a half naked, sweaty, and passed out girl." Naruto declared while smiling, it was true what he said. Hinata grew a huge blush on her face, and a small nose bleed hearing this, Shino was blushing too but hid it under his coat, Anko had a huge grin, and held up a double thumbs up. Kurenai's face was red she was both embarrassed, and angry because she was really worried about him.

"PERVERT!" She yelled while hitting him.

****Later That Day****

After training (extra hard for Naruto as Kurenai tied two sandbags to him, each weighting one hundred pounds.) Naruto Henged a shadow into a kunoichi, the same size as Tayuya, and told it to go buy clothes. He bought her a deep red Chinese style shirt like Tenten wears. On Tenten's recommendation, the only difference was Tayuya's had two dragons on the front. He bought her a pair of black shinobi pants as well. He also bought her a plain black bra, and white panties, he drew a chibi version of himself on the front of the panties as a joke. Naruto also Henged into a random ninja, and bought some healthier food for Tayuya.

****In the Cave****

Naruto enters the cave to find Tayuya still sleeping, Naruto unsealed some fruits, and water then went up to wake up Tayuya.

"Huh what happen, why is everything spinning?" She asked, Naruto smiled his theory was correct. _"Good without that tainted, and evil chakra in her system she's less angry." _Naruto smiled setting down the bowl of fruit, and water next to her. Watching her slowly reach for it.

"Tayuya-san the sealing was successful, the only draw back is because you had so much of that tainted chakra in your system is going to take awhile for you to fully regain your strength. You can stay here until you do, but in return I want to know everything. What happen, who put that seal on you, and why you ended up here." He said in a serious tone. Tayuya flinched hearing his harden voice. _"Maybe it's okay? He did seal away that dam curse mark." _Tayuya thought then nodded, she ate what was left in the bowl, then drank the water. Naruto helped her lean against the wall wrapping his cloak around her. Tayuya took a deep breath.

"When I was three years old me, and my mother were living in the Cha no Kuni. (Land of Tea) We lived in a small peaceful village, my mother worked as a musician for an upscale club that rich people liked to attend. One week after my 4th birthday my mother was killed. I didn't know what happen, but a few days later after living on the street, a man found me. A man named Orochimaru, at first he was kind to me, he fed me clothed me. He offered me a home, I accepted, I had no one else and he was kind to me. That only lasted a month, he placed the curse mark on me. He made me do horrible things, kill people, trick people, ruin peoples lives . He made me do all those things, and if I refused he would activate the curse mark. The pain it caused made me want to kill myself, but I never could.

After a while I stopped fighting, and just accepted his orders, and became stronger. Because of that he made me one of his elite body guards, the sound five. I hated my life but I could never run, I had no where to go, he did save me from living on the streets. Or at least that's what I thought. A few days ago inside the boarders Otoakure, me, and my team were fighting a strong ninja. A man named Jiraiya, the toad sage. The man was trying to spy on us, my team was supposed to drive him out. Except doing the fight he used Gogyo Fuin on me. (Five Elements Seal. What Orochimaru uses on Naruto in the forest of death.) When he did that it broke a Senno Sosa no Jutsu (Memory Concealing Technique.) that was placed on me, when that happen I remembered what really happened to my mother. Orochimaru tried to buy me from my mother but when that didn't work he killed her right in front of me! He must of placed that seal on me when I passed out.

After our fight with Jiraiya I waited until Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto came, and removed the Gogyo Fuin from me. Then that night I ran, I had to fight a few low level Oto shinobi, but they couldn't stop me. I came here because I was here a few years ago, when Orochimaru tried to get the spider summoning contract. He didn't get it, and I waited next to the secret entrance. But I remembered, and thought I could hide out here for at least a little while." Tayuya finished talking tears were flowing from her eyes, for the first time in years. Naruto stayed quiet while she talked, he was absorbing her story. Checking for any lies in her eyes. Naruto believed her, from what he learned about Orochimaru from Jorogumo, Orochimaru was an evil man. Naruto let her wipe her tears away before speaking.

"Tayuya why did Orochimaru try to buy you when you were four? Do you know why?" Naruto asked in a soft voice not wanting to scare her. Tayuya looked away biting her lip, she did know but wasn't sure if she should tell him. Naruto saw her hesitation, and spoke up.

"Tayuya I believe your story I've heard of Orochimaru before, I know he is a bad man. I promise to help you, if you want to join the leaf for protection I'll make it happen. If you want to live here, and hide I'll build you a house. You don't have to fear me, I know what it's like to be tricked, used, and abused. I can help you Tayuya, if you let me." Naruto said in his softest voice. Tayuya looked at him, and nodded.

"My mother, and I come from a clan. A clan that was said to be wiped out years ago, that wasn't true. The last living members of the clan, scattered, and went into hiding. My clan was the Uzumaki Clan." She stated

****A/N That's another chapter down. Also the reason I'm making Tayuya an Uzumaki, is because she does have the traits for being a female Uzumaki. Pale skin, red hair, and is mean when angry. Also if anyone has a good name for the Koto Genjutsu leave a review please. Thanks for reading, have any tips leave a review.  
><strong>**

**** -Improv****


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N Thanks to ****reapertmn3,**** and ****LordGhostStriker**** for giving me a name, and an idea. For the Koto Genjutsu it will be called. "Music Style: Heaven Viewing Technique" And I'm bringing another Koto Genjutsu called. "Music Style: Black Memory Jutsu" were Naruto makes the target live out one of his memories, either watching it, or feeling what Naruto felt. I already have plans for this one. Thanks guys, remember got any tips or ideas feel free to leave a review.**

** -Improv**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

** Chapter 9: Trust**

Naruto was stunned, in front of him was a girl claiming to be a Uzumaki. _"If she's telling the truth, then she's like family. But she could be lying, Orochimaru could of told her about me, and she's trying to trick me by claiming to be in the same clan. No even if she did know about me she hasn't seen my face. I told her my name, but for all she knows I could be any Naruto right?" _Naruto thought while trying not to show shock on his face. He looked at Tayuya.

"Well if you are really an Uzumaki, it's better for you to stay here until you get your strength back. Here I brought you some clothes. I'll step outside so you can change." Naruto said while handing her the clothes. He walked outside to think for a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU SHIT HEAD!" Tayuya screamed from inside the cave. _"She must like the panties I got her" _Naruto thought with a smile. His smile was quickly taken away when a rock slammed into the back of his head, making him hit the ground face first. _"Dammit I'm supposed to be a ninja, why can I never sense when girls are going to hurt me." _He thought with a sigh.

**Two Months Later**

Naruto was leaving the forest, after visiting Tayuya. She managed to get her strength back during the first month. But choose to stay in the forest for awhile to train. Naruto told her he was a Uzumaki as well, And if she chooses to join the village he would protect her under clan laws. Tayuya was so happy to hear he was an Uzumaki, she gave him a hug. Then quickly bashed his brains in claiming he was trying to take advantage of her. Naruto smiled, Tayuya grew on him, even though she could be foul mouth, and brash some times. She was still like family, it made him happy thinking about it.

Naruto entered training ground 43 about to do some light training, when an ANBU appeared. The ANBU was female, wearing a neko mask.

"Naruto-san the Hokage request your presence immediately." She said in a flat voice, Naruto nodded. She quickly grabbed his shoulders, and they vanished in a swirl of leafs.

**Hokage's office **

Naruto, and Neko appeared in front of the Hokage's desk, causing his paper work to scatter. The Hokage grew a tick mark, while Neko just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. The Hokage sighed.

"Naruto-kun I've called you here to give you a mission." The Hokage stated, Naruto was confused why he was given a mission with out his team. He was about to ask when the Hokage spoke up.

"This isn't the type of mission I want to give you, It's an assassination mission, if it was up to me I would never give you this type of job. But I can't ignore your skills, Anko, Kurenai, and myself have spoken about this. You have shown expert knowledge in the art of stealth, as well as a great mind for battle planning. I've gone over your teams mission reports, it seems you have led your team for most of them. Anko has also spoken highly of you, saying that during training you are the only one that can get a drop on her. Although you can't defeat her, that's to be expected she is a Jonin level ninja for a reason." The Hokage stated with a smile, Naruto played it cool by taking a drink of his sake.

"Since you have already stated your plans of becoming an assassin, I have decided to let you take a mission, as a test. The mission is simple you, and a squad of Chunin will go to a bandit camp that has sprung up inside our boarders. This squad will be the ones to clear the camp, your job will be to assassinate the camps leader, before the cleaning begins. Will you except this mission?" The old man said. Naruto thought about it, _"This is a big chance for me, bandits won't be as hard to kill as ninja's but it will still be dangerous." _Naruto thought

"I'll accept the mission Hokage-sama." Naruto stated confidently. The Hokage sighed in his mind, he was wishing just a little that Naruto would decline, but it can't be helped. _"At least he's starting with bandits" _The aged leader thought

"Very well you will meet the Chunin squad tomorrow at the gates 6 am, be careful Naruto-kun." The Hokage said with a bit of worry in his voice. Naruto nodded with a smile, then he backed up, ran, jumped, rolled into a ball, and flew out the Hokage's windows.

"**NOOOOO" **The Hokage shouted crying anime tears.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

**"**Oi Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san can I get 5 bowls of Miso, and 5 bowls of beef." Naruto stated cheerfully still happy about his mission.

"Sure thing Naruto." Teuchi said while walking to the kitchen, Ayame walked up to him.

"So Naruto whats got you so full of energy." She said with a happy tone, after knowing Naruto for so long she could tell he was holding back a smile. Naruto turned to her giving a big grin that made her blush.

"Aww you caught me Ayame-chan, well I can't tell you what but tomorrow I have a mission that's going to help me big time in my shinobi career." He said. Ayame smiled, she still worried every time he went on a mission but he was happy so she didn't want to spoil it.

**Next Day Gates of Konohagakure 5:50 AM**

Naruto arrived at the gates, standing there waiting were four Chunin. They all wore standard blue shinobi sandals, black shinobi pants, and Chunin vest over mesh shirts. They all had short black hair and brown eyes. _"Man can these guys get anymore generic." _Naruto thought with a sweat drop seeing the men. One of the men walked up to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-san My name is Ken, I'm the leader for this mission. Since we are all here we will leave now. It will take us until the afternoon to reach the camp, traveling at ninja speed. When we get there you will carry out your mission during the night. We will take care of our mission, in the early hours. Understand?" Ken said Naruto nodded in his serious mode. After that they took off.

**Bandit Camp 12pm**

Mitsuru was having the best night of his life. He walked into his tent to find three of the most beautiful, and sexy women he has ever seen. They were completely naked, with cat ears, tails, and collars. His sexy kitty's swarmed him kissing him all over, right when the real fun was about to start, his whole world went black.

**Real World**

Naruto just finished cutting off the head of Mitsuru. Luckily for Naruto Mitsuru was sleeping in his tent. So far it has been a cake walk for Naruto. The bandit camp was just a bunch of tents setup in the middle of a clearing. At this time most of the bandits were passed out drunk, and the ones that were up were still drinking. All Naruto had to do was place a Genjutsu over himself, and sneak in to the bosses tent. He was a bit disappointed it was so easy. _"All well I guess this is the life of a ghost." _Naruto thought with a smile. He sealed away his target's head, replaced his Genjutsu then walked out.

**Ninja Camp**

Naruto walked in to the small campsite his team had made, he dropped his Genjutsu before getting close. Last thing you should do is sneak up on a ninja, easy way to get killed by mistake. When he arrived he saw only Ken was awake, waiting for him.

"Oh Naruto-san you're done already, Hokage-sama will be pleased." Ken said with a smile, Naruto nodded.

"Yes most of the camp is out cold, and the rest are drunk. It was easy sneaking in." Naruto stated, trying to sound professional. Ken nodded with a smile still on his face.

"That's good too know, my squad will move up the attack then, you get some rest you did a good job, and your mission is complete. By the time you wake up our mission will be done, and we will move out. Get all the rest you need I want to make it back to the village before lunch time." Ken stated with a smile. Naruto just nodded, to be honest part of him wanted to take part in the cleaning, but it wasn't his mission. Though he wasn't tired, it would be fine to rest his eyes.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he immediately rolled over, avoiding a kunai aimed for his neck then pushed off the ground putting his back to a tree.

"Tsk I should of know you wouldn't have been that easy to kill, dam demon." Ken sneered, and the rest of the Chunin drew there weapons. Naruto narrowed his eyes _"Dammit I should of seen this coming, I have to get out of here." _Naruto thought, he felt he could take them on one on one but all at once he wasn't strong enough.

Naruto quickly unsealed an explosive ball throwing it at ken, then turning to run. Ken used **Kawarimi, **to avoid the blast.

"After him!" Ken shouted the squad quickly chasing after Naruto.

Naruto was running through a small clearing when he heard the trademark sound of a kunai flying through the air, he quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the kunai, but getting blown back by the explosive tag, that was on it. Naruto slammed into a tree spitting up some blood before landing on the ground. Naruto rolled to his back, throwing his left hand in front of him. Shooting out a chakra chain to knock away a charging Chunin's hand that held a kunai. Naruto shot up his right hand shooting a chakra chain out of his palm going straight through the off balance Chunin's neck. Naruto pushed away the lifeless body, and started to run again. But Ken, and the remaining two Chunin surrounded him. Ken smirked they all charged Naruto piercing his chest, back, and neck with their kunai.

Before they got the chance to cheer, Naruto's body turned into flower petals, and blew away. They looked around, and spotted Naruto to the side. A puff of smoke appeared in front of him, Naruto reached into the smoke pulling out a gooey, flesh looking sack. Naruto threw the sack in the air above them, then threw a kunai at it. **Summoning Art: Rain of Spiders **Naruto shouted, when the kunai split the sack open, thousands of tiny baby spiders came out. Ken, and one of the Chunin managed to jump away. But the third wasn't so lucky since he was right under the sack. Naruto turned, and ran not even bothering to look at the screaming Chunin who was getting eaten alive by the baby spiders that covered him from head to toe.

"_Just two more" _Naruto thought while running through hand signs. Ken, and the last remaining Chunin split up trying to find Naruto _"Dammit! This was supposed to be easy, kill him, and blame it on the bandits. He wasn't supposed to be this good." _The Chunin thought while running through trees. The Chunin stopped when he found himself standing in the middle of pure darkness, he smirked.

"It's going to take more then this to get me you demon!" The Chunin shouted while holding up a ram sign, and yelling **"Kai" **he smirked as the darkness faded. He was about to taunt Naruto but couldn't move, he looked down, and saw roots wrapping around his legs. Then a tree appeared behind him, it was the last thing he saw before he died. ****Magen: Juaku Satsu ****Naruto whispered as he held his hands to the back of the Chunin's neck, and chest. Naruto's chakra chains were piercing through, his heart, and throat. They were the only thing holding up the dead Chunin. Naruto dropped the body, and started running again. _"Just one more." _Naruto thought.

Naruto was running on fumes, his whole body hurt. He was about to stop, and take a rest. But got blindsided by a kick to his back. Naruto tried to get up but was stopped by two shuriken that buried themselves in the back of Naruto's legs. He fell to his knees, but was kicked in the face, and slammed into the ground. Naruto managed to roll to the side avoiding getting stomped in the face. While he rolled over he used chains to remove the shuriken from his legs. He tried to stand but his legs were shaky.

**"**Now you die demon!" Ken yelled while charging Naruto with a kunai. Naruto didn't move, Ken smiled madly when he was just inches from Naruto's chest. Then the kunai hit, but instead of piercing Naruto's heart, his kunai broke in half. Naruto managed to wrap up his chest in chakra chains creating makeshift armor. Naruto took advantage of Ken's shock, and slapped an explosive tag on his face. Naruto quickly shot his chains downward pushing himself away. While Naruto was in the air, he rolled into a ball, and used his chains as a shield. The shock wave from the blast hit Naruto, slamming him down. Making his body skip across the ground, the snapping of his own bones filled his ears. Finally he stopped flying by crashing into a tree. _"All down." _Was Naruto's last thought before he passed out.

****Next Day****

Naruto woke up in a fog, he tried to move but quickly stopped when pain shot through his body. Naruto laid there on his stomach, he didn't know for how long. "_I have to get back to the village." _He thought.

**"******AHHHH!" ****He screamed in pain while he pulled his hands from under him. Placing one hand next to his mouth. He used what little chakra he had left, to unseal a soldier pill. Using his tongue he managed to get it in his mouth. Once he felt the chakra flowing through him he put his hands together, and whimpered trying to hold back the cries of pain, as he slowly formed hand signs. Naruto used the blood already covering his hands to summon a large spider, that was over four feet tall, and six feet wide.

**"Naruto-sama!**" The spider shouted with a panicked tone. Naruto couldn't move, so he just spoke.

"Roshi, can you take** *******cough cough***** me back to the village, I can't move." Naruto said in a pain filled voice.

**"Of course Naruto-sama right away." **Roshi said, then slowly lifted Naruto onto his back, using his legs. They began their slow walk back to the village. Roshi didn't want to move to fast, and hurt Naruto more.

****Hours Later Village Gates****

Roshi walked up to the gates. When the two Chunin on gate duty saw Roshi they quickly jumped, ready to battle. Thinking the spider escaped from the Forest of No-Return. Then they saw Naruto's beaten, and bloody body on the spiders back. They tried to rush, and help him, but Roshi bound their feet to the ground by spitting webs at them.

**"Stay away from Naruto-sama, if you try to attack him you will have to go through me."** Roshi declared to the crowd of ninja, and civilian that were gathering. Just then Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino broke through the crowd. They were returning from the Hokage's office after finishing a D-rank mission, when they saw people gathering whispering about a dead demon.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted while rushing toward him, Roshi was about to fire a web at her. But Naruto spoke up hearing his sensei's voice.

"It's okay Roshi I trust her." He whispered, still unable to move. Kurenai rushed to his side ignoring the spider staring her down.

"Naruto are you okay what happen?" She asked fear clear in her voice. Naruto coughed a bit the last of his chakra was draining from having Roshi summoned.

"They betrayed me, ***cough* **please make sure no one ***cough* **gets me while I'm out." Was all Naruto could mutter before blacking out. With Naruto out cold, Roshi vanished. Causing Naruto's body to fall to the ground lifelessly, Kurenai quickly picked him up. Taking him to the hospital.

****Two Days Later****

Naruto woke up to the sound of beeping. He looked around to see an empty hospital room, or at least he thought it was empty. Sitting in a chair in the corner, was Kurenai sleeping. Naruto tried to get out of the bed, sliding his legs over. As soon as he stood up, his legs turned to jelly, and he was sent crashing to the ground.

Kurenai jumped up kunai in hand looking for an enemy. Only to see Naruto face down on the floor, his hospital gown open just enough to show his back, and bare ass. "_Cute." _Kurenai thought then quickly shook her head rapidly while berating herself for that thought, but she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"Naruto are you okay?" She asked, Naruto just held up a thumbs up. Kurenai was about to help him up, when the door opened. Hinata, and Anko walked in, spotting Naruto's ass as soon as they did.

"EEEPPP!" Hinata shouted blushing up a storm then fainting with blood coming out her nose. Anko just whistled while taking a picture with a mini camera she pulled out.

"Nice ass gaki." She said smiling. Kurenai sweat dropped, and quickly helped Naruto back into bed.

"Naruto what happen on your mission?" Kurenai asked in a serious tone, Anko wanted to know as well. And Hinata was still on the ground. Naruto just sighed, and looked out the window.

"My mission was a success, I went back to the camp. The squad leader told me to rest, I went to lay down, and about a hour later they attacked me, and tried to kill me." Naruto explained. Both getting angry looks on their faces. They were about to speak when the door opened, and revealed Ayame holding flowers in a pot. She was shocked seeing Naruto awake, when she visited him the day before. The doctor said he would be out for days. She dropped the flowers, nailing Hinata in the head, knocking her out even more. And rushed Naruto hugging him tightly.

"Naruto you baka you promised me. You promised me you would be careful, and you would come for ramen, after every mission." Ayame said with tears flowing from her eyes, when she heard the rumor that his dead body was carried through the gates by a spider, her heart broke. When she found out he was in the hospital still alive she rushed to be by his side. Naruto just hugged her back, wincing a little at the tightness of the hug but dealt with the pain.

"I know Ayame but I'm here, and I'm okay." He said trying to calm her down. Instead a tick mark formed on Ayame's head, and she hit him on the head with her ladle that magically appeared.

"You call multiple broken bones, and ruptured organs okay?!" Ayame yelled _"where did that ladle come from? Is her body a storage scroll too?" _Naruto thought while he rubbed his head. Anko, and Kurenai sweat dropped at the girl for hitting him, then scolding him for being hurt. The doors opened again, and the Hokage, and two ANBU Neko, and Boar walked in. Stepping over the downed Hinata, who still had blood leaking from her nose. Naruto turned to Ayame.

"Ayame I know you just got here, but do you mind going to get me a few bowls of ramen, I don't really want to eat hospital food." Naruto said with a soft smile, Ayame looked around, and got the message. She nodded, gave Naruto one last hug, and quickly left. When she left the Hokage stepped forward.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you're awake how are you doing?" The old man asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old man. The temperature in the room dropped, the ANBU were twitching nearly drawing their weapons. Kurenai, and Anko paled, sweated a little, and backed up.

"Did you set me up?" Was all Naruto said. Everyone in the room was shocked hearing Naruto say that.

"Wha..what do you mean Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked trying not to flinch from the look Naruto was giving him.

"While my broke body was being carried back to the village I had a lot of time to think. And I kept asking myself why, why was I alone on my mission. Sure I was with that squad, but they had a different mission to complete. I'm wondering why I was alone on my mission, it was my first official assassination mission. Shouldn't there have been someone there with me? Making sure I completed it, or backing me up if I failed? Someone I trust like my sensei, or Anko? But no I was alone on my mission, then nearly killed by the squad that I was with when they thought I was asleep. I'm just wondering if they attacked me on your orders Hokage-_sama._" Naruto spat out with venom in his voice.

No one said a word, too shocked with what Naruto, was accusing the Hokage of. Finally Kurenai broke out of her shock, she was about to speak up when the Hokage raised his hand to stop her. He had fury burning in his eyes, he stared Naruto in the eyes, but Naruto stared back at the Hokage not backing down.

"After everything I've done for you, you believe I betrayed you." The Hokage said it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He failed to hide the anger in his voice. Making everyone flinch at his tone, except for Naruto he wasn't backing down.

"Everything you have done for me? Lets make a list, shall we. Did you stop people from beating me when I was a kid? No, Did you keep me from getting kidnapped, and tortured? No, did you feed me when I was starving, and desperately digging through trash looking for food? No, did you teach me how to cook the rats I would catch in the sewers? No, did you make people stop glaring at me, ignoring me, throwing me out of their stores? NO!" Naruto stated becoming louder, and making everyone in the room flinch with every point he made.

"That day I was hunted down like a dog, beaten, stabbed, and nearly killed was the day you helped me. Do you know why? It's because you almost lost your weapon." Naruto stated. Making the Hokage back down his old heart was breaking.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked, Naruto just stared at him.

"Yes." Was all Naruto said. The Hokage sighed in a defeated tone _"I'm sorry Minato, Kushina I have failed your son." _The old man thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto I failed you, during your childhood. But I promise to do everything in my power to make it right. Is there anything I can do for you?" The Hokage asked in a sad tone. Naruto sighed, reached under his bed sheets, unsealed his sake then pulled it out. Everyone sweat dropped thinking he managed to hide sake in his bed, when he just woke up. Naruto took a drink.

"For now just find out if someone told them to kill me, or if they just hated me." Naruto said, the Hokage nodded.

"Where are they by the way, did you have a chance to see the way they ran?" the Hokage asked thinking the Chunin just ran away.

"They are dead." Naruto said like it was obvious. Everyone was shocked once again.

"You mean you killed all four of them?" The Hokage asked. Naruto nodded while drinking sake.

"How did you do it?" He asked. Naruto shrugged**.**

"Besides the fact that they were crappy shinobi, I did a simple hit, and run tactic. I ran away, making them chase me, they started attacking me one at a time. I counter attacked killed one, then ran away again repeating the process. Until I was the last one alive." Naruto stated, everyone was impressed

"And what was that spider, that brought you back to the village?" The old man asked. Naruto sighed he didn't want anyone to know. _"Guess I'll have to tell them now." _Naruto thought

"It was my summons, right now I'm the soul owner of the spider contract." Naruto said while drinking.

Once again jaws were on the ground. Next to Hinata's passed out body.

"What do you mean, how did you get it?" The Hokage asked dumbfounded, Naruto didn't feel like explaining everything to him, so he came up with a lie.

"Well I can't tell you, they choose me to be their summoner, and asked me not to tell their secrets. And I swear if the council tries to take my contract. Or tries to force me into letting people sign it I'll let loose a swarm of spiders on them. Just like that Chunin that got eaten alive by a thousand baby spiders. You know I never bothered to learned his name." Naruto gave an evil smile, making the males pale, and the females go green. At the thought of being eaten alive, not Anko though she just gave a thumbs up, and an wicked smile.

"Don't worry Naruto the council doesn't have the power to take away what you rightfully own." The Hokage stated _"They just think they do." _Naruto thought

"I wish I could stay longer but I still have work to do, take care Naruto-kun." The Hokage turned to leave, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait Hokage-sama don't you want this." Naruto said while reaching under his covers, then pulling out the head of Mitsuru. Freaking the hell out of everyone, except Anko, who was giving a double thumbs up.

"Um well yes I need that." The Hokage said then turned to Neko. She sighed, and grabbed the head. The Hokage, and his ANBU left. Kurenai spoke up.

"Good job completing your mission Naruto." She said with a smile. Anko grew a smirk then rushed to Naruto's side.

"Yeah gaki you did so well that your Sexy-sama is going to reward you!" Anko cheered, Naruto was about to ask what she meant. Until she grabbed his, and shoved his face between her breast.

"A-A-ANKO!" Kurenai shouted/sputtered out. Anko released Naruto head, she backed up to see Naruto's now blushing face.

"YAY! I made gaki blush! I'm the greatest!" Anko cheered holding up double v-signs. Kurenai frowned with a blush.

"Anko please don't be perverted to one of my students." Kurenai said with a sigh, Anko stuck her tongue out, at her.

"Cheer up Nai-chan or you won't get a copy of gaki's cute butt picture." Anko said, she then ran, jumped, rolled into a ball, and flew out of the hospitals third floor window. Kurenai blushed then jumped out after Anko.

"Hey Anko wait up!" Kurenai called out, Naruto sweat dropped, then sighed. He turned to see Hinata still passed out on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and broken flower pot pieces. Naruto paled.

"Hey wait who is going to help Hinata! I think she's dead!" Naruto called out while jumping out of his bed. He quickly unsealed a spare cloak, and threw it on. Jumping out the window.

****A/N That's another chapter down. A bit shorter then my last few chapters but I wanted to end it here before I get into the wave stuff which should be next chapter. Thanks for reading ****

**** -Improv****


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Tayuya

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

** Chapter 10: Meet Tayuya **

**Two Weeks Later Tayuya's Cave 6AM **

"Are you sure you're ready Tayuya?" Naruto asked while packing away the last of Tayuya's things. Naruto turned to Tayuya. Who was now wearing a simple crimson battle kimono that showed off her modest curves, with a blue sash that wrapped around her waist. The sash had hidden storage seals that Naruto made, so she could hide her weapons, and gear. The kimono ended at her knees, over her heart was an Uzumaki spiral. ( A/N This kimono is like the black one Temari wears, post time skip.) Underneath she wore a pair of dark blue skin tight short shorts, in case a pervert tried to take a peek under her kimono using the openings on the side of her legs. Like most Uzumaki women she was proud of her long red hair, gone was her helmet, instead she let her hair flow freely. Just reaching her lower back, to finish her outfit, she wore a pair of crimson shinobi sandals. Just like Kurenai, Tayuya was really beautiful, and could use her looks to distract men, and some women during battle.

"Of course, I feel stronger then ever." Tayuya said. _"Plus I want to do my own clothes shopping. I like my battle kimono, but dammit I just want one pair of panties that don't have that shithead drawn on them!" _She thought letting a bit of K.I. Leak out, Naruto felt this, and started backing up. For the last few months, he would spend as much time with Tayuya as he could. A lot of that time was spent training, since she was a musical Genjutsu user like him, he taught her what he knew. He was also teaching her how to do Fuinjutsu, and like a real Uzumaki she was a natural, that convinced Naruto she wasn't lying. He was trying to teach her to use chakra chains, but even though she had great chakra control, she needed perfect control. So he put that off until later, for now they were happy practicing their music style together.

"Okay then here is the cover story we are going to use. I met you in the red light district a few months ago, and after a few rounds of..." Naruto never got to finish, because Tayuya was bashing his brains in, with a huge blush on her face.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto was twitching on the ground, and Tayuya went to wash the blood off her hands in a near by river. When she came back Naruto was standing, and drinking sake.

"Fine we won't have a cover story, but let me do the talking. Also for now lets keep the fact that your an Uzumaki a secret. The last thing we need is him asking questions about how I knew Uzumaki was a clan." Naruto said, Tayuya only nodded she didn't really want to talk to the Hokage. Leaving it too Naruto worked out just fine for her.

**Hokage's Office 7AM**

Naruto, and Tayuya walked in to find the Hokage standing over his paper work, running through hand signs. He cupped his hand around his mouth, about to shout out a Jutsu, until Naruto spoke up.

"YO! OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted scaring the aged leader. The Hokage's jutsu blew up in his face when Naruto shouted, causing the old man to fly out of the window.

A minute later the Hokage walks through the door, sitting down in his chair acting like nothing happen. Even though his hat, and robes were a bit burned.

"Oh Naruto-kun what can I do for you? And who is this young lady?" He asked making everyone sweat drop. _"This is the leader? The man that snake bastard really wants to kill?" _Tayuya thought in disbelief.

"Well Hokage-sama can we speak in private?" He asked The Hokage nodded, then snapped his fingers. Four blurs leaped out the door. When they were out Naruto made shadow clones, and made them put up a silencing barrier.

"Old man this is Tayuya, a little over three months ago she escaped Orochimaru's grip. He had a slave seal on her, I found her in the Forest of No-Return. I sealed away the slave seal, and have been helping her for the past few months." Naruto stated plainly, he knew it wasn't time for jokes. The Hokage narrowed his eyes hearing his former student's name.

"Show me the seal." Was all the Hokage said. Tayuya pulled her kimono to the side showing him her seal. A spiral covered the curse mark, around the spiral two rows of seal characters, and six small spirals. The Hokage looked impressed, he could see the curse mark, but he could also tell the seal Naruto put over it was a Uzumaki style seal.

"Naruto how did make this seal?" The Hokage asked, Naruto sighed in his head. He hated answering unnecessary questions.

"I told you Hokage-sama Fuinjutsu comes natural to me, it took me a while but I made that seal after studying the curse mark." Naruto lied, Tayuya wanted to question him. But she knew how to stay quiet, when someone was lying, after years of being one of Orochimaru's bodyguards. The Hokage nodded accepting what Naruto said, he knew Uzumaki's were very gifted at Fuinjutsu, so it wasn't a stretch for Naruto to create it.

"Naruto do you think you can seal away a curse seal that was placed on another one of our shinobi?" The Hokage asked thinking about Anko. He knew behind her happy, and party girl personality she was suffering because of the curse mark.

"Sure but I would have to look at their mark, and study it first. Who is it?" Naruto asked

"It's Anko, years ago when Orochimaru betrayed the village he placed the mark on her, before we could find, and rescue her." The old man said sadly, knowing that if he would of killed Orochimaru when he had the chance he could of prevented her suffering. As well as many others. Naruto was stunned he knew Anko was hated for being Orochimaru's formal apprentice, but he never knew she was marked. He only spied on her a little bit after he met her, he saw she was hated like he was. So he choose to trust her, thinking since she knew his pain, she would be less likely to betray him. Naruto was berating himself for never knowing she had that evil mark.

"I'll study it today, she should be training Hinata today." Naruto said. Hinata became sort of an apprentice to Anko, not officially since Anko wasn't a true Jonin she couldn't take on one. But because of Hinata's love of Snake style, and just snakes in general. Hinata become Anko's unofficial apprentice.

"As for Tayuya, I request she be given citizenship to Konohagakure. As well as enrolled in the ninja ranks, as a Chunin." Naruto stated smoothly shocking, both the Hokage, and Tayuya.

"Naruto I can't do that, I can put her on probation, as an temporary member of the village. But she would have to be interrogated, for what she knows about Orochimaru, then the council, has to meet, and see if she is allowed to join or not." the Hokage said. Naruto fought the urge to sneer at the old man, this was what Naruto hated. From all the law books Naruto studied, it states the Hokage is a dictator, and his word is law. Yet this old man bends over to the will of the council. That's fine though Naruto had a trump card, that would cause the Hokage to go to war with the other great nations if Naruto asked.

"How about you use the power you have, tell the council to fuck off, and help Tayuya. She will also write down everything she knows about the snake, and her time with him since day one. If you do this it will make up for everything you didn't do for me during my childhood, and I'll give you the secret to never having to do paper work again." Naruto stated with a smirk, the Hokage froze. _"The secret! I must know! No calm down Sarutobi, can't let him see you sweat, or you'll end up giving him the title of Hokage." _The Hokage told himself. Naruto smiled he knew he had the Hokage now.

"Okay I will grant her citizenship, as well as a rank of Chunin. In exchange she will be under your teams care for a probational period. You will also introduce her to you're Genin class, so she can create bonds, and friendships in the village. She will have to write everything she knows about Orochimaru, and his dealings, and you will give me the secret to paperwork." Sarutobi stated trying to be calm, and not grab Naruto, and shake him to get the secret. Naruto smiled it was a good deal, the best he was going to get. Tayuya sweat dropped. _"Do they not know I'm standing right here? Although shithead did get me a good deal." _Tayuya thought with a small smile.

"Okay you have a deal old man." Naruto held out his hand, the Hokage shook it. Then pulled out a scroll, and started writing on it. Then he handed the scroll to Naruto, and a leaf headband to Tayuya. She took it, and wrapped it around her forehead.

"As of this moment you are an official shinobi of Konohagakure. Naruto give that scroll to Kurenai, and tell me WHAT IS THE SECRET!" the old man finally snapped diving over his desk grabbing Naruto's shoulders, and shaking him. Tayuya sweat dropped.

"It's shadow clones you old fool." Naruto said quickly grabbing Tayuya dropping the barrier, and jumping out of the already broken window. The ANBU walked in to see their great leader banging his head on the floor crying anime tears, while three shadow clones were grumbling, and doing paperwork.

**Training Ground Seven**

"Yo." Naruto said while walking up to the team seven Genin. They turned to see Naruto with Tayuya each having different reactions. Sasuke was upset seeing Naruto, he was still mad about the beating Naruto gave him during the Genin exams. Sakura was mad seeing Tayuya because she believed Tayuya was here to steal her "Sasuke-kun". Kiba had a nose bleed seeing the beautiful Tayuya.

"What are you doing here dobe." Sasuke said, Naruto ignored Sasuke which made him madder.

"This is Tayuya she is a new member of the village, the Hokage asked me to introduce her to our Genin class so she could make friends." Naruto said while pointing at Tayuya. Sakura stepped up first hearing Tayuya wasn't there to steal Sasuke but she was still cautious.

"Hello my name is Sakura." She said giving her best smile, and a wave. Tayuya nodded, normally she wouldn't care, but she was trying to be good since she just became a member of Konohagakure. Next came Kiba.

"Yo my name is Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said, and the small dog yipped while wagging his tail. Since Tayuya was pretty she often got hit on, so she could spot a pervert, just by looking at them. So she gave her best, and brightest fake smile, and waved at Kiba to mess with him. Kiba grew a huge blush, and backed away. Naruto sweat dropped seeing Tayuya's smile. _"Now that's just wrong." _He thought, everyone turned to Sasuke expecting him to introduce himself. When he didn't Naruto sighed.

"That's the "Emo Queen Hidden in the Leafs"." Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke, and looking at Tayuya. Tayuya, Kiba, and Akamaru snickered. Sakura was about to yell at Naruto, but Sasuke growled at Naruto, and stepped forward.

"Fight me dobe, you won't beat me this time." Sasuke demanded. Naruto sighed, he hated fighting for no reason.

"Sorry I have a mission to do, lets go Tayuya, we have to meet team ten." Naruto said while turning around, Sasuke gritted his teeth. Then turned to Tayuya, and pointed at her.

"You girl you're a Chunin, you must be strong then, fight me." Sasuke commanded Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Sasuke for calling her girl. Kiba frowned, Naruto backed up knowing things could get ugly if Tayuya loses her temper. Sakura cheered Sasuke on. Tayuya grew a sweet smile on her face, that make Kiba blush, and Naruto sweat. Wondering what she was going to do.

"Okay but I'll make the first move. **FUCK OFF NO JUTSU!**" Tayuya shouted while flipping Sasuke the bird. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru started laughing. Sasuke growled, and Sakura grew red ready to knock Tayuya out.

"YOU BITCH DON'T YOU TALK TO..." Sakura shouted was cutoff when Naruto threw a seal tag over her mouth, then he grabbed Tayuya, and jumped away before things got out of hand. Leaving an angry Sasuke, and Sakura. And a laughing Kiba, and Akamaru.

**Training Ground Ten  
><strong>

"I think that went well." Naruto said with a smile, drinking some sake. Tayuya stuck her tongue out at him. They entered the training ground only to see team ten sitting under a tree. Well Asuma, and Shikamaru were playing Shogi, Choji was eating chips watching them. Ino was the only standing, she was yelling at them to get up, and train but was ignored. Naruto, and Tayuya sweat dropped at the team.

"Yo team ten." Naruto said making the team turn around, Ino spoke up placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here Naruto, did you come here to ask me on a date. Sorry but I like Sasuke." She said while looking away, everyone thought the same thing. _"Is she serious?" _Shikamaru sighed then spoke up.

"It's troublesome to ask, but what are you doing here Naruto." He asked in a lazy tone. Naruto smiled Shikamaru as lazy as he was always treated Naruto kindly. Shikamaru, and Choji were really the only people Naruto got along with at the academy.

"Aww don't say that Shika-san, I can't come by to see an old friend." Naruto said in a cheery tone. Shikamaru gave Naruto a lazy look that said "No" Naruto sweat dropped

"Fine you got me. This is Tayuya she is a new member of the village, and a new Chunin. The Hokage asked me to go around, and introduce her to people." Naruto said while pointing at Tayuya. Shikamaru gave her a look, and mumbled troublesome. Choji just ate some chips, Asuma lit a new cigarette. Ino finally taking a good look at Tayuya blushed, and got really close to her face.

"WOW! You're beautiful!" Ino shouted jealous of Tayuya. Tayuya grew embarrassed, not liking when people got so close.

"What the hell back off dyke I don't swing that way." Tayuya shouted jumping back, Naruto snickered at Tayuya. Ino blushed, and sputtered at what Tayuya said, she tried to say it wasn't like that but was too embarrassed to talk. Choji grew a nose bleed thinking about his crush, and Tayuya together. Asuma laughed at his student knowing Ino just wanted to know how Tayuya got her looks. Shikamaru mumbled troublesome.

"Hello my name is Shikamaru." He said not bothering to look up from the Shogi board. Causing everyone to sweat drop. Choji spoke up next.

"Hello I'm ***munch munch*** Choji ***munch munch* **nice to meet ya." He said between bites. Up next was Asuma, he took a puff then spoke.

"Hello I'm Asuma." He said while looking over at the still blushing, and sputtering Ino. He chuckled at her. Tayuya just said hi back to them, with a small wave.

"Alright guys we still got to go meet my team, ja ne." Naruto said. Then he, and Tayuya jumped away. Ino finally managed to break out of her shock.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ino shouted Shikamaru sighed, then muttered troublesome.

**With Naruto, and Tayuya-chan**

"Looks like we found you a girlfriend." Naruto said with a perverted giggle. A tick mark formed on Tayuya's head then she beat up Naruto.

**Training Ground 43**

"Hey guys." Naruto shouted to Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Anko. They turned to see Naruto with a girl they never seen before. Hinata blushed and let out a small perverted giggle seeing how pretty Tayuya was. The giggle was only heard by Shino.

"Naruto why are you late, and who is this?" Kurenai asked wondering if they were doing something perverted since she was convinced Naruto was a big pervert.

"This is Tayuya she is a new member of the village, and a new Chunin. The Hokage asked me to go around, and introduce her to people. Also she is joining our team." Naruto said handing Kurenai a scroll She looked over the scroll, and nodded.

"Very well, hello Tayuya my name is Kurenai. I am the Jonin-sensei for team eight, it's nice to meet you." Kurenai said with a smile. Hinata stepped up.

"Hello Tayuya-chan my name is Hinata." Hinata said with a sweet smile that was a bit seductive. Tayuya sighed in her mind _"Great another dyke, and this ones going to be on the same team as me. Dam better watch out in case she tries something." _Tayuya thought. Shino stepped up.

"My name is Shino." He said while adjusting his glasses. Tayuya sweat dropped, but everyone else was used to Shino, being Shino. Next Anko jumped forward.

"Hello red gaki I am the sexy and single..." she was cutoff when Naruto dived for her with his arms out.

"SEXY-SAMA!" He shouted scaring Tayuya who was standing next to him. Anko grew a tick mark then slammed her fist into the flying Naruto.

"Dammit gaki quit that. You're ruining my amazing introductions" she said. Naruto quickly jumped up.

"Sensei you mind teaching Tayuya a few things she's also a Genjutsu user." Naruto said with a smile, Kurenai also smiled having another Genjutsu user to teach made her happy. Everyone turned to start training. Naruto stopped Anko.

"Wait up Sexy-sama the Hokage asked me to tell you a few things." Naruto said while pulling Anko away. They walked behind a tree, Naruto put away his sake. He was still upset that Anko was suffering while he could of done something about it. The only thing he can do now is seal away the curse mark for her.

"Anko I'm sorry." Naruto said while looking down. Anko was shocked Naruto never called her by her name. He also had a sad look on his face, it made Anko sad as well.

"For what Naruto-kun." Anko asked in a never before seen soft voice. Naruto sighed

"This whole time you were hurting, and I didn't notice. I could of stopped your pain but I didn't." Naruto said. Anko was confused by what he meant but before she could ask, he spoke up.

"I need to see your curse mark." Naruto said making Anko flinch, and grab her neck.

"How do you know." She asked

"Tayuya has a curse mark too. She managed to run away from Orochimaru, I found her, and completely sealed her curse mark. We showed the Hokage, and he asked me to see what I can do about yours." Naruto said. Anko was shocked, she just met someone the same as her. And she would of never known unless she was told. Then it clicked for Anko hearing what Naruto said _"Completely seal? IMPOSSIBLE!" _Anko shouted in her mind. She grabbed Naruto's shoulder tightly, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean." Anko said trying her best not to shout, but holding Naruto tightly. Naruto flinched seeing her with tears. The Anko he knows should never tear up, she should always be happy, and cheerful. Cracking jokes, and playing pranks. He blamed himself for the Anko he saw now. Naruto placed his hands on Anko's arms.

"I mean completely seal Anko, you won't have to suffer anymore." Naruto said while looking into her eyes. Anko couldn't believe it, she wanted to trust Naruto but the curse mark has been part of her life for years. She hated it, sometimes she wanted to cutoff that part of her neck just to get rid of it. But couldn't because it would kill her, and it would still be there. Anko didn't trust her words, she just lowered her trench coat, letting Naruto see the mark on her neck.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto was pissed while looking at Anko's mark. _"What a piss poor excuse for a __Fuja Hoin. Who ever drew this was probably too busy checking out Anko's naked body to draw the sealing characters correctly." _Naruto angrily thought. He looked at the nervous Anko, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have good new, and bad news, Anko." Naruto said. Anko paled thinking the bad news was he couldn't help her.

"The good news is I can completely seal your mark the same way I sealed Tayuya's." Naruto said. He was immediately hugged by Anko. He was being suffocated by her breast. She didn't notice, she was too happy. Finally she noticed when Naruto was furiously tapping on her arm. She quickly let him go, he took deep breath. Then kept talking.

"The bad news is you're going to be put through a lot of pain, when my seal removes that tainted chakra from your system. Afterwards it's going to take awhile for you to get back your fighting strength." Naruto said. Anko immediately spoke up.

"I don't care if you can seal away this mark I don't care what it takes." Anko said, Naruto was expecting this, after all Tayuya had the same reaction. Naruto smiled.

"Okay Sexy-sama just meet me at my apartment later I'll get everything ready. For now lets get back to training." Naruto said, Anko nodded wiping away her tears.

After some light training Naruto, and Tayuya left. Naruto said he still needed to show Tayuya around. Hinata silently cursed wanting to be the one to show Tayuya around. _"You can play hard to get all you want Tayuya-chan, sooner or later you will be mine." _Hinata thought with a nose bleed, and wicked smile. Freaking Shino out, as he was the only to see this.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

Naruto, and Tayuya walked into the ramen stand. Naruto was about to speak up, only to get nailed in the face by Ayame's ladle. She was still upset with Naruto. For what happen two weeks ago at the hospital.

**_**~Flashback~**_**

"Naruto-kun I'm back with some ramen." Ayame called out while entering his room, it was a pain in the ass sneaking ramen in because the hospital didn't allow outside food or drink. But it was worth it for Naruto, is what Ayame told herself. She looked around, but Naruto wasn't there. She looked down seeing a young blue haired girl she's never met before. The girl was in a puddle of blood, and there was broken pieces of a flower pot, and flowers around her. Ayame being the nice girl she is immediately tried to help Hinata. She started shaking Hinata's shoulders, making Hinata wake up.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked a little worried. Hinata looked over, and saw Ayame, and blushed Ayame was wearing her white chef robes.

"You're beautiful are you an Angle?" Hinata muttered out. Mistaking Ayame's robes for the robes angel's wear. Ayame blushed bright red, but before she could say anything Hinata spoke up.

"Wait! If your an angel then that means this is heaven, and I'm dead!" Hinata shouted then quickly passed out from shock. Hinata started giggling perversely, and mumbling "Sexy angel fun" this freaked Ayame out, and she quickly ran away. When Ayame found out Naruto left the hospital without permission she was needless to say angry.

**_**~Flashback End~**_**

"Itai! Ayame-chan you're still mad at me." Naruto whined while hugging Ayame's leg, and crying anime tears.

"Dam right I am" Ayame said with her hands on her hips. Then she saw Tayuya, and pulled a note pad out.

"Hello what can I get you." Ayame said with a sweet voice, and smile. Making Tayuya sweat drop at the mood swing. Tayuya didn't say anything rude, Naruto told her this was the place that made the godly ramen. Tayuya really didn't want to screw up, and make Ayame mad, losing her chance at ramen.

"Um can I get 5 bowls of Miso, and 5 bowls of Shrimp ramen." Tayuya said in her best sweet, and shy voice. Making Naruto sweat drop. Ayame was shocked hearing this girl's order. Before she could speak up Naruto jumped up with a smile.

"Ayame-chan can I get ten bowls of Miso." Naruto said. Ayame turned, and glared at him.

"You can have one." She said. Naruto immediately dived for her leg, and started begging for ten. Ayame sighed.

"Fine you can have five but that's it I'm still mad at you." Ayame said trying to sound strict. Naruto looked up at her with tears in his eyes, sticking out his bottom lip making it tremble. Then gave her his best puppy dog eyes. _"Kawaii!" _Ayame shouted in her head, fighting the urge to hug Naruto, and pet him. He was giving her puppy dog eyes, but for some reason he looked like a cute little fox to Ayame.

"FINE! You can have ten!" Ayame broke down, and shouted quickly heading to the Kitchen, trying to hide her blush. Tayuya face faulted seeing how quickly Ayame gave in. Naruto just jumped up, with a V-sign.

"Let's eat quickly we have a few more places to see." Naruto said, and Tayuya nodded.

****Kurenai's Apartment****

After showing Tayuya around a bit, Naruto brought her to Kurenai's place. He knocked on the door, a few seconds later Kurenai answered.

"Naruto, Tayuya? Do you need something?" Kurenai asked while letting them in. Naruto smiled.

"Sensei I was wondering if Tayuya could stay in your guest room, she was going to stay with me but I thought this was better." Naruto said while drinking sake.

"I don't mind but how come she can't stay at you're place?" Kurenai asked a bit confused. Naruto smirked in his head _"Another perfect chance to mess with my sweet sensei_." Naruto thought. He grabbed his cheeks, and turned away "hiding" a fake blush. Tayuya, and Kurenai got confused looks on their faces.

"Sensei you want your hot, and sexy stud of a student. To live with a beautiful girl in a small apartment, with one bed. Kurenai-hentai." Naruto said in his best sweet, and shy voice. Both Kurenai, and Tayuya grew bright red, and started sputtering. Kurenai from being called a pervert by her student, Tayuya from being called beautiful by Naruto.

When they finally got out of their shock they found a note, and a small bag of money. The note said.

"_Here is some money for rent, food, and some clothes for Tayuya._

_ -Love Hot, and Sexy Naruto._

**"PERVERT!"** Kurenai screamed unknowingly scaring the shit out of Kakashi who was just exiting his apartment a few doors down. He immediately hid his Icha Icha, and ran.

****Naruto's Apartment 7PM****

Anko was sitting on Naruto's couch bouncing up, and down ready to finally get rid of the dam mark. Naruto was setting up security, and silencing seals, while his clones were setting up what he needed to fix Anko's seal.

"Okay Anko get naked, and lay on your stomach." Naruto said trying to make Anko blush. Only to have a nose bleed seeing Anko rip off her clothes with out a care. Anko smirked.

"Oh does little Naruto like what he sees." Anko said in a sexy voice. While squeezing her breast together. Naruto sputtered, and his nosebleed grew bigger. Anko laughed then laid down. Naruto shook away his shock, wiped his nose then grew serious. _"No matter how cool, and calm you try to act, you're still just a gaki Naruto." _Anko thought while Smiling.

****The Next Morning****

Naruto woke up from his short nap, the process for completely sealing away Anko's curse mark was long. And very painful for Anko. Removing her old seal caused her a little pain, but being a Jonin level ninja she didn't flinch. But sealing away the tainted chakra took hours. Finally around four AM the seal finished taking away all the evil chakra. After that Naruto sealed away the slave mark, which took another two hours. Afterwards Naruto took a short nap. It was now eight AM he was going to be late for training. He sighed got up, carried Anko to his bed, and tucked her in. Fighting the blush, and nosebleed.

****Training Ground ****

"Naruto why are you late?" Kurenai asked _"She should really learn to stop asking me questions." _Naruto thought while snickering in his head. _"Another perfect chance to mess with my team." _He thought, while looking at Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Tayuya.

"Well you see sensei after spending a long, hard, and exhausting night. I woke up next to a completely naked, sweaty, and passed out Anko." Naruto said smoothly while holding up a v-sign. Kurenai grew bright red, and started sputtering. Tayuya was trying hard to hide her blush, but was failing. Shino blushed, and grew a small nosebleed, which he hide under his coat. Hinata fainted with a huge blush, and heavy nosebleed. She was muttering "Sexy sensei, sexy Naruto, sexy fun time"

**"**PERVERT ANKO!" ****Kurenai shouted thinking her best friend took advantage of her young student.

****OMAKE ONE: Panties = Love****

After getting settled into her new home with Kurenai, Tayuya left to go buy some new clothes. She was now heading back to her new home, with bags filled with new clothes, and most importantly new panties. _"Finally I can wear some dam underwear with out that shit head drawn on them" _She thought while smiling to herself. She didn't see a young blonde hair girl standing in front of her.

_Crash _

"Ow" Ino said while she was rubbing her backside. One second she was standing in front of a shop window, looking inside. The next second she's on her butt, she opened her eyes, and on her lap laid a black pair of lace panties. Ino being a fashion lover picked them up, and looked at them.

"Oh these are cute." She said. Tayuya was picking up her dropped items, when she turned to see Ino holding, and looking at her underwear. She grew red from embarrassment, and anger. She jumped up.

"Give those back you dam perverted lesbo!" Tayuya shouted quickly grabbing her panties, and running away. Ino was stunned for a minute, before recognizing Tayuya. Then realized Tayuya still thought she was a lesbian.

**"I'M NOT GAY!" **Ino screamed, freaking out the civilians on the street.

"Troublesome blondes." Someone said from the crowd.

****A/N I was going to have the wave arc go in this chapter, but I started writing, and this chapter came out. I had fun writing it though, and I hoped you like reading it. Also I hope you liked my first OMAKE I'll write more if an idea hits me. The wave arc will be next chapter though. Thanks for reading, and if you have any tips, or ideas leave a review.****

****-Improv****


	11. Chapter 11: Red Waves

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 11: Red Waves**

**Two Months Later Midnight Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water.)**

He stood on a rooftop, hidden under a Genjutsu. He was scouting out a hotel across the street. The hotel was a four story resort, with it's own private hot spring, in the back. After a few minutes, a small spider appeared.

"**Naruto-sama, there are a total of 32 bodyguards. 8 guards on each floor. Your target is on the top floor. Center room, his bodyguards are outside his door. It seems, the man treated himself, two young girls are on laying in his bed. Dead." **The spider poofed away saying what he had to say. Naruto gritted his teeth, blaming himself. If only he would have taken care of this last night those girls would be alive. He shook his head, he would have to blame himself later, right now there was a man that needed to be killed. Not just him though the whole hotel is going to need a cleaning. Naruto created four clones. The clones jumped ahead, splitting up to go to each floor. Naruto sighed.

"_I can go through the front door, avoid the bodies, and make my way up. Or go through the air vents... sigh cliché it is then." _Naruto jumped to the hotel's roof, about to climb in. Until he heard a voice.

"Oh yeah baby you have a nice, and young body. Your friend too, dam I'll have my men go pick you up, I'm going to enjoy tasting you." the voice said in a quiet tone most likely talking out loud without realizing it. Naruto followed the voice, he chakra walked down the side of the building to see his target. The man was leaning out his window with a small golden telescope. Naruto looked up trying to see what the man was looking at. He saw two young girls, no older then ten. In a hot spring, outside of the hotel's walls, with two adults that looked like their mothers. Naruto gritted his teeth, this man was going to die, and as much as Naruto wanted to make him suffer he couldn't. Being an assassin meant he had to kill quickly, quietly, and disappear unseen.

Naruto took a deep breath, steadying himself. He slowly made his way to the man, carefully entering his room, through the open window, avoiding touching the man. Once Naruto was inside he chakra walked on the wall, and stood upside down on the high ceiling. He unsealed some ninja wire, slowly lowering it, he tapped the metal on the bed two times, then quickly resealed the wire. As soon as he did the man turned around looking for the tapping sound. Walking away from the window. The man walked toward the bed, thinking one of the girls was still alive. _"Oh one of them still has some fight, maybe I'll take her to the hospital to get fix up. Then have another round." _the man thought with a sick twisted smile.

The man was at the bed, looking the girls over disappointed that they were still dead. He was about to turn around, and head back to the window. But a kunai piercing straight through his throat stopped him. With a flick of his wrist Naruto cut half of the mans head off, then with another swing, Naruto sliced through the rest. He caught the man's head while it was in the air, then looked over to the bed. Naruto saw two young girls around his age, both naked, beaten, raped, and had multiple cuts all over their body, the killing blow was the cut across their necks. Naruto reactivated his Genjutsu, said a small prayer for the girls wishing them peace in the after life. Then left with his targets head.

Naruto sighed while running back to the hotel his team was staying at. _"Saburo Mano, known slave trader. Kidnapping, and selling girls, ages 6 to 30. Likes to rape, and torture young under age girls. Saburo Mano, is dead." _Naruto thought.

**Next Morning on the Road**

Naruto yawned tired from his mission last night. This was nothing new for Naruto. Over the past two months every now, and then when his team was given a C-rank mission, Naruto was given his own mission to complete. Some times the C-rank mission given to the team is just an excuse the Hokage uses to give Naruto a mission. Naruto's skills in stealth skyrocketed because of this. Before when he was training, there was no danger, if Naruto got caught he would just make up an excuse. But now getting caught means failing the mission, or even death. Now that Naruto had real experience as a assassin, he was truly a ghost, only the most skilled ninja's would find him now.

Naruto yawned again, catching Kurenai's attention. She looked to him, seeing some light bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay Naruto? We can take a break if your too tired." She said a bit worried. As much as she hated Naruto's perverted side, he was still her student. She looked after Naruto a bit more then the others, mostly because she knew of Naruto's hard life. And partly because she was thinking about naming Naruto her apprentice, not just a student on her team. Naruto smiled in is head. _"Oh sensei sometimes I wonder if you ask me questions, because you like when I say perverted stuff." _He thought. Naruto gave Kurenai a sweet smile. Kurenai sweated knowing what was going to happen next.

"I'm fine sensei, it's just I can't get comfortable when I'm sleeping alone. Can I sleep with you sensei, maybe I'll sleep better having two nice, soft, and squishy pillows." Naruto said in a sweet voice eyeing Kurenai's breast. Tayuya laughed knowing Naruto was about to get killed, Shino walked further away not wanting to get blood on him. Hinata had a nose bleed thinking about Naruto, and Kurenai. To her credit she didn't pass out, after seeing Tayuya sweaty, and panting after their first real training session, Hinata almost died from blood loss. Since then Hinata's been training herself to not pass out.

Kurenai's eye twitched, she was fighting back a blush. She grew a dark aura, the aura surrounded her, making her face shadowed. The only thing you could see on her face were her red eyes, and bright white evil smile. Naruto paled regretting what he said. He tried to run but was caught by tree roots. A tree stump appeared behind him. _" shit! She's using this Genjutsu she really is going to kill me!" _Naruto thought while panicking, then his world went black.

"Hmph how's that for nice, and soft pillows you dam pervert." Kurenai said while holding a kunai that was dripping blood from the blunt side. She tied Naruto's legs together with rope then started dragging him back to the village. Ignoring the blood trail left behind by Naruto's head.

**One Week Later Hokage's Office**

After a quick visit to Anko's apartment team eight made their way to the Hokage's office for their next mission. Anko was still recovering from the curse mark sealing, she was slowly getting her strength back. Even though she couldn't move much during the first few weeks, if you asked anyone who knew her they would tell you she had a happy aura around her. Not the mischievous one she usually had. Kurenai after learning her student was the one to save Anko from the pain of the curse mark, she was proud, Kurenai told Naruto.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"Naruto wait." Kurenai called out, it was the end of team training. Three days after Anko had the curse mark sealed. Naruto turned to his sensei about to asked what she needed. But was shocked when she hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my best friend Naruto, seeing her so happy means the world to me. Thank you for going to that Jonin meeting, and convincing us to switch you to my team, I couldn't ask for a better student." Kurenai said with tears in her eyes. Naruto was stunned, and a little uncomfortable, the only people to hug him like this, were Mikoto, Ayame, Tayuya, and Anko when Naruto told her he could seal her mark. So Naruto not knowing how to deal with sentimental things did what he felt was right.

Kurenai blushed feeling Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, hugging her tightly. Then her eye twitched, when Naruto's hand slid down to her butt, and gave her a squeeze.

"Does that mean I can have some special private training sensei?" Naruto asked in a seductive voice. Kurenai's face grew bright red, Naruto couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. He got his answer, when Kurenai started beating him to death, making him spend two weeks with Anko in the hospital. Not that he minded, he and Anko had a lot of fun, teasing the nurses, or doctors that came in to check on them. Anko lost it when Naruto told her what happen with Kurenai.

_**~Flash Back End~**_

"Oh team eight just I was about to call you here." The Hokage said, he was currently laying on the couch, smoking his pipe, and hiding his Icha Icha. Team eight who just walked in the office, looked over to their villages leader, and sweat dropped. Kurenai spoke up.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked

"I just received this scroll from Kakashi. His team encountered some trouble on their C-rank escort mission. Your team will provide back up, should they need it. You are to leave immediately." The Hokage said, handing Kurenai a scroll with the missions details. Kurenai read the scroll, and nodded.

"Okay team meet at the gates, in one hour, we will be traveling at full speed, and should reach team seven in two days." Kurenai said, the team nodded, then turned to leave.

"Naruto stay we need to talk." the Hokage said. No one was surprised, it seemed like every time they got a C-rank mission Naruto was asked to stay. The team wondered why, and Tayuya was the first one to ask.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"Hey Naruto was does the Hokage always ask you to stay behind, after we get our mission?" Tayuya asked. Naruto looked over and smiled.

"Oh he just asks me random things. Today he asked me what your cup size was, and if you were single." Naruto said making Tayuya pale at the thought of the old Hokage asking her out. Hinata frowned _"If that old bastard thinks he will get my Tayuya-chan just because he's the Hokage I'll kill him." _Hinata thought with a evil smile. Shino was freaking out while looking at Hinata, and wondering why no one else ever sees her like this. Kurenai was giggling, since she knew Naruto was getting side missions from the Hokage. It was her, and Anko that told the Hokage he was ready for them.

_**~Flash Back End~**_

"Naruto you have two targets, one is a man named Gato. Gato is a known crime boss, dealing in everything from drugs, to sex slaves. He is your primary target, I want his head, along with his men dead. If you see any prisoners, don't worry we have a spy heading down to wave, he should get there by the time you do. He will check on Gato every day, the day you kill him, our spy will free any hostages, Gato may have.

Your second target is an A-rank missing ninja. His name is Zabuza Momochi, the demon in the mist. Normally you wouldn't be ready for this kind of target. But according to Kakashi's report, Zabuza was severely injured during their fight. By Kakashi's best guess Zabuza will be out of combat for two weeks. You have one week upon your arrival to find, and eliminate Zabuza. If you can't find him during that time you will, cut your losses, and focus on Gato understand?" The Hokage said, he knew Naruto would follow his orders to the letter. But he was worried about Naruto wanting a chance at fighting a A-rank ninja.

Naruto knew not to test his luck in a fight with Zabuza, Naruto was strong. But he wasn't ready to fight a A-rank ninja, that was at full strength. He had to be careful, even if Zabuza was injured, killing him wasn't going to be easy.

"Understood Hokage-sama." Naruto stated. The Hokage handed Naruto two scrolls, both had information on his targets.

**Two Days Later Night Time**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, along with Tazuna, and his family. Were sitting at the dining table, eating dinner. Until a cloaked figure appeared grabbing Tazuna, and jumping back holding the old man with a kunai to his neck. Team seven jumped up in fighting stances, Tsunami, and Inari hid behind them shaking with fear. Sasuke was about to charge until he recognized the cloaked enemy.

"What do you think you are doing dobe!" Sasuke shouted/growled out. Everyone looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. The cloaked figure let Tazuna go, put away his kunai, pulled out a sake jug, pulled down his mask then took a drink. Shocking the family who were wondering who this kid was. Team seven dropped their stances, Sasuke, and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"I was testing you, and you failed." Naruto stated in a lazy tone. While siting down at the dinner table, eating Tazuna's food.

"What do you mean baka!" Shouted Sakura, Naruto looked at her with a lazy look. But ignored her, then turned to Tazuna, and his family.

"Tazuna-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my team is on their way here, and should be here any moment. We are here to provide the protection you need." Naruto stated with a smile. Making the Family relax, and team seven frown.

"What do you mean testing us Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned to him, and smiled. Since Kiba asked without yelling, or calling him a name. Naruto was about to speak up, but a knock at the door interrupted. Sakura answered, opening the door, and revealing team eight, including Naruto. Everyone in the house was shocked looking back, and forth between the Naruto at the table, and the Naruto at the door. The Naruto at the table just smiled, waved then poofed into smoke.

"To answer your question Kiba, I sent my clone here to test how well your team was guarding Tazuna. You guys failed, had I been hired by Gato, Tazuna here would be dead." Naruto stated leaving no room for arguments. Sasuke was about to snap at Naruto, but Kurenai spoke before thing got out of hand.

"Tazuna my name is Kurenai, this is my team. Hinata, Shino, Tayuya, and as you already know Naruto. We were hired to back up team seven in this mission. I know you must have some questions. But my team, and I have been traveling at a quick pace trying to get here. And would like to have a proper rest, do you mind if we speak in the morning?" Kurenai asked polity. Tsunami jumped up in host mode. Showing her new guest to there rooms. Telling them the girls would have to share a room.

Tayuya paled hearing this. She was about to say she would sleep on the couch, but a nose bleeding Hinata grabbed her, and pulled her into the room kicking, and screaming. Everyone sweat dropped. When she said the boys would share another room, Naruto declined saying he was going to sleep outside encase someone tried to sneak into house. Before anyone could say anything he left. _"Like I'm going to sleep in the same house as two people I don't trust." _Naruto thought while thinking of Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Naruto went outside, and created a four point barrier around the home. Then quickly setup his camping gear and went to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Tsunami was in the kitchen humming a happy tone. Feeling safer now that more ninja's showed up to protect her family.

"Good morning Tsunami-san." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"KYAAAAAHH!" Tsunami shouted while falling on her ass. Looking up at a smiling Naruto who was amused by her actions. Team eight rushed down the stairs, looking for a fight. But when they saw Naruto standing over Tsunami they sighed knowing Naruto must of scared her. Tayuya was slowly sneaking away from the group, only to be grabbed by Hinata's strong grip, and dragged back to bed kicking, and screaming. The rest of the team went to get ready for the day.

"Sorry for scaring you Tsunami-san I just wanted to give you these." Naruto said while pulling out a bundle of ten fish, already cleaned, and gutted, ready to be cooked. Tsunami smiled she was worried about having enough food to feed everyone, but seeing the fish she was set for a few days.

"You think your a hero, because you give us some fish? Your no hero, because hero's aren't real!" Inari shouted while running out the door. Making Naruto sweat drop. _"I only caught the fish, because I wanted their scales for a new seal I'm trying to create. I'm giving them to Tsunami because it would be a waste to throw them out." _Naruto thought while Tsunami stood up apologizing for her son. Naruto waved her off, handing her the fish, and headed outside.

Naruto created ten clones, five would head to the town, looking for Gato's location. The other five would try, and find Zabuza. _"I have one week to find him." _Naruto thought then left to start training. He turned back to the house, hearing Sakura yelling at Tayuya, about Sasuke. He sighed _"I wonder if I could kill team seven, and blame it on Gato's men." _Naruto thought while he a evil smirk on his face. Shino walked outside when Naruto started chucking to himself darkly, with that evil smile. Shino paled then quickly went inside, he was a little afraid of his teammates.

**Five Day's Later Tazuna's Home Dinner Time**

After a day Naruto was able to find Gato. After all Gato wasn't hiding, he was living in a big compound, feeling untouchable. With the amount of guards he had. Naruto wanted to kill him then, and there but he had to kill Zabuza first, he didn't want Zabuza to leave after hearing Gato was killed. So he spent the last few days training with his team while smirking at Hinata's attempts at winning Tayuya's heart. Or when Hinata was sparing with Tayuya, but instead of hurting Tayuya. Hinata was grabbing, and groping, making Tayuya blush from the moan that escaped her mouth. Shino was having a hard time hiding his blush. Naruto was laughing his ass off, while taking pictures every time Hinata had a handful. Kurenai just sighed rubbing her head, wondering why she had a perverted team.

Right now both teams, and the family were enjoying dinner. Tazuna, and Naruto were having a drinking contest. Kiba, and Akamaru were cheering Naruto on. Kurenai, and Tsunami just watched with twitching eyes, their motherly instincts screaming at them to scold Naruto for drinking at that age. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha, every now, and then chuckling at Naruto, and Tazuna. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, ignoring everything else. Sasuke was eating, he was too tired from training to do anything else.

Hinata was happily feeding Tayuya sushi with a big smile. Tayuya couldn't move her arms because Hinata used snake style, and made Tayuya's arms limp, when no one was looking. Tayuya was quickly eating the food, trying to eat it all, and be done. But Hinata was having to much fun teasing Tayuya moving the food away every time Tayuya tried to take a bite, making Tayuya glare. Tayuya wanted to yell at Hinata, but she was hungry from was just thanking Kami that everyone was watching Naruto, and couldn't see her shame. It was a peaceful dinner until, a boy decided to speak up.

"Why, why do you try so hard knowing you can't win." Inari muttered, but everyone heard him. Kiba was the one to speak up.

"Listen kid, we are trained shinobi, dealing with this kind of thing is what we do." Kiba stated, shocking everyone with how, calm, and cool he sounded. Inari gritted his teeth.

"You guys come here, acting big, and tough. Thinking you can solve our problems! You think you're hero's! Hero's aren't real! I bet you guys live in your big, and rich village. Living happy lives, not caring about anyone else. You don't know pain, you dont know SUFFERING!" Inari shouted while standing with clenched fist, and tears in his eyes. Tsunami was about to say something but couldn't, instead she fell to her knees, along with everyone else. The house was filled with K.I. Everyone turned to Naruto, who was sitting in his chair calmly drinking sake. He took a deep breath, stopping his K.I. Then glared at Inari. He reached into his cloak making everyone tense, then he pulled out his Koto. Naruto started plucking the strings his Koto, making an ominous sound fill the room. Slowly the room started to change. The last thing they heard before passing out was Naruto.

" **Music Style: Black Memory Jutsu**" was all he said.

**Alleyway Night Time**

The group woke up groggy, looking around. The team seven Genin, and the family were confused about what was happening. Kurenai spoke up to calm the panicking people.

"Calm down guys, Naruto just placed under a Genjutsu. I must say though seeing such a strong Genjutsu makes me proud." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Why would that baka put us under a Genjutsu can you break it?" Sakura said making team eight frown. Kakashi was next.

"Well I don't know Naruto very well but he must be trying to show us something, since we are all here, lets look around."

The group started walking down the alley, and found a young boy, no older then four digging through the trash. Tsunami rushed to the boy trying to speak to him.

"It won't work Tsunami-san, besides that boy is Naruto. I guess this is what he wanted to show us." Kurenai said with a sad look, at seeing young Naruto. Wearing torn up shorts, a shirt that was way to small to be his. It showed off his under fed body. The group looked closer to see his dull blue eyes, they lacked any sign of life. His normally golden blonde hair, was dirty covered in dirt, and blood. The only reason they could tell it was Naruto was from the whisker like marks on his face.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted while pulling out a half eaten, and rotting apple. He furiously started eating it, causing the group to go green at the sight. Naruto ate the apple, core and all. He went back to searching for more. But was blindsided by a punch to his face.

"Found you demon." a man said, the man quickly started kicking the downed Naruto. The group watching wanted to save Naruto, but they couldn't it was just a Genjutsu.

"Hey there's the demon." a woman yelled drawing a crowd. The group watched as Naruto was, kicked, punched, picked up, and thrown. For nearly an hour. Before the crowd grew bored, and left smiling about "teaching the demon a lesson."

The group watching all this, looked at the beaten, and bloody Naruto, thinking he was dead. The whole time Naruto didn't make a sound. Even now, he wasn't moving or crying. They watched as Naruto slowly dragged himself into a sewer drain, they followed him. Until he reached his destination, a box that was laid out like a bed. Naruto slowly dragged himself in to the bed, and closed his Eye's falling asleep. The group finally realized that box, and the sewer was his home.

**Real World**

The group slowly got up, still stunned by what they saw. They turned to Naruto as he was putting away his Koto. No one knew what to say, so Naruto spoke up, while looking at Inari.

"You say I don't know suffering, that was just one day in my life, when I was four. That was a good day, I got to eat something, and all I got was a beating." Naruto said shocking everyone, they couldn't imagine what his worse day was like, if that was a good day. Naruto spoke again.

"You know why I'm not like you crying all the time, begging for pity. It's because I know that human life is short. One day I will die, and when that day comes I'll meet my parents. I won't tell them about my childhood, about how hard it was, or about how sad I was. No, I'll tell them about all the amazing things I've done. All the amazing missions I've completed, I'll tell them about the people I've met. The friends I made, and about the woman I love, and about their grandchildren. You see Inari, one day you will day too, from old age, or from being killed. It doesn't matter, it will happen, so when you die, and see the people you care about. What will you tell them." When Naruto was done talking, no one said a word they just watched him leave. That night everyone had some thinking to do.

**The Next Morning Forest Clearing**

A young beauty entered the clearing looking for herbs, the beauty saw a cloaked boy laying down.

"_A ninja from Konohagakure, he must be here for Zabuza. I can't let him live." _The beauty said while pulling out a senbon from her basket. The beauty walked to the cloaked boy, the senbon inches away from his throat. The beauty sighed, then put away the senbon.

"Wake up you're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here." Naruto woke up, yawning. He sat up looked toward the person that woke him. After a few seconds of looking that person up, and down. Naruto smiled.

"Dam you're sexy what's your name?" Naruto asked with a grin. Making the beauty fall back, and blush heavily.

"My name is Haku, And I'm a BOY!" Haku shouted while still blushing, he manged to stand. Naruto walked up to him, just inches away. Naruto smiled then grabbed Haku between the legs. Making him moan, then blush trying to push Naruto away. But Naruto wrapped his arm around Haku's waist, pulling him in tight while still holding his manhood.

"Hmm you are a boy, well that doesn't matter. You see there is a shinobi trick called **Henge **I can teach it to you. When you use it you can make this ***Squeezes Haku* **go away. We can make you look like a girl down there, and I can always take you from behind." Naruto said with a sweet smile, moving closer to kiss Haku. Haku couldn't take it anymore, he fainted from, embarrassment.

**Few Minutes Later**

Haku was slowly opening his eyes, wondering what happen. He regained his memories, quickly sitting up covering his chest, and privates. Looking around for Naruto while still blushing. Next to him was his basket, and a note.

_Sorry Haku I want to have some "fun" with you but I'm on a mission right now. But in a few days come down to the bridge we can have some fun then._

_ -Love Naruto_

Haku's blush grew while reading the note. He was so embarrassed, he quickly grabbed his basket, and ran back to Zabuza forgetting all about the herbs he was looking for. Haku was to busy being embarrassed, and thinking about Naruto wondering if he should go see him in a few days. He never noticed the small black spider, with long black, and yellow striped legs hanging on his back. Naruto was following him under a Genjutsu. _"Here's a tip Haku, if you're going to assassinate someone while their sleeping, do it. Your going to pay for your hesitation." _Naruto thought

**Zabuza's Hide Out**

Haku walked in lost in thought, still thinking about how good it felt when Naruto held him. "_Maybe I'm..." _Haku's thoughts were interrupted when Zabuza called out. From where he was sitting next to a small fire, cooking some fish.

"Hey Haku where are those herbs you were going to go get." He asked while eyeing Haku's empty basket. Haku looked down, and paled.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama! I'll go get them now." Haku said before rushing out of the cave, back to the clearing. While secretly hoping to see Naruto again. Zabuza watched him leave, then looked in a corner of the cave.

"So are you going to keep hiding or are you going to make a move?" Zabuza asked. Roots appeared around his waist. "**Kai" **He shouted while blocking a kunai that was about to strike the back of his neck. Naruto pushed away from Zabuza, and created two clones. They rushed Zabuza who was trying to use his sword to stand up.

The first clone did a crazy corkscrew headbutt, but Zabuza stabbed him in the head with a kunai held by his free hand. As soon as the clone poofed, the second clone kicked Zabuza in his face, causing him to land on his back.

Naruto rushed the downed Zabuza with a kunai aiming for his heart. Zabuza blocked Naruto with his sword then gritted his teeth, and pushed Naruto away. Naruto flew back, and hit the cave wall on the other side. Naruto jumped up, but Zabuza was standing, leaning against a wall, holding his sword in front of him with a shaky grip.

Naruto held his kunai in a reverse grip, and rushed him. Zabuza swung his sword trying to cut Naruto in half. Naruto bent backwards, and punched Zabuza's wrist when it passed his body. Zabuza's arm flew upward, still holding his sword. Naruto raised his left arm, and shot a chakra chain at Zabuza's sword arm, and wrapped around it. Holding it in place, he raised his right arm, and sent a chakra chain to pierce Zabuza's throat. Zabuza tilted his head, avoiding the chain with only a cut on his neck. The same chain wrapped around his neck, and held his head in place.

Another chakra chain came out of Naruto's wrist, shooting toward Zabuza's face. Zabuza's eyes widen, he summoned the last of his strength, and over powered the chains holding his arm in place. Bring his sword down in a powerful swing, he cut the two chakra chains coming out of Naruto's right arm. Causing his body to fall limply to the ground, he was out of energy, he knew it, and Naruto knew it. Naruto went in for the kill, only to have to jump to the side, avoiding five senbon.

"NARUTO!" Haku shouted with tears in his eyes, realizing he was tricked. Naruto flinched at seeing the tears, then snapped out of his brief shock. _"No kills first, feelings later." _Naruto told himself, Haku was readying more senbon.

"Now." Naruto said, the small spider hiding on Haku's back bit his neck. Causing Haku to yell in pain, and grab his neck. But it was too late the spider poofed away. Haku tried to throw his senbon, but his body froze, and he fell to the ground face first. Naruto turned to Zabuza to kill him, but Haku spoke up.

"Please Naruto kill me, not him!" Haku pleaded, Naruto sighed. He placed a paralyzing seal on Zabuza's already drained body. Then dragged him next to Haku, flipping him over, so they were both on there backs looking at each other. Haku had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama I failed you, it's my fault." Haku said, while crying. Zabuza looked at him, and gave a soft smile.

"No kid, this is the fate of a missing ninja, I'm just sorry you had to share the same fate." Zabuza said trying to comfort the boy.

"No Zabuza-sama I'm glad I met you, you were like a father to me." Haku said with tears falling from his eyes.

"You were like a son to me Haku, I'm glad I met you." Zabuza said. Naruto knelt between them, holding kunai against their chest, over their hearts.

"Know this, you two will be together in the afterlife." Naruto said, then pushed the kunai in their chest killing them. He stood up, and sighed upset with what he had to do for the first time. Normally when he killed people they were sick, and twisted bastards. Zabuza was a killer for hire, he was going to kill Tazuna, a man who just wanted to save his country. But still seeing this shook Naruto up. _"No I still have to kill Gato, and his men, I can't regret it now. It will only get me killed." _Naruto thought while shaking his head.

He sealed away the head of Zabuza, and created four clones to bury their bodies, and get rid of the gear in the cave. Then he headed to Tazuna's home, to get something to eat.

**Later that Nightmares Outside Gato's Compound**

Naruto sighed while looking at Gato's compound. _"Trash." _Is all Naruto thought, seeing the men drinking, and partying. He created ten shadow clones, and got to work. This was going to be easy.

**Two Days Later on the Bridge**

Naruto sat next to Tayuya who was playing a cheerful song on her flute. He was watching 20 of his shadow clones help Tazuna work on building the Bridge. He was still a little shaken over killing Zabuza, and Haku. But shook those thoughts away, telling himself it was his job, and he stopped Gato, saving this country. Little did he know Gato had a army waiting to ambush the bridge, and kill everyone including Zabuza, and Haku.

Naruto, and Tayuya jumped up staring down an army of over 200. The builders on the bridge rushed away, but stayed close enough to watch the fight.

"Look here boys not only do we get to raid the village, we get to have fun with her." The leader said while eyeing Tayuya, Naruto narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his Koto, giving Tayuya a wordless message. Tayuya Nodded pulling up her flute, they started playing a fast pace, and chaotic song, that sounded pure evil. **Duet Style: Demonic Nightmare **They shouted causing the army to freeze, Naruto's clones that were helping Tazuna went to work, slicing necks. (A/N Duet style is when Naruto, and Tayuya combine there music to make a much more power Jutsu. Demonic Nightmare is a Duet Style only move. It's an upgraded form of the Hell Viewing Technique, making the target see horrifying nightmares, while being extremely hard to break. Only the most killed ninja can break it.)

When the last body fell, both Naruto, and Tayuya dropped to their knees. Casting a Genjutsu on that many people cost them a lot of chakra, only they could do something like that being Uzumaki's. Tayuya was a little worse off then Naruto, she didn't have Naruto's perfect chakra control so she wasted more of it then he did. Naruto sent one of his clones to get Kurenai, for back up just in case. But for now it was over.

**One Week Later**

Over the week Naruto, and Tayuya became hero's in wave, everyone heard about them. The two people that stood up to an army, stopping them with music. Much to Naruto, and Tayuya's embarrassment, Naruto had his own fan club. Tayuya would have had one too, but Hinata temporally paralyzed the first guy that tried to talk to Tayuya. Then Hinata wrapped her arms around Tayuya's waist, and said Tayuya belonged to her. Tayuya didn't know what to do, if she said she didn't she would have to deal with fan boys. But if she said she did, then she would have to deal with Hinata, so she did what any reasonable person would, she ran.

Both teams were now standing in front of the bridge, saying there good byes. Inari was thanking Naruto, and hugging him, and Tayuya was hiding behind Kurenai, avoiding Hinata. Once everyone said their good byes, the teams were on there way. The town got together in front of the bridge.

"I declare this bridge to be named "The Gold, and Red Bridge" after the two hero's that stopped an army to save our town!" Tazuna yelled out causing the town town to cheer loudly.

**OMAKE TWO: Big spoon, Little spoon**

Team eight was setting up their campsite, in a forest. They were on a scroll delivery mission, it was the first mission they have gotten since Tayuya joined them. Once everyone was set they turned in for the night having a busy day ahead.

**One Hour Later**

Hinata slowly exited her tent, this was the perfect chance, everyone was too sleepy from traveling to know. Hinata slowly entered Tayuya's tent, blushing at how cute she looked dressed in her over sized shirt, only wearing a pair of panties. Hinata's nose bled, she wiped it then told off her clothes, and laid down next to Tayuya pulling her close.

**4 AM**

"**KYAAAHHHH" **The scream filled the campsite instantly waking everyone up. Jumping into combat stances everyone looked for danger. Only to see Tayuya, in her bra, and panties trying to crawl out of her tent. Hinata did a snake style strike to the back of Tayuya's neck, and pulled her back in. Hinata glared at the rest of team eight with a look that promised pain, to anyone that interfered. Team eight sighed, it was too early to deal with Hinata, and Tayuya. So they went back to their tents. Naruto placed a silencing seal on Tayuya's tent to block out Tayuya's screams, and curses.

Tayuya would never admit it, but when she woke up the next day she realized, that was the best sleep she ever had.

**A/N After a bunch of rewrites I got the wave arc how I wanted it. It was hard to write this arc because, really it's my least favorite. But I did have a bit of fun with it. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading**

** -Improv**


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Forward, Love?

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 12: Moving Forward, Love?**

**One Week Later**

He was hiding on a rooftop under a Genjutsu, watching an apartment complex. A rundown complex that only had one person living in it. He sighed. _"Seems like their gathering early this year." _He thought while watching small mob of people swarm together in front of the complex.

Shouting their words dripping with hatred. Someone in the mob becomes brave, and he starts to throw things at the building. Every year this happens, and it always ends the same way, they try to set fire to the building. It never works though, for the past few years the complex has been completely untouchable, every time anyone tried, barriers would raise. Blocking them from breaking in, or harming the apartment complex.

He smiled, seems this year they were trying something new. The mob was building a small bonfire, under a wooden cross. Tied to that cross was, a stitched together scarecrow like puppet. _"What a handsome puppet." _He said trying to fight off the sadness. The puppet was made to look like a young blonde haired boy. Dressed in rags, with blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face.

He looked away, pulling out a photo he always kept on him. The photo was of two women, one black haired, and one red headed. _"Kaasan, Miko-sensei, why. Why do I fight so hard to protect this village, when this is what I get in return." _He thought while trying to hold back his anger. He started thinking about his year, about all the things he has done. All of the missions, the kills, the pain from being betrayed. He thought about all of this, then turned to the village walls, wondering if it would be better if he just left.

A loud buzzing broke him out of his thoughts. He turned back to the mob, they were getting swarmed by a mass of bugs. The bugs surrounded the mob, hovering around them forming a ring, not letting them escape. A young blue haired girl jumped into the mob, striking, and battering everyone in sight. He just watched her dance around bending, twisting while precisely striking, and rendering people unconscious. It was a beautiful sight.

Once the mob was put down, masked men appeared, taking the crowd away. He looked over to see a small group of people. Team eight, Anko, Iruka, The Hokage, Teuchi, and Ayame. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Ayame. Like everyone else in the group, Ayame was angry, not just angry she was shaking with rage. He frowned seeing her face, he never wanted to see that face on her, ever again.

The group Made their way up the apartment stairs, stopping in front of a door. _"Well I guess I should go see them. After all birthdays, are supposed to be spent with people." _Naruto smiled.

**One Month Later Training Ground 43**

"Okay team, in one week the Chunin exams will take place, whether you choose to take part is up to you. That being said, I believe you guys are the best Genin team there is." Kurenai said with a smile. Handing some papers to Shino, Hinata, and Naruto. Tayuya was already a Chunin, so she was just watching.

"Well I'm in, should be fun." Naruto said then drank some sake. He looked over to Shino, and Hinata. They looked like they were thinking about if they should join or not. Naruto smiled, then leaned next to Hinata.

"You know Tayuya once told me she likes strong people. If you pass the Chunin exams, she's one step closer to becoming yours." Naruto whispered in her ear. Making Hinata blush while looking at Tayuya, who was cleaning her flute. Naruto then turned to Shino.

"You know someone once told me the Chunin exams take place in the Forest of Death. A place filled with different insects of all kinds. You never know what you can find." Naruto whispered to Shino, making his shades gleam.

Both Hinata, and Shino nodded quickly rushing home to get ready. Kurenai sighed. _"Now I have to go to their homes, and tell them where to go for the start of the exams. Well at least Naruto is here." _She thought, looking over to where Naruto was standing, only to find a note.

_Your hot, and sexy stud of a student will take part in these exams, and pass. See you there Kurenai-hentai._

_-Love Naruto_

Kurenai's eye twitched at the name Naruto often used for her, when he didn't call her sensei. She sighed, and disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Tayuya looked around, noticing she was all alone. _"Huh where did everyone go? Does that mean no training today?"_ She thought then sighed. _"Well that's fine I haven't been to the hot springs in a while." _She walked off humming happily, never noticing the pair of white eyes following her from the trees.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

Naruto walked in to the stand, he was about to call out for Ayame, when he saw her.

"Come on beautiful, it's not like you have a boyfriend." A civilian boy said while holding Ayame's wrist. She was trying to pull away, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested please let me go." Ayame said trying to push the boy away. The civilian boy pulled her closer pressing his body close to hers. Ayame shivered, struggling hard to push him away. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and something inside him snapped. He walked right up to the boy, and grabbed the back of his neck, in a tight grip.

"AHH" the boy yelled scaring Ayame causing her to fall to the ground. Naruto dragged the boy out of the stand, over to the alleyway next to it.

**"******If you ever go near her again, I will rip out your guts, then force them down your throat******." **Naruto said in a dark tone, that was clear. This was no threat he would do it. Naruto threw the boy into some trash bags.

Naruto turned around to see a crowd of civilians, they were about to shout at the demon. But flinched when they saw Naruto glare.

"One thing I won't stand for is trying to force yourself on women. And if you ever try to do it to someone I care about, well it doesn't matter if your a civilian, shinobi, Hokage, or Kami. I will kill you in the most brutal way possible." Naruto stated in a flat tone, making the onlookers sweat, and quickly walk away.

Naruto took a deep breath, not wanting to be angry when he talks to Ayame. He put on a smile, and walks in. Ayame is standing next to the counter nervously looking at Naruto.

"Hey, Ayame are you okay?" Naruto said in a soft voice. Ayame looked down fidgeting with her hands, nervously.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Ayame said she was shaken up by how the boy was grabbing her. She wanted to cry she was so ashamed, because Naruto saw her like that. Naruto looked at Ayame, she was slightly shaking, and had tears threatening to fall.

Naruto walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. Ayame flinched, and tensed up a bit remembering that boy. But slowly she melted into Naruto's arms, hugging him back, not wanting to let go.

"Ayame, I promise I'll never let you get hurt. I'll never let anyone so much as scratch you, I don't care who they are. Or where their from, if I have to I'll go to war with all five elemental nations to protect you, I will leave today." Naruto whispered into her ear. Ayame's face grew bright red, the tears changed from sadness to joy. Not knowing what to say Ayame just buried her face into Naruto's neck, and hugged him tighter.

They lost tract of how long they held each other, but neither of them wanted to let go. They quickly jumped away breaking their hug when a loud whistle filled the stand. They turned to see Anko, and Kurenai standing together with big grins on their faces. Anko held up a thumbs up.

"My my gaki, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. Now I'm a little jealous." Anko said, making both Ayame, and Naruto beet red. Kurenai smirked seeing Naruto blush.

"My my it's nice to know my young student has someone to keep him in line." Kurenai said with a smile. Making Ayame smile a little. Naruto saw this as a challenge, he pulled out some sake, and took a drink.

"Please no one can tame..." He never got to finished because Ayame smashed his head with her ladle making him fall to the ground. Naruto looked up, and was met with a fierce glare. He quickly put his sake away, giving Ayame puppy dog eyes. Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want to only eat vegetables for a week." Ayame said. Naruto paled, and quickly shock his head. Anko, and Kurenai watching the exchanged, just cracked up, holding their sides laughing. Anko walked up to Ayame throwing her arm around her.

"I like you ramen gaki, you got my vote if you want to marry blonde gaki." Anko says with a big grin. Kurenai quickly nods her head also smiling. Making Ayame's whole body turn red, and Naruto blush, and sputter.

"I agree." Said Teuchi who came from the kitchen in time to see Anko, and Kurenai break up the hug. Ayame was overloaded she quickly ran to the kitchen trying to hide her blush. Making the adults crack up.

****Later Streets of Konohagakure****

After a quick lunch that was a bit rushed, he just wanted to get away from Anko, and Kurenai who were still teasing him. Naruto was walking toward the team's training ground thinking about getting some light training in.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto hears a young sounding voice yell from around the corner, he quickly rushes over. Naruto reaches the voice, and recognizes the boy who yelled. It was the Hokage's grandson, Naruto never met the kid, but he saw plenty of photos of the boy in the Hokage's office. _"Was Konohamaru his name?" _Naruto narrows his eyes when he sees the boy being held by a guy that looked around his age. The guy was wearing a cat suit, with paint on his face.

"Put him down you bully!" a young girl shouts. The girl was standing behind Konohamaru next to another boy. They both looked panicked, seeing Konohamaru being held by his scarf. Naruto had enough he quickly placed a Genjutsu over himself.

"Put him down Kankuro, you shouldn't be causing trouble with an allied villages." A blonde haired girl said, she was standing to the side. Kankuro brushed her off.

"Calm down Temari, I'm just going to teach this shrimp some manners." Kankuro stated making Temari roll her eyes. _"Dammit Kankuro the last thing our village needs is trouble with Konohagakure." _She thought with a sigh. She was about to speak up again, but some one beat her too it.

"You should listen to her Neko-san, let go of the Hokage's grandson, or I will kill you." Naruto said appearing behind Kankuro with a kunai pressed to the back of his neck. Kankuro, and Temari paled hearing the boy was the Hokage's grandson. _"Dammit Kankuro you could of started a war." _Temari thought while getting nervous. Kankuro quickly dropped the boy. Konohamaru ran over to his friends looking in awe at Naruto.

"Now take your friend that's hiding in that tree, and leave before you cause more trouble." Naruto said then jumped in front Konohamaru, and his friends. Kankuro, and Temari paled hearing friend. They slowly turned to see a red haired boy, The boy vanishes, then appears in front of Kankuro.

"Kankuro you're disgracing our village, by causing problems for our allies." the red haired boy glared at Kankuro.

"Gaara I..." Kankuro tried to explain himself but was cut off.

"Shut up Kankuro or I'll kill you." Gaara stated plainly making Kankuro's mouth snap shut. Gaara turns to Naruto.

"I apologize for my brother's actions. It won't happen again." Gaara said while staring Naruto down. Naruto just nods he turns to leave but Gaara speaks up.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked, Naruto turns to the side.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?" Naruto asked back

"My name is Gaara. Do you plan on taking the Chunin exams? *Naruto nods* I look forward to facing you. Mother calls for your blood." Gaara stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the threat, then gives a sweet smile.

"Your mother can't have my blood, but I got something else for her." Naruto says while grabbing himself. Making Temari blush, and Kankuro snicker in his head.

"I will take that for mother too then." Gaara said, making the Genin sweat drop, at Gaara completely missing the joke. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari leave. Once they are gone Konohamaru, and his friends step up.

"Yo boss that was awesome!" Konohamaru shouted, his friends nodded with stars in their eyes. Naruto sweat drops, then turns to leave.

"Wait boss you have to teach us!" Konohamaru shouted, Naruto eyed Konohamaru, and his friends.

"And who are you children?" Naruto asked causing the kids to smirk. The young girl jumps forward.

"I'm the sassiest kunoichi in the academy, my name is Moegi." She says while striking a pose. The boy steps forward.

"I like math, my name is Udon." He says striking a pose next to Moegi. Konohamaru steps up.

"I'm the strongest shinobi in the village, my name is Konohamaru." He says while striking a pose between, Moegi, and Udon.

"And we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" They all shouted while changing their pose. Naruto sweat drops seeing their antics.

"That's an amazing Jutsu... You just bored me to sleep." Naruto said while pulling a sleeping bag from under his cloak, and laying down. Konohamaru, and his friends eyes twitched, seeing Naruto brush of their amazing introduction.

"Hey boss this isn't time to sleep, you have to train us." Konohamaru said while shaking Naruto's sleeping bag. Naruto yawned, and sat up crossed legged. He gave a lazy look to Konohamaru, he sighed then pulled out a bowl of steaming hot ramen. Making the ninja squad's eyes widen.

"Why should I train you? You just said you're the strongest shinobi in the village, you should be training me." Naruto stated, Konohamaru blushed at being called out.

"Well you could always teach me stuff I don't know. So how about it boss what you going to teach us?" Konohamaru stated.

"Why do you want to become strong?" Naruto asked finishing off his bowl of noodles, putting it back in his cloak then pulling out sake.

"Because I'm going to become Hokage, so I need to be strong!" Konohamaru exclaimed while pointing to the sky. Naruto sighed.

"And why do you want to become Hokage?" Naruto stated in a bored tone. Konohamaru grows a tick mark.

"So the people of this village will see me as Konohamaru, and not the honorable grandson." Konohamaru says through clenched teeth. Naruto gives a disappointed look, then stands up stuffing his sleeping bag, back under his cloak.

"If that's your reason then I can't teach you." Naruto says about to walk away, but Konohamaru stops him.

"What you don't believe I will become Hokage?! Well I will!" Konohamaru shouts.

"No the reason I won't teach you is because you only want to become strong for selfish reasons. People that become strong for their own selfish reasons always end up wanting power, no matter what it takes. They always end up betraying their friends, village, family. No I won't teach you Konohamaru because you have a selfish reason for becoming strong." Naruto turns to leave but Konohamaru stops him again.

"Oh yeah then what's your reason!?" He shouts fighting back tears. His friends look on not knowing what to say. Naruto turns to him.

"The truth is I have many reasons, but if you want to know one of them then look around." Naruto said. The Konohamaru Ninja Squad all look around only seeing civilians, shopping or talking, laughing, living their peaceful lives. Konohamaru was about to ask what he means, but Naruto spoke up.

"I've trained all my life to kill Konohamaru, I kill bad people, evil people. So the citizens of this village never have to. I live with death, and pain, so people I've never met before can live peacefully. Even though I know they would never thank me for it. Konohamaru if you ever find a real reason to become strong, I will teach you then." Naruto said, then he turned into flower petals, and floated away. The three academy students were stunned. Not just by what he did, but by what he said as well.

****One Week Later Ninja Academy****

"Well guys you ready?" asked Naruto while he looked at his two Genin teammates. Hinata, and Shino both nod. The team walks in heading up to the third floor. They walk up one floor, and see a boy with a bowl hair cut, with big bushy eye brows, and wearing green spandex. Talking to two Chunin, telling them to move out the way. Naruto smiles. _"What a crappy Genjutsu, and Henges." _Naruto thought. None of the team eight members were tricked by the Chunin's, after all their sensei is a Genjutsu mistress. They started walking towards the stairs.

"Drop that Genjutsu, and let us pass." someone demanded. Team eight looked over to see Sasuke standing in front of the Chunin with a smug look on his face. _"Idiot" _team eight thought. They watched as the bowled hair boy stopped the Chunin from kicking Sasuke in the face.

"Lee didn't you tell us not to show our true strength." A white eye boy stated while walking to the now named Lee, with Tenten at his side. Lee turned to the boy, and gave him a thumbs up, and bright smile that almost blinded team eight.

"I know Neji-kun but I couldn't stop my FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted scaring everyone. Lee turned to Sakura who was standing next to Kiba watching Sasuke. Lee ran to her side pulling out a bouquet of roses, from behind his back. _"Body storage seal?" _thought Naruto, as he watched Lee push the roses toward Sakura.

"You are the most beautiful cherry blossom Sakura are you not?" Lee asked freaking out everyone in the room.

"Umm... Yeah I'm Sakura." She said while blushing from being called a beautiful cherry blossom. Lee gave her a thousand watt smile complete with a sparkle.

"I will be most honored if you become my girlfriend. I will love you, and protect you forever." Lee exclaimed with a thumbs up. Sakura paled then backed away.

"No thanks, you're weird." She said, breaking Lee's heart. Lee dropped his head, then shot up, with a smile.

"Don't worry my beautiful cherry blossom, I will win your heart." Lee exclaimed, making Sakura shiver. Lee turned to face Sasuke.

"You are the famous Uchiha are you not?" Lee said while pointing. Sasuke gave a smug look.

"Yeah that's me why." Sasuke stated. Lee grew a bright grin.

"They say you were the rookie of the year, a genius. I don't believe it, I wish to test your strength. Lets fight." Lee said while shifting into his fighting stance. Sasuke smirked sliding into his fighting stance. Lee turned to Sakura.

"Watch my cherry blossom, I shall defeat this genius, and be one step closer to winning your heart." Lee said with a bright smile, thumbs up, and a wink that shot a heart out of his eye. The heart shot toward Sakura causing her to scream, and run away with a heart following her. _"That's a pretty cool Genjutsu, I wonder if he will teach me?" _Naruto thought, then walked away losing interest in the fight. Naruto didn't like pointless fights. He calls his team over headed for the stairs, until a voice calls out.

"Lady Hinata what are you doing here, a failure like you shouldn't be here." Neji said while walking over. Hinata grew a sweet smile.

"Now now Neji, do I have to put you in your place like I did Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked never dropping her smile. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Your victory against Lady Hanabi was pure luck, you were marked as a failure the day you were born. You can't defy fate Lady Hinata." Neji said with a frown. Before Hinata could reply, a giant turtle crashes through the wall. Scaring everyone, making them all grab their hearts. Silence filled the room, everyone was wondering what the turtle was. Well everyone except Naruto who seemed to be unaffected.

"Dam... That's a big ass turtle." Naruto said while drinking sake. Making everyone wonder if he had nerves of steel, or was just plain crazy. Just then a man jumped from behind the turtle. The man looked like a older version of Lee. The older Lee lands in front of the young Lee, and smacks him in the face, sending him flying across the room.

"Lee you fool! Using that move in a pointless fight!" The older Lee shouted, while pointing. Lee jumped with tears streaming down his face, holding up his fist.

"I'm sorry Guy-sensei I've let my flames of youth dim! I must run 100 laps around the village, on my hands!" Lee shouted while raising his fist to the sky. Guy raised his fist, and had tears streaming down his face.

"YOSH! MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT I SHALL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR FLAMES, IF I CAN'T I'LL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTIN WITH MY TEETH!" Guy shouted with his "flames of youth" growing behind him. They hug each other then started shouting.

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE" They shouted while hugging each other. A beach appeared behind them, complete with crashing waves, and a beautiful sunset. Everyone paled at what they were seeing, weaker Genin fainted, stronger ones started shivering. Naruto had stars in his eyes. He ran up to Lee, and Guy.

"THAT'S AN AMAZING GENJUTSU! Can you teach me?" Naruto exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. Freaking out everyone that knew him. Hinata ran forward, and used a snake strike to the back of Naruto's neck.

"Your not learning that forbidden jutsu." Hinata said while dragging Naruto away, he was crying anime tears. Shino, and Hinata went up the stairs still dragging Naruto. They find Kurenai who was smiling, she sweat dropped seeing Naruto.

"Um? What happen to him?" Kurenai asked seeing the paralyzed Naruto.

"Hinata's MEAN! I was going to learn an extremely powerful Genjutsu, and she dragged me away." Naruto said between his tears. She was wondering what he was talking about, until she saw team guy walking up the stairs. Her eyes widen taking a guess at what Genjutsu he was talking about. She quickly picked up Naruto with one hand.

"Listen to me! You will never learn that Genjutsu ever!" She shouted while shaking Naruto, He started foaming from his mouth.

"If you even try too, I'll tell Ayame you went on a drinking, and gambling spree!" she said with a evil smirk. Naruto paled at the thought, he quickly started shaking his head. Kurenai dropped him, and turn to her sweat dropping team. _"I hope he can still take the exam." _Shino, and Hinata thought.

****Exam Room****

After Naruto regained his body functions, team eight made their way to the door. On the way they ran in to team seven, with a beat up Sasuke. Neither team said a word they just walked in together.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A flying blonde said while wrapping her arms around Sasuke, causing Sakura to yell at her. Naruto smiles, and walks over to Ino

"Yo Ino-san if you're looking for Tayuya-chan she's not here. But if you want I'll tell you where she lives, so you can ask her out." Naruto said with a bright smile. Ino's eye twitched.

**"**I'M NOT GAY!"**** Ino shouted making everyone turn to her, she was so embarrassed, she quickly hid behind Choji, blushing. Everyone snickers, a few boys, and some girls grew nose bleeds. Naruto, and Shikamaru started talking about the exam, taking the attention off of Ino. No one noticed a pair of white eyes narrowed angrily at Ino. Hinata, slowly sneaks over behind Ino.

"Tayuya-chan is mine, and if you know what's good for you, you will back off bitch." Hinata whispered in Ino's ear, then slowly starts sliding a kunai, down Ino's exposed lower back. Ino paled then quickly nodded, shivering at the feeling of the cold metal on her spine. Hinata smirked then leaned closer to Ino's ear, her lips lightly brushing against Ino's earlobe.

"You know if I didn't meet Tayuya-chan, you would be mine instead." Hinata whispered while slowly sneaking away. Ino was both blushing from what Hinata said, and paled from the fear Hinata put in her. Ino looked around to see if anyone saw what happened, no one did. Except for Shino, who quickly looked away, not wanting to anger Hinata.

"You guys should quiet down." Said a boy, wearing a Konohagakure head band. The boy was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, and a black pair of shinobi shorts, with pouches on his belt. He had long black hair that fell down to his shoulder, he had a slim face, and green eyes. Kiba spoke up.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked the boy smiled.

"My name is Nori, I'm I guess what you would call a veteran Genin, I've taken this exam many times." Nori said with a smile. Kiba's eyes widen.

"Wow you must really suck then!" Kiba shouted making the rookie Genin face palm at his rudeness. Nori just smiles wider.

"Or this exam is just really hard, but since I've taken this exam so many times. I have been able to make special cards with information, on many exam takers. I even have information on people from this year." Nori smirk while holding up a deck of cards. Sasuke stepped up.

"Do you have information on Lee of Konohagakure, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke stated making everyone's eyes widen, Naruto's eyes narrowed. He hated when people asked unnecessary questions.

"Aww you already know their names, that's boring. Well lets see here, Rock Lee..." Nori starts reading off Lee's information. Naruto quickly cast a Genjutsu onto the cards, while the Genin were distracted. Nori finished reading Lee's information, and picked up the next card.

"Let's see here, Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A Naruto of the Orgasm, rumored to be able to make females lose it just by whispering into their ears. Says here Naruto is better then Sasuke Uchiha in every way, from shinobi skills, to pleasuring women." Nori blushed when he realized what he was saying. He looked up to see a fuming Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto, and a few girls eyeing Naruto up with small blushes. Sasuke turned to Nori still glaring.

"Your cards suck, there is no way the dobe is better then me at anything." Sasuke stated in a cold voice, Sakura quickly agreed, but Ino was looking at Naruto with a small blush. _"He is cute." _She thought before quickly agreeing with Sasuke. Naruto gave his best, and brightest smile. Making the hearts of all the girl's eyeing him up melt, as well as making their blushes grow. Naruto then turns to Hinata, leaning close to her slowly, making Hinata blush.

"After the exam, how about you, me, and Tayuya get together for a little celebration. You're going to love the things she can do with her tongue..." Naruto whispered to her but never getting to finish, because Hinata grew bright red. Then fainted with a heavy nose bleed. Naruto turned back to the crowd of girls with a seductive smile, and winked. The girls looked away hiding their blushes, and small nose bleeds. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was about to speak up, when a big man wearing a bandanna appeared.

"Alright maggots, it's time for the first test!" The man stated in a loud, and commanding voice. He looked around at all the blood on the floor. _"A fight?" _He thought before seeing, the blood was coming from noses. He sweat dropped, then sighed.

****OMAKE THREE: Plush Love****

It's been a few years after the fourth great shinobi war. Hinata is not the most feared, and respected shinobi to ever live. But she didn't care about that, she wanted nothings more then to quit being a shinobi, and spent time at home. She sighed, the now 22 year old beauty was returning home from another S-rank mission.

She entered her modest home, she didn't have a compound like her old home. But she loved this place even more. She walked past the plain looking living room, and made her way to the hallway. Down to the master bedroom, she opened the door, and walked in.

The room was huge, and lavish, looking like something you would find in a castle. In the center of the room was a massive bed. In the center of the bed laid a completely naked girl, curled into a ball. The girl had flawless pale skin, and bright red hair, she was wearing cat ears, a tail, and a collar, snoring lightly. Hinata walks over with a smile, slowly petting the girl.

"Wake up Tayuya-chan." Hinata whispered softly, Tayuya slowly woke up yawning, while rubbing her face against Hinata's palm.

"Meowwww." Tayuya purred out. Hinata smile, then kissed Tayuya's cheek. She removed her clothes, and laid down next to Tayuya. She leaned close to Tayuya, but the world slowly faded away.

**Real World Four Days After Meeting Tayuya**

Hinata slowly wakes up in her bed then grumbles.

"Man it was just getting good." She sighed, then reached under her covers pulling out a small push doll of Tayuya. Hinata hugged the doll tightly, then held it up.

"What do you think Yuy-chan, how do I win Tayuya-chan's heart?" Hinata asked while looking at the plush doll. She stares at the doll for a few minutes then speaks.

"Maybe you're right seducing her would be fun." Hinata says with a smile. Then stares at the doll again. Nodding every now, and then.

"You make a good point, but are you sure I should kidnap her? I mean won't people notice shes gone? Naruto would, and she lives with Kurenai-sensei." Hinata says then looks at the doll some more. Hinata grows a wicked smile.

"You're right Yuy-chan kidnapping them too would be fun, but I think I'm going to win Tayuya-chan's heart first. She will be my little Neko." Hinata says with a wicked smile then hugs her plush doll tightly, falling back to sleep. She never noticed she was being watched.

**Hallway**

Hiashi Hyuga shivers from watching his daughter talking to a plush doll. He couldn't hear her, but he could read her lips. _"She's just like her mother." _Hiashi thought while rubbing his neck, he traces a few small scars. _"I remember when she would make me wear a collar." _He thought he shivered a little thinking about the plush doll. _"Better be careful around that doll."_He thought while walking to his room.

**A/N That's another one down, just wanted to have a setup chapter before the Chunin exams. A few points, there is no sound Genin, because Tayuya is apart of the leaf. The Hokage knows Orochimaru is the leader of sound. So instead the sound Genin he sent, will be posing as Grass ninja's. Kabuto is isn't there because Tayuya knows about him too. Also Suna may or may not be about of the invasion ^-^ never know, but I have my plans. I hope you liked the chapter more action in the next.**

** -Improv**


	13. Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin **

**Shinobi Academy**

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and I am the proctor for this part of the Chunin exam. But before we start I need everyone to take one of this forms, and fill it out." Ibiki said confusing the Chunin hopefuls.

"What are the forms for?" Ino asked, Ibiki turned to her with a wicked smile, making her pale. _"Why is everyone so scary." _Ino thought while turning to look at Hinata.

"The forms are so Konohagakure is protected from parents, and other villages. For this part of the exam at least. You see kids during these exams there is a high probability that you Genin will be broken mentally, and physically, and some of you might even die." Ibiki stated in a dark tone, some of the Genin were having second thoughts. Team eight, and team Gaara went up, and grabbed the papers with out hesitation. The other Genin teams started talking among themselves, debating if the Chunin exams, are a good idea. Ibiki saw the fear, and smiled.

"If you are not ready, then leave now, because this is only the first test. And trust me this is only the first form you will have to sign." Ibiki stated lacing his voice with a bit of Chakra, to add a darker effect. Almost all of the Genin started shaking, a few teams left, but after a few minutes the rest of the teams grabbed, and filled out the forms.

"Good now that we are ready, I will tell you what you signed up for. Starting today you will be given a word that you will keep secret, and for three days you will be tortured. If you last for three days, you will pass. If at any point you say your word, then you will fail, along with the rest of your team. Now don't worry, you won't be physically hurt, after all if you some how make it past this part. Then you will still have more test to go, but this will test your mental limits I wonder how many of you will break." Ibiki said then chuckled at the Genin, that were shaking.

"What! This is just a test, why do we have to get tortured!" A Genin shouted, causing most Genin to agree. Ibiki unleashed some K.I. Freezing the complaining Genin in place.

"You're right this is a test, a test to become a Chunin. If any of you pass this exam, then you will earn the rank of Chunin. You will get everything that comes with the rank, from access to higher level jutsu's, to information only your village knows. Those two things alone put you at high risk to be kidnapped, and tortured. If you give in to torture as a Chunin, then not only are you putting your team at risk. You will be putting your whole village at risk, that is why I choose this test. What did you kids want some crappy written test?" Ibiki said with a smirk, a smirk that promised pain, and suffering. Most of the Genin were thinking about leaving, Naruto sighed, and spoke up.

"Yeah yeah, come on Mr. Smiles I have better things to do then be here with you, lets goooo." Naruto shouted while drinking some sake, Ibiki's eye twitched at the disrespect. After Naruto was done talking the Genin seemed to be a bit relieved, ready to go as well. Ibiki sighed _"Dam kid I almost broke more of them." _He thought.

"Well since you are so ready thing lets go." Ibiki said then snapped his fingers, Chunin, and ANBU appeared. They grabbed the Genin, and vanished.

**Unknown Location**

Naruto sat in complete darkness. After the Neko ANBU appeared next to him, she grabbed him then used **Shunshin no Jutsu. **(Body Flicker Technique) Taking him to a small room. The room was around six feet, by four feet. It was so small Naruto couldn't fully lay down, not that he wanted to, the room was bare, and made out of solid concrete. Solid walls, solid floor, a steel door, and just a small pot to piss in. Once he was in the room he was forced to strip down, he was given dirty, and smelly prison clothes to wear. Once that was done they placed a Chakra Seal on the back of his hand. Everything was ready so they shut the door locking him in, then they turned out the lights, and left him in complete darkness.

"_Really are they going easy on us, or are they just dumb?" _Naruto thought while rubbing the back of his Chakra sealed hand. _"They made two mistakes, they put the seal somewhere that's easy to reach, and they let me watch them put it on." _Naruto smirked, even though it was dark, he wasn't a high level seal user for nothing.

**With Shikamaru**

"ZzzzZzzz" Shikamaru snored lightly, it was the best sleep he had in a long time.

**With Choji**

"_Those fools think they could really take all of an Akimichi's snacks. Ha! Yeah right, then didn't know about our snack pills, made just for things like this." _Choji thought was holding a small bag, and rubbing his very sore ass. _"So worth it."_

**With Ino**

"_Maybe they're right, I mean Tayuya is so beautiful, and what Hinata did to me, it was so sexy. Then there's Sakura well I can't lie about what happen during our first sleep over together... Does that mean?.." _Ino thought while biting her lower lip.

**With Lee**

"98 YOUTH! 99 YOUTH! 100 YOUTH!" Lee shouted while doing one handed push ups.

**With Neji**

"_It seems fate had deemed me to stay in this room, it does not matter I will pass this test, along with the rest of the exam. Then I will prove Lady Hinata is the failure that fate deemed her. You can't defy fate Lady Hinata." _Neji thought while mediating.

**With Tenten**

"_I wonder if Naruto-san is any good with his Koto. Maybe I should get a musical weapon, hmm I don't know they don't seem useful. Oh! I know I'll get a flute, and sharpen it. Yeah that's it, that way I can stab some one in the throat." _Tenten thought happily, the girl loved her pointy weapons.

**With Shino**

Without control of his chakra, Shino's bugs were flying around freely, buzzing loudly, and biting him every now, and then. Shino sighed _"Well I'm better off with them, then with Naruto, or Hinata." _Shino thought, he was still a bit scared of his teammates.

**With Hinata**

"Mmm Tayuya that's it purr for me, purr for your master." Hinata mumbled while dreaming about her pet, drooling a little.

**With Naruto**

Suddenly after a unknown amount of time every room holding the Genin lit up with bright lights, blinding every Genin. After a few minutes the Chunin shinobi helping with the test, started to enter each room one after another with a tray of food. The food was a piece of stale bread, and a paper cup of water.

**With Tenten**

"_Oh I bet if I rip this cup in half, then fold it as much as I can, it will be as sharp as a knife!" _Tenten thought while quickly drinking the water.

**With Naruto**

After awhile a Chunin entered Naruto's room, he looked around, but Naruto was gone. When he didn't see Naruto he turned around about to yell for help, but instead his limp body hit the ground. While the lights were out, Naruto used his own blood to draw a small counter seal, over the Chakra Seal. He quickly placed a Genjutsu over himself when the lights came on. Naruto popped out of his Genjutsu, he quickly **Henged **into the fallen Chunin. Naruto dragged the downed man to the corner, then placed a Genjutsu over the Chunin's body. Once everything was ready Naruto exited the room.

The hallway was long, and lined with door after door. Only one other person was in the hallway, a man standing outside a door, with a tray of food in his hand. Naruto walked over to the man, who seemed to be shaking. The man jumped slightly when he saw **Henged** Naruto.

"Oh it's you Michi, you already finished giving food to that demon? Do... do you think you can give food to this demon too? I can't go in there, he's already almost killed three of us. Ibiki couldn't even put the Chakra Seal on him, they just threw him into the room." The Chunin said with fear in his voice. Naruto's eyes widen when he heard demon, so he just took the tray from the frightened man. The Chunin was so happy to not have to go in the room that he quickly said his thanks, and took off. _"That guy is really a Chunin? Standards must be lower then they want to admit." _Naruto thought with a sigh, then entered the room.

"Yo, it's meal time." Naruto said then turned to the side to avoid a sand spear. Naruto turned to see Gaara standing in the corner, with a blank look on his face holding up another sand spear.

"Yo Gaara-san it's not very nice to attack the person bringing you food." Naruto said then took a bite out of the bread. Only to spit it out, and throw the tray on the floor. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he shot two more sand spears. Naruto just ducked, and dodged the spears, with ease.

"Yo Gaara I have a question, is it true you have a demon inside you?" Naruto asked while, knocking away three sand spears, with his chakra chains. Gaara showed no reaction, but just held up more spears.

"You should already know that, since my father made cleared it with your Hokage, before I joined the exams." Gaara said while firing more spears, which Naruto knocked away. Naruto studied Gaara's appearance, tense body ready to strike at any moment, never ending frown on his face, sleepless bags cover his eyes, his eyes them self are filled with hate, but deep down a bit of sadness. _"Is this what I would have been, if Miko-sensei didn't save me." _Naruto thought while still blocking sand spears, he sighed then covered the room in a Genjutsu, while dropping his **Henge**. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he held up twice as many spears.

"I can help you Gaara." Naruto said, then he lifted his prison shirt, showing off his own seal. Gaara lowered the spears slightly, he was looking at the seal, thinking about his own. Naruto put down his shirt.

"Gaara, we both hold demons, yet we are different. The reason is my demon was completely sealed." Naruto said, making Gaara's eyes widen, but quickly narrowed. Naruto pulled some sake from behind his back, then continued talking.

"I can help you too Gaara, I can completely seal your demon away." Naruto stated. Gaara lowered his spears even more, he was trying his best to ignore the demon shouting in his head. Telling him it's a trick, telling him to kill Naruto. Naruto saw his hesitation, he pulled out a bowl of ramen, and a bottle of water from inside his pants. Gaara would never admit it, but he was freaked out. Naruto sat the food, and drink on the floor.

"Why would you want to help me?" Gaara asked. Gaara could tell Naruto wasn't lying about having a demon sealed inside him. But Gaara still couldn't trust him, after all the last person Gaara trusted was his uncle. The same man that tried to assassinate him, when he was younger.

"I was saved by someone when I was a child. That person completely sealed away the demons chakra, and took care of me. But if that person never helped me then I would have been like you. Angry, hateful, and sad. You weren't as lucky as me, but I can save you now Gaara. I know your pain, and suffering, and I can end it." Naruto said he really wanted to help, since Gaara was the first person he could really relate to. Gaara showed no reaction, but his eyes flashed between different emotions. _"Dam I was I could stay to convince him more, but I'm running out of time." _Naruto thought.

"You don't have to decide now, after all we are in the middle of a test. But know this there are draw backs. The first is it will hurt like nothing you've ever been through before. The second is when it's over you will need to recover, and learn to use your own strength without the demons chakra. It could take a day, or a year, that all depends on you. For now think about it." Naruto said before throwing on his **Henge**, he dropped the Genjutsu, and left. Leaving Gaara to his thoughts, his first one was if he should eat the ramen, he poked the bowl a few times, with his sand.

**A Few Minutes Later**

After looking through a few rooms, and teasing Ino a bit. Naruto found Hinata's room, he kicked the door open causing Hinata to jump back against the wall. Even though she couldn't use chakra, with Snake Style Taijutsu she didn't need it, she was ready just in case. Naruto walked in under his Henge, he gave Hinata a wicked smile.

"Oh aren't you just a cutie, how about me, and you have some fun." **Henged **Naruto said in a seductive voice. Hinata paled then slid into her Snake style stance. She may have been a bit perverted, but the only guy she would even think about having fun with, is Naruto. But her heart belongs to Tayuya now. She was ready to charge, but Naruto dropped his **Henge**, shocking Hinata for a split second. That was just enough time for Naruto to charge Hinata, and pin her hands above her head. His face was only a few inches away from hers, Hinata was having a hard time not pushing her head forward, and kissing Naruto.

"Aww You don't want to have fun with me." Naruto whined. Physically Hinata was stronger then Naruto, since she was a Taijutsu specialist, but right now she was too flustered to fight back. _"Kami I want to kiss him, and throw him against the wall, and... NO! My heart belongs to Tayuya-chan!" _Hinata thought, then quickly shook her head.

"Only if Tayuya-chan says it's okay." She said out loud then blushed because she didn't mean to. Naruto smiled, then blushed a little, he let her go then backed up. He never planed on doing anything with her, he just wanted to mess with her head a bit.

"Well lets go, we have to go pick up Shino, then break out of this place." Naruto said then placed a Genjutsu over the room. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, and pulled out a sealing brush from his ear. Hinata was freaked out, she didn't notice Naruto placing a counter seal over her Chakra Seal. She was still flustered, but she nodded, and followed Naruto. After doing so many missions with Naruto, everyone on team eight knew it was better not to question him, just go with it. She **Henged **into Anko, and hoped no one would ask questions.

**With Shino**

Shino was sitting against the back wall, in his room, the bright lights didn't bother him, since they left him with his sunglasses. He sighed while looking at his bugs swarming the lights, bumping into each other. Suddenly his room door flew open, and a cloud of darkness streamed in, covering the walls. Slowly Naruto, and Hinata entered the room, with evil smiles on their faces.

"Hello Shino-kun, we have come for you." Hinata said in a dark tone. Shino paled then started pushing himself against the wall, trying to get as far away, as he could. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Come with us Shino-san, it's time." Naruto said while smirking. Shino started shaking his head rapidly. _"I'm not ready to die yet." _Shino thought while sweating, he looked at the door, wondering if he could make a break for it. But before he could make his move, the darkness went away. Naruto, and Hinata's evil smiles vanished.

"We have to get out of here before someone finds the Genjutsu I placed on mine, and Hinata's room." Naruto said then grabbed Shino's hand, putting the counter seal on him. Shino shook out of his shock, choosing not to question Naruto. His bugs returned to him, once they felt his chakra. Naruto handed Shino, and Hinata each a spare cape, putting one on himself. Once they were dressed up Naruto placed another Genjutsu on Shino's room, and they **Henged **Naruto turned into the Chunin in his room, Hinata into Anko, and Shino into Ibiki. They made their way down the hall.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The team eight Genin made walked passed the doors one after another, listening to a few Genin screaming, and crying. They sped up a little when they passed Lee's door, hearing him shout about his exploding YOUTH. There was only one door at the end of the hallway, they quickly opened the door, and walked through thinking it was an exit.

When they walked in, they found every Jonin-sensei, Anko, Ibiki, and the Hokage all sitting around his crystal ball. They all had smirks on their face, the Genin dropped their **Henges** Naruto looked around he saw against the right wall, there were two windows.

"You three have done well..." The Hokage spoke, Naruto quickly interrupted pulling out two seal balls, everyone tensed thinking they were explosive tags. But Anko, and Kurenai's eyes widen they knew what the tags were, but before they could warn the group.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto shouted then through the jugs at the Hokage, then quickly grabbing his teammates, and jumped out the window. Once they crashed through the glass the tag balls exploded, bright light filled the room, blinding everyone but Anko, and Kurenai who jumped out of the window as well.

( A/N The flash tags were a seal Naruto has been working on since his mission to wave. He first used fish scales to make the seal, but crushing them down into a powder. Then he mixed the powder with some ink, and created a under powered explosive tag. The flash tag exploded sending the shiny powder in the air. Causing light to reflect off the powder brightly, but also the powder messes with their other senses. Since the powder spreads over an area, causing the targets to breath it in, and the explosion, throws off their hearing.)

The Genin, and the two Jonin landed on street, the Genin look around. The sky was dark, not dark enough to be late night. Some where around the evening, judging by the lack of people on the street. The team eight Genin quickly shifted into fighting stances, Kurenai was about to speak up but Hinata rushed her, nearly catching Kurenai off guard. Only years of battle experience allowed Kurenai to dodge. Anko tried to grab Hinata, but jumped away avoiding a wall of bugs. Kurenai jumped to the side landing next to Anko, they tried to speak up again, but they were rushed by four Naruto's. It only took them a few seconds to take down the Naruto's but when they were done, team eight was gone.

****Ichiraku Ramen****

Tayuya was happily slurping her noodles down, she was working on her sixth bowl. Ayame was sweeping the floors humming, while lost in her thoughts. Teuchi was in the back, washing up some pots, getting ready to close. Tayuya froze when a pair of slender arms wrapped around her neck, she was about turn around, and bash someones head in, but a voice stopped her.

"Hello Tayuya-chan, did you miss me? I know I missed you." Hinata whispered, then lightly nibbled Tayuya's ear. Tayuya turned bright red.

"KYAAAAA!" Tayuya screamed then jumped over the counter landing next to Ayame, scaring the hell out of her. Ayame stumbled back falling, she closed her eyes expecting pain. But a pair of arms wrapped around her waist catching her. Ayame opened her eyes, looking up, she stared into a pair of bright blue eyes, then she blushed.

"N-nnnn-NARUTO-KUN!" Ayame shouted then jumped up turning to face Naruto, she was still blushing but she manged to calm herself. Then she smiled.

"Are you here for ramen, just give me a minute we have to make another pot." Ayame said with a smile, about to go to the kitchen to make some Miso ramen for her favorite customer. Naruto grabbed her hand, and spun her around, catching her off guard.

"Sorry Ayame as crazy as it sounds this is no time for ramen." Naruto declared shocking everyone, Shino, Hinata, Tayuya, Ayame, and Teuchi who walked out of the kitchen to see what the shouting was. Naruto put his hand to his chin to think for a bit.

"Wait no that's insane, okay Ayame-chan get me ten bowls of ramen. Then we can deal with our problem." Naruto stated with a smile, making everyone face fault. Naruto created some shadow clones, the shadow clones surrounded the stand, and setup a Four-Corner Barrier. Everyone except the Genin wondered what was going on, Teuchi was the one to speak up.

"Um Naruto what's going on?" Teuchi asked while looking at the blue barrier. Naruto's hand twitched, he really wanted to grab his sake, but Ayame was there. He sighed, then remembered why they were running.

"Well you see Shino, Hinata, and I just escaped from being tortured." Naruto said bluntly making Hinata, and Shino sweat drop at the short expatiation. Then a light bulb went off in Hinata's head. She jump to the now standing Tayuya. Dropping to her knees, Hinata wrapped her arms around Tayuya's waist, then buried her face into Tayuya's stomach, she started sobbing. Tayuya froze, looking down at the crying Hinata.

"Oh Tayuya-chan is was horrible, please hold me I'm scared!" Hinata exclaimed shocking Ayame, and making Shino sigh. Naruto snickered, and Tayuya didn't know what to do. Not wanting to look like a jerk she slowly started rubbing Hinata's head. She could of sworn she heard purring, but shook the idea away.

"Well yeah that's about it, for now we just wanted to grab something to eat, and a place to fight the army that's most likely coming to get us." Naruto said with a smile, once again shocking the poor civilians. Tayuya grabbed her flute, Naruto was like a brother to her, Shino was a teammate, sort of friend, and Hinata well she didn't know what she was. But Tayuya knew one thing for sure she was thankful Naruto found her, and she was happy now, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her happiness. Ayame grabbed her ladle, she wasn't a fighter, but she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her Naruto. Teuchi grabbed his cleaver, he wasn't a ninja, but his wife was, and she trained him a little to protect himself. Naruto smiled as he watched Ayame, and Teuchi getting ready for combat.

"Hey soooo can I have some ramen?" Naruto asked making Ayame, and Teuchi jump into the kitchen.

****Bowls of Ramen Later****

The Genin were eating their ramen, Teuchi, and Ayame went back to cleaning once Naruto told them not to fight.

"Naruto-kun are you in there." A male voice called out from the streets, making everyone snap to attention. The shinobi stood up getting ready for a fight.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto called back.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" A female voice shouted, obviously annoyed. The group in the stand was shocked. Naruto made a shadow clone to drop the barrier.

****Outside Ichiraku Ramen****

The group walked out of the stand, only to be met with a large group of shinobi. The Hokage, Jonin-sensei, Anko, Ibiki, and some ANBU were standing in the streets, with irritated looks on their faces. Naruto's group quickly shifted into their fighting stances, Naruto pulled out two more flash tag balls. But before he could use them he was interrupted.

"WAIT!" The large group of shinobi shouted. Before anyone could do anything, The Hokage took a step forward.

"Wait Naruto-kun we aren't here to fight, we are here to congratulate you, and your team." The old man said surprising the Genin. Naruto put away the seals.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, the Hokage smiled.

"You see Naruto, the test was to see if you, and the rest of the Genin could outlast the torture, and keep their secrets. Team eight has went above, and beyond our exceptions. None of us ever imagined a Genin team would be able to escape so easily, you three have passed the first test of the Chunin exams." The Hokage declared, the group of shinobi next to him all agreed. Team eight relaxed, dropping their stances. Ayame, and Teuchi came outside, they wanted to see what was going on, since they couldn't hear fighting. Naruto pulled out some sake.

"Well of course, we are the best after all." Naruto said, he tried to drink his sake, but his face met the ground. He looked to see Ayame holding her ladle. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"But Ayame-chan we are outside of the stand." Naruto whined. Ayame put her ladle away, and gave Naruto her own puppy dog eyes.

"Please Naru-kun put it away for me." She said in a sweet voice with tears in her eyes. Naruto quickly shoved the sake back in his cloak, to avoid a crying Ayame.

**"*******Cough* ****Whipped**** *Cough*******" **Asuma called out, only to be smacked in the back of his head by Kurenai. Everyone snicked that Naruto, and Asuma, the Hokage chuckled.

"Well it's getting late, and there is much work to be done. You three will have to return to the academy in four days, to join the other Genin. We already planned to give all test takers a two day break, but since you guys broke out on the first day, you will get more rest. The Hokage said making his group disband**. **

****Ichiraku Ramen Two Days Later****

Naruto was sitting in his seat, at the counter, not really touching his bowl. Naruto really loved ramen, but he just wasn't in the mood for the noodles today. There was only one reason he came to the stand today. _"What do I do? Do I just tell her? Is that how it works?" _Naruto thought with a sigh, he was watching Ayame, she was talking to another customer. He sighed again, then quickly quickly finished off his ramen. He left his money, and a big tip, waving goodbye to Ayame before leaving. _"There's only one person I can talk to." _Naruto thought.

****Kurenai's Apartment****

Naruto slowly made his way up the stairs, and down the hallway leading to Kurenai's apartment. He was forcing himself to take each step. He was nervous, fighting people, killing, he never hesitated doing any of those, but this truly scared him. It was possibly the most important thing he would ever do, or at least it was to his heart. Naruto reached Kurenai's door, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

A few minutes later Kurenai opened, she looked down at Naruto.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked a little worried, Naruto looked tired, and his eyes were different, they showed something she has never seen from Naruto, it was fear? Naruto took another deep breath to steady himself.

"Kurenai-sensei, I need some advice, and well I don't know who else to talk to." Naruto said in a low voice. Kurenai gave him a reassuring smile, then stepped to the side allowing him to walk in. Once Naruto was inside she lead him to her couch, they sat down together.

"Naruto you can always come to me if you have any problems. What is it that you need help with?" Kurenai asked in a gentle tone.

"I need advice, on how to tell Ayame how I feel about her." Naruto stated, Kurenai raised her brows, then smiled.

****OMAKE FOUR: Plushcepition****

Tayuya was returning home from a solo mission, it was a hard one. She had to sneak into one of Orochimaru's bases, and try to find his location. It was dangerous but she always volunteered for it, she wanted him dead. Tayuya stopped in a small clearing, she still had at least half a day before she would reach the village, and it was already late. Tayuya made a quick dinner, set up camp, and placed the FOUR-CORNER BARRIER that Naruto taught her, around her camp. She dressed in her sleeping clothes, then laid down, and quickly fell asleep.

****Midnight****

Tayuya's eyes snapped open when she heard movement outside her tent. Tayuya cursed in her head, then pulled out her flute, she slowly exited her tent. Someone was standing a few feet away from Tayuya but she couldn't see who it was, it was too dark.

"Well well don't you look sexy in that outfit." A female voice said. Tayuya's eyes widen, _"Wait that voice, how did she get past my barrier?" _Tayuya thought.

"Is that you Hinata?" She asked. Hinata stepped forward, she was wearing a black cloak just like Naruto's, the hood was up causing her face to be shadowed slightly. What really confused Tayuya, was the small plush doll sitting on Hinata's shoulder. Tayuya shivered while looking at the doll, it looked just like her.

"What are you doing here Hinata? And how did you get in?" Tayuya asked still a bit freaked out. Hinata grinned brightly.

"It's time Tayuya-chan I am no longer waiting. It's time for you to come with me." Hinata said in a dark tone while pulling out a cat ears, a tail, and a collar. Tayuya paled not knowing what the hell was going on, but to be safe she raised her flute to trap Hinata in a Genjutsu. She never got the chance since Hinata vanished, then appeared behind Tayuya, paralyzing her with a strike to the neck.

"I told you Tayuya-chan, it's time, and you will become my little Neko-chan." Hinata stated with a wicked smile. Tayuya paled then screamed.

****Tayuya's Room Midnight****

"KYAAAAH!" Tayuya scream while bolting up. She was shaking, trying to catch her breath, she shivered when a draft blew against her sweat drenched skin. _"Oh thank Kami it was just a nightmare." _She thought, then a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach hugging her tightly.

"What's the matter Ya-chan are you okay?" a worried female voice asked from behind her. Tayuya turned around to see a completely naked Hinata laying besides her, she then looked down, and realized she was also naked. Tayuya smiled then kissed Hinata lightly on the lips.

"It's nothing Ta-chan just a bad dream, come on let's go back to sleep." She said while cuddling next to a very happy Hinata.

****Hinata's Room Midnight****

"Mmm I love you Ta-chan, hold me tighter." Hinata mumbled in sleep while hugging her pillow tightly, and kissing it. On the other side of her room, next to the door stood plush Yuy-chan. Yuy-chan had a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, Tayuya-chan will be yours. But before we can put our plans in motion, I have to kill that poor excuse for father." Yuy-chan said in a dark voice, then chuckled, while pulling out a butcher knife from her small sash.

Yuy-chan left Hinata's room, sneaking down the hallway, slowly making her way to room that belonged to Hiashi Hyuga. Yuy-chan slowly slid open his door, sneaking in. She climbed her way onto Hiashi's bed, then started walking up to his face. Once she reached him she started slowly sliding the tip of the knife from his forehead, down to his chin, then letting it rest against his throat.

Hiashi's eyes snapped open, the only thing that stopped him from moving was knowing if he did he would have had his neck cut open. He shifted his eyes to the right, and what he saw nearly made him shit his pants. His daughters small push doll holding a knife to his throat with a evil grin on her face.

"Are you ready to die Hiashi-sama?" Yuy-chan asked in a sweet, innocent, and childish voice. Hiashi paled then started sweating.

"You're my daughter's doll? Why are you going to kill me?" He asked, only his years of war experience kept him from crying. The grin on Yuy-chan's face grew twice as big, Hiashi's nerves gave out, and he started shaking.

"Because you've been a bad father to Hinata-chan, and if I leave you alive you will only get in our way." Yuy-chan said while lifting her knife above her head.

"WAIT!" Hiashi shouted but it was too late, Yuy-chan forced her knife downward aiming for his neck. Hiashi closed his eyes, and screamed.

****Hiashi's Room Midnight****

"KYAAAA!" Hiashi shouted while bolting up, and throwing his arms in front of his face. He quickly turned on his Byakugan, searching his room for any sign of Yuy-chan. When he found none he took a deep breath, and calmed his nerves. _"Okay from now on I will spend more time with Hinata, and support what ever plan she has. Just please Kami-sama never let that happen." _He thought while quickly getting up to turn on his security seals.

****A/N That's another chapter down, really late because I've been having internet troubles, and won't really be fixed until the fifth. Hopefully you are reading this before then, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Remember got any tips or ideas just leave a review or pm thanks.****

****-Improv****


	14. Chapter 14: Anko's Test

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 14: Anko's Test**

**Shinobi Academy Two Days Later **

After five long days, thirteen exhausted Genin teams, made their way back to the academy. They walked up to the class room doors. The group was a bit hesitate to go in, after all that room is were their pain started. Team Gaara were the first to enter the room, they didn't feel like waiting, and just wanted a seat. After the Suna team entered, the others followed. One by one they entered, only to stop in confusion.

In top row of the class room, team eight sat on the tops of the desk together eating bowls of ramen. While looking out the windows, with out a care in the world.

"Dobe! What are you, and your loser team doing here?" Sasuke asked/shouted. Making other Genin, (mostly Sakura) yell the same question. Team eight turned around together in perfect sync, the team eyed the new arrivals, then turned back to their noodles. Most of the Genin frowned, not liking how they were brushed off. The Genin from Grass, Suna, and Nori's team didn't care. Kiba stepped forward.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? We all thought you failed the first test?" Kiba asked. Again team eight turned around together, with the same blank look on their face's. The rest of the Genin were starting to get creeped out. Hinata spoke up.

"What do you mean, why did you think we failed?" Hinata asked in a flat tone, a shiver went down Ino's spine, she spoke up next.

"Well Hinata-san, after the test, we were all taken to new rooms. For two days we all had to talk to doctors, to see if we were still mentally stable. When we weren't with the doctors we were together, having lunch, or outside in the small training grounds, behind the building. We didn't see any of you, so we thought you guys failed." Ino said trying hard no to blush or stutter, under Hinata's gaze. Team eight nodded then turned back to their noodles. Now everyone was getting angry, Sasuke was about to yell again, but Ibiki, and a few Chunin walked through the door.

"Alright listen up!" Ibiki shouted with some chakra lacing his voice, making the Genin snap to attention. Everyone except team eight, because they just wanted to finish their meal, and Gaara because he didn't care.

"First I want to congratulate all of you, everyone in this room has passed the first test for this years Chunin Exam. But never forget what you have been through, learn to be cautious, never drop your guard, and if you can't fight then run. Because what I put you through is child's play compared to what will happen to you, if you get captured on a mission." Ibiki said with a wicked grin. Most of the Genin paled, shaking at the thought. Sasuke shook out of his shock, then spoke up.

"What is that team doing here, didn't they fail?" Sasuke asked in a calm tone while pointing at team eight. Making the girls swoon over how cool he was. But really he didn't want to yell at the guy that just tortured him, even he wasn't so crazy. Ibiki looked over to team eight, Shino was leaning back in his seat, holding his stomach, he was so full. Hinata was laying down on the desk, also holding her stomach. Naruto was sitting on the desk facing Ibiki, but not looking at him, he was to busy chugging his sake. Ibiki sweat dropped. _"Is that really the same team that broke out on the first day?" _He asked himself. Ibiki turned back to Sasuke.

"They are here because they were the first Genin team to pass the test, and they did it in the most impressive of ways." Ibiki declared, causing the group of Genin to wonder what he meant. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? What did the dobe do?" Sasuke demanded to know. Normally Ibiki would have told Sasuke to shut his mouth because it was none of his business. But he saw how pissed Sasuke was becoming, so Ibiki like any good torture expert, decided to throw salt on Sasuke's wounded pride.

"Team eight consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame have made Chunin Exam history. By not only successfully breaking out of their torture, and interrogation rooms, but they also did it within hours of being placed in them. As such the Hokage himself deemed them worthy of passing the first test of the Chunin Exams." Ibiki declared shocking everyone, Sasuke was fuming, Ibiki was grinning widely at Sasuke's anger.

Before anyone could speak up, a flying white, and tan bundle came crashing through the windows. Scaring the weaker Genin. While midair, the white part of the flying bundle flew toward the wall. Revealing a banner, that was pinned to the wall by four kunai. The tan bundle landed in front of the banner. Anko unrolled her self, then stood up holding her hands up high, with double v-signs. The Genin were so shocked by Anko's sudden appearance, they never noticed the seal tags hanging from the kunai. Team eight, and Ibiki noticed, they quickly turned around, and put their hands over their ears.

"**BOOM!" **The seal tags exploded, in a flash of bright light, and extremely loud bang. All of the Genin, and Chunin that didn't brace themselves, fell to the ground grabbing their head groaning. Anko was still standing in front of her banner, the banner read.

"_Super sexy, and single, Anko Mitarashi!"_

"HELLO GAKIS, IT'S ME! THE SUPER..." Anko started shouting her routine introduction, but she was interrupted.

"SEXY-SAMA!" Naruto shouted while diving toward Anko. Naruto was able to reach Anko, and hug her. The Genin, and Chunin that were getting off the ground started blushing, at the sight of Naruto with his arms wrapped around Anko's waist, and his face buried between her breast. Anko looked down at Naruto, her right eye was twitching, she raised her fist, then slammed it down onto Naruto's head, making him crash on the ground.

"DAMMIT GAKI QUIT THAT YOU RUIN MY SUPER AWESOME, AND SEXY INTRODUCTION!" Anko shouted, she put her arms under her chest to push up her breast, and emphasis the sexy part. Naruto jumped up, and glared at her.

"I told you to use those seal tags for combat, not your silly entrances." Naruto fired back at Anko, she just stared back at him with a blank look. She tilted her head with a confused pout on her face, then she slid her pinky into her ear, wiggling it around a bit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY GAKI!? SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Anko shouted making everyone sweat drop.

**A Few Minutes Later**

After a few minutes Anko finally regained her hearing, and was currently being scolded by Naruto for misusing the flash seals he gave her. Anko just kept a big grin on her face, the rest of the room were just speechless, well not Hinata, and Shino they were used to this kind of thing.

"Oh cheer up gaki, oh by the way those were my last ones, soooo can I get some more." Anko said with a sheepish grin, while rubbing the back of her head. Naruto just glared on her, crossed his arms then turned his head away from her. Anko pouted, then grinned, she quickly grabbed Naruto's head, then shoved his face between her cleavage, while squeezing her breast together. Once again the room blushed, most men, and a few women glared at Naruto jealously. Anko let go of Naruto, he was fighting back his blush, no matter how many times she did that too him, he still couldn't control his reaction.

"There you go gaki payment for a new batch of seals, and you should be grateful, most men would kill to get that treatment." Anko said with an "I know I'm sexy smile" Naruto sighed he knew there was no winning with Anko, he pulled out a stack of fifty flash seals, and handed them to Anko. Once she pocket the seals she turned to face the crowd, she counted them, then turned to Ibiki.

"Really you let fourteen teams pass?" She said in a mocking tone, Ibiki sighed, he didn't have anything to say in his defense.

"Well that's fine, after my test at least half of these gakis will fail." Anko declared making the crowd a little nervous. All of them were hoping her test wouldn't be as bad as torture.

"Alright you chibi Genin, meet me at the gates of training ground forty-four. If you don't know where it is, then ask one of this guys for directions." Anko stated while pointing to Ibiki, and his Chunin. Then she was off jumping out the already broken window.

**Gates of Training Ground 44**

The group of Chunin hopefuls made their way to training ground forty-four, to find Anko talking to Tayuya, and the group of Chunin that helped Ibiki. Tayuya has a stack of papers in her hand. Anko sees the group of Genin, so she gives her best, and scariest, wicked smile.

"Welcome to training ground forty-four, other wise known as the** Forest of Death!**" Anko exclaimed, causing a lighting bolt to appear behind her when she said, "Forest of Death" she chuckled in a dark tone, as she watched the Genin shake. Naruto smacked his forehead. _"Dam I forgot to ask her to teach me that Genjutsu." _He thought with a sigh.

"Alright children first thing first, everyone come get, and fill out a form. If you want to quit now is the time, make your choice little ones, because it might be your last." Anko said with a grin, a few Genin were a bit hesitate, but after going through three days of torture they were motivated to pass. They all grabbed their forms, and started to fill them out, Anko smiled. _"Good no one left, an even number of teams, makes this much easier." _Anko thought. The last form was handed back to Tayuya.

"Alright gakis you have made your choice, whether you live or die is on you. This is the second test of this years Chunin Exams, run by me the Super, and Sexy Anko Mitarashi." Anko said with a v-sign, the Genin sweat dropped.

"JUST GET TO THE TEST ALREADY WOMAN!" Sasuke shouted annoyed by Anko's antics, team eight narrowed their eyes at Sasuke. Hinata was about to say something, maybe even give Sasuke a snake strike. Over the last few months Hinata, and Anko became closer through their training. Hinata saw Anko as a big sister she never had, so Hinata wasn't going to let anyone be rude to her. Before Hinata could do anything Anko appeared behind Sasuke, cutting his face with a kunai.

"You should be thanking me gaki, I'm stalling so you can have a few more precious minutes of life. You see once you enter that forest, you will most likely die. Kids like you always die the fastest." Anko stated then licked Sasuke's blood off her kunai. A sour look crosses her face, as she spits out the taste, then wipes her mouth.

"You have foul blood kid, I wonder how long you will last." Anko said shocking everyone, she vanished, and appeared next to Tayuya in front of the gates.

"Alright this is a simple test, you will spend a total of five days in the forest. Seven Genin teams will be given a scroll, they will protect that scroll, if you keep that scroll for five days you will pass. The other seven Genin teams will be given a target, those Genin teams will hunt down their target, and take the scroll from them. If the second set of Genin teams fail to gain their targets scroll, then they fail the test. Both teams must stay within the forest for four days, but on the fifth day the teams that are protecting a scroll will make their way to the tower in the middle of the forest.

The only way you are allowed to enter the tower before day five is, if you take your targets scroll before day five, or if you disable the team that is trying to steal your scroll. You must have all three members of your team, if you wish to pass, meaning if one of your teammates dies, then you fail. Everything goes in this forest, there are no rules, so protect yourselves, and ladies watch your back. Rape is a common thing when you are out on missions, as much as I hate it, it happens. In this forest we will not be watching you, or protecting you, this forest will show you what higher level missions are like, so you must protect yourselves from defeat, death, and rape. I wish you all good luck." Anko said causing a few Genin to second guess their choice.

The kunoichi were really nervous. A few of them never even thought about being raped, most felt safe with their team. Kunoichi like Temari, Hinata, and Tenten weren't as worried because they believed in their own strength, and training. Sakura wasn't worried at all, she believed Sasuke would protect her no matter what. Ino was shaking, she knew her team wasn't the strongest, and she was cursing herself for not training harder.

A large amount of K.I. Filled the area, causing weaker Genin to clutch their chest, and stronger ones to force themselves to stop shaking, even Gaara was sweating a bit. Everyone turned to see the source of unbearable force. Standing in the back of the group was Naruto calmly drinking his shake, but his eyes were harden, the true eyes of a killer. The group stared at him, it felt like hours had past, but really it was only a few seconds before Naruto spoke up.

"This will be your one, and only warning. There will be no rape during this test, if I find any rapist I won't kill you, instead I will cut off your cocks then shove them up your own ass." Naruto said in a dark tone, his voice combined with the K.I. he was radiating shook everyone's bodies. Then it stopped, allowing everyone to catch their breath. Anko, Tayuya, and Hinata smiled at Naruto's statement, over their missions they've all seen Naruto kill before, they knew he hated it. Well they knew Naruto hated any kind of violence, but they also knew he kept his word, and he was only to go through with what he said.

Naruto hated the idea of rape, for Naruto most of the important people in his life were women, Mikoto, Ayame, Tayuya, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, they were his friends, and the closest thing he has had to a family. So if anyone tried to take advantage of them, he would go on a rampage.

The kunoichi of the group let out a sigh of relief, they would still be on their guards. But hearing Naruto's words, and seeing every male shinobi grab themselves out of fear, really eased their stress.

"Alright it's time to start the test, first each team will be placed in front of their own gate. Once everyone is in place, your team will either be given a scroll, or a target. Once these gates open you will start your five day stay in the forest, I wish some of you good luck, and I hope I never see some of you again." Anko said smiling at team eight, then glaring at Sasuke. Tayuya stepped up, and led team eight to their gate, while the other Chunin started leading the other teams away.

**With Team Eight**

"Alright guys your target's name is Oboro, this is him." Tayuya said when team eight arrived at their gate. She handed Naruto a photo, Hinata, and Shino stood next to him to see it. The photo was of a boy who looked older then team eight. He looked a good few inches taller then Naruto. He had spiky black hair, and dark eyes. He wore a tan colored jump suit, which was stitched up the middle, and he wore a blue pair of shinobi sandals. His forehead protector had four vertical lines, that were parallel to each other. He wore a sash around his face, the sash had both eye holes cut out. To finish off his look he wore a small blue rebreather (A/N if you don't know what that is, very basically it is a mask that is hooked up to large tanks, it is used by divers use. Only Oboro's mask has a very small tank hanging off of it.)

"Oboro is the leader of the only team from Amegakure, (Village Hidden by Rain) these are his two teammates, Kagari, and Mubi." She said while handing the team another two photos. The first photo showed Kagari. Kagari was almost a copy of Oboro, the only differences were, Kagari had light brown hair, and his sash completely covered his eyes. Mubi also looked like Oboro, only his forehead protector worked as a bandanna, and covered up his hair. Mubi's sash only had a hole cut out for his left eye, and he only just slightly bulkier then his two teammates.

"Sorry guys that's all the information I'm allowed to give you. Good luck, I know you guys will pass, only that team from Sunagakure looks like they will give you a fight. Now I have to go, Anko needs me for more task, see you when you're done." Tayuya said with a smile, she turned to leave but was tackled by Hinata who quickly leaned in, and kissed Tayuya's cheek. Hinata was laying on top of Tayuya pining her hands to the ground, Tayuya was squirming trying to break free. Hinata leaned in again.

"I'll see you after the test Tayuya-chan, I miss you already." Hinata whispered, then kissed Tayuya's neck. Hinata got up, and stood next to Shino, and Naruto they were looking the other way acting like they saw nothing. Tayuya turned bright red, quickly jumping up, and running away without saying a word. Hinata smiled as she watched Tayuya leave. _"Soon Tayuya-chan you will be mine." _She thought.

**Forest of Death 30 Minutes Later**

Team eight stopped running, and took a break.

"Alright this seems like a good place for a camp." Naruto said while looking at a huge hollowed out tree, Shino, and Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto created a few shadow clones sending them into the tree checking it for any unwanted traps or bugs.

"Alright I will set up camp, Shino send your bugs through the air, check for any enemies that might be in the area. Hinata stay with him, and keep your Byakugan peeled, come back in one hour." Shino, and Hinata agreed. They admired Naruto as a leader, they knew he would act like a crazy pervert sometimes, but when it came to missions he was always serious. Always thinking ahead, and making plans to put them in the least amount of danger. Shino, and Hinata left, so Naruto go to work setting up camp, and placing traps.

****One Hour Later****

Team eight was sitting down, enjoying some lunches Ayame made. Every now, and then Ayame will make Naruto meals to take with him on missions. Real food not just ramen, but she was too embarrassed to give only Naruto a meal, so she would make some for everyone on team eight. Making them all happy to have such delicious meals. Kurenai was happy because it gave her more teasing ammo to use on Naruto.

"Alright guys lets get some sleep, I will active the rest of the traps, and place a Genjutsu over our camp. We will move at midnight." Naruto said, Hinata, and Shino agreed. Most of the capture missions Naruto led, would always take place at night. It was easy for Hinata to adapt to the night missions, but the team would always wonder how Shino could see with his sunglasses on. They didn't know he couldn't, his bugs would be his eyes instead.

****11pm****

Naruto was the first one to wake, he didn't bother his teammates, not yet. Instead he summoned a squad of small tracking spiders, he showed the spiders the three photos, and they went on their way. Flying through the forest. Naruto took a seat outside of the tree pulling out a scroll, the scroll held his notes for a new seal he was trying to create. Thanks to studying the advanced scrolls written by his father, Naruto was nearly a master, but Fuinjutsu had a lot more information he was missing.

Naruto started working on this new seal, after a few sparring sessions with his teammates. When he sparred against Hinata, he was able to slap a chakra seal on her, but since she was a Taijutsu expert the seal was pointless. Snake style didn't rely on chakra, only hitting pressure points in a persons body. Hinata won that spar using poison laced kunai, and Snake style. Naruto shivered thinking about Hinata, and her poison. Over the last two months Hinata started really getting into studying poisons, he chuckled thinking about the times he would show up to the training grounds, and find a paralyzed Hinata. Anko told her, if she wanted to be a master of poisons then she has to use them on herself, so her body would become immune to them. It seemed to work, Naruto thought about doing it too, but figured Hinata used enough poisons on him in sparing matches.

When Naruto fought Shino, he could use only his Taijutsu, since Genjutsu wouldn't work against Shino, and his clan. Shino's bugs would break any Genjutsu placed on him, by injecting him with their chakra. Naruto couldn't use his chakra chains, those were a secret, he didn't want anyone to see him uses the same technique that made his mother so deadly. During the spar Naruto was able to stick a paralyzing seal on Shino, When Shino's body hit the ground, Naruto thought he won so he dropped his guard, but was immediately swarmed, and covered in bugs. Naruto learned the flaw with paralyzing seals that day.

A paralyzing seal works by cutting off the brains link to the bodies muscles, leaving the target unable to move. Which makes it a great seal, since most shinobi need to create hand signs in order to cast jutsu's. But Shino, and his clan control their bugs, by sending orders to the queen, that is implanted in them, along with a small amount of chakra. His clan only needs hand signs when casting jutsu's like his Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Insect Clone Technique) Shino told his bugs to swarm Naruto, and he was able to win. Even though he was paralyzed.

Naruto wanted to create a seal that could both paralyze, a person, and seal their chakra. But he didn't want it to be just a seal tag, in order to place a seal tag on someone during a fight he would have to get close to his opponent, something he didn't want to risk. Naruto had a few ideas on what to do, but he had along way to go.

****Midnight****

A small spider climbed onto the scroll Naruto was writing on.

"Did you find them?" The small spider tapped one of it's legs signaling yes to Naruto. Naruto smiled, he loved the little spiders, they always made his job easier. Naruto unsealed a small piece of meat, and fed it to the spider. While the spider was eating Naruto got up, created a few clones to pack up the camp, and he went to wake his team.

He entered the hollowed out tree, and sweat dropped looking at his teammates. Hinata was curled up, hugging her pillow, kissing it, and slightly humping it. Naruto thought he heard her mumbling something about a neko. Naruto turned to the other side of the tree, he saw Shino sitting as far away from Hinata as he could get. Naruto couldn't tell if Shino was asleep or not, Shino looked like he was sleeping, but he was also holding a kunai tightly. Naruto clapped loudly, making both Hinata, and Shino snap awake. As soon as their eyes opened they both threw kunai where the sound came from, it was a reflex drilled into them, by Anko. The kunai buried themselves into Naruto's chest, Shino, and Hinata's eyes widen when they realized what happen. Naruto faded away becoming flower petals, that drifted in the wind. Hinata let out a breath, she was worried they killed Naruto, but she forgot Naruto won't die that easily.

"Save some for the enemies." Naruto said while walking in, Shino stepped up seemingly unaffected by the death of his teammate.

"Naruto-san did you find the locate the target?" Naruto nodded to Shino, while holding up the small tracking spider.

"Alright team let's finish cleaning up the camp, then we will follow my tracking spider to our target." Everyone got to work, sealing up their tents, Hinata quickly hid Yuy-chan while Naruto, and Shino had their backs turned. To bad Shino's bugs tell him everything. _"Another creepy secret I have to keep" _He thought with a sigh.

****Two Hours Later****

Team eight were waiting under a Genjutsu created by Naruto. After they finished cleaning up their camp the trio followed the small tracking spider to their target. They followed slowly, on the look out for any traps, and to avoid making even the slightest noise. This was just another mission for them, but like with every mission they stayed on their toes, expecting trouble, and preparing for it.

They found team Oboro sleeping on a branch of a great tree, much like the one they slept in. Team eight were only a few feet away, ready to strike, they were just waiting for the signal. For now they were just watching, Naruto could only see the outlines of sleeping bodies, thanks to the light given by the moon, peaking through the tree tops. Hinata had her Byakugan on, informing her team on the enemies position. A barrier formed around the area, trapping team eight, and team Oboro. They made their move, Shino sent his bugs to slowly surround the sleeping team. As soon as the bugs were close to the enemy team, smoke exploded covering team Oboro. The three Amegakure Genin shot out of the smoke, each going a different direction. The team was fleeing to fast for team eight to tell who was who, so they split up, each taking a target.

****With Naruto****

Naruto chased the fleeing enemy down to a small cleaning, the Amegakure shinobi stopped, and turned around. Revealing himself to be the Genin that wore a sash that covered both his eyes, he was Kagari.

"_Dam he isn't the leader, might as well catch him too. After all by the time I reach the others, their fights might be over anyway." _Naruto reasoned, then slid in his Drunken Style stance.

Kagari held up a ram sign, the cleaning suddenly exploded in a cloud of smoke. The cloud slowly dissipated, standing in place of the smoke were at least fifty copies of Kagari. _"Can't be shadow clones, that's a Konohagakure only Jutsu, also even Jonin level shinobi wouldn't be able to create that many. They aren't elemental cones, after all elemental cones don't appear in smoke, they form from what ever element they are made of. So that means this is only a simple clone jutsu_." Naruto quickly analyzed while waiting for Kagari to make his move.

Kagari rushed forward, aiming to strike Naruto in the face. Naruto started bending backwards to dodge, but he was hit in the face instead. Naruto was sent tumbling across the clearing, finally landing on his stomach. _"How did he hit me? I dodged." _Naruto wondered, but a charging Kagari broke him out of his thoughts. Naruto quickly placed his hands in front of his face to block the kick, but Kagari's foot passed straight through, revealing himself to be a clone. Two more Kagari clones rushed Naruto from each side, he pushed himself off the ground, he couldn't chance one of them being real. The two Kagari vanished when they reached the spot he was laying.

Another Kagari appeared from behind Naruto, rising out of the ground. Naruto jumped forward to avoid the enemy, but a sharp pain in his back sent him flying forward instead. _"Dammit he hit me again, how did he...Fuck." _Naruto thought, Kai Naruto quickly shouted, small traces of chakra appeared, then vanished from around Naruto, he stood up. _"I fell for _**_Kori Shinchu no Jutsu_**_ dam it's so hard not to underestimate people." _Naruto berated himself. (Sly Mind Affect Technique, A Genjutsu that affects the targets sense of direction.) The large group of Kagari started forming hand signs. Naruto braced himself not wanting to make another mistake.

**"Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu** (Water Release: Black Rain Technique)" A whispered voice said from somewhere in the group. A small black cloud started forming over Naruto's head, almost invisible in the in the dark forest. Black liquid started raining down on to Naruto, covering his cloak.

"**Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Cinder Technique)" Kagari snapped his fingers causing sparks to shoot out, flying toward Naruto, a single spark managed to land on his cloak. Immediately causing the cloak to burst into flames.

"AHHHHH!" A scream filled the clearing, Kagari watched as a burning Naruto fell to the ground. Kagari dispelled his clones, and was about to regroup with his team. Until he looked closer at Naruto's body, among the ashes were a few flower petals.

**"Summon Art: Hidden Spider Web**" Kagari's arms were quickly wrapped up, in pearl colored, silk like thread, Kagari tried to break the thread but the more he moved the more his body became restricted. Kagari's body was slowly being completely swallowed by his silky restraints. Before his head was covered, he turned to see what was going on. He saw Naruto standing behind him, the thread was coming from inside his cloak. That was all he saw before the he was completely captured. (A/N Naruto bits his thumb, and runs through the hand signs. He summons webs from the spiders realm, as long as he holds the hand sign, and keeps pumping chakra into the jutsu, he can summon an unlimited amount of web. Naruto created a shadow clone to pick up Kagari. _"I wonder if the others are done yet."_

****With Hinata Start of the Fight****

Hinata cornered the Genin she was chasing against the barrier wall. She smile then slid into her Snake Style stance.

"Aww poor thing, there is nowhere to run, so what will you do now?" The Amegakure Genin quickly turn around. _"Man that's not Oboro, all well I'll play with him for a bit. Naruto, and Shino better hurry, I want to get want to get to the tower, and meet with my Tayuya-chan."_ Hinata thought, while looking at the shinobi with one eye hole cut out of his sash, he was Mubi. He started forming hand signs, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

**"******Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu"**** Hinata looked around, from the shadows of the trees, and rocks, all black clones of Mubi crawled their way out. Hinata narrowed her eyes, **** KAI ****she shouted, and the clones vanished. _"So sorry cyclops Genjutsu's don't work against these eyes. Well only Kurenai, and Naruto have Genjutsu's strong enough to trick me."_ She thought with a smirk. (Mist Servant Technique, a Genjutsu that creates black ninja illusions)

Hinata rushed Mubi, aiming for a strike to his chest. Mubi quickly sunk into the ground, evading Hinata. He reappeared behind her, running through hand signs.

**"******Suiton: Uo Tsuba****** (Water Release: Fish Spit)"** Mubi inhaled then spit out a small stream of water, Hinata jumped to the side, and threw a kunai while in midair. Mubi sunk back into the ground to avoid the kunai, but he was grazed on his right shoulder. Hinata landed, pulling out another kunai she went on guard.

A few seconds pass, Hinata is waiting for Mubi to strike. She back flips away from Mubi, who appeared directly under her trying to grab her ankles. Hinata immediately dives to the ground once she lands, narrowly avoiding another stream of water fired by Mubi. Hinata shoots off the ground, rushing the one eyed Genin. Mubi quickly prepares another Uo Tsuba, butbefore he can preform the last hand sign his right arm freezes. Shocking him, and giving Hinata enough time to reach him.

**"******Snake Style: 32 bites"**** (Like the Hyuga Technique 32 palms, only 32 bites targets pressure points in the body. Paralyzing each part of the body she hits.) Hinata smirks when Mubi's body hits the ground. She quickly pulls a Chakra Seal from her jacket pocket, placing it on his forehead. She looked at Mubi's shocked eyes.

"You must be wondering what happen, well the kunai I threw at you was coated with a paralyzing poison. Shutting down your arm, don't worry there are no long term affects." She struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. _"Mmm I wonder if Tayuya-chan is thinking about me."_ she thought while getting to work tying Mubi up.

****Start of Shino's Battle****

Shino landed onto a tree branch, on the ground a few feet away from the tree stood his target, Oboro.

"Finally you're here, man your slow, lets get started already! ****Doton: Iwa Tounyuu no Jutsu**** (Earth Release: Rock Throw Technique)" Five fist sized rocks shot out the ground, and flew towards Shino, Shino didn't move. The flying rocks smashed into him, piercing straight through his chest, arms, legs, and face. His body crumbled, falling to the ground, and crumbling into a pile of insects.

**"******Mushi Yari ******(Insect Spear)" **Oboro twisted his body then jumps away, narrowly avoiding impalement by bugs. He as to keep jumping avoiding two more spears, he lands on the side of a tree, using chakra to hold himself in place.

"Great you're one of those creepy bug users, man I hope I don't get bug guts all over me!"

**"******Mushi Dama****** (Insect Sphere)" **Bugs start flying toward Oboro.

**"******Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu**** (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique)" Oboro dives down throwing his hands forward, he hits the ground, and digs straight through it. Shino walks out of hiding, he walks toward the hole Oboro dove in.

**"******Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**** (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Skill)" Oboro's hands pop out of the ground, and pull Shino down. Burying everything below his neck, Oboro pops out next to Shino.

"To bad Mr. Creepy Crawly you die today." Oboro pulled out a kunai, and buried it in Shino's throat. Instead of blood, beetles poured from his neck, covering Oboro's hand. Oboro quickly jumped back, and shook off the bugs.

**"******Mushi Yose****** (Insects Gathering)" **Thousands of bugs poured out of the forest, from the grass, trees, and underground. Oboro paled, and started shaking at the nightmare fuel staring back at him.

**"******Mushi Dama******" **Every single insect that was called forth charged Oboro. His screams were never heard over the sound of insect wings, and mouths buzzing, and clicking. _"Mission complete" _Shino dismissed his jutsu, revealing a chakra drained, and unconscious Oboro.

****A Few Minutes Later****

Shino, Hinata, and Naruto met up in the middle of the barrier. Each of them were carrying a body from from the Amegakure team. Hinata, and Naruto eyed Oboro's body, he was covered in bug bites, and his body was pale looking like he was short on blood.

"Did you kill him Shino-san?" Shino looked at Naruto, and stared at him for a few seconds, creeping both Naruto, and Hinata out.

"No." Hinata, and Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto threw the body of Kagari on the ground.

"Well since we already have the barrier up let's setup camp, and move to the tower in the morning." Team eight setup a quick camp, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

****OMAKE SIX: The First Gift****

Two dark figures scurried across the rooftops, under the cover of the night sky. The figures leaped, and landed in front of a stairway. Slowly climbing the steps, leading to a hallway, sneaking pass the closed doors lining the walls. The figures reach the door they were looking for. The one of the two shadowed people pulled out a knife, and jammed it into the doors lock, twisting the blade. The lock broke, unable to handle then force, the mystery duo pushed the door open, and walked in.

****Inside a Bedroom****

The room was a bit small, only having a dresser that stood under a window, and a nightstand that was next to a small bed. A single photo sat on the nightstand. The photo showed a smiling young blonde haired boy holding a jug of sake, standing to his left was a slightly older girl with bright red hair holding a flute in her hand. To the boy's right was a shorter blue haired girl, the girl was looking at the red head with a smile on her face. Next to the girl was a taller boy, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Behind the young group, stood a woman with piercing red eyes with a small smile on her lips. Standing on her left was another woman with purple hair, in a pineapple shape. The purple haired woman had her arm draped over the red eyed woman, with a big grin, holding up a v-sign. Next to the photo laid a flute.

The young red haired girl from the photo, laid in the bed her hair was a tangled mess covering most of her face. The two dark figures stood on top of the dresser, staring at the young girl, only their bright smiles were visible.

"BOOM!" Thunder roared throughout the night, and a flash of lighting lit up the room. Revealing the mystery figures.

"Well Nata-chan let's get started."

"Hai Yuy-chan." Both grins grew wider, they both pulled out knifes, one from a small sash, and the other from a small jacket pocket.

****Morning Tayuya's Bedroom****

Light entered the room through the window, dancing across Tayuya's face, nudging her awake. Tayuya groaned, and slowly shifted in her bed. She sat up, and stretched her still sleeping body, listening to the satisfying pops. She rubbed her eyes, then slowly opened them, letting her sight adjust to the bright light. She froze once she saw her room, the floor was littered with ripped up fabrics, Tayuya immediately recognized them as her underwear.

She reached across her bed, trying to grab her flute. Her hand bumped into something causing her to turn around, her breath hitched, and she jumped off her bed. Sitting on the bed facing her was a small push doll, the small doll was an exact copy of Hinata. The small doll was smiling brightly, as if it was happy to see Tayuya. Tayuya side stepped, slowly trying to make her way to the bedroom door. She bumped into something, Tayuya turned to see the drawer she stored her underwear in pulled open, multiple pairs of simple white cotton panties laid folded in it. Tayuya paled, drawn onto every pair of panties was a heart, and in the middle of the heart was a chibi Hinata hugging a chibi Tayuya.

Tayuya gulped, she looked down, and slowly slid up her sleeping shirt. She was wearing a pair of the white panties.

**"**KYAAAAAHHHH!"**** The scream filled the village scaring people awake. On the bed Nata-chan's smile grew twice as big.

****A/N Another one done, writing fight scenes for Team Oboro sucked. Since in both the anime, and Manga that team only really uses the same Genjutsu's, and clone Jutsu's. Thanks for reading****

****-Improv****


	15. Chapter 15: Bad News

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 15: Bad News**

**The Next Morning**

Naruto dropped the barrier, and team eight headed to the tower. They were carrying the still unconscious team Oboro. After over an hour of traveling Hinata stops the group.

"I see team seven getting ambushed, only Sakura-san is awake." Hinata points in their direction, Naruto thinks for a bit.

"Well I don't like team seven, but let's go make sure they don't get killed." Naruto sighed _"If Sasuke dies here, then the council will go out of it's way to some how blame me." _Team eight silently made their way over to watch the show.

**With Sakura**

"DON'T WORRY MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM, I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Lee charged a boy who was dressed in a green fur coat, and gray shinobi pants. The boy wore bandages that covered his entire face, leaving only his left eye visible. On his arms he wore, to metal gauntlets, that were riddled with holes, his hitai-ate bared the symbol for Kusagakure, he wore it over his forehead.

"**Konoha Senpu!** (Leaf Hurricane)" Lee jumped aiming a kick for the boys face, the grass-nin raised his arms to block the kick. Lee pulled back his leg, spun in midair, and kicked the boy in the ribs sending him tumbling away.

"Man Dosu, you're going to let this kid kick your ass, HA! What a joke." Dosu's teammate, a spiky dark haired boy wearing a green shirt with the kanji for death written on it. He also wore a pair of gray shinobi pants, with an happuri style forehead protector. (A/N happuri- covers the forehead, and cheeks.)

"That's not nice Zaku, it's not Dosu's fault the eye brow boy is stronger then him. Maybe we should lend him a hand, he is our teammate after all." The only female member of team Dosu stepped forward. She wore a pale green vest, and a pair of gray pants like her teammates. Her hair was long, and black, hanging all the way down to her ankles. It was tied off at the end with a violet ribbon.

"Kin, Zaku watch your mouths, I am still the strongest member of this team. Stand back, and don't interfere." Dosu snapped at his two teammates, Kin, and Zaku smirked while taking a step back.

Lee Charges Dosu with another kick, this time Dosu is able to block it, with his metal gauntlets.

"_**CLANK!**_" The loud sound filled the area, creating visible sound waves, from the point Lee's heel met the gauntlets.

"**Kyomeisen **(Resonating Echo Drill)" The sound waves were sucked into Dosu's gauntlets, then blasted out hitting Lee's head at point blank range. Lee his blasted back landing next to Sakura, the sound waves were so powerful, they knocked him out instantly.

"Is that the best Konoha has? You hand over the Uchiha or we will kill you." Dosu glared at Sakura. She was standing on shaky legs, with a kunai in her hand. Behind her laid the bodies of Sasuke, and Kiba, both of them were unconscious. _"No I have to protect them, they are always protecting me." _Tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she stood her ground.

"We don't have time to deal with fake shinobi. Kin kill her." Dosu ordered, Kin rushed Sakura, punching her in the stomach. Sakura folded over Kin's fist, causing spit to fly out of her mouth. Kin grabbed Sakura's long hair, and held her up.

"I hate girls like you, to busy worrying about your looks, and never training. Girls like you give real kunoichi a bad name." Kin pulled out a senbon, aiming to jam it into Sakura's throat, but her body froze.

"What the fuck?! Why can't I move?" Kin struggled to move, but her body was frozen solid.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Possession Technique) success." Team Dosu turned to see the head of Shikamaru poking out of a bush.

"Ino now."

"Hai **Shintenshin no Jutsu **(Mind Body Switch Technique)" Ino's body falls down limp, Choji caught her up, placing her on his back. Ino, now in Kin's body, releases Sakura, and faces team Dosu holding the senbon to her throat.

"Back off I'm in control of her body, leave now or I will kill her." Ino press the senbon against her neck, hard enough to draw blood. Dosu narrows his eyes, he raised his arms, and slammed them together.

"INO RELEASE THE JUTSU NOW!" Shikamaru shouted catching Ino off guard, she cancels her **Shintenshin no Jutsu** by reflex.

"**Kyomeisen**" The sound waves blasted across the battle field, slamming into Kin sending her crashing into a tree knocking her out.

"**Zankuha **(Decapitating Airwaves)" Air waves fire out of Zaku's out stretched palms, flying toward team ten. Team ten jumps out of the bushes, landing in front of Sakura. They shifted into battle stances.

Dosu, and Zaku raise their arms, to launch another attack.

"_**Boom!" **_An explosion of chakra caught everyone off guard. Behind Sakura, Sasuke is surrounded by a menacing purple chakra, everyone steps away from him. The chakra stops, and Sasuke's eyes snap open. _"This feeling, this power, it feels AMAZING!" _Sasuke quickly stands up, looking around he sees his beaten, and bruised teammate.

"Sakura who did that to you?" Sasuke's voice had a dark undertone. Sakura started shaking, looking at Sasuke she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

"I won't ask you again."

"That's enough Sasuke." Team eight jumped out of the trees, so far they were watching to see what would happen. But Naruto knew that mark, that dark chakra, he had to step in. _"Sensei I won't let that sick fuck get his hands on your son." _Sasuke turned to Naruto, and growled.

"DOBE! FIGHT ME!" Sasuke charged, in a blind rage thanks to the curse mark. Naruto sent a silent message to his team. They understood, the message was _"Unstable target, to dangerous to fight alone." _Bugs wrapped around Sasuke's legs, causing him to fall face first. Sasuke pushed himself off the ground, forming hand signs. He never finished, Hinata appeared behind him, disabling his arms.

"YOU BITCH! DOBE FIGHT ME!" Sasuke's enraged state was ended when Hinata struck the back of his neck. Once Sasuke's limp body fell to the ground, everyone snapped out of their shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side, trying to wake him. Naruto sighed, and turned to Dosu.

"Take your team, and leave or I will kill you." Dosu wanted to challenge Naruto, but he was out numbered. Deep down he was a bit afraid remembering the amount of K.I. Naruto gave off at the start of the test. Once Dosu, and his team left Naruto turned to team ten.

"You would have lost this fight, and would have been killed." Naruto simply stated

"What you baka we would have beat them, there was only two of them." Ino snapped, Shikamaru wasn't so sure. He, and his team were watching Dosu, and Lee's fight, he saw how easily Lee was taken out. He knew no one on his team was as Strong as Lee

"If you don't become serious about being a shinobi you will die, and you will get someone killed." Naruto turned, and walked toward Sasuke. Ino was about to yell again, but Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder. _"You might be right Naruto, I'm just not used to you being smart." _Team ten took off.

"LEE!" Tenten appeared rushing over to her fallen teammate, Neji appeared besides Tenten.

"What did you do to him?" Neji stated while eyeing Hinata, he shifted his body, getting ready to fight.

"Stand down, there is no need for a pointless fight, it is not needed in this test. Unless your target is team seven." Naruto challenged Neji, staring him down with harden eyes. Neji flinched, but Tenten spoke up.

"No we have what we need, we were headed to the tower. Until Lee rushed rushed off saying something about "his cheery blossom was wilting". So what happen?" She asked. Naruto snickered, when he saw Sakura's face, hearing the cheery blossom comment.

"Well long story short, cherry blossom was getting her ass kicked, Lee saved her, but was defeated." Tenten was wiping the blood off of Lee's head, she sighed. _"Dammit Lee why did you have to be so irresponsible, what would I do if I lose you." _Neji walked over and picked up his teammate, and team nine left.

Naruto created a few shadow of them went to grab team Oboro from the bushes, and the other four put up a turned to Hinata, and Shino.

"Sorry guys, we have to spend the night here. Sasuke has a mark on him that I need to seal." Hinata, and Shino understood what he meant. They knew about the curse mark, about Tayuya, and Anko's past. They didn't care, just like they knew about the fox inside of Naruto. Team eight was close, almost like a family, they cared for each other, the only thing they didn't know about was was a special secret Naruto wanted to keep for himself. As well as Tayuya being an Uzumaki, Naruto wanted to keep that a secret in case someone was spying, and tried to use that against them.

"What do you mean, what are you doing to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stood between Naruto, and Sasuke with a kunai in her hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he walked up to Sakura, she tried to raise the kunai to scare him back. But Naruto slapped it out of her hand, then grabbed her hair, and threw her into a tree. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, unsealed a jug of sake, and poured it onto Sasuke, soaking him.

"You want to save him? Protect him? Then stop me." Naruto stated in a dark tone, he pulled out two kunai, then started scraping them together, causing sparks to fly. The sparks started raining down on Sasuke, burning out before they reached him. Sakura paled.

"DON'T! STOP!" She quickly rushed over diving to cover Sasuke's body with hers. Naruto kicked her in the face while she was midair, she crashed back into the same tree.

"Please don't." Sakura begged, unable to move from the pain. Naruto looked at her with cold eyes.

"You are weak Sakura, and this is the price you pay for never taking your training seriously." Naruto scraped the kunai together one last time, sparks covered Sasuke's body, making him burst into flames.

"**AHHHH!" **The pain woke him up, he started thrashing, and screaming. Sakura closed her eyes unable to watch anymore, after a few seconds she passed out.

"Disappointing." Naruto stated while looking at Sakura's unconscious body laying next to a shirtless Sasuke, Naruto was in the middle of drawing sealing characters on him. Hinata walked over to Naruto, she just finished giving first aid to Kiba, and Akamaru. She looked at the passed out, and twitching Sakura.

"Naruto-kun what happen to her?" Naruto sighed pulling off Sasuke's pants, needing more room for his seal.

"She couldn't handle a **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demonic illusion: Hell viewing Technique) I might have broken her mind. Well one problem at a time." Naruto shrugged then started writing more seals onto Sasuke. Hinata sweat dropped. _"This was just placed on him, it will be easier to seal then Anko, or Tayuya's was. The tainted chakra hasn't merged with his chakra system yet, he should be fine given some rest." _

**The Next Day**

"DOBE!" Sasuke tore open his tent, rushing out trying to find Naruto. He looked around, no Naruto in sight, but he does see two more tents next to his. He rushed to the closest on next to his, tearing it open he crawls in to see Naruto sleeping. Sasuke in a rage climbs on top of the sleeping occupation and starts strangling them, thinking it's Naruto, but was too angry to notice it was a Genjutsu.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I love it when your rough." Choked out the voice of the person Sasuke was choking. Sakura's eyes snap open, on top of her was a boxer clad Sasuke with a look of shock on his face, but she didn't notice that part. Sakura also didn't notice she was in her bra, and panties either.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shot up, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck sobbing.

"**AHHHHH!**" Kiba jump out his tent hearing the bloodcurdling scream. He scans the camp for an enemy, while wondering where he was.

"LET ME GO YOU RAPIST!" Kiba's attention snaps to the tent next to him, he sees his teammate crawling his way out. Kiba wondered what was going on until he saw a training bra clad Sakura pulling him back in. Kiba froze then turned to his best friend/dog partner.

"We didn't see anything, did we boy?"

"Woof!" Kiba, and Akamaru quickly left the camp, coming back an hour later to find a glowing Sakura, and a shaking Sasuke. Sakura would later find a note in her tent.

_The life of a shinobi isn't fair, get stronger or watch the people you care about die. Also enjoy your gift, you owe me._

_-Naruto, Match Maker of Konohagakure_

**With Team Eight**

Naruto couldn't hold back his laugh when he heard a scream fill the forest. His team looked at him wondering what was going on.

"It's nothing, I just hope I didn't scar Sasuke for life, but maybe now he will take an interest in something other then power." Hinata, and Shino still didn't understand but they didn't question it, they still had to get to the tower.

**Tower Entrance**

Team Eight walks into the tower, with a trio of Naruto clones following behind, carrying a tied up, and struggling team Oboro.

"So what now?" Hinata asked while looking around, the entrance was bare, only a banner hanging on the wall. "So you have made it here, the next test is unlocking the secrets inside." The banner read. Naruto sweat dropped. _"Is this a riddle? They are just telling us what to do."_

Naruto opened the scroll, he scanned it a few seals were drawn on it. The seals were pointless, incomplete, but there was one working seal on it, a summoning seal. _"This looks like it was made to summon a person." _Naruto grinned, he pumped some chakra into the seal then threw the scroll into the air.

A puff of smoke popped out of the scroll, along with a smiling Iruka, who immediately fell to the ground.

"Itai! Naruto why did you do that, Iruka glared, he didn't know what happen but he saw Naruto, and knew he was involved. Naruto teared up a bit, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry ***sob*** Iruka-sensei, I just thought ***sob*** the scroll was going to explode." Naruto whimpered looking like a kicked puppy, he wiped his eyes, ruining his look since he was holding a sake jug. Team eight, and team Oboro sweat dropped, Iruka's eye twitched, he sighed.

"It's fine Naruto, just don't let it happen again."

"Um sensei what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, Iruka smiled.

"I'm here to congratulate you guys, it seems you have passed the second test of the Chunin Exams." Team eight smiled.

"Great, but we have somethings we have to do." Naruto sighed while taking a drink of his sake.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked. The shadow clone trio walked up, still holding team Oboro.

"Well we have these guys to deal with, and I need to talk to the Hokage... About Orochimaru." Iruka's eyes harden, a flash of anger passed through them. Surprising team eight, never seeing their old teacher with so much hate, Iruka composed himself, and nodded.

**With The Hokage**

After handing team Oboro to a team of medic ninja's, Iruka lead team eight to a sealed room. He opened it, and walked the team in. Inside the room the Hokage sat behind a desk much like the one in his office, around him the Jonin-sensei, and Ibiki stood.

"Oh Iruka, what is team eight doing here?" The Hokage's voice was serious, and slightly on edge. Naruto caught that immediately, but didn't say anything, instead he sealed his sake.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto says he needs to speak with you about Orochimaru." Iruka bowed, when he said the name Orochimaru, the room tensed, catching the attention of team eight. The Hokage lit his pipe taking a puff.

"Very well, what is it Naruto?" Naruto dropped his playful act, causing his eyes to turn cold, making most of the people in the room flinch. Kurenai was sadden to see such a look on someone so young, and on someone she cared about.

"Hokage-sama yesterday my team was making it's way to this tower. We stopped when we noticed team seven was under attack. Hinata scouted it, both Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha were incapacitated, leaving Sakura Haruno to fight three enemy shinobi. She was saved by one Rock Lee, as well as the members of team ten." Before Naruto could continue, Kakashi spoke up.

"If you saw all of that, then why didn't you or your team step up." Naruto glared at Kakashi, he didn't like the man. At first he hated Kakashi for being his fathers favorite student, but never once helping him when he was a child. Once he got over that he disliked Kakashi for the way he was planning on using him as a tool for Sasuke's benefit, the times they butted heads made Naruto's dislike turn back into hate.

"Because Hatake, I was seeing how much Sakura has grown since becoming a shinobi. I can say without a doubt, she is a failure. You are a disappointment as a sensei, and should quit now. Seeing as you have already almost gotten them killed on their first C-Rank mission, but you also allowed them to join these exams, when they were clearly to weak to take part." Naruto stated with venom in his voice. Even he knew he might have been to harsh, but the serious air of the room effected him. Causing him to lash out, he already hated Kakashi, but watching Sakura get kicked around, just disappointed him. _"Father if you could see your star student now, you would be sadden." _Before Kakashi could reply, the Hokage spoke up.

"Please continue with your report Naruto."

"Hai, during the fight, there was an explosion of chakra. Evil, dark chakra would be the only way to describe it. It seems Orochimaru, or someone that works for Orochimaru placed a curse mark on Sasuke." The group of shinobi was speechless.

"Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded to know.

"Dead, I killed him." Naruto said in a flat tone shocking the shinobi. Kakashi rushed Naruto, but was stopped by roots wrapping around his legs. He immediately broke the Genjutsu, but thanks to the distraction Naruto was able to place a paralyzing seal on him.

"Calm down your golden boy is fine, but good job asking about your other students." Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"Naruto what really happen with team seven?" The Hokage asked, while Asuma picked up Kakashi.

"Once the curse mark took affect, my team, and I rushed in. Disabling Sasuke, stopping the fight, once that was done I sealed the curse mark. I left him, and his team back in the forest, they will be able to continue, whether they pass or not is on them." The shinobi were impressed, Kakashi didn't say anything, the whole village knew Naruto was good with seals, after all Anko shouted about how muched she "loved the little blonde gaki" for sealing the curse mark just about every time she got drunk.

"That being said I believe we should put out a Jonin, and ANBU squad to look for Orochimaru before he gets to far." Naruto stated, the room grew quiet, and tense.

"Kurenai, take your team to see them." That was the only thing the Hokage said. Kurenai bowed, and lead team eight out of the room before they had time to say anything.

****Secure Room****

Kurenai lead her team down the hallway, to a single door with two ANBU agents guarding it. Kurenai talked to the ANBU then was allowed in. As soon as the Genin entered, their bodies stiffened, and the air around them frozen.

Against the back wall laid two beds, next to the beds, many beeping, and flashing machines were setup. Laying in the beds were the battered bodies of Tayuya, and Anko. Naruto clenched his teeth, his body was shaking under his cloak, he was poorly hiding his anger. Hinata was fighting back her tears as she stared at her sensei, and the love of her life bandaged, and unconscious. Shino showed no reaction but his bugs were buzzing loudly.

"The bodies of Three Genin were found outside of the forest of death. Anko, and Tayuya investigated it, and right away they recognized the kind of technique used to kill the three Genin. It was a Technique used only by Orochimaru, Anko sent word to the Hokage, then she, and Tayuya ran into the forest looking for Orochimaru. We don't know what happen during the fight, only that our ANBU forces were able to arrive before Orochimaru killed them." Kurenai managed to say without crying, but she couldn't hold back the sadness in her voice.

"Are they going to be okay?" Naruto asked

"Hai, a few cuts, bruises, broken bones, and concussions. Nothing that can't be fixed by our medic-nin, the only thing that might be a problem is..." She trailed off while stealing a glace at Hinata. Hinata felt Kurenai's hesitation.

"Wh...What is it sensei." Hinata manged to croak out. Kurenai pulled Hinata into a hug, making Hinata tense up, but she hugged Kurenai back.

"Tayuya was cut by weapon Orochimaru carries, what that weapon was we don't know. We do know it was laced with poison, a very strong one, designed to destroy the victims nervous system, leaving them brain dead." Hinata's grip on Kurenai tightened, she buried her face in Kurenai's chest trying to muffle her cries. Naruto was in a daze, fighting back his own tears. Shino was slightly shaking.

"The cut wasn't deep, she was only grazed, the medic team says she shows signs of recovery. They say her body is healing faster then they expected, don't worry Hinata, you should know she's a tough girl." Kurenai tries to comfort Hinata. _"It must be her Uzumaki blood." _Naruto thought while walking up to Tayuya, and Anko. _"I have to get stronger, I can't lose them too."_

**Two Days Later Early Morning**

Team eight rushed through the door, startling a medic-nin. They just received word that Anko woke up sometime during the night.

"Whoa guy's calm down." Anko mutters in a weak voice, trying to smile, but her body was too weak, The team rushed to her side.

"Anko-sensei are you okay?" Hinata asked it was clear by her appearance she was worried, her blood shot, and tired eyes didn't belong on her young face.

"Hai you don't have to worry about little ol' me." Anko tried to brighten the mood, but failed when she started coughing with a strained throat. Naruto unsealed a water bottle, and handed it to Hinata, who in turn helped Anko drink it. Anko can see the worry written on the teams faces, even Kurenai was a mess.

"The medic healing me said I was out for two days." The team nods, Anko sighs.

"Listen up little gakis I won't be able to watch you in the next test, but I will be there for the finals. So you better win here." Team eight was a bit confused not knowing the next test was preliminary fights, but they didn't want to disappoint Anko so a fire was lit in them.

"So get out of here you have to get ready, and I have to rest." Anko used the last of her strength to whip out a kunai from her covers, and threw it at team eight. They jump out the way, and rush out the door.

**Day of the Preliminaries**

Six teams gathered in an arena, they were the ones able to pass the forest of death test. Teams 7, 9, 10, Nori, Gaara, and the Grass team that attacked team seven. The Hokage, and a sickly looking Chunin walked in front of the group. Once the Hokage stood in front of the young group he noticed one team was missing.

"My name is Gekko Hayate, I am the proctor for this part of the exam. I will only explain the rules of this test once, so listen well." Foot steps echoed through out the arena, everyone turned to see what the noise was. Hinata, and Shino were walking toward the group, while dragging a clearly drunk, and passed out Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped looking at Naruto who was still holding a sake jug, team eight stood next to the rest of the Genin, and dropped Naruto, acting like nothing happen.

"Anyway this part of the exam will consist of 1 vs 1 arena battles. Before we get started is there anyone that does not want to take part of this test." Nori raised his hand, his clothes were tattered, and he had cuts on his face.

"Hai my group just arrived today, and I'm in no shape to fight." Hayate nodded, and Nori left the arena, leaving behind his two teammates.

"Alright these matches will be random, 1 on 1 fights. During the fight I am Kami, if I tell you to stop fighting you stop. The matches will end once one or both fighters are either dead, incapacitated, or surrender." The group of Genin flinched a bit at the possibility of getting killed in a fight, but they went through so much, so they weren't going to quit now.

"Very well let's began with the first match." Hayate turned around looking up at a board, the board was flipping through names rapidly. It finally stopped on two names.

"Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Zaku Abumi." Hayate called out, making the group sweat dropped when they turned to see Naruto still sleeping. Zaku smiled believing he had an easy win. The group of Genin, as well as the Hokage left the arena, walking up some stairs into the stands. The Jonin-sensei were already waiting, Kurenai's eye was twitching. _"I can't believe you Naruto, I'm so telling Ayame about this." _She thought while leaking a bit of K.I. making a few people back away from her.

**Arena Floor**

After being shaken by Hayate Naruto is standing up swaying side to side, with his eyes half closed. Zaku stands in across from him grinning widely. Hayate stands in the middle of them, holding his hand in the air.

"Let the first round of the preliminary matches begin." Hayate dropped his hand, and jumped away. Zaku immediately raised his palms.

"**Zankuha**" Air waves shot out of Zaku's hands slicing through the air. Naruto falls flat on his back snoring loudly, the waves pass over him. Zaku clenches his teeth.

"**Zankuha**" He launches another blast. Naruto rolls to the left trying to get comfortable, the air blast hits the spot were he was laying. Zaku launches another blast, Naruto rolls to the right shifting his arms under his head, using them as a pillow. The airwaves miss him once again, Naruto sat up while yawning.

"Man it's cold." He muttered loud enough everyone could hear him. Naruto reached into his cloak, and pulled out a sleeping bag, laying it down, and crawling in. Everyone was either stunned, or snickering, Zaku got even angrier.

"DAMMIT I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Zaku pulls out a kunai, and charges Naruto.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE SO DAM LOUD!" Naruto shouts while throwing his sake jug at Zaku. Zaku side steps to avoid the jug, but was blown away when the jug exploded. Sending him crashing into an arena wall, he was knocked unconscious, his body was battered, and bloody. Everyone was stunned silent, they were broken out of their shock when Naruto started giggling perversely.

"Hehehe oh Kurenai-sensei you're so naughty." He muttered causing the crowd to bust out laughing. Kurenai blushed heavily, while fighting the urge to jump down, and strangle Naruto, her K.I. grew, Causing Naruto to sweat in his sleep.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd cheered for Naruto still laughing at the fight.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto threw another sake jug, causing the crowd to scatter. _"Your way of fighting is most unyouthful Naruto-san, but you are close to being a master of the Drunken Fist." _A bowled haired man thought, while looking at Naruto, he looked over to the Hokage. _"You can tell too can't you, over your many years you had to have seen such a style." _The Hokage was smiling while looking down at Naruto.

**OMAKE SEVEN: Don't Touch the Plush**

Hiashi Hyuga a man who has seen many battles, and war it's self, was on a very important mission. He was sneaking down a hallway in the dead of night, sweat covered his brow. He reached his target's location, he slowly slid the door open enough to fit his body in. Sneaking across room he made his way to the only bed in the room, laying on the bed was a small plush doll. _"Hinata is away taking the Chunin Exam, this is my chance." _He quickly grabs the doll stuffing it into a sack, then sealing the sack into a storage scroll. He ran out of the room, not caring about the noise he was making, waking up everyone in the compound.

**Forest of No-Return**

Hiashi climbed out of a eight foot deep hole, he had been digging for over an hour. He quickly walked over to a box that was covered in chains, and seal tags, the box contained the scroll he sealed the sack picked up the box, dropped it into the hole, then quickly filled the hole with the dirt he dug up.

After he was done he placed his most powerful Genjutsu over the disturbed earth so no one would ever notice it. He smiled letting out a breath, quickly picking up his tools he ran back to his compound with a skip in his step.

**Next Morning**

Hiashi Hyuga woke up with a smile, after having the best sleep he ever had. He looked out the window the sun seemed to be shining brighter, he rolled over in his bed.

"**KYAAAHH!**" Hiashi jumped out of his bed, running over then jumping out of his window, quickly leaving the compound while still wearing his sleeping kimono. Yuy-chan was sitting on his bed covered in dirt with a big grin on her face.

Hiashi was found two days later hiding in an abandon building, refusing to return to the compound until Hinata was done with the exam.

**A/N That's another chapter, I'm happy to see people are liking the story, and following, and favoring. This part of the story is a bit hard to write because well the Chunin exams are over done in so many fan fictions, and they are just boring to me. I'm trying to change things up a bit, things will become a bit more serious for a few chapters, but I will keep as much humor as I can. Thanks for reading, any tips or ideas leave a review or pm.**

**-Improv**


	16. Chapter 16: Preliminary Revelations

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N Warning Lots of Fights!**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 16: Preliminary Revelations **

**Arena Floor**

"Match 2: Gaara vs Dosu Kinuta Begin!" Hayate jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a sand spear from Gaara.

"**Kyomeisen**" A sound blast flew towards Gaara only to be intercepted by a sand wave. Dosu fires another blast, again it was blocked by the sand. He gritted his teeth, while Gaara stood with his arms folded, and a bored look on his face. _"Dammit looks like I have to go all out from the beginning, or I won't get past that sand." _Dosu starts rapidly forming hand signs.

"**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu** (Earth Clone Technique)" Two copies of Dosu crawl out of the ground. Dosu starts to bang his gauntlets together causing a loud banging sound, his two clone follow his act, slowly at first then picking up speed with every strike. The banging sound fills the arena, causing everyone to cover their ears. Hinata, and Shino have to hold Naruto down because he was trying to kill Dosu himself for waking him up. The three Dosu raise their arms, their gauntlets start to suck up the sound waves, until the arena is completely silent.

"**Music Style: Sound Wave Barrage**." The three Dosu aim their gauntlets aiming them at Gaara, massive sound waves fire out of them, nailing Gaara before he had time to raise his sand defense. Sending him flying into the wall behind him, dust filled the arena floor. Everyone was on edge waiting to see what happen to Gaara, except Naruto who went back to sleep.

Dosu dropped down to one knee breathing heavily, he used all of his chakra on that jutsu. He smiled under his bandages thinking he was the winner.

"**AHHHHH!**" A scream filled the room, and a wave of sand shot out of the dust. Wrapping around Dosu's body. He was lifted into the air, bones getting crushed under the pressure of the sand. The dust around Gaara faded away revealing him standing hunched over holding out his fist. Gaara's sand armor was completely destroyed, leaving only a few pieces around the edge of his face, as proof of the armor ever being there in the first place. His body was cut up, and bloody, his eyes showed pure hatred.

"**Sabaku Kyu **(Sand Binding Coffin)" The sand holding Dosu started covering him from head, to toe. Hayate stepped forward to end the match, but Gaara didn't give him a chance.

"**Sabaku Soso **(Sand Burial)" The sand holding Dosu quickly imploded, compressing down into a small ball. Gaara dropped his hand, causing the jutsu to release, he sucked the sand back into his gourd. Leaving behind a puddle of blood, that was all that was left of Dosu. The crowd was stunned, most of the Genin wanted to puke, even a few Jonin. Gaara walked back up to the stands, his sand armor reforming it's self.

"Winner Gaara." Hayate manged to say, snapping everyone out of their shocks. The Hokage sighed.

"We will take a short break in order to clean the arena, and get ready for the next match." He announced, the arena did need to get cleaned, and somewhat repaired. In order to keep every match with the same starting conditions, but he was really calling the break in order to let some of the Genin regain their composure. One by one the shinobi leave the room, the only ones that stayed were team eight, team Gaara, and a few Jonin. Naruto walks over, and sits down a foot away from Gaara, he would of sat closer, but Gaara's sand was rising out of his guard.

"So I looked into it, and I hear you are the holder of Ichibi no Shukaku. (One-Tailed Shukaku) Is that true?" Naruto asked Gaara while taking a drink of his sake, Temari, and Kankuro watched on nervously. Naruto caught the attention of the Hokage as well as the Jonin still left in the room. Gaara just stared at Naruto, but didn't react. Naruto rubbed his chin thinking.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes. I also heard Shukaku is a Tanuki, (Raccoon Dog) so I was thinking instead of calling you Gaara, Ra-kun (A/N Say it fast) will be a better name for you." Naruto grinned. Kankuro snickered, while Temari held in her laugh, and backed up a bit just in case.

"If that's what you find more suitable." Gaara stated in a flat tone shocking Temari, and Kankuro. _"What why didn't Gaara kill Naruto, that's what he normally would do?!" _They thought in unison. Naruto smiled.

"I have another question, that sand barrier thing you do, do you control it or does the demon do it?" Naruto asked with a bit of wonder in his voice, Gaara just stared at him.

"The sand protects me automatically, when ever something, or someone gets to close." Naruto smiled wide sealing away his sake, he stood up, and did some stretches.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind me testing it." Naruto jumped towards Gaara while holding his arms out in a hug, Gaara's eyes widen, and sand shot out, nailing Naruto in the chest. Sending him flying toward the rooms exit. He hit the ground landing on his back, he then opened his eyes, and grew a small nose bleed.

"Do you even wear underwear, or do you just wrap your whole body tightly in bandages?" He asked a stunned Kurenai, she just walked through the door to see her student flying toward her. Landing underneath her dress, giving him a perfect view. Every man in the room grew nose bleeds while cursing the lucky demon, Kurenai blushes madly while filling up with feminine rage.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurenai shouted shaking the room, instinctively every man hid. Naruto paled while staring up at his sensei, he started sweating, and shaking violently.

"M-mm-Mercy?" he squeaked out while looking at the face of death herself. Kurenai grinned sweetly, while cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun but you need to learn an important lesson, and you know what they say, no pain, no gain." a too innocent voice drifted throughout the room, causing shivers to run up everyone's spine. Naruto glupped, he wanted to unseal a flash bomb and make his escape, but was too afraid to even twitch.

"But sensei I don't think this is what they were talking about, when they said that." Kurenai's grin grew her hair shadowed her face. She started chuckling madly, and then... pain.

**ONE VIOLENT BEATING LATER**

Gaara stood in the corner poking a twitching and bloody black ball with his sand. Every now and then the ball would squeak out in pain.

"Okay everyone we will now begin the third match of the preliminaries." Hayate called out now that everyone was over the the shock of seeing a person getting beaten so badly. Most were wondering if Naruto was really flexible or if Kurenai was really strong, for making him bend in so many ways. The board ran through some names, then stopped on two.

"The fourth match will be Rock Lee vs Choji Akimichi."

"YOSH! LET'S BATTLE!" Lee front flipped down to the arena floor, Choji was a bit hesitate he didn't really like fighting. Asuma walked behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can beat him Choji, and if you win I will take you to an all you can eat buffet." A fire was lit inside Choji, he jumped down, causing a small tremor to fill the arena.

"YOSH MY FRIEND YOUR FLAMES ARE MOST ROBUST!" Choji's eye twitched. _"Robust? Meaning fat?!" _He thought thought while clenching his teeth, he didn't even hear Hayate starting the match.

"YOU CALLING ME FAT! **BAIKA NO JUTSU **(MULTI-SIZE TEHNIQUE)" Choji's body expanded to twice it's normal size, he started rocking back, and forth.

"**NIKUDAN SENSHA **(Human Bullet Tank)" His body started to spin rapidly in place, smoke started to appear under him. Lee smiled brightly, in awe of Choji's eagerness to fight. _"YOSH! I won't hold anything back either!" _Lee declared in his mind, he ran toward Choji, who was rolling his way at a high speed. Lee jump, and spun in midair

"**Konoha Senpu**" Lee dodged Choji by spinning past him, then he delivered a powerful kick to Choji's side. Sending Choji crashing into the arena wall, causing a massive shock wave to shake the room. The crowd watched closely as Hayate made his way to the crater, that was created by Choji's body breaking through the wall. After a few seconds Hayate walked out of the dust cloud, he raised his hand pointing at Lee.

"Winner by knock out Rock Lee." The crowd cheered, Guy jumped on the the arena floor with his trade mark Nice-Guy-Pose.

"Great job Lee your flames of youth shine brightly!" Tears started flowing down his face, Lee raised his fist, tears started flowing from him as well.

"YOSH! I WILL PASS THESE EXAMS AND BECOME A CHUNIN. IF I CAN'T I WILL RUN ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHAGAKURE ON MY TONGUE!" Lee exclaimed making everyone's eyes widen, wondering how that would even be possible. A fire appeared behind both Lee, and Guy.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!" They hug each other causing a field of flowers to appear around them, with a bright blue sky, and sun above them. Their tears started blowing in the wind, combining and causing a rainbow to appear. In the crowd many shinobi were running, and screaming covering their eye's slamming into each other. Naruto now fully recovered from his beating saw his chance, he rushed toward the arena, about to jump down to the arena floor. _"I must learn the secret to that Genjutsu!" _He was about to leap down, but his body froze when a dark aura spiked behind him. He heard slow foot steps approaching him, a hand grabbed his shoulder, he could feel the person behind him leaning closer.

"My my Naru-kun didn't I tell you never to learn that Genjutsu ever?" Naruto gulped hearing his sensei's sweet voice, a shiver went through his spine feeling her breath on his ear. He slowly turned to face his sensei who was smiling innocently.

"Now now I guess sensei is going to have to teach you another lesson." screams snapped everyone out of their panic, they turned to see Naruto getting bent in odd ways. After a few minutes, everyone is ready to get back to the exam.

"We will now begin the fourth match, will Sakura Haruno, and Temari make their way down to the arena floor." Hayate announced to the crowd, Temari smiled then walked down the stairs. Sakura walked down on shaky legs, after what happen in the forest she really wanted to change. But she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight alone, not yet at least.

"Begin!" Sakura threw three kunai at Temari, who in turn slammed her giant fan down in front of her, blocking the kunai. Sakura fought back her nerves, she only had two tricks left, one was a Genjutsu that she couldn't use right in front of Temari it would be easily broken. She took a deep breath and threw down a smoke bomb hiding her completely. After a few seconds three Sakuras rush out of the smoke each holding a kunai, charging Temari for the kill.

Temari raises an eyebrow. _"Those are normal clones?" _She lifted her fan, opened it, and swung it creating a powerful gust of wind. Sakura was blown back, her body hit the ground but the wind was so powerful, she started to skip across the ground. When she finally stopped her body laid limply on the ground. Hayate walked over to check if she was dead, he called the medic-nin over.

"Winner by knock out Temari." Everyone turned to Kakashi, who in turn buried his nose deeper into his book. Temari walked over, and stood next to Kankuro, she took no pride in such an easy victory. The board started spinning again, landing on another pair of names.

"Next match will be Shino Aburame vs Misumi Tsurugi." (A/N if you don't know who he is, he is the one who Kankuro fought in the anime. As well as Kabuto's teammate in the anime.)

"Begin!" Misumi charges Shino with a kick, Shino ducks and punches Misumi in the gut, knocking him back.

"****Mushi Yari******." **Insects in the shape of a spear flew out of Shino's sleeve, Misumi twisted his body and crouched down like a spring. He launched another punch to Shino's head, Shino raised his arm and blocked the punch.

**"You lose now."** Misumi declared while his arm went limp, and wrapped around Shino's arm. Once Misumi's arm wrapped around Shino's arm, Misumi's whole body went limp, and wrapped around Shino's body like a snake wrapping up his prey.

"Surrender now or I will break your neck." Misumi hissed into Shino's ear, Shino could barely move his head. But it was enough for Shino to do something no one ever thought an Aburame would do. Shino used all of his strength, and headbutted Misumi breaking his nose. Misumi reacted by immediately breaking Shino's neck, turning his head completely around. The crowd gasped everyone minus Gaara, and team eight. Gaara from not caring, and team eight because they knew it was Shino just won the match.

When Misumi broke Shino's neck instead of a sickening crunch you would normally hear, Shino's neck started buzzing loudly. Shino's whole body morphed into beetles, causing almost every female, and a few male shinobi to shiver. Shino dropped the Genjutsu he was using to hide, and he walked towards Misumi raising his hand.

**"******Mushi Dama******" Shino's** bugs completely surrounded Misumi's body leaving only his head visible. Shino formed another set of hand signs.

"Had you not tried to kill me I would have let you live, after all it is only logical to kill those who try to kill you. ****Mushi Yose******" **The beetles surrounding Misumi transformed into spears and impaled him, killing him instantly. The Konoha Genin in the arena were shocked seeing the quite, and slightly creepy Shino kill so easily. Only team eight and the Hokage knew it wasn't his first kill, or even his second.

When team eight started taking more, and more C-rank missions. Naruto with the help of Anko convinced Kurenai to request a mission in order for Shino, and Hinata to get their kills. Naruto conviced her by saying it was better for them to get their kills that way, over killing someone mid battle, risking the chance of freezing up, and getting killed themselves.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Team eight cheered, and after they broke out of their shock the rest of the Konoha Genin cheered as well, Gaara gave Shino a nod of respected once Shino walked back into the stands.

"Next match will be Shikamaru Nara vs Tenten." Tenten grinned widely. _"Yes it's that lazy guy!" _She skipped down the stairs. Shikamaru groaned and yawned.

"Fighting her would be too troublesome." Shikamaru raised his hand to surrender, but Ino quickly smacked him in the back of the head.

"IF YOU SURRENDER I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER!" She shouted making Shikamaru quickly walk down the stairs while grumbling about "troublesome blondes." Naruto sighed shaking his head at Shikamaru's lack of caring, he wondered why someone like Shikamaru became a shinobi.

"Begin!" Tenten rushed Shikamaru, while throwing kunai after kunai. Shikamaru was doing his best to dodge but his body moved slower then his mind. Tenten pulled out a katana once she reached him, she sliced his chest. Shikamaru quickly jumped back, throwing down a smoke bomb to cover his tracks. Tenten jumped back while pulling out two scrolls, she pumped her chakra through them, and threw them into the air causing them to unroll and spiral. She she formed hand signs, and was about to jump in between them but her body froze.

"****Kagemane no Jutsu ****success." The smoke dissipated revealing Shikamaru holding his clan's trademark jutsu, trapping Tenten with his shadow. He thought he was the winner but the smile on Tenten's face confused him.

**"******Soshoryu**** (Twin Rising Dragons)" Weapons started flying out of the scrolls Tenten threw, since she didn't jump up with the scrolls she couldn't aim the weapons causing weapons to fly everywhere. The shinobi in the crowd had to jump around to avoid flying pointy objects. _"was that a sink?"_ they thought in unison. Shikamaru jumped away dodging an ax that almost split him in half.

**"******Sogu: Baku Ryusei ****(Manipulated Tools: Binding Meteor)" A manriki-gusari (A/N if you don't know what this is, very basically it is a chain, with a weight on the end.) flies toward Shikamaru quickly wrapping around his body, he turns to see Tenten holding the end of the chain in one hand, her other was in the air controlling an array of weapons above her. Shikamaru was bombarded with blunt weapons, her goal wasn't too kill him, only to knock him out. After the final hammer nailed Shikamaru in the gut Tenten pulled the upward causing Shikamaru to fly into the air, she finished him off by slamming him down to the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Winner by knockout Tenten!" The crowd erupted in cheers, even through most of them had cuts and bruises thanks to the flying weapons. _"Shikamaru you are the smartest guy in this room, but as a shinobi you suck. Tenten trains hard every day, she spars with Lee, and Neji every day those are two people that counter her fighting style, and are ten times faster then you. You had no chance but I hope this will change you, and make you become a real shinobi." _Naruto thought while taking a drink of his sake, he looked at the smiling Tenten being congratulated by Lee, and guy. _"You're strong Tenten but your weapons only fighting style won't be enough to become a Chunin. Maybe I can help you out."_

After Tenten's weapons were cleaned up the board was turned on, scrolling through another round of names.

"Next match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Kin Tsuchi, please make your way to the arena floor." Sasuke drops the glare he was giving Naruto since the preliminaries started, and started making his way toward the stairs.

"I surrender." Kin said while raising her hand. Normally she was a strong and proud kunoichi, but she watched her first teammate get defeated so easily by Naruto, and her team leader was turned into a puddle of blood by Gaara. From what happen in the forest Dosu, and Zaku told her about Sasuke having the curse mark, she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight that. Also she and her team believed Orochimaru betrayed them, sending them to die against Sasuke. Well Dosu believed it, Zaku refused to listen.

Sasuke looked at her with gritted teeth, he wanted to fight someone, he was even tempted to attack her anyway. But he didn't want to waste his with a weakling, so he went back to glaring at Naruto. Naruto eyed Kin carefully, he had his suspicions about her. The day after he sealed Sasuke's curse mark he thought about why team Dosu attacked, and why they were only after Sasuke. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"Very well the next match will be Neji Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka please make your way to the arena floor."

"Alright lets go Akamaru!" Kiba and his partner jumped over the rail landing down on the floor. Neji just smirked, and walked down the stairs.

****Arena Floor****

**"**You should surrender now, you cannot win this match." Neji stated simply making Kiba, and Akamaru growl, then they both take a breath and smile. After having Sasuke on his team for so long he learned how to deal with smug bastards.

"You should surrender Neji-chan I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty girl." He said with a seductive smile. The crowd busted out laughing, Hinata laughed louder then anyone, she never like Neji's long hair. Neji narrowed his eyes and shifted into his Taijutsu stance.

"Begin!"

**"******Jujin Bunshin ****(Man Beast Clone)" Kiba threw a pill to Akamaru which Akamaru ate, and turned into a clone of Kiba.

**"******Shikyaku no Jutsu ****(Four Legs Technique)" Both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru dropped to all fours taking the appearance of a wild animal over a human.

**"******Gatsuga**** (Fang Over Fang)" Both Kiba, and Transformed Akamaru jumped up in to the air. They started spinning in a drill like fashion, picking up speed with every rotation. The twin drills flew toward Neji, who in turn easily dodged the strikes. Having spared with both Lee, and Guy he was used to fighting fast paced Taijutsu users. Kiba was much slower then them, even while using his Gatsuga. Over and over Kiba launched his jutsu trying to hit the evading Neji.

Up in the stands the crowd watched closely except for Naruto, who took a drink, and sighed. Hinata who was standing next to him heard the sigh.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto took another drink but never took his eyes off the battle. The shinobi crowd heard Hinata's question they didn't turn, but they were paying attention to Naruto since the fight wasn't that great.

"Well I just feel both sorry, and thankful for Kiba."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked the question the crowd was wondering.

"When the teams were first selected I was supposed to be on team seven, and not Kiba." The Konoha Genin were shocked since Naruto was the Genin leader of team eight.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?

"That was the team I was placed on, but I talked to the Hokage and told him about my true skills. He changed the team setup when he realized I wouldn't be a good member for team seven. Since they were an assault team, and I don't fight that way." Naruto changed the story a bit but the Genin didn't need to know the truth, neither did the visiting shinobi.

"I feel sorry for Kiba because he doesn't look any stronger then was back at the academy. The jutsu he is using now is new, but that is a clan jutsu so his clan must of taught him that not his sensei. So it makes me kinda sad knowing that if he would have gotten Kurenai-sensei as a teacher then he would at least be five times as strong." Kurenai smiled at what he said, Kakashi was pretending not to hear Naruto by reading his book, but really he was angry.

"I'm thankful since I wasn't put on that team. Team seven looks like they haven't trained at all, Sakura was taken out in one move. Kiba looks like he doesn't know anything but the move he is using now, and well I can only guess Sasuke would have lost if he would of fought anyone here." Most of the Jonin nodded thinking the same thing, Kakashi closed his book about to say something. But Hayate's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Winner by knockout Neji Hyuga." The crowd turned back to the arena floor to see an untouched Neji standing over a battered and bruised Kiba, and Akamaru. Everything Kakashi was about to say died before he had a chance to talk, he quickly pulled out his book and buried his nose in it.

After Kiba and his partner were taken away to the medical room, the next match was announced.

"Will Kankuro, and Yoroi Akado make their way to the arena floor." (A/N if you don't know who Yoroi is he is the one Sasuke fought in the anime, as well as Kabuto's teammate in the anime. He was Nori's teammate in this story.)

"Begin!" Yoroi charged Kankuro while throwing two kunai, which Kankuro blocked with one o his own. Yoroi followed up with a kick to the face, Kankuro blocks, causing Yoroi jumps away. Yoroi unseals a storage scroll, he pumped chakra into it causing a four foot tall, and three foot wide brown jar popped out.

**" ******Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**** (Water Clone Technique)" Water started raising out of the jar landing next to him, two clones of Yoroi formed. Yoroi and his two clones charged Kankuro causing him to dodge and block strikes. It was to much for him as the two clones grabbed his arms holding Kankuro in place. The real Yoroi grabbed Kankuro's head, and placed a hand over his heart. His hands started to glow dark blue.

"You lose, my special ability allows me to absorb chakra from my enemy. You lost the moment I became your opponent." Yoroi declared. Kankuro smirked the bandaged package he carried on his back unrolled and flew away from his body. The real Kankuro appeared, the one Yoroi was holding started to break apart, his skin started to crack, revealing a puppet. Be for Yoroi could realize what happened the puppet opened it's mouth and fired poison tipped senbon into his neck. Yoroi's dead body fell to the ground seconds later.

"Winner Kankuro." The crowd was a little less stunned seeing Yoroi die since the died in a less gruesome way then the others. Ino gulped and slowly turned to Hinata. Hinata was already staring at Ino with a wicked smile. _"No I have to fight her? I can't!" _Hinata's smile turned into a glare as she walked over to Ino.

"You should quit now Ino, I won't take it easy on you, I have to win here and I will break you if I have to." Hinata whispered to Ino with venom in her voice, after seeing Tayuya fighting for her life Hinata became a bit colder. Only team eight really noticed it but they didn't say anything. Hinata walked towards the stairs, Ino bit her lip, both of her teammates lost their matches. She knew she was the weakest on the team, tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she knew she couldn't beat Hinata.

"The next match will be Hinata Hyuga vs Ino Yamanaka." Hayate announced.

"I surrender." Ino quickly said shocking Asuma. _"I can't be this weak, no I swear I will become stronger. When I do Hinata we will have a match." _Ino thought before quickly leaving heading to the medical room to see her teammates.

****A Few Minutes Later Arena Floor****

After Ino's forfeit the Genin that won their matches all gathered in the center of the arena floor. Naruto quickly planted a tracking spider onto Kin before she left to be with Zaku who was in the medical room.

"Congratulations you ten Genin have passed the preliminary round, and have earned your spots in the finals of this years Chunin exams." The Hokage announced to the group of Genin, the Jonin-sensei clapped.

"Hey wait old man I never got to fight!" Naruto shouted making everyone face fault from both his disrespect, and the fact that his match was the first one. Kurenai started cracking her knuckes making Naruto pale and shake.

"That's fine I don't need to fight." Naruto squeaked out making the Hokage sweat drop, but no one said anything.

"Anyway these are the matches for the final round." Everyone turned to the board, which started flipping through names.

"Match 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki ." Sasuke grinned while turning to look at Naruto, only to see him getting stomped on by a blushing Kurenai while holding a bandage in his hand.

"Match 2: Kankuro vs Shino Aburame." Kankuro turned to look at Shino who was staring back? Kankuro couldn't tell.

"Match 3: Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga." Neji smirked thinking he would finally have his chance to prove Hinata is a failure. Hinata wasn't paying attention she was still thinking about Tayuya.

"Match 4: Gaara vs Rock Lee." Lee pumped his fist in the air while shouting about youth, Gaara was watching Naruto getting beaten.

"Match 5: Temari vs Tenten." _"Dam she from what I saw she uses wind, that could be a problem." _Tenten thought while she, and Temari stared each other down.

"The finals will take place one month from now, this will give you time to train for your matches. Train hard, the final round you will fight in front of some of the most important people in the five elemental nations, as well as a massive crowd of people. My advice is fight with every thing you have, and leave with no regrets." Hayate stated as the group started to file out of the arena, the Genin were left to their thoughts.

****Three Days Later Hospital Room****

Tayuya laid back in her bed staring up at the hospital ceiling, she had a Fuinjutsu scroll in her hand that Naruto gave to her, but she couldn't read it she was lost in her thoughts. She woke up during the morning of the preliminary round, and since then everyone on team eight visited her, except one person. Hinata didn't go see Tayuya like everyone thought she would, instead she avoided going to see Tayuya making up any excuse she could.

"_It doesn't matter why she isn't here, she's just some creepy dyke pervert it doesn't matter." _She thought while trying to push back the tears forming in her eyes. The doors flew open shocking Tayuya, she quickly sat up, Hinata was making her way across the room. Before Tayuya could think of a sarcastic remark to say, her body froze.

Hinata Grabbed Tayuya's hospital gown and pulled her in for a kiss. Tayuya was stunned her mind wanted to push Hinata away, but her body wouldn't move, after a few seconds Tayuya closed her eyes, and relaxed letting Hinata kiss her. _"Well her lips are so soft, and it feels so good. I guess this isn't bad for my first kiss." _Hinata let her go, Tayuya tried to speak but Hinata placed a finger on her lips. Tayuya took a closer look at Hinata, she had bags under her eyes, and tear streaks running down her face.

"Tayuya I was so scared when I saw you laying unconscious. That moment I realized how much I cared about you, before I was attracted to you, more then I have been to anyone else. Then I started to love being around you, just being near you made me happy." Hinata took a breath trying to steady her nerves, she placed her forehead against Tayuya's pulling her in for a hug.

"These past few days I had time to think about my feelings for you, and I can say without a doubt I love you." As soon as those words were said Tayuya's world froze. All her life she was used, she was a tool Orochimaru used, a conquest men tried to sleep with. She thought Hinata was the same way, only messing with her to get what she wanted. Tayuya tried to say something but her brain wasn't working.

"I have to leave now, Anko-sensei is going to help me train full time for the next month while she is on medical leave. So just please think about what I said while I'm away. If you don't feel the same way I understand, but just please think about it." Hinata mumbled out sadness clear in her voice, Tayuya was stunned. The Hinata she knew was a crazy pervert, not this. Hinata quickly kissed Tayuya once more then ran out of the room.

She never noticed Naruto who was hiding in a Genjutsu watching the whole thing.

****A/N That's another chapter down, well it is my least favorite chapter to write so far. Mostly because I wanted to get the fights out of the way, before really pushing the story forward. No OMAKE because I'm thinking about a new OMAKE series I want to write. Really the idea could be it's own story but I don't think there is enough content to make it a full story. Thanks for reading.****

****-Improv****


	17. Chapter 17: Time to Prepare

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N Last chapter ended three days after the preliminaries with Hinata, and Tayuya. This chapter will begin the night the preliminaries ended with Naruto.**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 17: Time to Prepare**

**Konohagakure Streets Late Night**

Naruto was on his way back to his apartment, after visiting Tayuya he went to "Ichiraku Ramen" to celebrate his placement in the finals. It wasn't all fun and games though, he did have a bad encounter with Sasuke right after the preliminaries.

_**~Flash Back**_

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouted after following Naruto into the bathroom, Naruto turned around and smirked.

"My my Sasuke following me here, were you trying to get me all alone." Naruto seductively said while slowly walking toward Sasuke. Sasuke's brain froze, all of the anger he felt was replaced with nervousness, he backed up but found himself pinned between Naruto, and the door. Naruto slammed his hand on the door right next to Sasuke's head, making the nervous boy jump a bit. Naruto placed his other hand firmly on Sasuke's chest then leaned in. Sasuke shivered feeling Naruto's breath on his ear.

"You know Sasuke I've never done this before, but if you show me how good you are with that mouth of yours, then I'll be willing to take you anyway you want." Naruto whispered in a lust filled voice. Sasuke turned bright red, then kicked Naruto away, shaking in embarrassment, and anger. He slightly turned his body trying to hide his arousal.

"FIX THIS!" He yelled while pointing at the sealed curse mark on his neck. Naruto sat up, and mock pouted.

"Aww Sasuke-chan is that all you wanted from me." Naruto said while batting his eyelashes.

"YES!" Sasuke shouted while trying to fight back a nose bleed.

"Then no." Naruto stated flatly, dropping his act, and killing the mood. It took Sasuke a second to realize what Naruto said, needless to say he was furious.

"What! You will fix what you did! I need this don't you understand I need this power!" Sasuke ranted, Naruto sighed and pushed himself off the floor.

"If your clan could see you now they would be disappointed." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and attacked Naruto with a wild punch to the face. Naruto simply turned to the side catching Sasuke's punch with one hand, then punching him with a chakra chain wrapped fist. Sasuke immediately folded over Naruto's fist, spitting out blood.

"Your clan was one that took pride in their own power, yet you plan on spitting on everything they believed in by taking power from a traitor of the village. Sasuke someone very important to me once told me, human life is very short. One day you might die from a random kunai, or old age, it doesn't matter which since in the end everyone will die someday. When you die you will see everyone that died before you, everyone you lost, and loved will be waiting for you. Waiting to see you, waiting to hear about how your life went, and all of your accomplishments.

One day Sasuke you will die, no matter how much power you have. When you die you will see your clan in the afterlife. You will see your mother, your father, and every member you have ever known. What will you tell them Sasuke." Naruto finished saying what he wanted to say, then turned to quickly leave before Sasuke could speak. _"I can't tell you yet, I can't tell you about Miko-Sensei. No you're not mentally stable, there is noway you can keep that a secret." _

_**~Flash back End~**_

Naruto stopped in his tracks, to his right a pitch black alleyway caught his attention. In the corner of his eye Naruto could see a hooded figure, the unknown person was facing away from Naruto, but for some reason Naruto felt eyes staring him down. Naruto quickly turned to face the mystery person, only to find no one. Naruto shrugged it off, thinking it must have been one of Danzo's root, every now and then Naruto would see a Root agent following him. But they never made a move so Naruto ignored them, trying not to give them anything they could use against him.

**Next Morning Hospital**

Naruto was visiting Tayuya, she had to stay under the hospital's care for a little while longer, just to make sure the poison was completely out of her system. He was bringing her some Fuinjutsu scrolls to read, Tayuya like any Uzumaki was gifted in Fuinjutsu. She wasn't on Naruto's level of skill yet, but at the rate they were learning the both of them would be masters in a few years.

After an hour Kurenai walked in holding a small bag of Tayuya's clothes, even though the hospital doesn't let you wear them during your stay, Kurenai still wanted to give Tayuya a fresh pair just in case. Kurenai blushed a bit when she was packing Tayuya's clothes, she was shocked when she saw all of Tayuya's panties had small drawing of her, and Hinata. Little did Kurenai know no matter how many times Tayuya tried to get rid of them, and get new underwear, they would come back the next day.

"Oh Naruto good thing you're here, we need to talk about your training." Kurenai said while handing the bag of clothes to Tayuya, who in blushed and turned away when she saw her panties.

"In five days we are going to go on a training trip in the Forest of Death, just you and me." Naruto smiled brightly, Kurenai started sweating when she saw that smile she knew too well. _"Crap I worded that badly." _Naruto put on his fake blush.

"Oh Kurenai-hentai trying to get your sexy student alone. What would the Hokage say if he heard your plans." Kurenai blushed, and punched him in the face.

"Shut it pervert or I won't train you." Naruto gave her his best puppy dog eyes while making his bottom lip tremble. _"__Kawaii!" _Both Tayuya, and Kurenai thought while trying not to react, they knew if they did it would only make Naruto tease them more.

"FINE! Hinata is going to be training with Anko, and Shino is going to be doing his clans secret training. I have to go see the Hokage today and confirm it, then I need to get the supplies we need. So you have five days to get anything you need, or handle whatever personal business you have to attend to. We both know what I'm talking about." Kurenai gave Naruto a serious look, Naruto knew she was talking about telling Ayame about his feelings.

During his talk with Kurenai her advice to him was to be honest with Ayame, and tell her plain, and simple. But every time Naruto worked up the courage to do it, he grew too nervous when he saw Ayame. Then he had to finish the exams so he was using that as an excuse. Tayuya watched on a bit confused but she turned to look at the scroll Naruto gave her**.**

****Ichiraku Ramen Two Hours Later****

"Hey Ayame-chan five bowls of Miso please!" Ayame looked up from wiping the counter tops, she smiled at Naruto, quickly scribbling down his order to give to her dad.

"Hai Hai Naru-kun!" Ayame walked to the kitchen to give her father the note, Naruto watched her leave, while trying hard to keep the smile off his face. Ever since he realized he loved Ayame he found himself smiling a lot more around her, and looking at her more, he really hoped she didn't notice.

A few minutes later Naruto was working on his third bowl of ramen, he was watching Ayame in

the corner of his eye. Ayame was cleaning up after a costumer who just left, leaving only Naruto, and Ayame in the stand. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, he gulped.

"Hey... Ayame." Ayame turned around she barely heard Naruto's voice. She pulled out her notepad and pen.

"What do you need Naru-kun, more ramen?" She asked with her head tilted to the side giving him a small confused look. Naruto shivered fighting the urge to grab her, and kiss her, he shock his head.

"No that's not it... I was just thinking... I mean I just wanted to tell you..." Naruto was interrupted by the Hokage's personal ANBU bodyguard.

"What is it Neko-san?" Naruto asked when he saw the masked ANBU enter the stand.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you immediately." Naruto nodded, and Neko vanished. He turned to Ayame who was more confused now, he quickly stood up before she could say anything.

"Sorry I have to go, save my noodles for next time." He quickly ran out of the stand losing his nerve to tell Ayame how he felt.

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto entered the office, sitting in one of the chairs he saw Kurenai, he couldn't see her face but after being on her team for so long he could tell by her body language she was unhappy. He looked over to the Hokage, and stopped in his tracks for a split second. It took all of his experience in hiding his emotions to not react, standing next to the Hokage was the man he hated the most, Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"You needed to see me old man?" Naruto kept up his act, taking a drink of sake. The Hokage smiled hearing Naruto's normal greeting, Jiraiya's eyes widen seeing his godson drinking sake, while addressing the Hokage in such a way. Naruto knew Kurenai was mad now, normally she would scold Naruto for his lack of respect, but this time she didn't say a word.

"Yes Naruto-kun I wanted to talk to you about a great opportunity." the Hokage smiled, he gestured to Jiraiya.

"Hey there gaki I am the super, amazing, and down right heart throb Jiraiya!" He declared while doing a dance, making the Hokage, and Kurenai sweat drop. Naruto didn't react, making Jiraiya sweat drop.

"So what is this opportunity?" Naruto asked unimpressed by Jiraiya's actions. Jiraiya threw on a grin.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky gaki, the amazing, and awesome Jiraiya has heard much about you. And I have decided to train you for the next month to truly see your skills." Naruto sighed trying so hard to hold back his anger. _"So I had to be a good ninja for you to take interest in my life, were where you all those years when I really needed you?!" _

"No thanks I already have plans to train with my sensei, is that all Hokage-sama." He said in a flat voice, shocking everyone in the room.

"I don't think you understand Naruto-kun, even though Jiraiya seems a bit foolish, he is one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja)" the Hokage said, making Jiraiya grimace hearing the foolish comment.

"I am well aware of who he is, since they talked about him, and your other female student as well in the academy. I don't want him to train me I would rather train with Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai tried to hide her smile. The Hokage sighed, he waved his hand causing his ANBU to leave, then he activated his silencing seals.

"Naruto-kun Jiraiya his is our villages number one spy, you have shown talent to be an amazing assassin, he can help you take your skills to a new level." Naruto didn't bother giving it a second thought.

"No thank you I will stay with my sensei." The Hokage grew frustrated, Jiraiya didn't understand why Naruto wasn't jumping at the chance to train with a legendary ninja.

"Why don't you want to train with him Naruto?"

"Simple I know who he is but I have never met him. I don't trust him, and I only have a month to train. So I would rather train with my sensei who I trust, and who knows my skills." Kurenai turned her head unable to hide her smile.

"Naruto you can trust Jiraiya he was my student." The Hokage was trying hard to convince Naruto to train with Jiraiya.

"So was Orochimaru." Naruto quickly fired back making the Hokage's eyes widen, then narrowed.

"And what do you mean by that." The Hokage said in a challenging tone, something inside Naruto snapped.

"You have three students, none of them stay in the village. Orochimaru might be the only traitor listed, but who can say for sure your other two students are really loyal to the village." The room went silent making sure they heard Naruto correctly. The Hokage, and Jiraiya glared at Naruto, Kurenai was starting to sweat. Really Naruto didn't believe either Jiraiya, or Tsunade would turn traitor, but he couldn't tell them he hated Jiraiya.

"Look Hokage-_sama_ whether he is loyal to this village or not I don't know, I do know one thing. I am not going to trust someone I just met to train me, or have you forgotten I have been betrayed by almost everyone I trusted, including you." Naruto's voice was dripping with suppressed anger, it was clear to the room.

"Unless your plan is too force me to train with him, allowing him to ruin my training, leaving me unprepared for the finals. Giving you a reason to deny my promotion to Chunin, is that your plan Hokage-_sama_." Naruto dropped his mask, his eyes turned from bright ocean blue, to their real color a dark blue void. The aura around him grew cold, causing the three shinobi in the room to be on edge.

"No that wouldn't be your plan that would be the council's plan, you are just a pushover bending to their will. Either way it does not matter, I will train with Kurenai as planned, and if the council tries to stop me I will kill their precious Uchiha during our match." Naruto turned and left, dropping the silencing seals on the way, leaving a stunned trio of shinobi.

**Later That day Naruto's Apartment**

"Hello I didn't think you were going to want to do this now." Naruto said while holding his door open.

"If you can't do what you promised, I will kill you." Naruto grinned at his guest's words, he turned to the side, allowing his visitor to walk in.

"Well let's get started."

**Two Days Later Nighttime After Hinata's confession to Tayuya**

"Hey Naruto-kun do you want some ramen, I would have to make a new pot so it might take awhile." Ayame said with a smile, the stand was closed her father left already, he had to get up early to get fresh ingredients in the morning. Ayame was just about to leave, but she didn't mind staying a little longer to cook for Naruto.

Naruto didn't say a word, instead he just walked straight up to Ayame, and pulled her into a tight hug. Ayame immediately blushed feeling Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, and feeling him bury his face in her neck. After the shock wore off she quickly hugged him back thinking he was sad, or something happen.

"Ayame I am so dumb." Ayame was confused she tried to look at him, but when she moved he just hugged her tighter.

"Ayame I love you... I always have, for the past few weeks I have been trying to find a way to tell you, and trying to find a way to get you to fall in love with me too. But I failed, I just couldn't find a way to win your love. I have two more days before I have to leave for a training trip, so please give me a chance."

"Baka." Naruto was crushed hearing Ayame say that, she pushed him away while looking down. Naruto was about to turn, and leave just wanting nothing more then to run away. But Ayame slid her arms inside of his cloak, and pulled him close. She looked up with tears in her eyes, She leaded in, and kissed him. Being only five foot tall she had to tip toe a bit, causing their first kiss to be clumsy only really smashing their lips together. After a few seconds which felt like minutes Ayame's legs grew tired causing her to pull away, just in time too since neither of them realized they were running out of breath. Once they caught their breath, realization of what just happen hit both of them, causing their faces to heat up, they quickly looked away.

"You baka... I have always loved you... I just thought you were never interested in me..." Ayame hugged him tightly again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan I don't know much about love, but I have always been good at learning, so can you teach me?" Naruto said with a soft voice, and a small smile. Ayame blushed a little, then kissed Naruto again.

**Days Later Forest of Death Entrance**

Kurenai's eye twitched as she waited for her student to arrive, he was over an hour late. Finally he arrived with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh joy you finally pulled yourself away from Ayame's lips long enough to come here, I guess I should be glad you didn't bring her with you." Kurenai was happy for her student, everyone on that knew him was, but it was getting awkward seeing them kissing every chance they could get. Naruto gave Kurenai his trademark smirk, making her sweat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kurenai-chan, I know you planned out this romantic trip for just you, and me to be alone. But I love Ayame so we can't be together, but if you want to use my body to satisfy your frustrations you may, as long as I'm asleep." Naruto said with a smile causing Kurenai to immediately punch him, she was getting better at controlling her blushes, and sputters. Kurenai grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged him into the forest while sighing, it was going to be a long month.

**With Tenten**

Tenten entered her families weapon shop/home after training, she saw her father grinning behind the counter, while holding two scrolls.

"Hey Ten-chan some blonde boy left these for you, is he your boyfriend. Well I guess your at that age, and a legal adult, just make sure your being safe." The grinning man called out, then quickly ducked to avoid kunai thrown by a blushing Tenten.

"Tousan!" She quickly grabbed the scrolls, and went toward the back that leads to their house. She headed up to her room and looked at the scrolls, on one of them there was a note.

_Tenten-san as you must know your opponent for the finals is a wind user. That is one person you really will have a hard time with. So I have decided to help you, in these scrolls you will find some Fuinjutsu information on one, and some techniques I've made with Fuinjutsu on the other._

_When I saw the storage scrolls you used during battle I could see you have potential. After all to be able to create storage scrolls that fire weapons out instead of simply unsealing them is a great idea, one even I haven't thought of. So study those when you can, this village needs more Fuinjutsu users since we only have one known master, and he is never in the village._

_You must be wondering why I'm helping you, well there are three reasons. One your families store has been fair to me, for reasons I can't explain other stores either try to over price me, or refuse to sell to me. The second reason is as I said this village needs more Fuinjutsu users. By the time you read this I will be out of the village on the training trip, so if you have any questions about Fuinjutsu then speak to Tayuya if you can't find her she always eats lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. The third reason is simple I respect people like you, the ones that train hard and aim to be great shinobi._

_I can only help you with Fuinjutsu but I suggest you pick up some Ninjutsu's, or Genjutsu's as well. A ninja always needs some hidden tricks their enemies will never expect. If you don't mind I would prefer you keeping the fact that I helped you a secret, for personal reasons. Also you don't have to pay me back, but if you want to give me some nighttime payback I won't say no. After all you are dam sexy, but ask Ayame-chan for permission first._

_-Love Naruto Uzumaki Passionate Lover, and God of Stamina _

Tenten ripped up the note with a blush on her face, once she regained her composure she picked up the scrolls, and immediately started reading them.

****With Hinata****

"Get up! We still have a long way to go!" Anko shouted while standing next to a bleeding, and exhausted Hinata, Hinata pushed off the ground forcing her legs to hold her weight. She held her fist to her sides, then extended her middle and index fingers on both hands, making them look like fangs.

"AHHHHHH!" She shouted while gathering chakra into her hands. _"That's an impressive technique gaki I can't wait to see it once you complete it." _Anko grinned while watching her student, she shifted into her stance getting ready for Hinata's onslaught.

****With Shino****

Shino was on one knee trying to catch his breath, his father stood next to him with an impassive look.

"Stand son you need to build your reserves if you plan on using that technique." Shino took one last deep breath, then stood forming a ram sign. Beetles started pouring out of his coat, flying over to a set of weights, the swarm broke up into groups, each group used Shino's chakra to work together and pick up their weight. _"Your ability to control your beetles is impressive Shino, you will soon surpass me. You will be a great clan leader son." _Shibi watched his son with a small smile hidden by his coat.

****With Tayuya****

"BOOM!" Another tree exploded, Tayuya stood in the forest behind her teams training ground. She lowered her flute, taking a deep breath. _"Dam I'm so close to getting it to work." _She looked over to her right to see ten shadow clones working on Naruto's chakra training workouts, he taught her the shadow clone technique two months after they started training together. Naruto said she needed to learn know how to use it for some special clan techniques he wanted to create.

"_Dam snake bastard next time I will be ready for you." _Tayuya sighed she was using her anger, and training to distract her from what was really on her mind. She touched her lips again without even knowing it. _"Just a bit more." _Tayuya raised her flute getting ready to launch her attack once more.

****With Naruto****

Naruto and Kurenai were in the middle of Genjutsu sparring, they went back and forth casting Genjutsu on each other, and breaking the Genjutsu cast on them. Kurenai jumped away after breaking Naruto's Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu.

"Alright Naruto lets take a break." Naruto Nodded dropping his stance, together they headed back to their camp. Naruto looked toward the ground, Kurenai was a bit confused normally he would be drinking his sake, or making a perverted comment.

"Sensei do you think I can become Chunin?" The question caught her off guard never hearing her student doubt himself.

"Oh? I never thought you of all people would doubt yourself, do you really think that Uchiha boy will beat you." She said with a smirk trying to cheer him up, Naruto gave her a small sad smile.

"It's not that, the way Sasuke is now he has no hope of beating me. I was just thinking will the council let me have a promotion?" Kurenai frowned, she didn't want to admit it but the council could deny him. After all they won't let Anko become a normal Jonin like she wants to, keeping her at Tokubetsu Jonin to deny her request of leading her own team of Genin.

"Naruto during the finals you will fight in front of a huge crowd. In the crowd will be half of the village, as well as some of the most important people in the nation. Including our villages daimyo, he won't be here in person, it would be to dangerous, but he will be watching. So instead of fighting to impress the Chunin exam judges, fight to impress him. If he believes you're strong enough to be a Chunin he has the power to order you to be promoted. After all you, Hinata, and Shino don't have to win the whole thing, you just have to prove you're strong enough to be a Chunin. I know you guys can do it, everyone knows team eight has the strongest Genin." Kurenai stated with a smile, cheering Naruto up.

"Alright let's get back to training we only have a month, and the Hokage is still upset with you turning down training with Jiraiya. So we have to prove our training wasn't a waste." Naruto smiled and jumped up he needed to get stronger. When he, and Ayame started dating, he started having nightmares about her being attacked, and him not being strong enough to save her. He took a deep breath he needed Kurenai to go all out, and hold nothing back. He needed to risk his life if he wanted to be strong enough to protect Ayame.

Naruto dived at Kurenai who was still sitting down, he caught her off guard landing on top of her. With one hand he groped her breast, with the other he squeezed her ass.

"My my sensei you're so soft, you should be careful I might not be able to control myself." Naruto whispered less then an inch from kissing her. Naruto immediately jumped off of her, and ran avoiding a headbutt and kunai.

**"GET BACK HERE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

****OMAKE EIGHT: Paranormal Konohagakure****

"Welcome to NaruHina Paranormal research, and eradication. My name is Hinata how may I help you?" A cheery 16 year old blue haired girl sitting behind a desk asked a slightly older, and confused brown haired girl.

"Umm yeah I'm here to deliver ten bowls of ramen to someone named Naruto Uzumaki. It was paid for in advance so I just need to know who to give it to." Hinata sighed and took the ramen from the girl.

Hinata walked down a sightly rundown hallway, heading down to a door only it wasn't a door it was just black curtain was blocking the view inside the room. Hinata walked into the room, while carrying the heavy wooden ramen delivery box.

"Naruto! We can't pay rent for this place if you keep spending our money on ramen." Naruto jumped up from his nap, he was sitting behind a office desk that had multiple papers scattered on it. _"We pay rent for this place?" _

"Oh Hina-chan you worry to much, I just finished writing our report for the Hokage we will get paid enough to hold us over for another month." Naruto grinned while giving Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata eyed Naruto, he was the same age as her, wearing a black suit. He wore it to make him look more professional in hopes to gather more clients, but so far it wasn't working. On his breast pocket he wore the Uzumaki clan symbol, she would often wonder if Naruto was really from that clan.

The Uzumaki clan was well known for their ability to make the strongest talismans, and seals. They were also known for producing some of the most intelligent people to ever live. Unfortunately they died off during the great spiritual war years ago, leaving only one known survivor, his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

"I know but we would have gotten paid more if something paranormal was really happening." Naruto smiled at Hinata, who was wearing her normal outfit a long sleeve top tucked into a long red skirt. (A/N the clothing a Shrine Maiden would wear.) He looked into her eyes he loved the way they looked, although he would never admit it.

She was apart of the Hyuga clan, a clan famous for their ability to see paranormal anomalies on a higher level than normal people. Hinata was an outcast in her clan, a normal Hyuga has pale white eyes, but Hinata's eyes had a small lavender tint in them.

"I know Hina-chan but this village is the biggest out of all the elemental nations, ghost and demons all flock here. We will find something good I know it." Naruto grinned making Hinata blush a bit.

"Your right Naru-kun, but what did I tell you about eating so much ramen!" A voice shouted from behind Hinata making her jump a bit, and almost drop the ramen box. A beautiful red haired woman, wearing a simple blue kimono walked in.

"Kaasan! I-i-i-I don't know what you mean, Hinata is eating all that ramen not me!" Naruto stuttered out he only grew more nervous when his mother grinned, and turned to Hinata.

"Oh do you mind sharing some ramen with me Hinata-chan?" Hinata grew a grin as big as Kushina's.

"Of course Kushina-sama, here you go." Hinata handed Kushina a bowl of ramen, Naruto watched while biting his knuckles.

"Now Naru-kun I came here to give you a job." Naruto jumped up over his desk, and hugged his mother.

"Oh thank Kami I'm so broke I thought I was going to have to work at the host club again!" Hinata spit out her noodles.

"WHAT! You said we would have enough money to hold us over for a month!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kushina sweat dropped at them, they were best friends since birth since Kushina, and Hinata's mother Hitomi were best friends. Kushina took care of Hinata once Hitomi passed away, because of that her, and Naruto were inseparable.

"Now now it's not nice when lovers fight." Kushina grinned while both Hinata, and Naruto looked away blushing. Naruto turned to his mother trying to change the subject.

"So what's the job?"

"Your father gave it to me, but I have higher ranked job that need to be done. All you have to do is go check out the warehouse distract, there have been reports of a young female entity wondering around at night. If the reports are true then you will have to seal her away so we can pass on her spirit." Naruto and Hinata smiled big, you get paid a lot of money for sealing entities.

"Hai Kaasan leave it to me and Hina-chan." Hinata nodded rapidly agreeing with Naruto. Kushina smiled at them she loved her son, and she saw Hinata as her own daughter.

"Here is the location the young girl normally appears. You two do make a cute couple you know." Kushina handed Naruto a note before quickly leaving the blushing duo**.**

****Warehouse Number Four Midnight****

"Anything yet Hinata?" Naruto asked for the tenth time in a roll causing Hinata's eye to twitch, she sighed.

"Not yet Naruto, just get those seals ready just in case she's hostile." Naruto was carrying a rope that was laced with seal tags. If the entity was dangerous he would need to wrap the rope around her, it would cause her to become paralyzed. Naruto was about to speak again but a tapping sound scared them both, they turned to each other and nodded.

The duo slowly made their way inside the warehouse, the tapping sound grew louder. The warehouse was nearly empty, only a few crates where scattered around. In the center of the building a girl with pink hair sat, hugging her knees with one hand, while the other was holding a knife tapping it on the ground. Naruto and Hinata glupped walking slowly toward the girl, they had to made sure she was a entity, and not just a crazy girl.

"Um excuse me miss are you okay?" Hinata asked in a soft voice. The tapping stopped as the girl lifted up her head, revealing her pretty face making Naruto blush a bit. Her long pink hair was tied into four ponytails two in the front, and two in the back, her eyes were a matching shade of pink. She was wearing a dark blue school girl outfit with a pink bow tied on the front. She had a small broken chain link attached to her neck, the tell tale sign that she was a ghost.

"Hello my name is Hinata what's yours?" The young girl didn't react, but replied anyway.

"My name is Yuno." She said in a small voice, Hinata took a step closer.

"Yuno-san can I ask what you are doing here?" Yuno's eyes flickered red for a second.

"I'm looking for my Yuki-kun... do you know where he is? Are you hiding him from me?" Yuno said in a dark voice while raising her knife.

"GIVE HIM BACK! YUKI-KUN BELONGS TO ME!" Yuno jumped up and charged Naruto, and Hinata, causing them both to start running away. _"well shit." _they both thought.

****A/N That's another chapter done, next one will be the start of the finals. The OMAKE I wrote is just an idea I had, and thought it would be fun to write. If any of you know what anime/manga the character Yuno comes from, well congratulations on the nightmares. I know she scares the shit out of me. New chapters coming soon, have any tips or ideas leave a review or pm.****

****-Improv****


	18. Chapter 18: Finals Day

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**CHAPTER 18: Finals Day  
><strong>

**Ten Days later Forest of No-Return**

"So are you ready to talk now?" A young girl laid bound by ninja wire, wrapped tightly around her most sensitive places. Her clothes were completely removed leaving her naked, and shivering again the cold cave floor.

"Mmmprhh." was all she could say with her mouth gagged by a metal ring, her jaw was so sore after being stretched for days. A young cloaked blonde boy walked out of the shadows, she knew who he was, she recognized him from the exams.

"You know normally I wouldn't do something like this, but you are unlucky. The man you, and your teammate called Orochimaru-sama hurt two people very important to me." He ran his gently across her stomach, causing her to shiver, then scream out when he suddenly pinched her nipple. She started shaking when his hand started making it's way to her most private part.

"Are you going to talk now?" She shook her head as tears fell, she wanted to runaway when she saw anger flash across his eyes. He grabbed her by the neck lifting her in the air, then slammed her against the cave wall.

"You have one more day Kin, if you don't talk tomorrow, then I will break you." He shoved his fingers inside of her, causing her to scream out at the rough treatment.

"You know Kin this is something I hate, something I never thought I would have to do. But you refused to speak to me when I offered you kindness, spit in my face when I offered you a chance to change your life. So YOU! forced me to do these things to you, I take no pleasure in them." He removed his hand, and lowered her to the ground.

"But I will give you another chance, when I come here tomorrow I will offer you the same choice I gave you before. If you say yes, and talk I will help you change your life." He smiled softly at her when he said that, but his eyes changed in a split second going back to their harden form.

"But if you refuse again Kin I will break you, I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to do to you. Whatever hope you're holding onto, lose it because out here no one will find you. You will break, and when you give me what I want, I will kill you." Kin was shaking, she didn't know what to do, she was afraid, but still the fear of what Orochimaru would do to her outweighed her fear now.

"If you worried about Orochimaru don't be, I will be the one that kills him one day. If you think I won't keep my word, and save you then you should know I've already saved two people from his grip. One of which you should know, Tayuya former member of his elite guard, shes here in the village, and is like a sister to me." Kin's eyes widen she heard about Tayuya, after all it's not everyday Orochimaru's elite disapear, but no one knew what happen everyone just thought Tayuya did something she wasn't supposed to, and Orochimaru killed her.

"I will give you one more night to make your choice Kin, but tomorrow things will change for you." Naruto as a gesture of kindness removed her bindings, and gag placing her in a simple chakra seal, giving her back her clothes. He placed a seal over her heart, and another on the wall of the cave.

"This is called **Prison Binding Seal** if the seal on your chest is to far away from the seal on the wall, then the seal on your chest will paralyze you, and if you try to mess with either seal it will send shock waves through your body." Kin didn't say anything, she was to embarrassed to look him in the eyes, since he already saw her naked, and touched her all over. Naruto left the cave, once he was far enough he collapsed again a tree, he sighed and poofed away revealing he was just a shadow clone.

**Midnight Day Before The Finals**

Naruto was walking home with a grin on his face, after almost a month away from the village he came back that morning. As much as he liked being away from all the glares, all the hateful treatment from the villagers. Naruto missed Ayame he loved her, thankfully her father gave her the day off since Naruto was away for so long. They spent the whole day together having a picnic at a hidden waterfall behind one of the training grounds. Naruto was returning home, he had just carried Ayame home, since they fell asleep while holding each other, he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

Naruto was only two blocks away from his home, when again he stopped dead next to an alleyway. Again he could see a hooded figure staring at him, but looking at him at the same time. Only this time there was a second hooded figure waiting, and watching. A shiver went up his spine, he quickly threw a kunai at the two mystery people, but as soon as he turned around the people faded into the shadows. Naruto looked around for any trace of whoever was watching him, when he found none he headed home, more alert then before. _"I better leave a spider with Ayame just in case."_

**Next Morning**

Konohagakure was a buzz with excitement, merchants lined the streets, and people from all nations visited to see the sights. Many Konoha, and Suna shinobi waited and watched from shadows, and rooftops looking for trouble.

"Hurry Naru-kun your going to be late!" Ayame yells while pulling Naruto's hand, she was wearing a blue kimono with the Uzumaki symbol on her back, it was a gift from Naruto.

"Hey you were the only who kept kissing me!" Ayame blushed pulling Naruto harder trying to run away from the giggling visitors, that were looking at the young couple. Naruto smiled then picked Ayame up placing her on his back.

"NARUTO!" Ayame shouted in suprise but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What this ways faster." Naruto took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading straight for the arena." Ayame held onto Naruto's neck in a death grip nearly choking him.

**Outside the Arena Waiting Room**

Naruto walked up to the waiting room door where he saw his two teammates waiting for him. He looked at Shino, who was now wearing a black hooded coat, he also wore a blue scarf that wrapped around his mouth. (A/N like his look post time skip.) He raised an eye brow, then turned to Hinata and had to fight his urge to nosebleed.

Hinata was wearing a open trench coat much like Anko's, only hers was red and had blue vipers on the sides. Underneath she was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed off her breast, instead of a skirt like Anko wears, she wore a small pair of skin tight shorts. Naruto didn't know, but inside her coat the storage seals he gave her were sown in. Hinata smirked when she saw his small blush.

"Oh doesn't Naruto-kun like my new looks." Her seductive voice broke him out of his shock, his eye twitched when he realized she was trying mess with him like Anko does. He smiled, walked over to her, then smacked her on the ass.

"EEPPP!" She jumped away standing next to Shino, while rubbing her stinging backside, giving Naruto a glare.

"Don't start something you can't finish Hinata-san." Naruto smiled with a v-sign, Hinata just stuck her tongue at him.

"You know seeing you guys all dressed up makes me feel like I should change my outfit too." Naruto grinned making them wonder what he could change into on such short notice. He quickly pulled off his cloak throwing it towards Shino, and Hinata blocking their view of him. Once the cloak fell to the ground, causing Shino, and Hinata to face fault at the shocking sight they saw.

Naruto was now wearing a big leaf costume, only his face was visible near the tip of the leaf. He wore green long sleeves that had leafs sown onto them, he wore similar tights for his legs, and big green shoes. He also wore big green gloves, and was even carrying a green sake jug. Hinata was shaking at the horrific sight, Shino and his bugs were pale.

"Umm Naruto-kun why are you wearing that... Why do you even have that?" Naruto grinned and started hoping from one foot to another, causing his leafs to jiggle. Hinata covered her eyes trying to forget what she just saw, Shino covered his mouth trying not to puke.

"What do you mean Hina-san I'm Leafy the village's mascot." Naruto continued his dancing, Hinata tried to ignore the sound of Naruto's leafs shaking.

"But..but Konohagakure doesn't have a mascot." She squeaked out, Naruto stopped dancing causing her to sigh in relief, she slowly turned to looked at naruto.

"EEPP!" She jumped back falling on her butt. Naruto was standing next to her wearing a green frog mask.

"Silly girl our village doesn't have a mascot yet, but after today we will." Naruto jumped up and started to dance. He ran and kicked opened the door to the waiting room.

**Arena Waiting Room**

The door flew off the hinges flying across the room slamming into the wall on the opposite side. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to see the cause of the noise, they were shocked when a big green leaf, wearing a frog mask jumped through the door.

"Hey there boys and girls I'm Leafy, are you ready for today!" The leaf thing started hoping from one foot to the other creeping the Genin out, as well as the Jonin-sensei that were talking to their teams. Shino, and Hinata slowly walked in behind Leafy, while trying to hide their faces, Kurenai saw them and walked over from where she was talking to Asuma.

"Hey guys wheres Naruto?" Hinata whimpered and pointed to Leafy, Kurenai's eye twitched, while watching Naruto dance his way over to team Guy.

"Hey there cutie, would you like a balloon." Naruto reached inside his costume through the hole for his face, and pulled out a green balloon with a leaf on it. Tenten's face grew red as she timidly took the balloon, Leafy started dancing again then turned to Lee.

"Hello you handsome and youthful young man how about a challenge!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist into the air, Lee's eyes sparked.

"YOSH! You're on Leafy-san I won't lose!" Fire burned around Lee, as everyone in the room backed away.

"Very good Lee, the first one to make a girl blush wins!" Lee's eyes sparked as he ran around the room trying to find a girl that would blush. To bad for him the only females in the room were Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko each girl waved him off until he got to Anko.

"You are very beautiful miss Anko-chan!" Lee smiled brightly while giving Anko a thumbs up. Everyone that knew Anko started to get nervous, she grinned she put her hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently.

"Aren't you a cute little gaki, but you should be careful, I've been known to break people." Anko pulled him close, and kissed him, he fainted in her arms. She dropped his limp body on the floor, Guy quickly picked up his student, and ran back to his team. Even he knew not to mess with Anko while she was feeling frisky. Anko turned to team eight with a bright grin, while holding up a v-sign.

Naruto turned to the door when he heard footsteps, Temari was walking in, he smirked under his mask.

"_Have I messed with her yet? I don't think I have." _Naruto used his newly learned skill **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique) to vanish, and appear in front of her. She tried to jump away but Leafy quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist, while placing his left hand underneath her chin.

"Looking at you makes me think I'm a Venus Fly Trap, because I just want to eat you up." Naruto whispered but he was loud enough for the room to hear. The room was silent until Anko busted out laughing.

"Dam that leaf is smooth." Anko saluted him, while wiping the tears from her eyes. Temari blushed bright red, and was about to nail him in the face, but he dropped her on the ground when he saw something that shocked him.

Gaara walked through the door, wearing a pair of bright green pants, the crouch area was covered with sown on leafs. He wore a green shirt that said, "A village isn't the only thing hidden in the leafs" in bold black letters. He had his face painted up like a raccoon, while wearing a raccoon mask on the side of his head. He had a sand wave out holding up a plate of Takoyaki, and another holding up a flat box. Leafy could smell what was in the box, he quickly paled.

He quickly ran over grabbing the box, and threw it into the air. Gaara was about to shout out, but a flying Hinata caught the box, and started quickly eating the cinnamon buns inside. Gaara's eyes went wide, Leafy turned to him.

"Sorry Gaara-san but it is dangerous to have cinnamon buns around Hinata, but here have some Taiyaki instead." Leafy handed Gaara a box of the fish shaped treats, they were Ayame's favorite treat so he always had a box ready. After Gaara took the box, and started eating, Leafy walked over to Temari, who was now standing next to Kankuro. She blushed when he walked closer, and was getting ready to hit him with her fan.

"So is getting better after his sealing?" Temari and Kankuro's eyes widen realizing who was inside the Leafy costume.

"Hai you were right his mind was deeply effected by the demons chakra that when he woke up, it was like he was a kid again." Temari looked over to her brother and smiled, he was happily munching down the food.

"Is he ready to fight? Lee might be a bit strange, but he is a strong fighter." Both Temari, and Kankuro sweated dropped. _"Your the one wearing a leaf outfit." _They thought in unison, Kankuro spoke up.

"He is ready, he might not be as crazy strong as he used to be, but he is still strong enough to be a Chunin." Kankuro smiled for the first time in his life he trained with his brother, without fearing for his life.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Tears started forming in Temari's eyes, Leafy was starting to feel awkward, so he did what he does best. He smacked her butt.

"No problem if you want to really thank me, then you know where I live." He jumped away avoiding a fan strike. Only to be nailed in the back of the head by Kurenai, once Leafy hit the ground he passed out. Kurenai dragged him over to the corner, and started trying to remove him from his costume.

"Mmmm Kurenai-hentai you just can't wait to get me out of my clothes." Leafy mumbled causing Kurenai to blush, and hit him harder while quickly running to the rest of her team.

**An Hour Later Contestant Viewing Area**

The Chunin hopefuls were standing together over looking the arena floor, the only one missing was Sasuke. The Jonin-sensei left after wishing their Genin good luck, Naruto was back to wearing his normal clothes, after getting a black eye from Kurenai. Hayate was down on the arena floor welcoming everyone to the exams, and explaining the rules.

Naruto was looking at the corner of the room from the corner of his eye. It was shadowed, and peaking out was was the two hooded figures. Naruto didn't say anything since no one else noticed it.

**Arena Floor**

"Now for the first battle Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha." The crowd erupted in cheers, and chants for Sasuke. Naruto sighed doubting they would ever cheer for him, he jumped from the viewing area, spinning in a ball he landed on the arena floor. He got a few cheers from the out of town visitors, he smiled while waving at the crowd. It was nice to hear the cheers, but his eyes were only on Ayame who he swore cheered the loudest.

After a few minutes of waiting it was clear Sasuke wasn't going to show up, a ANBU appeared and whispered to Hayate.

"The first match between Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha will be delayed until both contestants are present." Naruto sighed while the visiting crowd booed, the home crowd cheered since they didn't miss their chance at seeing the demon getting put in his place.

"Do you think this match would have been delayed, if I was the one late?" Hayate didn't reply since they both knew the answer, Naruto pulled out a kunai, and threw it straight into the air. The crowd watched as the kunai started to fall straight down, on a path to pierce Naruto's head. He didn't move from his spot, he only took a few drinks of his sake.

The crowd gasped as the kunai buried itself into Naruto's head, but before they could say anything, Naruto's body exploded into a flurry of flower petals. Once again the visiting crowd cheered, and shook the arena. It was a simple trick for Naruto, but most of the visitors were civilians that never get to see shinobi tricks. When the cheers died down Hayate spoke up.

"The next match will be Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga, please make your way to the arena." The crowd gasp thinking two family members had to fight each other, only the main branch Hyuga members in the crowd smirked. Hinata didn't bother looking at Neji as she made her way down the stairs.

Hinata stood in the middle of the arena floor grinning, as she looked at the many people in the crowd that had nose bleeds looking at her. Hinata locked eyes with Tayuya, who was siting in the stands. They both blushed, and quickly looked away from each other, Hinata didn't notice Tayuya had to wipe her nose.

"Are you two ready?" Hinata turned to Hayate, she didn't even notice Neji was standing in front of her glaring at her. She nodded and shifted into her Snake style stance, as Neji shifted into the Hyuga stance.

"Begin!" Neji wanted to end the battle quickly, so he charged Hinata.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" Neji bombarded Hinata with palm strikes but he was unable to land a strike. Hinata was bending and twisting in ways that gave many men, and women in the stands noses bleeds. Neji jumped away after none of his strikes landed, the glared at Hinata.

"You have brought shame to our clan." The crowd gasped, the arena floor was lined with sound amplifying seals, that allowed everyone from the crowd, to the Hokage's booth to hear everything that happen. Hinata grinned while Neji started his rant.

"Not only are you weak, but you refuse to use our clans perfect Taijutsu, I will defeat you here, and you will learn your place!" Hinata grinned wider.

"You are wrong Neji, the clan is a shadow of it's former greatness, we have grown weak by thinking that Taijutsu is perfect! The clan elders will lead us to our downfall, making us follow the same traditions, the same fighting styles all these years. They are weakening us, you are a so called Hyuga prodigy, and you only use the Gentle Fist style. So once I defeat you I will prove I am the rightful heir to the Hyuga clan! Once I'm the leader I will take our clan to a new era, we will become stronger then ever!" Hinata's speech was met with cheers from the crowd, and shinobi. But glares from the Hyugas, her father watched on with an unreadable face.

"**Snake Style: Hidden Snake Barrage" **Blue chakra shaped like snakes shot out of Hinata's sleeves, heading straight for Neji. (A/N You have to have the snake summoning contract, to use the hidden shadow snakes Anko uses. So Hinata, and Anko created this Ninjutsu instead. With the help of Naruto who taught them how to shape chakra.)

"**Hakkesho Kaiten** (Eight Trigram Palm Rotation)" Neji knocked away the flying snakes, the snakes exploded when they hit the ground around him. He stopped spinning ready to taunt, but had to jump away when Hinata came flying toward him.

"**Snake Style: 64 Bites**"

"**Hakkesho Kaiten**" Hinata canceled her charge, and back flipped away once Neji started spinning.

"You see Lady Hinata you can't break the Hyuga's ultimate defense." Hinata smiled, and relaxed her body.

"Is getting past that technique what it's going to take to prove I am right?" Hinata brought her hands together, forming a snake sign.

"**Snake Style: Boneless Form**" Hinata rushed Neji, getting less then a few feet away from him.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten**" Neji started spinning, and thrusting his palms out causing a spiraling dome to form around the both of them. Neji started aiming his strikes at Hinata, but was unable to hit her. Hinata's body was unnaturally flexible, bending cleaning in half to avoid strikes, jumping and twisting in midair.

Hinata kicked Neji in the stomach knocking him away, causing him to cancel his **Hakkesho Kaiten**. The crowd erupted in cheers, but the Hyuga's were on edge seeing their jutsu defeated in front of so many people, Hiashi had a small hidden smile.

"I told you Neji I will lead our clan to a new era, the old way of fighting is done." Hinata started to crack her newly reformed bones. (A/N When Hinata uses **Boneless Form **she coats her bones with chakra, allowing her already highly flexible body to bend further.)

"Now it's time to end this!" Hinata pulled her fist down to her side, extending her middle and index fingers. She started gathering chakra into her fist.

"**Snake Style: Twin Viper Fangs**" Chakra started forming around her fist, taking the shape of two dark blue vipers, complete with a hissing tongue. She charged Neji lashing out with quick strikes, Neji managed to avoid the strikes thanks to his **Byakugan**, he only received a few cuts from her strikes grazing him. Neji smirked when Hinata jumped away still holding her jutsu.

"Is that all you can do Lady Hinata?" Hinata smirked dropping her hands, and canceling her **Twin Viper Fangs**.

"You know Neji the scariest thing about a viper bite... is the poison." Neji's body froze and fell to the ground, the crowd started chanting Hinata's name. (A/N Hinata's blood has a lot of poison mixed in, because of her poison resistant training. When she uses **Snake Style: Twin Viper Fangs **her chakra pulls that poison from her blood, concentrating it into the fangs of the chakra vipers.)

"Winner Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata walked over to Neji as he was being put on a stretcher, she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You know Neji the main house will do everything they can to keep me from being the clan leader. I plan to get rid of the cage bird seal once I become leader, I've always hated it just like my mother. If the main branch finds out they will seal me immediately, so I need your support, and the support of the main branch." Saying what she wanted to say Hinata walked away heading back to the contestant viewing area. Hinata won her match against the Hyuga prodigy, in front of a huge crowd, and she did it without getting hit once.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"The third match of this years Chunin Exam Finals will be Shino Aburame vs Kankuro from Sunagakure. Begin!" Hayate jumped away leaving Shino, and Kankuro to stare each other down. At least Kankuro was staring no one knew what Shino was doing.

**"******Mushi Yari******" **Kankuro jumped away avoiding spears shooting out of Shino's sleeves.

"Do you mind dropping your disguise I know the one in front of me is just a puppet." Kankuro's face starts to break apart, pieces of his skin fell off and revealing his four armed wooden puppet. The puppet had brown spiky hair, with three eyes, the one extra was placed on it's forehead. The puppet wore a simple piece of dirty gray cloth, that covered it's body only revealing it's four arms, and two legs.

The real Kankuro appeared from the bundle on his puppets back. Kankuro smirked, raised his hands causing chakra strings to shoot out of his fingers, and thumbs connecting to his puppet. Kankuro twitched his ring finger causing his puppet to raise it's arms.

"This is Karasu, he will be the one that defeats you." (A/N Karasu's hair reminds me of Tsume's, just a bit more fluffy.)

A puff of smoke appeared in the middle was Kakashi, who was kneeling down with his arms around Sasuke's waist. Kakashi looked over to Hayate.

"Are we late?" Before Hayate could answer another voice shouted through out the arena.

"BOOO! Get a room you two there are kids here!" Kakashi immediately removed his arms from Sasuke's waist, they both turned to see Naruto was the one shouting. Kakashi sent Naruto a glare, Sasuke blushed and turned away, he was still embarrassed about what happen in the restroom.

"Yes you are late, but lucky for you the Hokage allowed your fight to be delayed until you arrived." The visiting crowd started booing wanting to get on with the fight.

"Now please head to the contestant viewing area, we are in the middle of a fight." Kakashi nodded and grabbed Sasuke, quickly poofing away.

"Are both fighters ready to continue the match." Both Shino, and Kankuro nodded.

"Begin!"

"****Puppet Style: Pellet Shot******" **The Karasu opened it's mouth, and little black balls fired out at Shino.

"****Mushi Shirudo ****(Insect Shield)" Shino's bugs flew out of his sleeves, flying in front of him. They compressed together, and formed a solid barrier, the metal pellets bounced off their hard shells.

"****Puppet Style: Twin Blades****" Karasu raised two of his four arms, and blades popped out of his hands. The arms flew off of Karasu's body being guided by chakra strings, the arms flew around Shino's shield aiming straight for him. Shino jumped away, and avoided the blades.

"It is time to end this fight it's only logical, since I have more fights after this." Kankuro smirked, readying his puppet for another attack.

"Do you think you can defeat me so easily?" Shino started forming hand signs.

"****Aburame Style:********Shadow Swarm****" Beetles started streaming out of Shino's coat from every exit. The Beetles started flying out faster, and faster, the crowd paled as Shino's beetles started filling the the arena floor. (A/N Shino uses shadow clone jutsu to clone his beetles giving him control of a swarm 5x the size of his normal one.)

"****Aburame Style: Hercules Assault****" Shino's beetles flew into the sky, and formed together, creating a mass swarm shaped into the form of a Hercules Beetle. The giant beetle dived towards Kankuro, with no where to run Kankuro was squashed, knocking him unconscious. Shino's mass swarm broke apart, the real beetles returned to his coat, the fakes puffed away.

"Winner Shino Aburame!" The crowd nervously cheered, while shaking out their clothes making sure no bugs were on them.

"The next match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha!"

****OMAKE NINE: NaruHina Paranormal Research, and Eradication****

**"**So let me get this straight you went to the warehouse, found the female entity, and ran away." Kushina scolded the two teens while they sat on their knees with their heads down.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Kaasan she was crazy! And had a knife!" Naruto shouted making his mothers eye twitch, she smacked him in the head with a paper fan.

"SO! You used to help me capture demons when you were 12! Why are you afraid of a ghost wielding a knife!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey she nearly ruined my good suit! You know how much a silk black suit cost! I have bills to pay!" Naruto jumped up clashing his forehead with his mothers, a spark flew between their eyes. Hinata giggled at the mother, and sons antics. Kushina sighed and backed off causing Naruto to fall face first.

"You have one more chance to catch that ghost I know you need the money, and I have other contracts to tend too." Kushina left the run down office, Hinata sat down next to Naruto who was laying down on his back.

"Do you regret it Hina-chan?" Hinata tilted her head with a confused look.

"Regret what Naru-kun?" Naruto sighed

"Starting our own paranormal business." Hinata frowned, and crawled over, placing Naruto's head on her lap running her fingers through his hair.

"No Naru-kun, we are only starting out we still have time to gain clients. We can do it, come on let's get ready for tonight." Hinata stood up, and walked out the office. Naruto whimpered missing the feeling of Hinata's fingers running through his hair.

****Warehouse Four Midnight****

"So there she is again... Any ideas?" Naruto, and Hinata watched Yuno as she scrapped her knife across the wall.

"Yuki! Yuki-kun! Where are you! Come out come out where ever you are!" Naruto, and Hinata shivered.

"I feel bad for this Yuki guy." Naruto whispered to Hinata, who nodded in agreement. A light bulb went off in Hinata's head.

"Wait Naru-kun I have an idea."

****A Few Minutes Later****

"Oh Yuki-kun you're sooo manly!" Yuno's head snapped toward the voice, she clenched her knife. _"What whore has her hands on my Yuki-kun!" _She ran toward the voice.

"Come Yuki-kun come this way, we can have more fun in this room." Yuno started running faster, her eyes started widening, and her tongue started hanging out of her mouth. She busted through the door she heard the voice enter.

"YUKI-KUN!"

"_Swoosh" _Yuno's whole body was quickly sucked into a rope seal that was sitting in front of Naruto, he was chanting a small prayer. Once the seal covered rope stopped glowing Naruto took a deep breath.

"We did it Naru-kun! We captured our first ghost!" Hinata tackled Naruto hugging him tightly, he blushed then hugged her back.

****Next Day Hokage's Office****

"Congratulations you two, you managed to capture a hostile ghost. Here is your paycheck." Minato Namikaze, the fourth leader of Konohagakure sat at his desk in front of Naruto, and Hinata. The seal rope that held Yuno laid on the desk between them. Naruto, and Hinata smiled proudly.

"Thanks tousan it was no sweat." Naruto grinned while giving his father a thumbs up, Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Oh then are you ready for another job?"

"OF COURSE!" Both teens quickly shouted causing the leader to chuckle, he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his desk, and handed it to Naruto.

"Here is a list of a few houses I want you to go to, and replace their talismans."

"Aww sounds boring." Naruto whined, while dropping his head down, Hinata patted his back to cheer him up, Minato smirked.

"Think of it this way, do a bunch of easy jobs to save money for your, and Hinata-chan's wedding." Minato grinned widely while giving a thumbs up, he was nailed in the face by the sealing rope. Hinata, and Naruto quickly ran from the room while blushing.

****A/N Another Chapter done, a bit serious at the start, and if you're wondering would Naruto really do those things to Kin. Yes he would because this Naruto is a true shinobi, he doesn't care what he has to do in order to protect those he cares about. Did he have to break Kin? Well you will find out soon enough.****** Stay turned for more, and thanks everyone that follows and favorites the story. It really motivates me seeing new follower, favorite, or review alerts pop up on to my phone.**

**-Improv**


	19. Chapter 19: The Spirit of Konohagakure

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 19: The Spirit of Konohagakure**

**Arena Floor**

"Quit now dobe you can't defeat me." Sasuke shouted, the Konoha crowd cheered, but the visiting crowd booed. Naruto smiled, then pulled out a picnic blanket from under his cloak.

"You won't be fighting me Sasuke not today, instead!" Naruto threw the blanket over himself, everyone watching wondered what he was going to do.

"You will be defeated by the one, the only LEAFY!" Leafy ripped off his blanket tossing it into the air. The arena was stunned, team eight, and the Hokage face faulted, Ayame lowered her head embarrassed by her boyfriend.

"I'm Leafy! The spirit of Konohagakure!" Leafy started dancing causing Ayame to bury her face in her hands, the children in the crowd started cheering, causing the visiting crowd to erupt in applause and laughter. Sasuke glared, and gritted his teeth.

"FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" Leafy kept dancing, Hayate looked up toward the Hokage's both, he saw the Kazekage holding his sides laughing, while the Hokage had a hand covering his face.

"Umm are both fighters ready?" Sasuke grunted, Leafy gave Hayate a thumbs up.

"The spirit of Konoha is always ready, because Konohagakure will never rest!" The crowd started cheering louder, even the villagers that didn't really hate Naruto, but stayed away from him because of fear. Leafy turned to Ayame, and blew her a kiss. Ayame raised her ladle shaking it at Leafy, promising him pain, Leafy shivered but kept dancing.

"Begin!" Sasuke charged Leafy with a kick to the ribs. Leafy folds his arms across his chest, Sasuke's kick connected.

"AHHH!" Sasuke jumped away holding his leg, he didn't know Leafy surrounded his body tightly with chakra chains, underneath his costume.

"BAHAHAHA Foolish boy! You can't defeat Leafy the spirit of Konoha!" The crowd's cheers were shaking the arena, chants of "Leafy Leafy" filled the air. Leafy started dancing again making Sasuke furious.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" The crowd gasped as one, while they watched the body of Leafy burn. Once the fire died down the crowd was silent only the sound of crying children could be heard. Hayate walked over to check over the burnt body, it was only ashes.

"The winner is..." He stopped talking once he saw the ashes moving, something green started poking out. Hayate leaned closer, but had to jump away once the tiny green sprout started growing rapidly.

The crowd watched in awe as a great tree grew out of Leafy's ashes, grass, and flowers started popping out of the ground around the tree as well. Once the tree was finally done growing, it towered over the arena, the arena floor was covered in green grass, flowers, and small bunnies.

"BAHAHA I told you foolish boy, the spirit of Konoha can never be DEFEATED!" A green blur flew out of the tree's leafs, landing in front of Sasuke.

"**LEAFY!**" The crowd erupted cheering, clapping, and chanting. The sound of birds chirping broke through the crowd's noise, everyone snapped their attention to Sasuke.

"DOBE! You think you're better then a Uchiha! You are nothing compared to me!" Lighting started forming around Sasuke's hand, and arm. Leafy narrowed his eyes, but kept up his act.

"That is a scary technique isn't it? I know about it Kakashi Hatake's Rank-A assassination jutsu, that is only used for killing! Do you plan on killing Leafy? You want to kill the spirit of Konohagakure?" Boos rang out as trash was thrown at Sasuke, he clenched his teeth.

"**Chidori** ( One Thousand Birds)" Sasuke charged Leafy while dragging his electrified arm behind him. Leafy stood tall, ignoring the shouts from the crowd telling him to get out the way. It was too late as Sasuke drove his hand straight into Leafy's chest.

"**Boom!**" As soon as Sasuke's **Chidori **connected with Leafy's chest, his attack exploded in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke was thrown back, his hand, and forearm were burnt black. The crowd watched on the edge of their seats as smoked blocked their view of Leafy.

"BAHAHA I told you! No one can defeat the spirit of Konohagakure!" The crowd erupted once more, every one was on their feet cheering, even the ones that hated him. The smoke cleared revealing an untouched, and dancing Leafy. Sasuke's unstable **Chidori **couldn't pierce through Leafy's double layered chakra chain armor. While he was in the smoke, Leafy quickly covered his costume in a Genjutsu to hide the damage done.

"It's time to end this." Leafy pointed toward the sky with one hand, while holding his other in a fist to his side. Sasuke was stumbling trying to get to his feet, while holding his burnt arm.

"**Leafy Style: Great Leaf Multiply**" Leafy quickly formed a ram sign, and fifty clones appeared.

"**Leafy Style: Konoha Smite**" The clones quickly jumped into the air, while linking arms. A puff of smoke surrounded them, they mass **Henged **into a giant sixty foot tall, and thirty foot wide leaf. Leafy and three of his left over clones quickly grabbed the leaf's stem, and slammed it down onto Sasuke. The leaf disappeared revealing a unconscious Sasuke laying in a crater, the crowd was going wild. Leafy smiled behind his mask. _"Great I have the crowd on my side, but I need to end it with a good one liner." _

"And that's how I saved Christmas!" Everyone face faulted as Leafy struck a nice guy pose. Hayate stood up and tried to call the match.

"The winner is..."

"**BOOM!**" An explosion rocked the Hokage's booth, and a purple barrier formed around it. Leafy quickly created an army of clones, who quickly made their way up to the stands, each one grabbing a civilian to take to safety. Naruto sealed away his costume and made his way up to Ayame.

**With Ayame**

Ayame was still sitting in her seat, she was watching the chaos as the leafy clones were grabbing people, and jumping away.

_~Flash Back~_

Ayame was getting changed in Naruto's bathroom, she came to his apartment early to make sure he made it to the arena on time. She walked out of the bathroom with her chief robes folded up in her hands, Naruto was laying on his bed without his cloak on, while looking at the ceiling. He turned to her and smiled.

"You're so beautiful Ayame-chan." Ayame blushed, she placed her robes on his dresser, and laid next to him. Placing her head on his chest, and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ayame I want you to stay here for today." Ayame quickly sat up looking at him, his voice wasn't in the normal playful tone, instead it was cold with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed, and scratched his head

"Something bad is going to happen today, and I want you to stay here and be safe." Ayame grew a confused look, but Naruto closed his eyes.

"What's going to happen today? I don't want to miss your fight today." Ayame wanted to see how strong Naruto was, she was always worried about him when he would leave on a mission. So watching him fight in the finals was her only chance at really seeing his strength.

"I can't tell you Ayame just trust me please." Ayame frowned, she knew what she had to do if she wanted answers.

Ayame stood up, and pulled up her dress a little, revealing her blue panties, that had an orange Uzumaki spiral sown in to them. She crawled on top of Naruto straddling his waist, he groaned knowing what was going to happen next. It was normal for Naruto to try, and not give her a straight answer when she asked about his shinobi life. So she would tease him until he told her what she wanted to know.

"Tell him Ruto-kun what is going to happen today?" He shivered as he felt Ayame pressing her chest against his, but he shook his head. Naruto always tried to put up a fight, he didn't know Ayame wanted him to resist.

"Please Ruto-kun, hasn't Ayame-chan been a good girl? Ayame-chan wants to know what you mean." Ayame started kissing Naruto's neck, he started shaking his head rapidly. Causing Ayame to smirk, it was so fun for her a civilian ramen chief, to make a Konoha shinobi squirm. She started grinding against his groin, making his breaths become shallow, and quick. Ayame started moving her hips faster causing her own breathing to become erratic.

"PLEASE RUTO-KUN!" She moaned out causing Naruto's mind to snap, he flipped her over and started pressing himself against her. He was trying to get his body as close to hers as he could, while grinding himself against her as fast as he could. The sound of their combined panting, and moaning filled the room.

**20 Minutes Later**

Ayame laid on top of Naruto with her arms around his neck, both of them were sticky with sweat, but neither wanted to move. Naruto sighed, leaned his head to kiss her, she kissed him back, but pouted when they pulled away from each other.

"Naru-kun I don't know why you don't want me to go, but I want to see you fight, and I won't miss it." Ayame gave Naruto a look that said don't argue, he could only drop his head back on the bed.

"Fine Ayame but please, when things get crazy just stay in your seat, and wait for me." She didn't understand, but just agreed since she was getting what she wanted. She stood up, and lowered her dress.

"Well I guess I have to take a shower, at least we don't have to be at the for another two hours." Naruto laughed, he jumped up giving Ayame a kiss before heading into the kitchen to cook a meal for the woman he loved.

_~Flash Back End~_

"Let's go Ayame we have to get out of here." Naruto quickly placed Ayame on his back, the two of them started heading toward the exit.

**Outside**

Stepping out on the street the young couple saw many shinobi with sound notes on their forehead protectors fighting the combined forces of Konoha, and Suna.

"Ha is that all you got you weak fuck!" Naruto quickly ran toward the voice, rounding the corner he saw Tayuya, Hinata, and Shino fighting some sound shinobi. Once they defeated their enemies they turned to Naruto.

"Naruto what do we do?" Hinata asked their Genin leader, Naruto looked around he could see some of his clones fighting, while most were running away while carrying civilians.

"For now save as many civilians as you can. The combined forces of Suna, and Konoha Chunin, and Jonin shinobi will do most of the fighting. I'm going to drop off Ayame at my apartment, I will meet up with you guys later." Naruto took off with a confused Ayame.

"Umm Naru-kun why are you taking me to your apartment?"

"Because Ayame-chan with my barriers, and security seals, it is the safest place for you right now."

**A Block Away From Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto jumped to the side avoiding flying kunai. He quickly tried to jump away, wanting to avoid a fight. But had to jump back to dodge a kick to the face, he cursed under his breath. He was surrounded as the shinobi attacking him revealed themselves. Six masked Root agents appeared from the shadows, Naruto placed Ayame down then summoned four shadow clones to rise a barrier around her.

"Naruto Uzumaki by order of our master, you are to come with us."

"Ayame close your eyes, and cover your ears... Please." Naruto tried to control the anger inside of him. Attacking him was fine, he was used to it. But putting the one he loved in danger was a death sentence, he was going to kill Danzo.

Naruto quickly unsealed two jugs of his strongest sake, and started chugging them down. Ayame watched on even though he asked her not to, she was getting worried, since she didn't understand Drunken Fist. He unsealed another pair of jugs, and quickly drank them.

"You should ***Hic* **one of you should ***Hic* **go tell that crippled bastard I'm coming for his ass. ***Hic* **And I won't be gentle." Naruto started swaying from side to side, but managed to shift into his stance.

"**Uzumaki Style: Chain Enhancement**" Chakra chains started forming, and wrapping around Naruto's arms, and legs. Four of the root agents rushed two in front of him, and two behind him. Naruto shifted onto his tiptoes, placing his left foot behind his right foot. He lowered his head, while holding his arms straight out, he twisted his body slightly. _"Come on a little closer." _

"**Uzumaki Style: Spinning Chain Top**" Naruto started rapidly spinning in place, rotating faster, and faster with every spin. His chains unwrapped from his arms, and legs creating a dangerous buzz saw effect. The four root agents quickly jumped back narrowly avoiding getting ripped to shreds.

Naruto stopped spinning, and started wobbling from side to side, he fell to one knee, and started throwing up. One of the root agents rushed him, Naruto jumped away.

"**Kai**" He shouted, his puke faded away, and turned into a pile of seal tags.

"**Sealing Art: Flame Bath**" The agent didn't have enough time to react before his was engulfed in a vortex of fire. _"That's one." _Naruto's celebration was short lived as a kick sent him pummeling toward the ground. _"Dam this isn't going to be easy."_

**With The Hokage**

"Give it up Orochimaru not even you can beat two Kage's. Your forces will be driven back, and you will die here." Orochimaru stood alone staring down his former teacher, as well as the fourth Kazekage. A man with dark red hair who wore a simple long sleeve collared shirt, the collar was open revealing his mesh undershirt. He also wore a black pair of shinobi pants, and sandals, on his back was a gourd the same as his son's. Only his was filled with sand mixed with gold dust.

"Kukuku still the old fool aren't you sensei, did you think I wouldn't come prepared." Both leader tensed when Orochimaru rapidly formed hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)" Orochimaru slammed his hand on the ground causing it to shake as two coffins started to rise in front of him. One was marked 1st the other was marked 2nd, it didn't stop there outside the purple barrier a hundred more coffins started to rise. Each one was marked with the same symbol, a fan red on the top, and white on the bottom.

"You monster!" The Hokage watched with wide eyes as every coffin started to open.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was leaning against the barrier containing Ayame, he turned to look at her, but his heart broke when she flinched under his gaze. She turned away while holding herself trying to stop the shaking. He could only sigh, and turn back around. Laying scattered in the street were the dead, and ripped apart bodies of the root agents.

Naruto didn't win easily, his body was dripping with blood, but he put on a fresh cloak so Ayame wouldn't see. He held his broken arm, against the broken bones in his body. His chakra was almost completely drained, he took a deep breath trying to fight back the pain. He turned to drop the barrier, even if she was scared of him now, he needed to get her to safety.

The sky darken, Naruto quickly looked up to see a massive flock of crows circling overhead. They dived aiming to swarm Naruto. _"Wait I know this Genjutsu!" _"**Kai**" The crows vanished leaving a bright blue sky, and a few kunai flying toward Naruto. He tried to jump out of the way, but he couldn't move his body fast enough. A kunai managed to cut his leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto's body froze, slowly he turned looking around for the voice. He found it standing on a rooftop, Mikoto Uchiha dressed in standard ANBU gear. She smiled and jumped down, Naruto pushed himself off the ground, not even noticing the pain. He limped and dragged his way over to Mikoto, he couldn't the sound of Ayame banging against the barrier, the only thing that was on his mind was reaching his smiling sensei.

Once he was close he tried to hug her, but he was kicked in the stomach instead. He was sent flying back, slamming into the barrier holding Ayame. The barrier shattered under the impact, causing Naruto to black out. Ayame quickly rushed to him trying to get him to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes, he could feel Ayame shaking him, but he couldn't hear her cries. He sat up looking at his sensei standing across from them.

"Why sensei?"

"I'm sorry Naru-kun I can't control my body. Please run away, or you'll die." Mikoto threw a kunai straight at Naruto's chest. Ayame quickly covered Naruto's body with her own making him panic, and use the last of his strength to push her off him. The kunai buried it's self in his arm, Ayame jumped on him trying to protect him from Mikoto the best she could. Mikoto unsheathe her short UNBU sword, and started walking toward the couple.

"Run Naruto! I can't stop myself!" Ayame wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck tighter, as he tried to push her away, and kept yelling at her to run away. She knew she wasn't strong enough to carry Naruto, and she wasn't fast enough to out run a shinobi. _"I won't leave you Naruto, if we die then we die together." _Mikoto started panicking, inside she was crying, but her body started sprinting. _"I'm sorry Naruto I hope you and Kushina will forgive me."_

"****Aburame Style:********Shadow Swarm******"**

"**Snake Style: Twin Viper Fangs**"

"**Sealing Art: Web Binding**" Mikoto opened her eyes, she looked around and saw Hinata, Tayuya, and Shino standing in front Naruto, and Ayame. The buzzing of Shino's beetles broke her out of her shock, the arena was swarming with them. She tried to move but her body was wrapped up like a cocoon. (A/N **Web Binding **Is a seal Naruto created using summoned spider webs, it works like a storage seal, completely wrapping up any target it gets placed on. Everyone on team eight has some.)

"Ayame put my palm over my mouth please." Ayame opened her eyes, and looked around she was surprised to see Naruto's friends, but what he said broke through her thoughts. Once Naruto's hand was in place he unsealed a soldier pill refilling a bit of his chakra, kick starting his Uzumaki healing.

"Please help me, I need to see her." Naruto's voice was boarder line pleading, Ayame's body reacted before her mind could think. Helping Naruto to his feet, wrapping a arm around his waist, while placing his arm around her shoulder. Slowly Ayame helped the limping Naruto over to Mikoto, once they reached her he fell to his knees. He reached down, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as best he could.

"Miko-sensei." Naruto choked out tears flowing from his eyes freely, shocking the onlookers since they didn't know who Mikoto was, and have never seen Naruto cry before.

"Shh don't cry Naru-kun, are these your friends?" Naruto tried to speak but his voice would only come out in choked croaks. After a few tries he finally calmed himself enough to speak.

"Hai Miko-sensei these are some of the few people I can truly trust."

"I'm so happy for you Naru-kun, you are no longer alone." Naruto hugged her tighter, his vision was getting burly, his shoulders started shaking rapidly. Ayame dropped to her knees behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to comfort him. She didn't know what was going on, but the one she loved was in pain. Mikoto smiled as she saw Ayame hugging him.

"Oh I recognize her, she was that cute little girl from the ramen stand. The one you had a crush on but were too dense to realize it. Aww does my little Naru-kun have a girlfriend now." Both Ayame, and Naruto blushed, he wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Hai sensei. I love her more then I ever thought I could love anyone." Ayame blushed redder, and buried her face into Naruto's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Mikoto smiled, and nodded.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto, that night I was so worried about you, afraid that you wouldn't be able to find happiness. Naruto I can feel the chakra leaving this body, the jutsu used on me is going to end soon." Naruto broke down completely, he pulled Mikoto closer, and started crying out once again.

"Please don't leave me again sensei! I don't want you to go!" cursed her bound body, all she wanted to do was wrap Naruto up in a hug, and stop his tears. The now crying Ayame took her place, Ayame was panicking on the inside, in all the years she had known him she had never once seen him sad. She did the only thing she could do, lean against him, hugging him as tight as she could while trying but failing to hold back her own tears from seeing him in so much pain.

"Shhh Naruto remember what I told you, one day you will see me again, your mother too both of us are waiting for you. We want to hear all of your amazing stories, and learn about all the people you met. But we don't want to see you so soon, we both want you to live a long and full life, okay Naru-kun?" Mikoto tried to calm him down, but her own voice was heavily laced with sadness. Naruto could only nod while pressing his face against the web, trying to muffle his cries.

"I can't wait to tell Kushi-chan about you, and your little girlfriend. I know she is going to want to talk about her future grand kids when you see her." Naruto chokes from the statement, Ayame gave a Hinata like "eep" once again burying her face into Naruto.

"M-m-Mikoto-sensei!" Mikoto chuckled her attempt to lighten the mood worked as Naruto was calming down.

"Naruto it's time, I can feel myself fading away... On the other side I can't find my son, is he?"

"Hai sensei he's alive, but because of what happen. Well let's just say he isn't taking it well." Naruto couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth about him.

"I know he has always been a difficult boy, but please Naru-kun. Please help him anyway you can... Remember Naru-kun your mother, and I love you very much. And no matter what you do we will always be proud of you." Mikoto turned in too dust, that blew away revealing a civilian women. Naruto hugged the body one last time then carefully lowered her to the floor. He placed his hands on his knees, trying hard not to cry. Team eight looked on they didn't say word the whole time, but both Hinata and Tayuya had tears still flowing from their eyes. Shino was lightly shaking, but didn't show any emotions.

"We have to go there is still an invasion going on." Naruto took another soldier pill, it was dangerous to take another so soon but he would risk it. He created two shadow clones, and pushed himself off the ground.

"Ayame these two will take you to safety. Shino, Hinata, Tayuya we have to keep looking for civilians to..."

"No! I not leaving you, and you are hurt you shouldn't go out there." Naruto pulled her into a kiss slicing her argument. He pulled back and smirked at seeing her dazed face, he quickly shook his head and became serious.

"Ayame I'm a shinobi, if I can stand I will protect my village. If my legs are broken then I'll throw kunai and support my allies while I sit in the back lines. If my arms are broken then I'll shout at the enemies to distract them, long enough for my team to kill them. Now go Ayame I have to fight whether you like it or not." Ayame grabbed his cloak, holding him as tight as she could. She shook her head stubbornly, causing Naruto to sigh.

"PLEASE COME WITH ME!" Ayame pleaded, but lost conscious when Naruto chopped the back of her neck. _"I'm sorry Ayame-chan, I hope you can forgive me." _Naruto nodded to his two clones, they quickly picked her up, and placed a Genjutsu over themselves.

"Let's go we have to protect this village."

**OMAKE TEN: NaruHina Case 2 Part 1- Fuwa Fuwa Time**

**Naruto's Office**

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Naruto was punched awake by his eye twitching mother who was carrying a folder full of papers, Hinata stood behind her with her arms folded. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, after years of dealing with the two females, he knew he was in a no win situation.

"Welcome to NaruHina Paranormal Research and Eradication, my name is Naruto how can I help you?" Kushina sighed while rubbing her head. _"Minato I should beat you for our sons foolishness." _

"Naruto I have a job, and I need your help." Naruto perked up, as did Hinata, it had been over a month since the Yuno sealing job. And once again they were short on money.

"Oh the almighty Kushina Uzumaki in need of help?" Naruto said in a smug tone, making a tick mark form on her head.

"Well if the mighty head of the Uzumaki clan needs help, then she has come to the right place." Naruto's smug attitude was knocked away when Kushina's fist smashed into the top of his head. Naruto slowly got off the ground rubbing his aching head.

"You done?"

"Hai kaasan."

"Good now I need your help with a succubus hiding somewhere in the Kabukicho area." Naruto blushed, gaining a far off look, and a small nose bleed. (A/N Kabukicho is a real place in Tokyo, it's where the host, and hostess clubs are. Where the red light district, and love hotels are, as well as night clubs and casinos. Really it's just a crazy place you go to for a good time.)

"ON MY WAY!" Naruto jumped up, and tried to run out the door. But was stopped by an annoyed Hinata, who was holding him by his ear.

"Ow ow Hina-chan, let go there are poor defenseless women that need saving!" Naruto whined trying to convince Hinata to let him go, so he could go "save" the women. He only managed to annoy Hinata more, causing her to twist his ear, making him squeak out in pain. Kushina giggled while watching the pair. _"Reminds me of Minato, and myself when we were kids."_

"Alright you can let him go, and Naruto you know succubus only target men." Naruto groaned while rubbing his ear.

"Anyway I need you to go undercover, and lure out the succubus. From the information I've gathered so far, she likes to target teenage boys." _"Foolish teenage boys to be specific."_

"After my investigation I have found out the victims have one thing in common. They were all last seen at, or in the area surrounding a popular keiongaku (Light Music) nightclub. The club is called "K-on" it is run by a woman named Sawako Yamanka, and features a band called "Ho-kago Tea Time" (After-School Tea Time)" Kushina handed him the folder she was holding.

"I can't find the exact target without a witness report or even a scarp of DNA evidence, but these are the profiles for the band member, as well as the owner. They are the only ones I know were present each night someone was killed." Naruto looked through the files while blushing. _"Any of these girls could be the succubus, they're all so beautiful." _Unbeknownst to him Hinata was watching him with a twitching eye, Kushina wisely backed away. _"Maybe I should of asked someone else... Who knew Hinata-chan was a jealous girlfriend." _

"You got it kaasan I will THOROUGHLY investigate these girls, and find your succubus!" Naruto gave his mother a thumbs up, and a bright smile. Kushina sweat dropped, and sighed.

"Just be careful, I shouldn't have to remind you but succubi are notoriously tricky. Don't fall for this succubus's tricks or traps, or you will die." Kushina had fate in her son, after all she had been training him since he was a boy, and has taken him on many of her toughest jobs. But as a mother she couldn't help but worry, a tick mark formed on her head when she realized Naruto wasn't paying attention to her. He was to busy looking at the profiles of the girls in the band.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" She punched him.

**A/N That's another chapter done, it was hard for me to write this one. Not going to lie I teared up a bit, and hope you did too! Not because I'm a jerk, but because it means I was able to write this chapter well enough to get an emotional response. That's harder then it sounds. Also who do you guys think the succubus will be? If you haven't seen K-on go watch it, I didn't then I would like it at first. But I loved it in the end. Until next time thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**-Improv**


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N This chapter takes the story over the 100,000 word mark. Big thanks to everyone that has favored, followed, reviewed, and has read every word.**

**-Improv **

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 20: Aftermath**

**Six Days Later**

"Hello kin how are you feeling today." Kin looked up from her book to see Naruto standing in the caves entrance. _"Dam I never notice when he's near." _Kin closed her book, and sat up on her bed. The once barren cave was now filled with everything from a couch to a home made shower, that used rerouted stream water.

Kin accepted Naruto's offer, and gave him all the information she had. It was better then what Naruto would have done to her, had she refused him. After Kin told him about the invasion, and everything else she knew, Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. The guilt came from learning about Kin's life, about how she was kidnapped as a child, and forced to work for Orochimaru, or be turned into one of his test subjects. Guilt made him modify the cave turning it into a home, buying the best furniture he could, filling it with books, and things for her to do so she wouldn't be bored.

"Hello Naruto-san I'm fine, you haven't been here in a few days what happen?" Naruto would visit her everyday, by sending a shadow clone so she wouldn't feel lonely. He pulled out a few bags of fresh fruit, and other food from his cloak and set it on the table.

"Things didn't go like expected, seems the spy in our village was higher up then the old man thought."

"What happen?" Kin started pulling out the food he brought, sealing the various items in the makeshift pantry Naruto made using storage scrolls. Since she no longer wore her prison binding seal, Kin was really impressed with what Naruto could do using seals. Anything from creating a heated shower, or a stove out of a modified flame seals, to a massaging seal that sent small electrical pulses into her sore muscles.

"The Hokage is dead, and I was attacked by the traitors men." Kin was shocked, even after everything Naruto did to her when they met, he still treated her better then anyone else ever had. She didn't want to lose that so soon.

"Are you okay?" She carefully looked him over trying to find any sign of injury, but he was covered in his cloak.

"Don't worry I'm not dead so it's fine. But there are some things that could lead to problems."

"What do you mean? What problems, I thought you said I could join the village after the invasion." Kin pouted, normally Naruto would tease girls that showed him such a cute face. But Naruto just couldn't mess with Kin after he stripped her naked, and molested her to force information out of her.

"I know Kin, but the man that betrayed our village has a lot of power in our council. He will deny, and cover up his crimes, and make his case to become the next Hokage. If he becomes the Hokage, then I have to have to leave the village." Kin's eyes widen their plan was to list kin as a civilian of Konohagakure after the invasion, if Naruto left then what would happen to her.

"What about our plan, our agreement." Naruto flinched at the tears in Kin's eyes.

"I know Kin, but if this man becomes Hokage then he will have the power to have me captured, and turned into a weapon." Naruto took a drink of his sake, Kin's head dropped.

"So do you have plan if that happens then?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouted making her jump back, he wouldn't tease her like the other girls but he could still scare her.

"If he becomes Hokage then I will take you to Suna. The Kazekage's children owe me a favor, and I know they will be more then happy to take you in." Kin smiled. _"At least I don't have to live out here for the rest of my life."_

"But what will happen to you? Are you going to join Suna?" Naruto shook his head.

"No need to worry about me I have my own plans, but for now I have to go. The village is on high alert so I can't stay away for to long." With a wave Naruto turned and left, when he was far enough he stopped and poofed away in a small cloud of smoke.

**The Next Day**

The village of Konohagakure was in mourning. The state of emergency was ended, and civilians were getting back to their daily lives. The shinobi council took over for the deceased Hokage, much to the ire of the civilian council. But because Konohagakure was a shinobi village, laws were in place that gave the clan leaders control of the village until a new Hokage was in place. Not even the elders of the council could override the combined order of the clan leaders.

**With Tayuya**

Tayuya noisily walked into the apartment, normally just getting close to the front door was nearly impossible. But for team eight, and Ayame all they had to do was uncover the seal on their shoulder. Anko lost her seal when she kept sneaking in during the night, and messing with the sleeping occupant.

Tayuya walked over to Naruto, who was sitting at his coffee (That Ayame forced him to buy) with opens scrolls, and piles of seal tags laying around him. She could see two of his shadow clones in the kitchen making seal tags as well.

"So what are you doing here, and not at the funeral for fallen shinobi." Tayuya sat on the couch next to him, and picked up a few of his tags. They were explosive, flash, fire, webbing, and every other note he could make.

"I said a prayer already, I don't know anyone that died so I would be out of place." Naruto didn't bother looking up, he just kept making more notes.

"What about the Hokage's funeral, it's going to start soon."

"What about it." Tayuya sighed, since they were both Uzumaki, Naruto let his guard down a little around her, only a bit. They became close almost brother and sister, Tayuya was able to see a side of Naruto not even Ayame has seen. Right now she could tell Naruto wasn't in the mood for putting up his act, she knew there would be no jokes, no teasing, only his true self.

"I thought the Hokage was like your grandfather, aren't you going?" Naruto stopped writing, and sighed.

"I hated that old man, more then I have ever hated anyone. Everyday I had to act like I cared about him, was such a pain in the ass." Tayuya stared at him with wide eyes, She could only see part of his face as he continued to make seals. His eyes were dull, but focused at the same time.

"What do you mean, I thought he took care of you since you were a kid." Naruto formed a mocking smile.

"Took care of me? No he has been trying to control me since the day I was born." Naruto didn't turn to face her, but he knew she was staring at him with confused eyes.

"You know it's funny he almost succeeded in turning me in to his loyal dog." Naruto didn't know why but he felt the urge to Tayuya the truth about the Hokage. Maybe it was because she was like his sister, or maybe it was because she wasn't a Konoha born shinobi, so she only saw the Hokage as a boss. Either way once he started talking he just couldn't stop, he needed to talk about one of the things that's been eating at his mind.

"Early on in my life, I thought the old man was the only one I could trust. I thought he was the that cared about me, but that was all lies. The truth is he was the one that tricked me the most, the one that made my life what it was." Naruto stopped writing, and closed his eyes trying to steady himself.

"He never protected me as a child, only showing up after I was beaten and hurt. He lied to me my whole life, never telling me about the demon I carry. That secret I can understand, I was young and knowing I had a monster inside of me that could make the pain stop. Well this village would have been destroyed. I don't care about that secret since I could understand why he never told me.

But after I became a shinobi, after I proved myself loyal. _"After all of the people I killed for him." _He never told me who my parents were. When I first thought about it, I thought maybe he felt I wasn't ready to learn a secret like that. Then I thought no that can't be true, after all I told him I knew about the fox for along time, and I never told anyone. Then it hit me, he was trying to control me.

Having the demon inside of me, just makes me a slightly stronger shinobi. If I ever used that power, then I would of became a useful tool. That was fine since I was just a shinobi at the end of the day, and he was Hokage his word was law to me.

But if the village knew I was a true Uzumaki, one of the last few members alive, not just a orphan that was given the name. Then I would have been made a clan heir sine I am the only Uzumaki this village knows of. That alone would have made it hard for him to get control of me, since civilians love their clans I would have been taken care of. But if this village finds out I am both a Uzumaki, and the only son of their hero the fourth Hokage, then my status would be on the same level as the Hyuga clan.

If not higher since my father was the last known member of the Namikaze clan." Tayuya was stunned she never knew about his father, she never even knew he knew who his father was. But looking at him she could tell he just wanted to talk, since he was laying back on his couch with his eyes closed.

"My father was the fourth Hokage, as well as the last known member of the Namikaze clan. My mother was a S-rank shinobi, as well as the last known member of the Uzumaki clan. He knew if that ever got out, then no matter how many people hated me. There was going to be people that treated me even better then they treated Sasuke. He knew my word would have pull over the village, and he didn't want that.

Even so he could have told me about just my mother. Since less then a handful of people knew my mother, and father were together. He could have told me never to tell anyone who my mother was, and I would have been happy. But he didn't even after I proved my skill with Fuinjutsu, he could have told me about my Uzumaki blood, and helped me become even stronger. I guess he never told me because he wanted me to be weak enough to control.

Everything I said might sound crazy to someone who was loyal to the old bastard. But there is proof he was trying to keep me alone, and only relying on him. There is another Uzumaki out there . One that would have dropped everything to come, and take care of me." Tayuya's eyes widen once again, shocked by the news.

"What do you mean another Uzumaki?" Tayuya reacted a little loudly, but only because since her mother died her family became her clan. Became Naruto, so if there was another Uzumaki then it meant another member of their family.

"That woman that almost killed me during the invasion, was the first person that I truly loved, and trusted. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, when I was young she took care of me, and trained me. I am only as strong as I am because Mikoto taught me everything I know. But I didn't meet her until I was five years old, and the reason because the Hokage forbade her to go interact with me. Mikoto tried to adopt me after shortly after she found out my mother died, she was my mother's best friend.

Both the Hokage, and her husband the leader of the Uchiha clan ordered her to never bring up the idea again. So for the first five years of my life she tried to track down a woman named Tsunade Senju, I'm sure you know who she is.

According to Mikoto, Tsunade's grandmother was an Uzumaki. Making Tsunade part of the Uzumaki clan, because of this my mother, and her became close almost like a mother and daughter. During the war Tsunade's lover died, causing her to leave the village. Even though she was depressed she kept in touch with my mother, seeing her every now and then outside the village. Mikoto told me if Tsunade knew I was alive then she would have taken care of my, and if the Hokage tried to forbid her. Then Tsunade would have stormed the village and taken me." Naruto smiled while looking at his ceiling, he told a slow drink from his sake.

"Sometimes I wonder ow things would have been if she raised me from birth. I loved Mikoto and thank Kami for letting us meet. But I just wonder if growing up outside of this village would have been paradise." They sat together for a few minutes, Naruto was thinking about Mikoto. And Tayuya was thinking about Tsunade, she turned to Naruto wanting to ask a question that was bugging her.

"How come Mikoto was never able to tell Tsunade about you?"

"Well both the Hokage, and her husband kept tabs on her. They were making sure Mikoto stayed away from me, so she had to carefully do everything at night. Avoiding their watchful eyes while trying to tract down Tsunade, who is still in hiding. It was just to much for Miko-sensei even the famed legendary Jiraiya has a hard time tracking Tsunade down." Naruto shook his head, and sat up he was feeling a bit better talking. But now it was time to get back to work, he started writing his seal tags once more, at a quicker rate.

"Umm Naruto why are you making so many tags?"

"Just getting ready."

"Getting ready for what war?" Tayuya joked not knowing why he would need so meaning tags at once. Naruto took a deep breath, he turned to her with hard eyes.

"If that's how things turn out then yes." He turned back to his seals, leaving a stunned Tayuya next to him. Neither said a word for the rest of the day.

**Later that Night**

Ayame was humming happily while sweeping up the stand, it was closing time that meant she could go see Naruto. It was a resupply day the next morning, so her father was home resting for the next day. Ayame was nearly complete when a teenage girl walked in, causing Ayame to blush with her looks.

The girl stood just a bit taller then Ayame, and had long blonde hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that ended just above her knees. Ayame couldn't help but look at the visitors lightly tanned legs, feeling a bit jealous. Ayame mentally shook her head, and looked up, but was caught staring into the girls bright blue eyes, and flawless face. Ayame loved Naruto and has never been attracted by another woman, but even she had to admit the mystery girl was, for lack of a better words sexy.

"Umm sorry miss but we are closed for the day." Ayame managed to say, after a few seconds of staring. The girl gave Ayame a small grin that made her heart skip a beat, and her blush grow.

"Oh that's fine I just came here for a small treat." The girl walked over to Ayame slowly, Ayame didn't know why but she started backing up.

"Umm I'm sorry all of our left overs have been taken care of, but if you come back tomorrow at six AM we will open up again." There was left over noodles, but Ayame had already packed them up to give to Naruto. Ayame ran out of room to back up, and found her self against the wall. The blonde quickly grabbed Ayame's wrist, and pinned them above her head with one hand. The girl gently traced Ayame's neck with her finger tips, causing a shiver to go down her spine. The girl leaned in next to Ayame's ear..

"You misunderstood me, I'm not in the mood for ramen. No I want something sweet, and from what I've heard you taste the best." The blonde started licking Ayame's earlobe.

"WAIT! Don't I have a boyfriend!" Ayame started struggling trying to get free, but the blonde had an unbelievably strong grip.

"Good for you, but I don't care." She started attacking Ayame's neck with kisses, and small bites. Ayame started breathing heavily, some how the blonde knew her weak points. Ayame was starting to give in to the pleasure the blonde was giving her. _"NO! I can't! Naruto will hate me if I let her win!"_

"KYAAAHH!" Ayame couldn't move her arms, but she acted on instinct and kicked the girl as hard as he could between the legs.

_~Poof~_

Ayame watched in shock as the blonde vanished in a poof of smoke, causing her to fall to the landing on her butt. She looked around for any sign of the blonde, she didn't find any. Instead she found a different blonde standing at the stand's entrance, with his arms folded, and his face in an unreadable expression. Ayame quickly panicked.

"Wait Naruto it's not what it looks like! I-I she... That girl!" Ayame frantically started sputtering, and waving her arms around, trying to think of something to say. Naruto stared at her, making her nervous, that feeling grew when his lips started twitch.

"Ayame..." Ayame glupped thinking Naruto was upset with her, fearing the worst she was trying to think of something to say. But Naruto grinned, making Ayame confused.

"That was so sexy." Ayame blushed as her boyfriend gave her a cheesy smile, and a thumbs up. Then it hit her, the blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, the fact that the girl knew all of her weak spots, and vanished into smoke once she was hit.

"NARUTO!" That night was filled with Naruto's screams, and the next day he was forced to buy her a new ladle.

**Two Days Later Nighttime Training Ground 43**

Naruto was leaning against a training post, with his arms folded and eyes closed. The sound of tapping broke Naruto out of his thoughts, causing him to sigh.

"So have you come to make your move?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Danzo Standing a few feet away from him. Even though Danzo was alone Naruto knew his Root was close by.

"I am a fair man Naruto-san so I will offer you the same deal as last time. Join me and you will have power, and strength to fulfill your dreams."

"I have a question, do you ever get freaky with that cane? You know like do you bend over, and have your slaves shove it up your ass?" Naruto asked in a "curious tone" was wiggling his eyebrows. Danzo's flashed a frown for a split second, but returned to his normal stone face.

"You should be careful boy, refusing me could be dangerous." Danzo stared Naruto down challenging him, trying to break him toward his will. Naruto merely smiled while drinking his sake, he couldn't back down. Danzo was making a play, but he didn't have enough to make a real move on Naruto.

"You know Danzo I'm not a fool, I know you can't touch me, not yet. As a shinobi you can't enlist me into your forces without the clan leaders approval, or with out the approval of the next Hokage. So what's left force, attacking me with your Root agents? Go ahead how many of them will I kill before you back off?" Naruto kept his smile while drinking his shake. Danzo continued to stare Naruto down with an unreadable expression.

"Now now I know what your thinking." Naruto sealed his sake, and pulled out a cane similar to Danzo's. He covered his right eye with one of his hands.

"Oh I'm cripple no one suspects me, so I can get away with anything I want. Oh I have a great idea, I'll create an army of slave boy's that do _everything_ I tell them to, but I'm definitely not gay. Oh that Uzumaki boy is so dam sexy I just have to get a taste of that! Dam my slave boys can't capture him, I know I'll scare him into joining me. And if that doesn't work I'll kidnap someone he cares about and force him to get naked! No no I meant force him to work for me that's it. But dam he does have a nice ass."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto's impersonation was interrupted when Danzo shouted, and slammed his cane causing two Root agents to appear kneeling at his side. Naruto smirked and sealed the cane away bringing out his sake jug.

"Well Danzo if you think you can do something as cliche as kidnap the people I care about, then you're wrong. There are very few people I care about, there's my team you could go after them. But then again when it comes to a fight Kurenai, and Anko are Jonin they won't be taken down by your boys. Hinata, Tayuya, and Shino are stronger then me they will kill many of your men before you have a chance at kidnapping them.

So that leaves only two people I care about Ayame, and Teuchi. Those two are truly untouchable, if you want to know how, well you should know I am the closest thing to a seal master that still lives in this village. And soon I will surpass Jiraiya in terms of sealing skills, if you or any of your Root agents make a move they will be killed. So what will you do Danzo what will your move be, but know this even if you ever manage to win, if you ever force me to work for you, well I have a backup that will leave this village as nothing more then a crater." Naruto smiled while patting his stomach, Danzo's eyes narrowed, he raised his cane about to call out all of his hidden root agents to attack Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice called out, causing both Danzo, and Naruto to turn. They both saw the Toad Sage walking over to them, to a normal person it would have looked like Jiraiya was walking normally. But to both Danzo and Naruto they could tell he was tense, ready for a fight. Danzo turned back to Naruto glaring at him. He lost his chance to make a move, for now at least, Danzo turned and left not bothering to look at Jiraiya.

"So what was he talking to you about?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow, Naruto turned to him, but didn't say anything, instead he started to walk away.

"Wait I've been looking for you all day. I need you to come with me, for a mission." Naruto stopped walking.

"I refuse I don't have time for a mission." Naruto started walking again, he was annoyed when Jiriaya started walking besides him.

"Listen it's a very import mission, we have to go find the next Hokage."

"So your going to choose someone that isn't in the village to be the next Hokage. Yeah very wise, although with the people that live in this village, I understand why someone outside the village was picked. Well good luck on your mission." Naruto started walking faster making Jiraiya pick up his pace as well.

"Hey we aren't just picking a random person, the next Hokage is a real beauty top of the line, with MASSIVE... umm skills in shinobi arts." Jiraiya grinned while giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"And why do you need me? Last I check I'm just a Genin, a hated one at that. Oh wait I know this is a trap right? I mean you a person I don't trust is asking me to leave the safety of the village alone with you, to _find_ some random new Hokage that doesn't live in the village. Yeah no thanks if you want to kill me then you are going to try harder then that." Jiraiya rubbed his forehead, dealing with Naruto wasn't easy, but he needed him. Or else the new Hokage would never agree to coming back to the village.

"Fine look the new Hokage will be my old teammate Tsunade, I want you to come along because Tsunade is a heavy drinker. Maybe if you two drink together you can convince her to join." That wasn't the real reason Jiraiya needed Naruto, but it was the only excuse he could think of. Naruto twitched under his cloak at hearing the name. _"So you must want me because you know she will come back to the village, when she finds out I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki. You are one sick bastard using me to manipulate her, but fine I'll play along for now." _

"Fine I'll go with you under two conditions, first since this is a mission to get the next Hokage I expect it to be classified as an S-Rank. I don't care if the mission gets put in my mission record, I only want the S-Rank pay. Second I have things I need to take care of before we leave, so I will meet you in three days at the main gates." Jiraiya's eyes widen hearing the demands the first one was crazy since the village was using all the money they could on repairs.

"I can't agree to those terms, the village doesn't have enough money to give you S-Rank pay! And we have to leave tomorrow."

"I don't care you need me, I don't like you. So either give me what I want or move on, if the village can't pay me then you do it. You are a _famous _writer aren't you, so if you do agree with my terms, then meet me in three days, if not then have fun." Naruto didn't give Jiraiya a chance to reply, instead he poofed away revealing he was a shadow clone the whole time.

**Next Day**

"Ayame-chan can I have a special Uzumaki breakfast!"Naruto happily exclaimed while walking into the stand, an Uzumaki breakfast was just bowl of ramen with an egg in it.

"Hmph!" Ayame turned her head and continued to wipe down the counter, still upset with Naruto. He sighed and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan I just wanted to tease you a little, but I have to go on a mission in two days. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"WHAT! But you just came back from a month long training trip!" Ayame struggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"I know Ayame, but I have to go it's an important mission." _"I need to see her."_

"But why do you have to go now! It's no fair you just got back, and you're still hurt from the invasion!" Naruto nuzzled his face into her neck, making Ayame giggle unintentionally.

"I know... I know but don't worry I have a way for us to keep in touch, so you don't forget me." Ayame turned her head to glare at him menacingly, making him smile and kiss her nose. He pulled out a small scroll, and set it down on the counter not wanting to let her go.

"This a summoning scroll if you pump chakra into it, a small spider will appear. I know it sounds strange but if you give that spider a letter, and a piece of raw meat. He will vanish and bring the letter to me. Then once I write you a letter back the spider will appear, and hand you my letter, for a piece of meat of course." Naruto smiled at her tiny shivers every time he said spider, she turned to him with a sad look. He knew what that look meant.

"Don't worry I will teach you how to channel chakra. It shouldn't be that hard since your mother was was a shinobi, your chakra reserves should be higher then a normal civilian." Ayame smiled at the idea of learning how to use chakra, she didn't want to be a shinobi, but she was jealous since ninja could do cool tricks.

"GAH!" She jumped out of Naruto's arms when a small spider appeared. Naruto and the spider sweat dropped.

"Well this might take awhile." Naruto said to the spider.

**OMAKE TEN AND A HALF: Leafy One Liners**

**Arena Floor**

"See-ya, Uchiha wouldn't want to be YA!" The crowd face faulted.

…

"I guess you didn't know, only ONE bird in the hand, is worth two in the bush!" The crowd face faulted.

…

"Silly boy you should know I'm the one that likes to do the penetrating!" Naruto did a few pelvic thrust, causing the the parents to cover the eyes of the children. A few women blushed, and a few men as well.

**OMAKE ELEVEN: NaruHina Case 2 Part 2- **

"THANK YOU! WE HAVE BEEN HO-KAGO TEA TIME, YOU HAVE BEEN AWESOME! SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT!" A young brown haired girl yelled out to the cheering crowd. _"So that's Yui Hirasawa she's cute, mother's file said she's a bit of a ditz. Could that be just an act?" _Naruto sat at the bar taking a sip of his nonalcoholic drink.

"You're eying her pretty hard, do you have a thing for Yui-chan?" A soft voice called from behind the bar. Naruto turned to see the smiling face of Sawako Yamanka, he knew who she was but acted like he didn't.

"Well she is really cute."

"Oh? Well you're pretty cute yourself, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Well I'm not the kind of guy that walks up to a girl, and uses pickup lines. Besides something tells me she wouldn't understand what I was doing, if I tried to hit on her." Sawako sweat dropped while watching Yui trip, and knock over a few people.

"Well... You might be right, but with a little work I'm sure you can convince her into a date. Besides Yui has never had a boyfriend, it would be a good change of pace." Sawako clapped her hands together meaning the matter was decided. _"Should I go, this has to be a trap. But then again it couldn't hurt."  
><em>

**Backstage**

"Yui-chan!" Sawako quickly pushed Naruto into a room, making him fall on his face.

"KYAAHHH!" Naruto looked up when he heard the scream, then immediately fainted from blood loss. Standing in front of him was the entire Ho-kago Tea Time band, mostly naked, it was clear they were interrupted during changing.

"Haha that trick works every time."

**A/N That's another chapter done, this one was a setup chapter really. Next chapter will be the Tsunade arc, and I will wrap up the NaruHina Omake. I will bring them back every now, and then, but I don't want to focus to much on one story line. My plan for Omakes is to visit different AU and make a story there. The one after NaruHina will be about Tenten, and Naruto. Thanks again to everyone that likes the story, and if you have any tips or ideas leave a review or pm.**

_**-Improv**_


	21. Chapter 21: Finding Tsunade

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N This chapter took a lot longer then it should have. Mostly because of a snowstorm, and other personal events. But here it is hope you enjoy!**

**-Improv**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 21: Finding Tsunade**

**The Next Day Streets of Konohagakure**

"There you are!" Naruto turned around to see the three members of the **K**onohamaru Ninja Squad. Naruto took a drink of his sake looking at the leader Konohamaru, his eyes were red, and tear tracks could be seen on his face.

"Who are you?" The squad face faulted.

"You remember who we are! We are... The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" The three children shifted into their poses. Naruto walked over to Moegi, and kneed down in front of her, ignoring Konohamaru.

"You must be here to ask me on date, but I'm sorry little lady you are too young for me." He patted her head, making her grow a full blush. Naruto pulled out a small Leafy plush doll, and shoved it into her arms.

"Here you go, you can have the first Leafy doll ever made." Naruto walked away while drinking his sake, Moegi was embarrassed, but held the plush doll tight. A tick mark formed on Konohamaru's head once he shook out of his shock.

"HEY WAIT GET BACK HERE!" Konohamaru chased down Naruto who was walking down the street.

"You promised me you would teach us!" Naruto turned to Konohamaru with a bored look.

"You don't look like a sexy chick, so I'm pretty sure I didn't promise you anything." Naruto kept walking away, while Konohamaru was jogging a few steps behind him. Udon, and Moegi were following as well, Moegi refused to let go of her Leafy doll.

"You promised too teach us, if I gave you a good reason to become strong." Naruto stopped walking, and turned to look at Konohamaru. He stared at him for a few seconds, then bolted down the street.

"HEY WAIT UP YOU BASTARD!" The Konohamaru Ninja Squad chased after Naruto, trying their hardest to keep up. They didn't know Naruto was running slow enough so he didn't lose them, but fast enough to make them try hard to catch him.

****Training Ground 40****

Naruto stood in the middle of the training field watching the three academy students trying to catch their breathes.

"YOU... *Huff Huff* PROMISED!" Konohamaru wheezed out, while pointing at Naruto. Naruto merely stared back, unblinking.

"So did you find your reason?" Konohamaru glupped, and stood up straight trying to seem confidant.

"I...I don't want to lose anyone again!" Tears were pooling around the eyes of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad. During the invasion they watched an academy teacher die while protecting the class, then the Hokage died causing Konohamaru to fall into a depression, only holding on thanks to his friends.

"Is that what you really want?" The young trio nodded not backing down. Naruto sealed his sake, and kept his hands under his cloak.

"Fine well I did promise you, and no matter what I always keep a promise." Naruto quickly tossed three scrolls to the ninja squad, nailing them each on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Don't be a baby, next time I throw something at you, it will be a kunai." Naruto grinned while pulling out three kunai, with pieces of papers taped onto the handles. Each paper had a drawing of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, the kids paled.

"Umm why do you have that?" Moegi timidly asked, Naruto turned to her, and flicked her head.

"You will call me sensei in private, and just Naruto in public." The kids quickly nodded, making Naruto smile wider.

"To answer your question Moegi, I have these because I always keep my promises. I knew it was only a matter of time until you came for training. So I've been studying you three, preparing to train you in the best possible. Those three scrolls will be what you three do for the next two weeks." Konohamaru quickly opened the scroll, hoping for a super cool jutsu to learn. But frowned when he saw just a bunch of workout routines.

"WHAT'S THIS! I WON'T BECOME STRONG BY LEARNING THIS!" Naruto walked up and chopped Konohamaru on the forehead.

"You will, over time of course. There are no short cuts Konohamaru, but if you follow my training you will be at least Chunin level when you graduate. Once you start taking missions you will shoot up to Jonin level faster then most. This is the training I will give you, follow it or don't, but know this if you try to become to strong to fast then your small bodies won't be able to handle it. You will ruin your shinobi career before you start it." Naruto started walking away.

"Umm wait sensei." Moegi asked while still cradling her Leafy plushie, and holding her scroll in one hand.

"Yes pretty little lady." Naruto said while patting her head, making her blush.

"Umm aren't you going to help us train?"

"Sorry I can't for two reasons, if I'm caught training you three the council will force me to stop. I'm not a Jonin yet, so I'm not allowed to train my own team. _"Not to mention they would freak hearing a demon is trying children." _So you three have to keep your training a secret, and when your in the academy you can't show your real strength we don't need people asking questions, _Understand?_" Naruto quickly chopped Konohamaru on his forehead.

"Itai! What was that for!" Konohamaru shouted while rubbing his head, with tears in his eyes.

"Moegi if Konohamaru tries to showoff tell me so I can _PUNISH _him." Konohamaru paled when he saw Naruto, and Moegi grin.

"Now I have to go, I have a mission, and I don't know when I will be back. But in three weeks I want you to go to Ichiraku Ramen, see Ayame she will give you your next training scroll. But see her at night, alone! Also use this training ground, or training ground 43, ja ne." Naruto faded away in a flurry of small dancing Leafys that soon faded away after, Moegi's eyes sparkled as she clutched her plushie.

****Training Ground 43****

Hinata was leaning against a tree behind her team's training ground, her head was down, and she was nervously poking her fingers together. Tayuya stood in front of her with a smirk on her face, she was enjoying the normally bold Hinata, being nervous, and timid.

"Hinata look at me." Tayuya stated in a flat voice that made Hinata flinch. Still she slowly looked up, and jumped back a bit when she realized Tayuya was only a few inches away from her face. Tayuya was now leaning in with her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her lips.

"Oh why so jumpy Hina-chan?" Tayuya's smirk grew as she inched closer to the blushing Hinata, who was trying to look away, to hide her nervousness. _"This is how it should be, I'm in charge now." _

"You want me don't you Hinata." Hinata could only nod, as her stomach tightened. Tayuya quickly pushed Hinata against the tree, while yanking down her trench coat, and tearing part of her undershirt at the same time. Hinata only had enough time to gasp, before pain filled her exposed shoulder.

"AHHHhhh!" Hinata's scream died off as a shudder shook her body, as Tayuya licked the blood off the fresh bite mark she placed on Hinata's flawless skin. Hinata whimpered when Tayuya stopped her licking, but stopped when she felt a soft pair of lips pressed against hers. Tayuya pulled away, but continued to trace her finger tips lightly around around the bite mark.

"You belong to me now Hinata, remember that." Hinata moaned as Tayuya went back to licking, and nibbling Hinata's mark.

"That's sexy can I join?" Both girls jumped, Hinata hid behind Tayuya, while pulling her trench coat closed. They quickly looked up, to see Naruto sitting on a tree branch eating a bowl of ramen.

"Is this a girls only thing? Because I know just the trick!" Smoked covered Naruto from head to toe, a second later a blonde, and tan blur came shooting out of it.

"The sexy mystery blonde is here!" The blur landed in front of the shocked girls, Hinata immediately fainted when seeing the jiggling naked flesh. Tayuya had to cover her eyes to prevent massive blood loss.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU DAM PERVERT!" Naruto poofed back into his normal self.

"Aww spoilsport, well it's fine I needed a favor from you anyway." Naruto walked over to the passed out Hinata, and placed one of his cloaks over her, and setup a barrier around her.

"Let's go." Naruto started running off, making Tayuya follow him.

"WAIT! DAM SHITHEAD!"

****Forest of No-Return Cave****

"Tayuya this is Kin." Naruto announced while walking into the cave. Unfortunately for him Kin was standing in the middle of the cave naked. She just finished showering, and was walking over to the scrolls that held her clean clothes.

"DAMIT SHITHEAD! YOU REALLY DID TURN THIS INTO A SEX CAVE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AYAME!" Tayuya shouted while looking at the fully furnished room.

"Hello Naruto-sama how may I service you today." Kin stated while bowing. She didn't know what was going on, but she saw a chance to mess with Naruto, and she wanted to take it.

"SHE'S YOUR SLAVE!" A blush grew on Naruto's confused face.

"Master would you like me to service this woman as well." Kin walked over, and got down on her knees in front of Tayuya, and started undoing her sash.

"WHAT GET OFF ME! NARUTO YOU PERVERT HOW COULD YOU!"

"I-I Shhh. SHE! KIN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Kin erupted in laughter as she crawled over to her clothes storage. _"The embarrassment of being naked in front of him again, IS SO WORTH IT!" _

"KIN WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU." A flustered Naruto shouted, while holding back an irate Tayuya who was trying to beat him.

"Sorry sorry Naruto-san, but you walked in after I finished taking my shower. I just couldn't help it, but come on it was funny right." Kin grinned while putting on some sweats

"SHITHEAD! What is going on!"

"So you're Tayuya of the sound four." Tayuya froze with wide eyes, but before she could speak Naruto spoke up.

"Umm... Tayuya this is Kin she was working for Orochimaru like you were, she gave us information on the invasion." She eyed Kin, then sighed.

"Why am I here?"

"Tayuya I need you to take care of her for a while." Both girls mirrored the same confused look.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. So I need you to watch over her, bring her food every now, and then or whatever else she needs. I know it's a lot to ask on such short notice, but I have no other options." Naruto gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and held his hands together begging. Tayuya sighed, while Kin held herself back, trying not to pet Naruto.

"Fine! But if I find out you were cheating on Ayame, I'll create a seal that turns your cock inside out!" Naruto flinched under his cloak, but he quickly thought up a response.

"Oh I get it my little Tayuya-chan I know what you want." He quickly Henged into his naked female form, causing Kin's nose to bleed, and Tayuya to blush. The blonde squeezed her breast together.

"If you wanted me to be a female, all you had to do was ask Tayuya-chan." Tayuya turned bright red then punched the female Naruto, cause the blonde to explode into a cloud of smoke.

"DAMIT! When did that shithead create a shadow clone?" Kin, and Tayuya stood awkwardly in the cave, not knowing what to say to each other.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's nose started bleeding once he received all of his memories from his shadow clone.

"Dam Kin that joke might come back to bite me." Naruto finished setting up his seal, he walked down the alleyway, and entered the street. _"Well only A LOT more seals to set up, better get back to work if I want to finish my other project."_

****Hospital****

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto stood in the doorway, while Sasuke sat in bed looking out the window. Sasuke's arm was completely wrapped up in bandages, laying limply besides him.

"So how are you doing?" Sasuke kept staring out the window.

"Oh come on you don't have to be rude." Naruto whined, causing Sasuke to turn, and glare at him.

"MY ARM IS RUINED! MY SHINOBI CAREER IS OVER THANKS TO YOU!" When Sasuke's Chidori exploded, it ended up frying the nerves in his hand.

"Oh don't be that way, with some Medical Ninjutsu a good doctor can heal you up good as new." Naruto smiled giving Sasuke a thumbs up. Sasuke turned back to the window ignoring Naruto, causing him to sigh. _"Being nice to you doesn't work I guess I have to try something else."_

"Besides what happen is your fault not mine so don't try to blame me." Sasuke turned back to with anger in his eyes. Naruto started walking toward Sasuke.

"Yeah it was Sasuke. YOU were the one that used that attack. YOU were the one that let anger control you. YOU tried to kill me. So you need to stop blaming others." Sasuke tried to punch Naruto who was standing right next to him, Naruto caught his wrist, and pressed it against Sasuke's chest.

"You only care about becoming strong so you can kill your brother, so much that you are turning into him." Sasuke tried to say something, but Naruto covered his mouth.

"Listen to me Sasuke, your brother killed your can to test his strength. You tried to kill me to prove you are stronger. You are turning into him, you are just one step away from becoming him. Get this through your fucking head Sasuke, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LOST SOMEONE. I lost first person that ever cared about me, she was killed and I can't do anything about it. So instead of tracking down, and killing the person that did it, I train everyday to protect the people I still have." Naruto let go of him, and walked toward the door.

"Sasuke killing him won't change a thing, and you won't feel better. If you want a better life then you have to find people to care about, I have and they keep me moving forward." Naruto left as soon as he was done talking. _"Is that what is making you so strong?" _Sasuke smirked, and looked out the window.

****The Next Morning****

"Come on kid we are behind schedule." Naruto yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah yeah you old pervert." A tick mark formed on Jiraiya's forehead.

An Hour Later Konohagakure

It was still early in the morning, civilians were leaving their homes, while shops were opening their doors.

"_POOF!" _A puff of smoke appeared, and surrounded the Hokage Monument. The civilians, and shinobi gasped not knowing what was going on. The smoke slowly started clearing.

"LEAFY!" The children,(And a few adults) shouted. The whole monument was painted, the faces of the Hokages each had "Go Leafy" "Leafy for Hokage" or a picture of Leafy drawn on them. Next to the stone faces was a big picture of Leafy standing while holding up a thumbs up, with the words "The Spirit of Konohagakure will never die." The message was left there for the rest of the day, it was just what the village needed.

****Three Days Later****

"Come on kid I'm trying to teach you something great here, Only myself, and Kakashi know how to use this attack." Jiraiya said while holding a Rasengan in his hand. _"One of my fathers well known attacks, I will learn that, but not from you."_

"So where are we going." Naruto asked, brushing off Jiraiya causing the sage to sigh in defeat.

"Fine kid be that way. We are heading to the town Tsunade was last spotted in."

"And how long ago was she here?"

"Don't worry about that I'll tract her down, instead you enjoy the festival that's going on."

"I don't go to festivals, since they are normally full of people that want me dead." Naruto walked faster making Jiraiya sigh. _"You are making things harder then they need to be."_

****The Next Day Konohagakure****

"Hey Nai-chan shouldn't you be on a date with Asuma." Anko grinned at a blushing Kurenai, Hinata, Tayuya, and Shino stood next to her.

"I don't know what you mean Anko, there's nothing going on with me, and him." Anko grinned wider.

"Oh then I guess you wouldn't mind if I take a rid..." She stopped after getting a death glare from Kurenai.

"I mean what are you, and the gaki squad doing, and where's blondie?"

"Sensei Naruto-kun had a mission, we don't know when he will be back." Anko turned to Hinata, and smiled when she noticed Hinata, and Tayuya holding hands.

"My my what is this now? First gaki gets a girlfriend, and now you do too? What's left for little ol' me?" Anko pouted making Kurenai sweat drop, and the couple blush. Anko turned to Shino with a sweet smile, making him nervous, she walked over to him with a sway in her hips.

"What about you _Shino-kun, _do you think you're man enough to handle me." She said in a sweet voice, while wrapping her arms around Shino's neck, pulling his head between her breast.

"Dam can we have a turn?" A voice called out making team eight turn, two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds, and straw hats on their heads. Anko let go of the blushing Shino, and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I'm not a fan of threesomes, no matter what you heard." Anko said while sticking her tongue out. Causing team eight to sweat drop, and blush, only Kurenai knew the truth about Anko. Anko was really a virgin, only because no one in the village wanted to date the former student of Orochimaru. Her sexual act was her way of venting frustration.

"Who are you two?" Kurenai asked.

"Hello Kurenai-san, it's been along time." The shorter of the two raised his head, revealing a pair of spinning red eyes. Kurenai, and Anko both grew wide eyes, shifting into combat stances. The team eight Genin followed their sensei's caution.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are wanted for the murders of Konohagakure civilians, and shinobi. Surrender peacefully or you will be taken down with force."

"Oh aren't you a cutie, how about you, me and that purple haired babe have a little fun." The taller man raised his head to reveal his blue grinning face.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you dead, why are you blue? Can you breath?" Tayuya asked making Hinata snicker, the blue man narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry about me red, you and your little girlfriend won't be alive much longer." He pulled a bandaged up sword off his back.

"Settle down Kisame we're not here to fight."

"Then why are you here Itachi." Kurenai spoke up trying to stall, not wanting her team to fight.

"We are here looking for Naruto Uzumaki, do you know where he is?" The group tensed causing Kisame to smirk.

"Oh?! You know where the brat is, well give him up, or not it will be fun cutting you up."

"What do you want with him?"

"That is not your concern. Do you know where he is?" The sound of chirping birds filled the air.

"****Chidori****" Kakashi charged Itachi from behind plunging his arm through Itachi, but Itachi turned into a flock of crows.

"Hello Kakashi-senpai." Kakashi charged up another Chidori, facing the newly formed Itachi.

"Don't Kakashi we can't fight them here." _"My team isn't ready to fight S-rank criminals yet." _Kurenai sent a signal to Tayuya, who reached into her sash, and pulled out a seal tag ball throwing it into the air.

"****BOOM!****" The ball exploded.

**"******Tsukuyomi******"**

****Inside Tsukuyomi****

"Hello Kurenai welcome to my world." Kurenai was naked tied to a cross.

**"******AHHH!******"** She screamed as a sword pierced through her stomach.

"You will stay here for 72 hours, and experience pain you never thought possible.

"****AHHH!****" She screamed as two more swords buried themselves inside her.

"If you tell me where Naruto is, I will set you free."

"****AHHHHH!****"

****Outside Tsukuyomi 3 seconds later****

"Lets go Kisame, Naruto isn't here." Kakashi charged Itachi with another Chidori, but Itachi quickly grabbed Kisame, and vanished in a flock of crows.

"Sensei/Nai-chan!"

****Two Days Later****

"Come on you old pervert."

"Dammit kid quit calling me that! Fine we are here, she was last seen in this town two days ago." A barely dressed woman walked by, and winked at Jiraiya, causing hearts to form in his eyes.

"Gaki go get a hotel, I'll see you later." Jiraiya quickly sped off, chasing after the woman. Naruto sighed and walked off to find somewhere to stay.

****Later****

_Knock Knock_

Naruto looked up from his Fuinjutsu notes, and slowly walked toward, and opened the door.

"Hello Naruto-kun, will you please come with us." Naruto looked up at Itachi, and Kisame. He took a drink of his sake, and slammed the door. Kisame sweat dropped, and turned to Itachi.

"Did that pipsqueak slam the door on us?"

_Knock Knock_

The door opened once more.

"Come on in, we have some things to discuss." Itachi, and Kisame walked in, to see four Narutos standing in each corner of the room, and one Naruto sitting on a couch.

"Come sit, have some tea." Two Naruto clones pulled over two chairs, while another sat down two tea cups on the coffee table, between Naruto, and the chairs. Itachi turned to Kisame, who shrugged his shoulders, and walked in to sit down.'

"So what can I do for you two? Threesome? That's going to cost you." Naruto said while taking a drink of his sake. Kisame gagged on his tea, while Itachi sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun we need you to come with us."

"Well I guess if you have the cash, but I hope you have the stamina, I'm no quick shot." Naruto winked at Kisame, making him gag on his tea again.

"LISTEN HERE BRAT..." A barrier started forming around the room, Itachi, and Kisame turned to see the Naruto clones walking toward them.

"You know Itachi you took someone from me. You took away someone I loved, someone I thought of as family. That night you killed my sensei, my friend, and the first woman I fell in love with." Naruto smiled while taking another drink.

"So Itachi I will kill you, but I know I'm not strong enough to kill you... yet." The four Narutos ripped their cloaks off, revealing their explosive tag covered bodies.

"Consider this a warning Itachi, I will kill you, maybe not today, or tomorrow. But the day will come, and you won't ever see me, the only thing you will see is your own blood." The fifth Naruto sitting on the couch pulled off his cloak, revealing his explosive tags.

"BOOM!" All five Narutos exploded causing a shock wave to shake the town, only the part of the hotel inside the barrier was destroyed.

_Rumble Rumble_

"So Itachi you really pissed that kid off." Kisame grinned while brushing off pieces of rubble off of himself. Itachi emerged next to him, scanning the area**.**

****With Naruto****

"****BOOM!****" Naruto continued to run through the forest. _"Soon Itachi I will kill you. Not just for Miko-sensei, but for everyone you ever hurt." _Naruto bit his thumb, and started forming hand signs. A small dark blue spider appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Hakutaku I need your whole squad on this one." Naruto lifted up a photo of Tsunade, showing it to the small spider.

"This is Tsunade, she's a heavy drinker, and gambler. She was last seen in this area two days ago, I need her location as fast as possible." The spider nodded, and took the photo in it's mouth, then poofed away. _"I don't need you, you dam pervert, I come from the best tracking team in Konoha."_

****One Day Later Nighttime Konohagakure****

"Sorry we're closed." Ayame said, as Sasuke walked into the stand., he smirked at her.

"So you're the dobe's girlfriend?" Ayame frowned, ever since she has known Naruto people have been calling him names. Demon, trash, killer, she hated it, and she's never known why people treated him so cruelly.

"You mean the same Dobe that kicked your scrawny ass in the finals." Ayame fired back while crossing her arms. _"Oh yeah my Naruto-kun has a body to kill for, you look like a toothpick." _She thought with a smirk. Sasuke glared at her.

"Know your place you worthless bitch." Sasuke charged her, quickly wrapping his only working hand around her neck.

"You are why the Dobe is so strong, so you will be mine, and give me the power your giving him." Ayame kicked Sasuke in the knee, causing him to yell in pain, and drop her. Ayame quickly tried to crawl away, but Sasuke kicked her in the side. Or he tried to when a seal on her arm activated, knocking Sasuke back. Another seal on Ayame's neck activated, shooting out four seals, and creating a barrier around her.

"AYAME!" Tayuya, and Hinata rushed into the stand, with glowing seals on their hands. Sasuke stood up, and glared at Ayame.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is." Hinata quickly hit Sasuke in his good arm with a snake strike, then kicked him in the leg, breaking it.

"AHH YOU BITCH! How dare you strike me! Just wait until the council is done with..." Hinata backhanded him, knocking him to the ground.

"The council will do nothing _Uchiha _you are nothing more then a dead clan. They won't dare challenge the heir to the Hyuga clan, for defending a civilian. Now leave before I kill you, and don't think I won't." Hinata's hand started glowing as chakra started forming around it, the head of a viper appeared just inches away from his face. He sneered as he got up, and limped away.

"You better hope Naruto never finds out about this, if he does then just kill yourself, it will be less painful." Tayuya walked over to Ayame, to tell her how to undo the barrier.

****Two Days Later****

Naruto walked into the bar, scanning the room. _"There you are." _Naruto walked over to a table with a blonde haired woman sitting down drinking. And a black haired woman standing next to her, holding a small pig.

"Hello sexy how much for a good time?" The blonde haired woman's eye twitched, as she stared at the hooded Naruto.

"Beat it, unless you want to be broken into pieces."

"Oh don't be that way beautiful, here have some sake." Naruto pulled out a barrel of special spider clan sake from under his cloak. Causing the eyes of both women to widen.

"Oink!"

"So how about a bet. I bet I can drink you under the table." Naruto lifted his head enough to show off his bright smile, he wore a small Genjutsu to hide his whiskers.

"Hmpf you think you can out drink me then bring it. What are the stakes?""Come on big money." She grinned while rubbing her hands together. The black haired woman, and pig sweat dropped. Naruto grinned.

"Okay if you win I'll give you 50 million Ryo (About 5million USD)" Dollar signs appeared in the blonde's eyes.

"But if I win you will do _Whatever _I ask you to." Naruto said in a seductive tone. The black haired woman blushed, but the busty blonde's eye twitched. She punched him in the face, sending him flying through the bars wall. _"Dammit that really hurt!" _Tsunade thought while shaking her hand.

Naruto walked back into the bar through the entrance. _"Dam that hurt, if I didn't put up some chakra chains she could of killed me." _Naruto walked back over to the two shocked women, and sat down.

"Fine how about this, if I win I get her for the night." Naruto pointed at the blushing raven haired woman.

"BAM!" Naruto was sent flying back through the same hole in the wall.

Naruto walked back through the entrance, and sat down again.

"Fine I'll settle for a kiss." Naruto ducked to dodge another punch.

"How about a squeeze of those massive..." Naruto Dodged another hook.

"Fine Lets just drink, we have a lot to talk about Obasan." Tsunade's eye twitched, but before she could throw another punch, Naruto took off his hood, and canceled his Genjutsu.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki."

****OMAKE TWELVE: NaruHina Case 2 Part 3:****

"Listen ladies I know what you're thinking, a handsome, and sexy guy like me wearing a nice silk suit. I must be loaded right, so you play on raping me, then framing me so you can sue me. Well sorry to say you won't get much, the truth is I borrowed money from my dad to buy that suit. SOOO how about you let me go, and we'll act like this never happened." A tied up Naruto pleaded to a group of naked women, the oldest one smirked. Naruto was strapped by his wrist, and ankles to a dirty bed, he is completely naked, and oddly aroused.

"Or we can have a bit of fun, but it would really help if I wasn't tied up." He squirmed trying to get his hands free.

"You are just a cutie aren't you." Sawako said was walking up, and rubbing his chest.

"But I don't like being lied to."

"BAM!" Naruto gritted his teeth as Sawako slammed a stunned paddle on his chest. Yui walked over, and stated licking his wound. His breath caught in his throat, as he fought back his shivers.

"I know who you are Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the most hated woman in the paranormal world.

"BAM!" Sawako smacked Naruto's stomach ,harder then when she hit his chest. Mio walked over, and started licking him just like Yui.

"Did she really think sending her son after me would work?"

"BAM!" She smacked his thigh, and Tsumugi started licking him.

"St...SToo. STOP!" Naruto shouted, making Sawako smirk.

"Oh but you don't want me to stop, do you Naru-kun" Sawako started running the paddle over Naruto's harden manhood. Naruto paled when she raised her paddle.

"WAIT DON'T!"

"BAM!" The door kicked open, and Kushina ran in.

"YOU!" Kushina ran up, and punched Sawako in the face.

"EEPP!" Hinata covered her eyes as soon as she entered the room.

"NNN-nan-NARUTO-KUN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Naruto blushed. Kushina sweat dropped as she kicked Yui in the side.

"Hinata go untie him!" Kushina shouted while getting punched in the back.

"BU-ut-BUT! HE'S NAKED!" Kushina sighed as she punched Ritsu in the face.

"Dammit girl! That's going to belong to you soon, I do want grand kids after all!"

"MOM/KUSHINA-SAMA!" Kushina smirked as she elbowed Mio in the neck. Hinata whimpered as she slowly walked over to Naruto, while covering her eyes. Some how avoiding the massive fight going on around her.

"HURRY UP HINATA!"

"EEPP!" Hinata quickly started running to where Naruto was, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Itai!" Naruto shouted when Hinata tripped, and fell on top of him.

"Sorry Naurrrroooottu EEEPP!" She fainted when she opened her eyes, and saw Naruto standing proud. Hinata was laying on top of Naruto, their heads were between each others legs.

"WHAT HINATA GET UP!" Naruto started struggling, but only managed to repeatedly smack her in the face.

"Umm son I'm not a guy so I don't know if that's fun or not, but as your mother I really shouldn't see this." Kushina sweat dropped while turning away, and kicking Sawako. Naruto blushed when he realized what he was doing. Hinata slowly got up, and sat on Naruto's chest.

"Umm Hinata can you untie me now."Hinata blushed while untying Naruto, with closed eyes.

"Come on son I can use some help here!" Kushina shouted while punching Yui once more.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto shouted while jumping up, and kneeing Ritsu in the head.

****The Next Day Hokage's Office****

"Well it was a little messy, but you got the job done." Minato smiled while looking at his wife, son, and future daughter in-law. Both Kushina, and Naruto were banged up, and bruised. Hinata was standing a few steps away from Naruto blushing.

"Yeah yeah just pay up." Naruto whinnied while rubbing his face. Kushina smacked him on the head.

"Here you go son, I put a little extra in so you can take Hinata-chan on a nice date!" Minato grinned while giving the blushing pair a thumbs up. Naruto quickly grabbed the envelope full of money, and ran out, with Hinata following behind him.

**In front of NaruHina's Office**

"Good with this paycheck we can start renovating the office." Naruto grinned while holding up a v-sign, he quickly turned to Hinata, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go Hinata, there's more cases to be done!" He quickly ran in, pulling a blushing Hinata behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's Another chapter done, and the end of NaruHina Paranormal for now. Next chapter will be a new OMAKE story line, with NaruTen is that their ship name? We had a jump in followers, and favorites since the last chapter. So big thanks to everyone old, and new, hope you keep enj******oying the story******.**

****-Improv****


	22. Chapter 22 Time With Tsunade

**Naruto The Apparition**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 22: Time With Tsunade**

"How... HOW DARE YOU!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, shattering it to pieces. Tsunade quickly punched Naruto in the face, launching him back through the wall. Only this time she followed him.

**Outside Alleyway**

"_Dammit that hurt." _Naruto jumped out of the alley, avoiding a heel drop that destroyed the ground.

"How dare you impersonate him! Her child! I'll kill you!" Tsunade rushed Naruto again, destroying the side of a building with her wild punch. _"Dam have to get her away from here."_ Naruto ran, Tsunade chased him, with Shizune following close behind.

**Forest Clearing**

Naruto stop running, but was knocked away when Tsunade kicked him in the back. Naruto was sent skipping across the ground. When he finally stopped, he was laying face down. _"Yup somethings definitely broken." _He looked up, and paled when he saw Tsunade running straight at him.

"WAIT DAMMIT!" Naruto lifted his arm, and shot out a chain from his palm. _"A CHAKRA CHAIN!" _Tsunade thought, she was so stunned, she didn't block the chain. The chakra slammed her in the ribs, knocking her back.

"DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW! DAM OLD HAG! I THINK YOU BROKE MY BACK!" Naruto shouted while flailing his chain at her. Tsunade, and Shizune sweat dropped. _"Well he does have Kushina's temper." _

"Are... Are you really Naruto? Kushina's son?" Tsunade slowly stood, timidly walking over to to the downed Naruto.

"YES YOU HAG! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY! DID YOU LOSE YOUR HEALING IN YOUR OLD AGE!" Tsunade's eye twitched.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled while punching him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Umm Tsunade-sama I think you knocked him out." Shizune sighed while looking at the unconscious Naruto. Tsunade crossed her arms under her chest, and turned her head.

"Hmpf little brat should have kept his mouth closed. Well take him back to the hotel, we need to run some test. I'll meet you back at the hotel, I umm need to run to the store, and get some medicine." Tsunade quickly started walking away.

"Oh so you're not headed to the bar right now, to get that barrel of sake?" Shizune asked in a flat tone. Tsunade face faulted.

"What I..." Tsunade took off running toward the bar, making Shizune sigh. Shizune walked over to Naruto, looking over his injury, and getting him ready for transport.

"Mmm that's right, let's ditch the pig, (Oink?) and I'll show you some real _pork_." Naruto mumbled in his sleep, causing Shizune to turn red, and immediately punch him. _"Oh no! I-I didn't mean to!" _Shizune panicked she was a medic, she trained to heal people, not hurt them.

"Mmm so you like it rough."

"**BAM!**" She punched him again even harder. _"OH NO!"_ She quickly threw him over her shoulder, ignoring his injuries.

**Later Hotel Room**

"**Is...right...-sama?**" Voices caused Naruto to slowly wake up.

"**Look...Waking...**" Naruto placed his hands over his ears, and slowly opened his eyes. Only to immediately close them, when he was blinded by the bright light.

"AHH! TO LOUD, TO BRIGHT, SPINNING!"

"**...Signs...Concussion...**" Naruto sighed in relief as his pain started fading away. He opened his eyes, and saw Tsunade holding a glowing green hand over his head.

"What happen?"

"It seems you had a concussion, as well as a broken back." Tsunade said, as she finished her treatment. Naruto scratched his head, and pouted.

"How did I get a concussion, I don't remember hitting my head when you were going crazy." Tsunade frowned at the crazy comment, Shizune blushed, and turned away unnoticed by the group.

"Well if you weren't being a brat I wouldn't have had to give you a beat down." Tsunade huffed making Naruto laugh.

"HA! An old drunk like you, beating sexy ol' me! Best joke I've ever heard!" Shizune, and Tonton sweat dropped while watching Tsunade, and Naruto glare at each other. Tsunade sighed, and rubbed her head.

"How is this possible, they told me you died." _"I guess Miko-sensei was right, Tsunade did think I was dead." _Naruto laughed in his mind, part of him was happy since it meant Tsunade didn't just abandon him. Naruto was knocked out thoughts when Tsunade wrapped him out in a tight hug.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled surprising Tsunade, causing her to let him go. Naruto quickly grabbed his back, laying face down.

"SORRY! I forgot!" Tsunade quickly ran purple glowing hands over his back, numbing his pain.

"Can you fix my back now?" Naruto groaned out, Tsunade blushed and turned away. Naruto raised his an eyebrow

"You can fix my back, can't you?" Tsunade scratched her chin, and turned to Shizune with pleading eyes. Shizune sighed.

"Well Naruto-san your back was shattered, we were able to heal you. But not completely, think of it this way, we put your back together, and glued it. Now we are wanting for your body to completely heal you up." _"Well at least my Uzumaki blood will make it heal faster." _Naruto sat up making Shizune, and Tsunade wave their hands in panic.

"LAY BACK DOWN!" They shouted in unison, Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Naruto-san if you put pressure on your back, then you will only slow your healing." Naruto waved them off.

"So why did you think I was dead?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead, then frowned while clenching her fist.

"That night I was on my way back to Konoha, the only reason I was even thinking about going back was for your mother. She asked me to deliver you, I agreed, I...I could never say no to her. You weren't do for another two weeks, but I was going early to see her." Tsunade took a deep breath trying to steady herself. Naruto pulled out a jug of sake handing it to her, Tsunade eyed him but took the sake anyway.

"When Shizune, and I arrived in the village we found out the Kyuubi attacked two days before. I went looking for your mother, but sensei told me your mother was killed. I asked to see the body, but he said your mother was crushed in a building." Tsunade gritted her teeth fighting back tears.

"When he told me she was dead, I left that night, I just couldn't handle it." Tsunade wiped her eyes, taking a drink of sake.

"That's all good, but let me tell you what really happen. The old bastard lied to you, he outed me as a demon. Then he threw me into a orphanage, were I was beaten, starved, and thrown out one I turned 4. After that I lived on the street, well sewer since if I was found I would be beaten. I can go on, and tell you more, but there's no point." Naruto stood up, and winced a bit, feeling the pain in his back.

"What are you doing lay back down." Tsunade scolded gently putting her hands on his shoulder. She was shaken up by his story, but her instincts as a a medic kicked in.

"Can't, your perverted teammate will be here soon, I can't be seen with you."

"Why not? And I have a few things to say to him." Tsunade said while cracking her knuckles, Shizune nodded in agreement.

"You can't, no one knows I know about my mother. If they find it will cause more problems, ones I'm not ready for." Naruto walked over to the door.

"Head to the bar, drink like you always do. In a few hours I will show up with Jiraiya, when that happens act like you know nothing. Understood? Good." Naruto didn't wait for them to reply, he just walked out.

**One Hour Later**

"Kukuku hello Tsunade, long time no see."

**Two Hours Later**

"Dammit kid what were you thinking leaving me behind." Jiraiya shouted at Naruto, as Naruto stood against a tree, near the towns entrance. Naruto turned to glare Jiraiya, he threw his sake jug at the old pervert. It exploded creating a vortex of fire, once it died down all that was left was a small burnt log.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO..."

"SHUT IT! You dirty backstabbing piece of shit. You sold me out, and tried to have me killed! I should kill you right now! But I won't no that will only cause problems for me." Naruto said before walking away, Jiraiya started following him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"Oh so it's just a coincidence the second you leave, an S-rank criminal comes after me? If it is then man the world is a funny place." Naruto grinned while drinking his sake, Jiraiya was about to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

"Shut it, unless you plan on telling me who told you to have me killed, I don't want to hear a word. Now Tsunade is here, I scouted her location, she's at a small bar at the edge of town." Jiraiya sighed, and just followed close behind.

**Front of the Bar**

"Well go in." Naruto said while waving his hand at Jiraiya.

"What aren't you coming in?"

"What are you crazy I'm underage!" Jiraiya face faulted.

"I'll be right behind you, I just have somethings to take care of." Jiraiya sighed and walked in.

**Inside the bar**

"Oh Tsunade is that you?!" Jiraiya shouted, while walking over to the blonde at the bar. Tsunade gritted her teeth, wanting nothing more then to punch the pervert into a coma. She shook off her anger, Shizune kept looking at her master, she wouldn't say anything, but she refused to look at Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here, you old goat?" Tsunade said, while turning around holding up her sake.

"Oh I was just passing by, what are you doing here?" A cloaked man appeared next to Jiraiya, wearing dark sunglasses, and mask covering his mouth. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Shino Aburame." Shino said while adjusting his glasses. _"How the hell does he use these all the time? When I get back to Konoha I'm so testing him for blindness."_

"Are you the woman Jiraiya-sama has been looking for? The woman he wants to find for a "Booty Call" I believe he said." Jiraiya paled, while Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Wait Tsu-chan that's not..."

"**BAM!**"

**One Brutal Beating Later**

"Tsunade walked back into the bar, after throwing the battered, and beaten Jiraiya into some trash. She walked over to Naruto, who was now wearing his normal clothes, and Shizune who was bright red.

"So why are you really here Naruto?"

"Well I guess the old pervert was sent to find you, and bring you back as the Hokage. He brought me to manipulate you, or to set me up, and kill me I'm not sure." Tsunade's eyes widen, then narrowed.

"Well there's no way I'm becoming Hokage!" Tsunade quickly shot down the idea as Jiraiya limped back into the bar.

"You told her!?" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto, who pulled out some sake.

"Of course I told her, unlike you I don't like lying to people." Naruto tried to take a drink of his sake, but Tsunade quickly snatched it out of his hand. Naruto turned to her with a glare, but both Tsunade, and Shizune were frowning at him.

"Don't do that, it doesn't end well for people that touch my sake." Naruto warned, Tsunade huffed, and crossed her arms under her chest.

"You are to young to be drinking." _"If Kushi-chan was here, she would have beaten you with the sake jug." _She thought with a smile, Naruto smirked in his mind.

"But...But Jiraiya said if I drink lots of sake, I can become a strong ninja like him! I need sake please give it back!" Naruto whined in a innocent voice. Tsunade turned to glare at Jiraiya, who instantly paled. _"HE'S TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!" _Jiraiya thought right before Tsunade's fist met his face.

**Another Brutal Beating Later**

Tsunade walked back into the bar once more, dusting off her hands. Her eyes softened when she walked over to Naruto, and Shizune.

"Naruto I can't become Hokage, but you can come with us." She said, her voice was boarder line pleading. Naruto sighed, and pulled out another jug of sake, only for it to be smacked out of his hand by a glaring Shizune.

"Okay next person that touches my sake gets blown up." Naruto warned while pulling out another jug. Both Tsunade, and Shizune glared, but did nothing as he took a drink.

"I can't go with you Tsunade, and I need you to become Hokage."

"What why! And that won't happen!" Tsunade shouted with her hands on her hips.

"The council has decided you will be the next Hokage Tsunade." Jiraiya said while walking over to the group.

"That won't happen." Tsunade stubbornly stated.

"Well I'll let you two talk, while Shizune, and I have some _Fun._" Naruto said while throwing a flustered Shizune over his shoulder, and a oinking Tonton under his arm. Before either Tsunade or Jiraiya could speak up, he was gone.

"I'm not becoming Hokage Jiraiya, I don't care what the council said." Jiraiya sighed

"I don't think you have..." Tsunade jabbed Jiraiya in the leg, with chakra infused fingers. Making him fall to the ground face first.

"You lied to me!" Tsunade sneered, as she gripped Jiraiya's neck, pulling him up.

"You, and sensei lied to me. You said he died!" Tsunade pressed her thumb against one of his ribs, snapping it in half using chakra. Jiraiya gritted his teeth trying to fight back the pain.

"You kept me away from him!" Tsunade snapped two more of his ribs.

"Tell me Jiraiya why shouldn't I kill you right now for what you have done!" Tsunade broke his arm.

"Wait please let me explain!" Jiraiya cried out, Tsunade broke his other arm, and dragged him out of the bar.

**Alleyway Outside the Bar**

"Talk now, or I'll start breaking other things."

"Sensei he... he told me not to!" Jiraiya glupped when Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"He said you weren't emotionally stable, and you wouldn't be able to handle knowing Naruto was alive." Tsunade stomped on his leg breaking his ankle.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" Tsunade raised her foot over his groin, making him sweat.

"WAIT! That's the truth! He said when you were ready he would introduce you." Tsunade pressed her foot down, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Don't lie to me Jiraiya!"

"That's what he said I swear!" Tsunade frowned, and kicked him in the side.

"Fine I'll believe you for now, but if I find out you're lying to me. I WILL KILL YOU! Now tell me everything about Naruto's life." Tsunade crossed her arms, while staring Jiraiya down.

**With Naruto**

"OH KAMI! YES! RIGHT THERE SHIZUNE! THAT'S THE SPOT!" Naruto moaned to a blushing Shizune.

"Please be quiet Naruto-san!" Shizune said while running her green glowing hands over Naruto's back.

"I'm sorry Shizune, but that feels so good!" Shizune sweat dropped, and continued her treatment.

"Well we told you to take it easy, your back isn't fully healed yet."

"Well I didn't think you were so heavAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as Shizune pressed down on his back. He whimpered when she lifted her hands, and sighed.

"What do you think will happen with Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto grunted with disdain.

"Not sure, I don't know Tsunade, but if the stories I heard about her are true. Well you will probably have to put him back together." Shizune giggled, thinking about her masters temper.

"Oh come on I don't think it will be that ba..."

"Shizune!" Naruto, and Shizune turned to see Tsunade dragging a bloody mass, covered in a blanket.

"Shizune I need you to put this pervert back together." Shizune turned to Naruto with a glare, as he tried to hold back his laugh.

"And you are coming with me." Tsunade said while throwing a squeaking Naruto over her shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama! His back you can't!" Tsunade quickly ran off, with Naruto bouncing on her shoulder.

**A Few Minutes Later With Tsunade**

"**OH KAMI! YES TSUNADE-SAMA! KAMI YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN SHIZUNE!**" Naruto shouted to a blushing Tsunade, who's eye was twitching.

"Dammit brat! Quit shouting like that!"

"Oh you know you like it, this must be the first time in a long time you've made someone as sexy as me moan AHHH!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade pushed down on his back.

"How am I supposed to heal if people keep doing that." Naruto whined.

"Don't be a baby. Now I talked with Jiraiya, and he told me you had a good life. Your own apartment, and money given to you by the Hokage. According to him you've lived a pretty good life, now I want to hear what you have to say. And don't hold back, I want to hear everything." Naruto sighed, and pulled out two jugs of sake, handing one Tsunade.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you won't like what you hear."

**With Shizune**

"**AHH!**"

"**SNAP!**"

"**AHH!**"

"Don't be a baby Jiraiya-sama, I have a few more bones to pop back into place." Shizune grinned. _"This is for Naruto-san, and Tsunade-sama."_

"**SNAP!**"

"**AHH!**"

**An Hour Later With Naruto, and Tsunade**

"**THOSE BASTARDS I'LL RIP THEM APART! I'LL TAKE THAT BASTARDS CANE, AND STICK IT UP HIS ASS!**" A drunken Tsunade shouted while leaning on Naruto.

"If you become Hokage, no doubt Danzo will run."

"WHAT I CAN'T BECOME HOKAGE! No Naruto you have to come with me, and Shizune! (Oink) And Tonton!" Tsunade shouted, while smothering Naruto's face in her cleavage.

"Mfph..mfhup...mfuodh." He muttered into her chest.

"What did you say?" She asked while pulling out his head.

"I said if you don't become Hokage, then I will die."

"Oh don't be dramatic, I'm sure they will find another Hokage. Don't worry about it, and with my status as a Sannin you can come with me. All I have to do is name you my apprentice like Shizune." Tsunade said.

"No you don't understand, if you don't become Hokage I won't be safe. Sure I could leave with you, but what life is that? Hiding? Skipping from bar to bar? No I can't do that, I have a girlfriend in the village one I love very much. There's also Tayuya, she's an Uzumaki to, and if I leave her in the village she will become a target." Tsunade's eyes widen as Naruto kept talking.

"Tsunade I don't want to make you become Hokage, but I need you to be. So I will say this, if you don't become Hokage I will kill as many Konoha shinobi as I can, before they finally kill me." Tsunade quickly shot up, and lifted Naruto up by his cloak.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, instead I'm going to pretend you just agreed to come with me." Tsunade said while shaking him back, and forth. Naruto didn't say a word, instead he took a drink of his sake.

"Tsunade if I head back to Konohagakure without you. I will create shadow clones, have them evacuate every civilian. Once that's done I will stand in the middle of the village, and fight, and kill every shinobi that comes my way." Tsunade's eyes teared up, as she started shaking Naruto again.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING CRAZY THINGS!"

"I setup seals before I left, most of the village is covered in explosive tags. I will leave the village completely destroyed." Tsunade stopped shaking him, she just stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why Naruto? Why would you do that?"

"Tsunade I am a shinobi I may work for Konohagakure, but I fight to protect those I care about. If you refuse to be Hokage Danzo will take over. He will want to capture me, and turn me into a weapon. So if I stay he will turn me into one of is Root agents, if I run he will target the people I care about. So the only thing I can do is die, that is the only way to keep them safe. I only hope the shinobi that come after me, are Root, or the ones that treated me like crap when I was a kid." Naruto slapped Tsunade's hands away, making her drop him.

"Tsunade I will do anything to protect the very few people I care about. If I have to fight, and kill I will. If I have to torture, and slaughter I will. And even though I am afraid of dying, I will. I need you to become Hokage Tsunade, if you do, then things will be safer. If you don't well I will completely destroy the village, leaving behind a few letters to my friends. Telling them to move to Sunagakure, or at least that is the best plan I have." Naruto walked away leaving a stunned Tsunade. _"I hope you make the right choice Tsunade, I'm not ready to meet my mother just yet."_

**The Next Day With Naruto**

_~Poof~_

"Hey boss."

"Hello Asuka, how are things with Ayame." Naruto said while holding a small gray spider. The spider was sucking up the blood, off of Naruto's bitten thumb. _"I wish she wouldn't do that every time I summon her." _

"I've been keeping my eyes on her like you said, but I haven't seen any shinobi in blank mask. But there was a black haired boy that tried to mess with her." Naruto narrowed his eyes, prompting the small spider to continue.

"Yeah some boy came in, I think he was trying to put the moves on her. I was going to bite him when he knocked her down, but your seals activated, and your friends rushed in. I believed the cute one with blue hair called the boy Sasuke. Man you should of seen it, the blue haired girl kicked his ass!" The spider lifted up one of it's legs, giggling. Naruto didn't look as happy.

"Thank you Asuka keep up your watch, and if you see Sasuke again bite him before he reaches her." The spider nodded, and snatched a small piece of meat from Naruto, while poofing away. Naruto laid on his hotel bed, and stared at his ceiling. _"She didn't tell me about that in her last letter."_

**Two Hours Later Forest Cleaning**

Naruto was doing his stretches, when Tsunade walked up. She just watched him, surprised by his flexibly. He knew she was there, but didn't know what to say to her. He was caught off guard when Tsunade pulled him down, making him sit on her lap, while she hugged him like a teddy bear. She didn't say anything, she just pulled down his hood, and started running her fingers through his hair. Naruto was starting to feel weird, Mikoto was the only other person to show him motherly love, so he did what he always did when he felt awkward.

"Umm your not going to take advantage of me right? Like touch my no-no places?" He asked in a sweet voice, making Tsunade's eye twitch. She sighed, and continued what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, if I would have known about you, I would have taken you. I would have raised you, I'm sorry it's my fault you had such a hard life." Tsunade started to sob on his shoulder.

"If I would have stayed in the village I could have found you, I could." Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he quickly turned, and pushed Tsunade down.

"Maybe it was good thing you didn't raise me, since a relationship between a mother, and son is taboo." Naruto said while leaning in to kiss Tsunade. He quickly jumped away to avoid Tsunade's fist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"You can't change the past, and that's fine. My childhood sucked, but I'm happy now." Naruto said while pulling out two jugs of sake, throwing one to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san!" Shizune called out while running with a pile of scrolls in her arms.

"Oh Shizune, did you get everything?"

"Hai it's all here." Shizune said, while Tsunade started picking up, and looking over the scrolls.

"Listen up Naruto, I haven't decided if I will become Hokage or not. But I have some business to take care of, so Jiraiya left to check on his spy network. He will be back in a week, when I finish what I need to do." Tsunade lifted up a few scrolls, and grinned at Naruto.

"So I guess I'll see you in a week!" Naruto quickly said, while trying to run. He didn't like the creepy grin he was getting. He was stopped in his tracks when Tonton tackled his leg.

"Good girl Tonton. (Oink!) Naruto I didn't get the chance to raise you, if I had, then you would be a doctor, not a shinobi. You're right I can't change that, so instead I'm going to give you a crash course in Medical Ninjutsu!" Tsunade shouted, as lighting appeared, and thunder boomed behind her. _"Dam when am I going to learn that Genjutsu!" _

"Umm I heard Medical Ninjutsu is hard to learn, what good will a week do?" Naruto asked while trying to crawl away. Shizune grabbed his leg, and dragged him over to Tsunade.

"You're right it's hard to learn, and not many people can do it. BUT! From what Jiraiya told me, you are really good with Genjutsu. He said you faked your death, then created a giant tree, grass, flowers, and rabbits out of Genjutsu during the Chunin exams. Is that true?" Naruto smiled brightly, and jumped ripping off his cloak. He stood in front of a wide eyed Tsunade, and Shizune, with his hands on his hips proudly showing off his bare naked torso.

"OF COURSE! I'm as skilled as I am sexy!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Shouted an eye twitching Tsunade, and blushing Shizune in unison. Tsunade punched Naruto, when he started rubbing baby oil on his chest. _"Where did he get that oil?" _The two women thought.

"Anyway the reason Medical Ninjutsu is hard for most people is, because you need two things. Knowledge in the medical field, and a high level of chakra control. I couldn't teach your mother, since we were at war, and we didn't have time to train. You already have high chakra control, if you can use Genjutsu on such a high level. So for the next week I'm going to teach you how give emergency first aid." _"That could be useful, then again Shizune is fun to mess with._" Naruto though while laying down in front of Tsunade, and Shizune.

"Only if Shizune rubs me down with some oil."

"**BAM!**"

**OMAKE THIRTEEN: The Prankster**

A single man stood on top of a skyscraper, watching the crowded street below. He wore a bright orange suit, his suit had a small flower on the collar, and his green tie was covered in blue spirals. His face was bright white, just like his gloves. He brushed away a few blonde bangs, that covered his dark blue eyes.

"Everything's ready Mr. P!" A cheery voice shouted from behind him.

"Very good Harley Ten!" He said while clapping his hands. He turned around to see a girl skipping towards him, while holding a small orange sub machine gun. Just like him, her face was bright white, only she wore a small mask around her eyes. Her long black hair was tied up into, two pig tails that went down the sides of her body. Reaching down to her waist, she tied off the end of each pig tail, with a bell on a string. She wore a tight orange sleeveless shirt, that was covered in blue spirals, she had collar around her neck that had "Property of The Prankster" written on it.

She wore a pair of black gloves, that stretched all the way up to her elbows. She had on a short checkered skirt, that was colored in with marker. The normal black, and white pattern was replaced with an array of rainbow colors. On her legs she wore a pair of long socks, one orange, the other blue, the socks reached just above her knees. To finish off her outfit, she wore a simple pair of white boots.

"Hand me the detonator!" Harley Ten quickly handed him a smart phone.

"Just got to load up the boom boom app, type in the radio frequency. WHAT! NO I WON'T PAY $2.99 FOR THE PRO VERSION!" He shouted while throwing the phone down, and stomping on it.

"Guess we have to do this the old fashion way." He said while pulling out a small gun, with a hook on the end. The white faced man threw Harley Ten over his shoulder, and jumped off the building.

"WHEEE!"

**Bank of Konoha**

"**BOOM!**" The doors of the bank were blown off, knocking away a few people, and scaring the rest.

"LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS PRANKSTER, AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GRAND OL' TIME!" The Prankster walked through the smoking doors, with a grinning Harley Ten skipping behind him.

"Pranky! Here you go, I bought the pro app using that guy's credit card!" Harley Ten said while pointing at a pair of legs, sticking out from underneath one of the blown off doors. Prankster grinned, and grabbed the phone she was holding.

"VERY GOOD HARLEY! Now just got to put in my password, prankking69, and here we go!

"**BOOM!**" The bank vault was blown open, prompting the couple to rush in, and take all the cash they could get.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"**WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!**"

"Oh look Harley it's the police! We're in trouble now! HAHAHAHHAHA!" Prankster laughed as he walked out of the vault, carrying two bags filled with money.

"Don't worry muffin I'll take care of them!" Harley reached into one of the bags of money she was carrying, and pulled out a small grenade. She pulled the pin, and threw it out the door.

"**BOOM!**"

"I GOT EM' MUFFIN LETS GO!" Harley frowned when she turned around, The Prankster was kissing the hand of a blushing bank teller.

"YOU BITCH!" Harley immediately grabbed her gun, and started shooting the innocent woman. Spattering blood all over The Prankster's face.

"NO ONE FLIRTS WITH MY MUFFIN!" Harley turned, and pointed the gun at the prankster, while glaring at him.

"N-no-Now Now Harley no need for that, just put the gun down." He said while trying to calm Harley down. She lowered her gun when The Prankster started rubbing her cheek. As soon as the gun was down, he slapped her in the face, knocking her down. He quickly grabbed her gun, and pointed at her.

"DON'T EVER POINT A GUN AT ME! I should kill you now! But then who would carry the cash? BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He dropped the gun, along with the bags of money. And headed out the door.

"Stop right there Prankster!"

"Oh look it's Crowman."

**A/N That's another chapter done, this chapter I wanted to focus on Tsunade, and Naruto. Since their relationship will become important. I want to give Naruto at least some Medical Ninjutsu skills, since Tsunade is trying to make up for lost time. How was the OMAKE really that wasn't the idea I had for NaruTen. I only thought about it once I started writing. Thanks for reading, and as always have an idea, or tip. Leave a review, or PM me. **

**-Improv **


	23. Chapter 23: Saving Tsunade

**Naruto The Apparition**

**A/N So I watched paranormal activity the marked ones, and it made me really want to see a movie about gangsters vs the supernatural. Not like a super serious movie, just like an off the wall grindhouse movie. That would be great, and if that already exist, please tell me.**

**-Improv**

"Talking" -Speaking normally

"_In my head"_ - Thinking

"**AHHH" **- Shouting / Summons talking / inner Sakura

**Next Day –** Scene Change

**Henge no Jutsu- Jutsu/skills**

**Chapter 23: Saving Tsunade**

**Four Days Later**

"_AH! My head's killing me." _Tsunade squeezed her eyes tight, trying to block out light shining on her face. _"Kami how much did I drink?" _Tsunade shifted around in her bed, but froze when she felt something wrapped up in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes, and paled when she saw a mess of golden hair.

"Please... Tsunade-sama!... No more I can't take it!" A very familiar voice moaned out, causing her to jump out of bed.

"N-N-NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled while looking at the naked Naruto, who was curled up in to a ball. Naruto slowly turned toward, stretching out in the bed. Making Tsunade blush, and turn away since the only thing covering Naruto's groin, was the thin hotel blanket.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto shouted while crawling off the bed, he started nuzzling her leg with his head. Tsunade looked down, quickly covering her chest when she realized she was only wearing her bra, and panties.

"Last night was amazing Tsunade-sama, you touched me in ways I've never thought possible. Please let me return the." Tsunade jumped back when he started kissing her leg.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! HOW COULD YOU!" Tsunade turned toward the door, to see a shocked, and blushing Shizune.

"Shizune! This isn't what it looks like I swear!" Tsunade shouted while waving her hands back, and forth. She turned to Naruto when she heard him whimpering, he had tears in his eyes, and his lip was trembling.

"Is that what you think? Did you just use me for your own enjoyment! Now you're going to throw me away like a backstreet whore?!" Naruto jumped into the bed, and curled up into a ball, crying heavily. Tsunade panicked not knowing what to do.

"TSUNADE-SAMA HOW COULD YOU! AND WITH NARUTO-KUN! HE'S ALMOST 40 YEARS YOUNGER THEN YOU!" Yelled a glaring Shizune, who had her arms crossed. Tsunade fanatically looked back and forth between the crying Naruto, and the glaring Shizune. _"No NO! I couldn't have! Not with Naruto-kun! Please Kami tell me I didn't!" _All of the sudden Naruto stopped crying, and Shizune started smiling, leaving Tsunade even more confused. Shizune poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"NARUTO! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!" Tsunade yelled while cracking her knuckles, she knew something was up. _"Oh shit, maybe this wasn't a good idea."_

"Now now Tsunade let's just calm down." Tsunade took a step toward Naruto, narrowing her eyes at the sweating boy.

"Naruto. Tell. Me. Now." Naruto glupped covering himself with the blanket.

"Nothing just last night we had a few drinks. I brought you back here, and you grabbing me while crying. You kept saying you were sorry, and man you are strong when you're drunk. So I ended up falling asleep in your arms." Tsunade sighed in relief. _"Thank Kami nothing happen."_

"Then why are you naked! And why am I in my underwear!" She shouted with a twitching eye. Naruto grinned at her, and dropped the blanket showing off his chest.

"I wear a tight shirt, and cloak all day. So I like sleeping naked, it's not a crime! And as for your clothes well you must have known you had a sexy, and naked stud in your arms. So you may have gotten a little eager in your sleep" Naruto grinned, while Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"**BAM!**"

**With Shizune**

Shizune was humming happily, while holding a box full of breakfast foods. _"Tsunade-sama should be waking up soon, I better hurry."_

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Shizune broke out of her thoughts, and turned bright red. Running toward her was a completely naked Naruto, holding a pillow between his legs to cover his manhood. Behind him was a furious Tsunade wrapped up tightly in a blanket.

"SOMEONE HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO TOUCH MY NO NO PLACE!" Tsunade turned red as onlookers started pointing, and gasping.

"SHIZUNE!" Naruto yelled as the blushing Shizune turned, and ran away. Naruto's eyes widen. _"She's ditching me?! Can't believe Shizune would do that." _Naruto caught up to the blushing girl, and wrapped her up in chains, that were shooting out of his arm. He lifted her up into the air, holding her above him as he ran.

"Put me down Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry Shizune, but you know how to calm her down." Naruto said, then threw Shizune at the rampaging busty blonde. Tsunade acted on instinct, and caught Shizune at the cost of her blanket. _"Well I'm dead, but hey at least I don't have to worry about Danzo." _Naruto kept running, he decided to lay low for the rest of the day, and get some training in.

**Unknown**

"_How did I get here?" _Naruto stood in the middle of a graveyard, the sky was pitch black, and the air was thick with slight mist. _"If this is Tsunade's way of getting me for the whole naked in bed thing. Well not bad, but a little mean." _Reached into his cloak to unseal a jug of sake, but nothing appeared. _"Huh I can't be out of sake, I had at least 30 jugs left." _Naruto tried again, but nothing appeared, he sighed. _"Well I guess I'll have to refill my stock later, for now I have to find a way out of here." _

Naruto started walking around looking for an exit, but he noticed something else. _"These names... there the names of..." _Naruto was shaken out of his thought when wet splashed against his face. Naruto wiped his face, and looked up. _"Great it's going to rain. Wait there's no clouds " _Another wet droplet landed on his neck. Naruto wiped his neck, and looked at his hand. _"This is... blood?" _

"_Narutooo..._Narutooo... NARUTOOOOO... **NARUTO!**" Voices started calling out to Naruto, male, female, loud, and soft. _"Well this is creepy." _Naruto shifted into his starting stance, or he tried to. _"Wait how do I do this again." _

"**NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!**" _"Hold on dammit! I'm trying to remember how to..." _Blood started rapidly splashing against Naruto's cloak. _"It's coming from the graves!" _Naruto stood shocked as blood started shooting out of the grave plots, covering him from head to toe. _"This blood... Is it their blood?" _

**Naruto's Hotel Room Midnight**

Naruto shot up in his bed, holding a kunai in one hand, and a jug covered in explosive tags in the other. _"What the hell was that!" _Naruto thought while trying to catch his breath.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto shouted while throwing his kunai at the three hooded figures standing next to his door. The three vanished, sinking back into the shadows. _"I'll find and kill those bastards, whoever they are."_

**Two Days Later**

"Kukuku so Tsunade have you made your choice yet?" Orochimaru asked his former female teammate. The two Sannin faced off standing in the middle of a forest clearing, each one had a trusted companion stand at their side. (Oink!) and a pig.

"I thought about your offer Orochimaru, and here's my counter offer!" Orochimaru and his companion jumped back, to avoid an earth shattering punch from Tsunade. Orochimaru's bandaged arms, hung limply swinging side to side.

"Kukukuku you shouldn't have done that Tsunade, now I have to kill you. Kabuto now!" Kabuto pulled out a small bag from his pouch.

"**BOOM!**" Before Kabuto could continue with his plan, the ground around him, and Orochimaru exploded. _"What the hell was that!?" _Tsunade thought while jumping next to Shizune.

"Shizune!" The woman in question nodded, and pulled out a small Tanto.(Simply a small Katana) (**A/N I can't remember Shizune in any fights besides this one, and when I looked her up it said she used a Tanto. Really I don't remember her using one at all, but hey I like the idea.**)

"Kukuku that was unexpected, are you alright Kabuto?" Tsunade, and Shizune turned to see a slightly smoking Orochimaru, and Kabuto standing to the side.

"I'm fine Orochimaru-sama, but the bag was destroyed." Kabuto said while pushing up his glasses.

"Orochimaru by order of the council you are hereby under arrest. Surrender peacefully, or you will be put down with force." An ANBU wearing a Neko mask appeared, standing between Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

"Kukuku oh do you think you can take me down Neko-san? Kabuto take care of her." Before Kabuto make his move, the Neko ANBU spoke up.

"I might not be able to stop you myself, but luckily I'm not alone." The ANBU lifted her hand, causing twenty more masked ANBU to appear.

"Kukuku it seems we are surrounded Kabuto, what ever shall we do?" Orochimaru smirked while looking around.

"Surrender Orochimaru or you, and your lover will be killed." Neko shouted while unsheathing her sword.

"Kukuku maybe your trick would have worked against someone weak, but I am a Sannin for a reason. Kukuku." Orochimaru opened his mouth, stretching his jaw to an unnatural length. A kunai quickly fired out, striking one of the ANBU in the chest.

_~Poof~ _

"I guess you caught me." Neko whined, causing Tsunade, and Shizune to face fault.

"Kukuku who are you."

_~Poof~_ The Neko masked ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and was replaced a smiling Naruto. The rest of the ANBU forces disappeared as well.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN! OINK!" Naruto turned to the shouting females, and waved with a bright smile making Tsunade's eye twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Oh Tsunade you should know I really don't trust people. So as soon as I met you I had a team of spiders following you, watching you. They saw your meeting with Orochy-chan here, and told me all about it. **Sealing Art: Hidden Barrier Seal**" A seal on Tsunade's chest started glowing, and four sealing tags shot out of it. A barrier was raised, surrounding Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton.

"What are you doing!" Tsunade shouted, she rushed over to one of the sealing tags, but froze when she got close.

"**Sealing Art: Hidden Paralysis Seal**" Tsunade fell to the ground, followed by Shizune, and Tonton.

"N-Naruto! What did you do!"

"Well during that hot, and steamy night, you remember the one were you held my naked body in your arms." Tsunade's eye twitched, Shizune, and Tonton blushed, while Orochimaru Kukukued.

"Well that night I placed some seals on you. The next day I placed the **Hidden Paralysis Seal **on Shizune when I picked her up, and threw her at you. And well Tonton, she's just a pig I put the seal on her when I let her eat my dinner." Naruto held up a v-sign, causing the two women, and pig to glare at him.

"Why did you do this Naruto, you can't fight Orochimaru on your own!" Tsunade shouted, while trying to use her immense strength to break the seal.

"Silly Tsunade you are going to be the Hokage soon, and it's my job as one of your shinobi to protect you. As for Orochy-chan, well I had six days to plan. Even though my first plan failed I still have a backup." Naruto gave Tsunade a thumbs up, then turned around to face Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru let's make a deal, I give you something you really want. Then you leave here peacefully." Naruto said while giving Orochimaru his most seductive smile.

"Kukuku and what can you give me boy?" Naruto removed his cloak, and shirt.

"If you agree to leave peacefully, I'll let you have one night to do whatever you want to me." Naruto said seductively while pinching his nipple, and licking his finger.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted while swearing to Kami she would kill him in her head. Shizune closed her eyes, while blushing heavily. Tonton merely oinked, with a blush. Orochimaru, and Kabuto stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto stopped pinching his nipple, and started rubbing them instead, while pouting his lips, making kissing noises to Orochimaru.

"Come on Orochy-sama you know you want me. I'm so much sexier then four-eyes over there, don't you want to have a ride." Naruto turned around swaying his butt back, and forth in a tantalizing maner. Orochimaru's eye started twitching.

"Kabuto kill him!" Kabuto charged Naruto, and rammed his chakra coated hand through Naruto's back, and through his chest.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!"

"**BOOM!**"Naruto exploded, the powerful blast knocked Kabuto back. Kabuto gritted his teeth while holding a glowing green hand against his his bleeding shoulder. The blast completely destroyed his arm, leaving a small bloody stump on Kabuto's shoulder.

"You must be asexual, to turn down a SEXUAL beast like me." Naruto said while walking into the clearing.

"Kukuku very impressive Naruto-kun, not many people can injure Kabuto."

"Not so fast Orochy-chan, you had your chance to get a piece of this sweet ass. Now you're stuck with lover boy there, don't worry I'm sure he's just as good with one hand." Naruto grinned while giving Orochimaru a thumbs up.

"Kabuto do it." Orochimaru smirked while flicking his long tongue.

"**AHHH!**" Kabuto screamed while channeling a massive amount of chakra into his missing arm. Slowly the stump started to regrow as chakra swarmed around it. Naruto's eyes widen as Kabuto flexed his newly reformed arm, and hand.

"Wow neat trick, now I guess Kabuto can tickle your asshole while giving you..." Naruto was interrupted by Orochimaru shouting.

"KABUTO KILL HIM!" Kabuto pulled out a kunai, and was about to charge Naruto. But stopped when the blonde haired boy held up his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do that, you might lose more then an arm this time." Naruto grinned while opening his cloak, revealing his body covered in explosive tags.

"I told you Orochimaru, I had six days to get ready for you. I'm not even the real Naruto, and neither are these guys." Twenty Naruto's walked into the clearing, without cloaks on, fully showing off their explosive tag covered bodies.

"Kukuku your very tricky Naruto-kun, but I'm not here to fight you. I just want Tsunade, and it looks like you left her all wrapped up for me." Orochimaru flicked his tongue at the paralyzed Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. Kabuto ripped the bandages off of Orochimaru's arm, and cut his shoulder causing blood to drip down.

"Kukuku this is the end Naruto-kun."

_~Poof~ _A giant cloud of smoke covered the area, Naruto's eyes widen as a giant purple snake appeared.

"**Orochimaruuuu why have you summonnnneddd meee.**" The snake hissed out while, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Manda I need you to break through that barrier, and kill those women." The snake leaned next to Orochimaru, and flicked his tongue at him.

"**You are truly pathetic Orochimaruuuu. Youuuu need my help to kill these women, they don't look like their able to moveeee. Maybe I should kill you nowwwww, I don't need a weakkkkk summoner.**" Manda shot downward striking the spot Orochimaru was standing.

"Kukuku settle down Manda, I only need you to break the barrier." Orochimaru called out while standing next to Kabuto, on top of Manda's head.

"**Very well Orochimaruuuu, but you owe meeeee a hundred sacrificessssss.**"

_~Poof~ _Another huge cloud of smoke filled the area.

"Hello Jorogumo." Naruto called out while standing on top of the head of a giant spider. The smoke cleared, revealing the boss of the spider clan staring Manda down.

"**Hello young one, it seems you face a slimy foe.**" Naruto sat down on Jorogumo's head, while pulling out a sake jug.

"Do you remember the the feminine man standing on top of the snake." Jorogumo's eyes narrowed while he looked at the grinning Orochimaru.

"**Yes I remember him, the evil man that brought the child. He must die for the crimes he committed against my clan.**" The massive spider crouched down, ready to strike.

"He will pay Jorogumo-sama. But right now it's one child molester, his gay lover, and an overgrown worm, versus us. Well you since we are just shadow clones." Naruto said while motioning his arm towards the squad of shadow clones.

"**Shishienjin **(Four Violet Flames Formation)" A huge purple barrier raised around the whole group, raising up to three times .

"I have to think you Orochy-chan, you taught Tayuya this trick, and she taught me." Naruto grinned while throwing his sake jug at Manda, the jug exploded in the snakes face, causing him to hiss angrily.

"**YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FOOL! I WILL KILL YOU!**" Manda dived at Naruto trying to bite him off of Jorogumo, but he jumped away when the spider shot web at the snake.

"Hey Jorogumo-sama let's get this purple phallus, NARUTO'S ARE YOU WITH ME!" The Naruto standing on Jorogumo's head shouted while raising his fist.

"HELL YEAH!" The Naruto brigade shouted while raising their fist.

"**Uzumaki Style: Chain Storm**" The brigade fired chakra chains out of their wrist, whipping, and smacking Manda from every angle.

"**YOU LITTLE...**" Manda slammed his tail down, wiping out almost half of the Naruto clones. _"Kukuku those were chakra chains, I haven't seen them since Tsunade's pet daughter. Kukuku very interesting." _

_~Poof~ _Jorogumo as well as the Naruto sitting on top of his head vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Well it looks like the boss is going out of range now." One of the Naruto's on the side spoke up, as the rest started to vanish around him.

"Well Orochy-chan it was fun while it lasted, but I never planned on fighting you we were just a distraction." The Naruto talking poofed away, leaving a grinning Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton.

_~Poof~ _The women turned into three grinning Naruto's, then poofed away along with the barrier.

"Kukuku very clever."

**With Naruto**

"If you keep looking at me like that, you will only succeed in turning me on." Naruto grinned at Tsunade, while she glared at him. Three Naruto clones ran through the forest, while carrying Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton over their shoulders. The real Naruto followed behind, teasing Tsunade, and Shizune.

"I'm so going to beat you into a bloody pulp." Tsunade said flatly, with an unblinking stare. _"She's serious, I need to do something to calm her down." _Naruto thought while sweating, he put on his most charming smile.

"Oh Obasan there's no need to get so angry." Naruto kissed her cheek then patted her head, causing her glare to intensify.

"When we get back I'll tell you the secret of paper work, that way being the Hokage will be easy." Tsunade's eyes widen, one of the things she was dreading about being Hokage was the amount of paperwork. Naruto grinned, causing Tsunade to grow nervous.

"But I will want something in return of course."

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked with questioning eyes, Naruto snapped his fingers stopping his clones. He walked up to Tsunade sliding his index finger under her chin, he lifted up her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"You want to know what I want." Naruto whispered, Shizune blushed as she watched Naruto lean in to kiss her teacher, and friend. Once Tsunade, and Naruto's noses touched Naruto had to jump back. Tsunade was able to overpower his paralyzing seal, using her pure strength, and chakra. Once the seal was broken she delivered a powerful elbow to the head of the Naruto clone carrying her, popping the clone. Naruto glupped second guessing his teasing, but grinned when he saw a blush on Tsunade's face.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" _"Well we can get to the village faster if she chases me." _Naruto took off full speed, with a rampaging Tsunade behind him.

**Hospital Konohagakure**

"I...Won't...Tell...You...Anything...I...Won't...Tell...You...Anything..." Kurenai muttered over, and over in her comatosed state. She laid in the hospital bed, hooked up to various machines. Asuma, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, and Shino stood outside the room looking in through a window. Anko was called in by the doctor since she was listed as Kurenai's emergency contact, since they have been best friends for years. Anko called in team eight, and Asuma as soon as she arrived.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Asuma asked, while looking at his not so secret girlfriend.

"Well up until now she was dealing with the after effects, of the Genjutsu that was cast on her. The test we ran, and the scans of her brains all showed the same thing." The pulled out six x ray scans of Kurenai's brain, and placed them on the window.

"This first scan here shows Kurenai's brain when we first treated her, here she has little to no brain activity. The second scan shows her brain one second later, her brain here shows higher levels of activity. These levels are the same as ones, the brain produces during high levels of stress. This third scan takes place another second later, it shows an erratic level of activity, consistent with intense pain. These three x rays take place in the span of three seconds, this is one cycle. This fourth x ray shows the same brain activity from the first scan, the cycle is repeating it's self." The Doctor paused to let the group process the information, Anko was the first to speak up.

"Wait so are you saying she has been suffering this whole time! You said she was just in a coma!" Anko grabbed the Doctor by his coat, and lifted him off the ground. It took the combined effort of Hinata, and Tayuya to restrain the snake Jonin. Once the Doctor was back on the ground, he started speaking again.

"There was nothing we could do about it, the only thing we could do was ease her pain. But this morning her condition changed, the nurse on duty noticed Kurenai was muttering. So we ran some scans on her brain, and they show a normal amount of brain activity."

"So what does that mean?" Tayuya asked quickly, so Anko didn't snap again.

"We believe since Kurenai is a Genjutsu expert, her brain is fighting off the Genjutsu placed on her. Basically she's waking up, but we are not sure when the only thing we can do now is wait."

**Later That Night**

Hinata sat worried next to Kurenai, she was the last one left since Anko, and Asuma had missions the next day. Shino had clan duties to attend to, and Tayuya had to see Kin. (Hinata didn't know that.) Hinata was slowly drifting to sleep, she had a long day of training, and the constant sound of beeping machines weren't helping.

"I...Won't...Tell...You...Anything...I...Won't...Tell...You...Anything..." Kurenai kept muttering the same thing she had been since the morning. _"I'll just rest my eyes for a bit." _Hinata laid her head on the bed,unaware of Kurenai who turned to her. Hinata stiffened as Kurenai grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it tight.

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" Hinata desperately tried to pry off Kurenai's hand, while she was getting violently shaken.

"Sensei you're hurting me!" Hinata cried out, the Doctor along with two nurses rushed in.

"Sedate her!" Doctor yelled out, while trying to free Hinata.

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! I DIDN'T TELL HIM...anything..." The two nurses managed to inject Kurenai with a sedative. Hinata backed away once Kurenai's grip loosened.

"I...didn't...tell...him...anything..." Kurenai continued to mutter.

**With Naruto's Group Nighttime**

Tsunade shifted in her sleep, she frowned when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You have three seconds to go away, or I will bash your perverted head in." She mumbled while keeping her eyes closed. Naruto leaned in closer, Tsunade clenched her fist when she felt his breath on her ear.

"We are surrounded by at least twenty Root agents, they are preparing to strike." Tsunade stiffened at his words.

"I have a plan, just go with it."

"What's your..." Tsunade tried to ask her question, but filled up with rage when she felt a hand grabbing her abundant chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naruto jumped away to avoid a ground shattering punch from Tsunade. The noise, and minor earthquake woke Shizune up, making her spring into action.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama, are the debt collectors here?! Tonton you know the drill! (Oink!)" Shizune, and Tonton quickly started packing up the camp, getting ready to run. Naruto started laughing, as Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Shizune! There is no time for..." Tsunade was cut off, when four Root agents surrounded her. They shoved their swords toward her, but Tsunade acted quickly stomping her foot on the ground knocking the agents off balance. She acted quickly punching the two in front of her, then turning around, and grabbing the two behind her slamming their heads together.

"Tsunade-sama! What's going on!?" Shizune yelled while staring down a squad of Root agents.

"Looks like the one eyed boy lover is trying to keep old busty here from becoming Hokage." Naruto said, while sitting down, and eating a bowl of ramen. Tsunade's eye twitched as she bashed another Root soldiers head in.

"What are you doing! Get up and fight!" Tsunade yelled, while throwing one Root member at another, that was trying to attack Shizune from behind.

"Sorry obaasan, my mission was just to find you, and bring you back. Not to protect you from a group of slave boys." Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen, then placed a small barrier around him. Tsunade's eye twitched as she threw a Root Agent at Naruto, only for the agent to be blown away by he barrier.

"What happen to me being the Hokage, and your job to protect me!?"

"If the Hokage isn't strong to protect herself, then how can she protect the people." Naruto unsealed a tent, and started setting up a small camp inside the barrier.

"I'll see you in the morning Obaasan, Shizune, and Tonton!" Naruto crawled into his tent.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!"

**One Furious Beating Later**

Tsunade wiped the sweat off her forehead, while kicking the body of a dead Root agent. She turned toward the barrier, and glared at it.

"Naruto-sama one of the masked men got away." A small spider appeared in front of Naruto reporting to the blonde. Naruto smiled in return, petting the spiders head.

"Good are the tracking squads following?" The small spider could only nod, he while to busy enjoying the petting.

"Once he leads you back to their base, I want squads watching it around the clock. If you see Danzo kill him."

"Hai Naruto-sama!" The spider nodded, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Tsunade's voice rang out, followed by the sound of banging. Naruto peaked out of his tent, and sweat dropped. _"Is she really throwing dead bodies at my barrier?" _

"Hey careful with those bodies, we need to take them back to the village."

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Naruto sighed as Tsunade started throwing rocks instead. _"I'll deal with her in the morning." _Naruto sighed while placing a sound barrier on his tent, heading to sleep ignoring the raged filled female blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's another chapter down, no OMAKE today since I'm super sick, and have been for a few days. I'm putting this story up now since I haven't updated in over a week, so this one might be full of a few grammar errors. I should get a beta reader, but my head hurts to much right now. If you do see errors please point them out, so I can go back, and fix them. Thanks to all the new followers, favorites, and reviewers.  
><strong>

**-Improv**


End file.
